Memoirs of a Past Life
by tazzydan
Summary: The marauders' era...This story covers the real reason that Peter turned to the Death Eaters. He wasn't always the heartless monster that we met in JK Rowling's books. But when you've had everything ripped from your life...theres no other way out.
1. Introducing Spastics Inc Population: 8

Memoirs of a Past Life 

The Diary of a Flower 

By Tahlia Stewart 2003

Chapter One: First Glance 

Platform nine and Three Quarters was just as crowded as ever on September the 1st 1971 and this is where our story starts. Lillian Marie Evans had turned 11 on July the 17th and was rearing to get into her first year at Hogwarts" School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had auburn colored hair and bright green eyes. She had pale skin and was quite slender and small for her age. Her parents, Julian and Christine Evans were fussing over her as usual, but this time even more so. Lillian wouldn't be coming back home until the 23rd of December for the Christmas Holidays and she had never even stayed away from home for more than three days. 

Now, when she was just inches away from the barrier between platforms nine and ten and her freedom for the next three and a half months, her parents were trying to talk her out of it.

"Now, Lilykins, if you _ever_ feel the need to come home, we're only a letter away." Her extremely over-protective mother, Christine was telling her for the fourth time in fifteen minutes.

"Yes mum." Lillian mumbled, as her mother pinched her cheeks.

"I want you to find yourself some nice _girl_ friends and remember to stay away from boys. You never know what's going through their minds." Her father, Julian warned, while he eyed four rowdy boys behind them.

"Yes dad." Lily mumbled again as she glanced warily at her watch. It said 10:45am. "Well, bye mum, bye dad. See you both at Christmas." She tried to wave and make a run for the barrier, but no such luck. Her mother and father enveloped her in a bear hug.

When they finally let her go, she waved slightly to them and ran straight at the barrier. When she was a matter of inches away from the seemingly solid brick wall, she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to ram into it. To her amazement, she ran straight through and when she opened her eyes, realised she was on a busy train platform. Just as she was getting her bearings of the place, a voice came over head,

"All Hogwarts" students please load your luggage into the carriages labelled Luggage and board the seating carriages."

Lily walked to the back of the train, dragging her oversized trunk with her. She soon found the Luggage carriages and dumped her bag down heavily on the ground, preparing for the heavy lifting of it into the bright crimson carriage before her. Lily was about to pick it up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall, skinny boy wearing baggy blue jeans and a blue t-shirt who was holding out his hand. His hair was a light sandy brown and his skin was light, his eyes were yellowish-grey, but clear and honest looking.

"Hi." She said feebly. The boy reached his hand out further offering her to shake it. They shook hands and he introduced himself.

"Remus Lupin." Lily hesitated, looking behind him to three other boys who were in a heap on the floor seemingly fighting. She was shocked, but then looked closer and noticed that they were laughing. Lily raised an eyebrow and then glanced back at Remus who was staring at her intently, still waiting for a reply.

"Lily Evans."

Remus turned around to look at his friends and when he turned back, Lily was surprised to see him roll his eyes.

"No matter how hard you train them, they still get into fights when you turn your back for five minutes." He joked, grinning. Lily laughed dryly.

"Are you nervous?" Remus asked concerned. Lily laughed again and replied,

"No. Course not!" She didn't sound convincing.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't be the only nervous one. I know I've got butterflies and I think the animals behind me have to." Remus said seriously then started to grin as Lily laughed.

"Oh, I haven't got butterflies, I've got a tornado." She admitted. Remus just shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm sure you won't be the only one. Need help?" He asked, gesturing to the trunk which was still sitting on the ground waiting to be packed into the carriage.

"Yeah, thanks." Lily replied, but it she need not have answered for before she had, Remus had already packed it in with his and many more identical black trunks.

Then the three other boys came up from behind Remus, their hair was ruffled and their clothes looked slept in from the previous brawl. All four boys were rather tall, but the blonde one a little less so than the other three.

The blonde boy, wearing black baggy pants and a bright green shirt, stepped forward with his hand out to greet Lily.

"Peter Pettigrew." He told her, his blue eyes grinning at her. Lily accepted his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Lily Evans." She replied. A boy standing behind Peter and Remus with ruffled black hair and brown eyes stepped forward, his black jeans were torn at the knees and his black jacket and t-shirt were askew.

"Peter, stop hogging the spotlight!" He said, pretending to be angry and clobbered him lightly over the head. Peter didn't step down lightly and retaliated by poking the other boy in the chest and jokingly saying,

"What you going to do about it, Black?"

"Don't keep the lady waiting." The fourth boy said, coming into view. He held out his hand just like the others and Lily accepted, shaking it.

"James Potter and the other dolt trying to hit Peter is Sirius Black." James looked at Lily and she realised first that his eyes were hazel behind his glasses and his clothes, like Peter and Sirius were askew. His jeans were ripped at the knees and his shirt pocket was ripped so it was hanging down. Sirius and Peter stopped fake fighting and looked at the others. Then James noticed Sirius' ripped jeans and started to point and laugh. Sirius looked down and noticed his rips.

"Oh, shit, James! That's the third pair this week! Mum's going to kill me!" He yelled, running his hands through his hair and stepping back a few steps, swearing under his breath. Then Sirius looked down and saw James' pants and pocket. He started to laugh with James, pointing at his knees. James gradually stopped laughing, wondering what Sirius found funny about his own pants being torn. He followed Sirius' gaze and then noticed his pants.

"James? Had a little accident did we?" Sirius asked him, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.

"No your parents did. YOU WERE BORN!" James bellowed the last bit, making people turn and stare at them. Then Peter started to giggle, pointing at James. James looked at him angrily.

"What?" James asked him. Peter kept on laughing and pointing. James was getting very angry now. Lily stepped forward, holding her wand out a little. She prodded him in the chest; propping up the remnants of his pocket and then letting it drop by dropping her arm to her side again. James looked down and saw his pocket, flopped down on his chest. He winced slightly and looked up at the others, his eyebrows twitching. Then to everyone's surprise, he threw his head back and burst out laughing. Pretty soon the whole group was sitting on the floor, laughing when a voice came from behind Lily. The boy's faces all tensed, as did their fists.

"Malfoy." James spat out, his eyes narrowing. The blonde-headed boy stepped forward. His skin was very pale; lighter then his almost white hair and his eyes were cold stone grey. Malfoy was wearing black trousers, black shirt and a black cape. Another boy stepped forward, with shoulder length greasy, black hair, black eyes, pasty skin and a rather large nose.

"Snape." Sirius growled, his eyes also narrowing. Lily was still sitting on the ground so suddenly stood up, noticing that the others were standing already.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, get off the floor. There's enough dirt on it without you being down there as well." Malfoy whispered dangerously. Malfoy then turned to Lily and a sickening grin washed over his face. "Brainwashing more people into befriending you? Lucious Malfoy and who are you?" He took her hand and looked like he was about to bend over to kiss it, but Lily answered,

"Lily Evans." At this Malfoy pulled back from her with an unconvinced look on his face.

"Evans isn't a familiar name. You are a pureblood aren't you?"

"Bug off, Malfoy. We don't want scum like you within a mile of us." Sirius muttered stealthily. Malfoy sneered.

"Was I talking to you Black? So, you are a pureblood aren't you?" He asked, turning back to Lily. Lily was completely confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Malfoy dropped her hand at once and jeered at the group.

"Well, Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, I never thought you'd sink as low to make friends with a Mudblood." Malfoy sneered. Snape laughed dryly, patted Malfoy on the back and they turned to leave.

"Rictusempra!" Sirius and James shouted at the same time. Malfoy and Snape were blasted backwards and many people turned to look at what had happened. The two boys lay sprawled out on the floor and started laughing uncontrollably. Another boy with brown hair who was rather large, walked up to the two hysterical boys pulled out his wand and muttered,

"Finite incantatem." Snape and Malfoy stood up and quickly boarded the train before James or Sirius could curse them again.

The boys stood there looking at each other with their brows furrowed. Lily stood there looking confused. Then the voice from before came over the platform.

"Will all Hogwarts' students please board the train. We will be leaving promptly in five minutes."

"Shit." Sirius muttered and he, James and Peter ran off to get their trunks, which they had left against the wall while they had been fighting. Remus motioned to Lily to follow him and him and Lily boarded the train. They walked up the hallway of the train looking for a free compartment and were about to give up looking and share with a bunch of other first years when they came across the last compartment. It was right in the back left-hand corner of the train and had room for about eight people. Only one thing was wrong with it. It already had a person sitting in it. Lily entered first after Remus muttered,

"Ladies first."

The girl was sitting in the corner, reading a book intently. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, which were flickering across the page she was reading. She had a slender build and was currently wearing blue jeans and a blue singlet top.

"Uh, hi." Lily said to the other girl, waving slightly. The girl put her book down; keeping a finger in the page she was up to.

"Hi. I'm Rachael Quartz. Are you are first year?" She asked, beckoning Lily and Remus to sit down, they did.

"Lily Evans and yeah, we are first years." Lily said, holding out her hand. Rachael shook her hand and then looked over at Remus.

"Remus Lupin." He shook her hand promptly. Suddenly, an explosion went off somewhere down the train. Lily and Rachael jumped, Remus, however, rolled his eyes.

"Guess who." He muttered quietly. Lily looked down,

"Ah." She said, figuring out that Remus meant that James, Sirius and Peter were coming. Rachael looked confused and raised her eyebrows and the other two. Lily held her hands out in a "don't ask" way when suddenly they heard laughing and three people ran into their compartment.

"That…was…hilarious! Did you see it? And right outside the Prefects' compartment too!" Came James' voice from the corridor. Then he ran in, breathing heavily, Sirius and Peter close behind him.

"What was that spell you used Pete?" Sirius asked his friend. Peter stopped laughing so as to answer him,

"Densaugeo. It makes people's teeth grow bigger." He started to snicker again, as did James and Sirius. Then Sirius noticed Rachael in the corner.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. Sirius Black." He held out his hand, which Rachael took.

"Rachael Quartz." Then James and Peter stepped forward and shook hands with Rachael, introducing themselves as they did so.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter."

"So, what did you guys do?" Lily asked the three boys, who were still trying extremely hard not to double over in laughter.

"That, you will find out when we get to school." Sirius said, shaking his finger at Lily, Remus and Rachael. "Let's just say, a close relative of the beaver has been accepted into Hogwarts." At this, James, Peter and Sirius all started laughing again. Lily, Remus and Rachael looked at each other blankly.

"Excuse me?" Came a meek voice from the doorway. "Can I sit in here? The other compartments are full."

"What's the password?" James asked, a mean look plastered on his face as he stood, blocking the doorway. Remus got up and pulled him away.

"Ignore him. St. Mungos kicked him out and only Dumbledore would accept him." Said Remus. Lily was once again confused, however the rest of the small group were laughing. She looked up at the newcomer.

It was a girl, looked like a first year with very long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was taller than Lily, but not by much and was very skinny. Seeing as no one else was introducing themselves, Lily walked up to the girl and offered her, her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans. Come in and please don't judge us by James' act of stupidity." The other girl laughed and followed Lily into the compartment, stepping over James, Peter and Sirius, who were lying in the middle of the floor, laughing hysterically at Sirius who had just walked into the door frame while attempting to close it.

"Kari Haderley. Are you all first years?" She asked Lily, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, although _some_ of us should still be in diapers." At this she looked meaningfully at James, Sirius and Peter who were still laughing.

Remus, Rachael and Kari laughed and just then, another knock came at the door. Remus jumped up,

"_I'll _get it this time. Don't want you to scare any more of Hogwarts than you already have _before we even get there_." He mumbled. Remus was about to open the door when the person on the other side opened it first. He took a step back and a girl with very short blonde-brown hair and blue eyes walked in. She was as tall as James and Sirius and had a very big smile plastered on her pale skinned face.

"Hi!" She said loudly, grinning at the rest of the, now very large, group. "Can I sit in here?" She held her hand out to Remus, who was standing in the doorway looking apprehensive.

"Tina Lynn and you are?" She looked at him expectantly. He took her hand and shook it.

"Remus Lupin. And this is Lily Evans, Rachael Quartz, Kari Haderley, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Remus said, pointing to each person as he mentioned him. Tina said hi to everyone, then came into the compartment and sat down. She raised an eyebrow at Sirius, James and Peter, who were still lying in the middle of the floor, staring at the ceiling laughing about nothing in particular. Remus was used to this behaviour and was in conversation with Lily and Rachael about Hogwarts. Lily was the only muggle-born in the group and was asking questions about what being a witch was like. Kari and Tina then started talking about broom sticks, which one they owned and which position they wanted on the Quidditch teams, but were very disappointed when James butted in and said that first years weren't allowed to play Quidditch or own a broom stick.

Soon the whole group were talking about Quidditch and explaining the rules to Lily. Within about ten minutes of Quidditch chatter, a voice came from the roof of their compartment.

"Will everyone please change into their robes; we will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station soon."

The boys all marched out while the girls got changed and then the girls did the same for them. Half and hour later, the eight new found friends were seated back in the compartment, complaining loudly about the uniform.

James explained that his dad had told him the colours on the uniform were still only black and white because no one knew which house they were going to be sorted into until they got there, so the uniform was kept to white and black until then. When they got off the stool after being sorted, the white and black would automatically change to the colours of whichever house you were put into.

The boys" uniform was:

· Either black or grey pants

· Either a white long sleeved shirt or a short sleeved shirt

· Either a grey vest or jumper, with suited coloured stripes around the base, neck and sleeves

· A tie with suited coloured stripes

· A full length black cape with hood and gold fastenings

· Either grey or black, knee length socks

The girls" uniform was:

· Either black or grey pants or skirt

· Either a white long sleeved shirt or a short sleeved shirt

· Either a grey vest or jumper, with suited coloured stripes around the base, neck and sleeves

· A tie with suited coloured stripes

· A full length black cape with hood and gold fastenings

· Either grey or black, knee length socks

And as expected, all the uniform items were plain white and black, waiting to be told which colours to change to for the next seven years.

"Will students please gather all their belongings from the compartments and make their way off of the train to the platform. From there, please board a carriage to be taken to the school gates. Only four to a carriage please." Came the voice through the roof again.

"Let's go!" Called Tina. "We're here, we're here!" She shouted, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Peter got up and started clapping.

"FIELD TRIP!" Peter, James and Sirius called and ran out of the compartment. Remus tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"You go with the girls in a carriage and I'll go baby sit those morons." He winked at her and followed the idiot patrol. Lily turned to Kari, Rachael and Tina,

"So, shall we, ladies?" She asked in a mock serious voice, extending her arm for someone to link with. Rachael took one arm and Tina took the other.

"Come on Kari! Don't be such a party pooper!" Said Tina, grabbing Kari and linking her arm through hers. Kari laughed and the four girls started up a round of "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" song and marched to the carriages, doing the crazy walk.

The girls got into their carriage and launched into an excited conversation about their new school, which would be their second home for the next seven years.

The boys were having a similar conversation, although a little less civilised.

"Which house is the one for us?!" Shouted Peter out the window on the right side of the carriage.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Sirius and James shouted out the left-hand side window.

"Which house will win the cup?!" Shouted Peter.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Came Sirius and James.

"Which house will be the best?!"

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

"Which house rises above the rest?!"

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

"Which house in the clouds will soar?!"

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

"We are Gryffindors, hear us ROAR!" The three of them shouted out their respective windows.

Remus sat looking out the back window with his head resting in his hands.

"If you can't beat them, join them." And proceeded to join in the chanting.

When the carriages came to a halt, Lily, Rachael, Kari and Tina stepped out and looked around at their surroundings. A pre-historic looking castle towered over a lake and left an entire forest in the shadows.

"Firs' years! This way!" A huge, wild looking man stood opposite the girls, on a pebble-paved path, looking out over the sea of students before him.

"Oh my gosh! He's huge! Isn't this exciting?!" Lily yelled, clapping her hands and squealing.

"Where have the guys got to?" Rachael asked nobody in particular, standing on her tippy-toes trying to see over the hundreds of bobbing heads around her.

"Don't know. We'll find them soon probably, or at least _hear_ them." Kari told her, still ogling at the gigantic man, who was still trying to get all the first years attention.

"Hello? First years! Come on, now! This way!" He called over the crows of students.

"Okay, new method. OI! FIRS' YEARS! TO YOUR RIGHT, NOW! WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME ALREADY! ONLY FOUR TO A BOAT!"

At this, silence swept over the platform. You could have heard a pin drop. All of a sudden, a lone carriage showed up and four boys jumped out. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were readjusting their cloaks and scarves while wondering over the angry, wild man and a shit-scared bunch of first years. The elder students had left as soon as the wild man had started yelling, and now everyone knew why. Sirius was in the lead, completely oblivious to the whole situation, as were the other three, who were now getting their backpacks.

"Sorry we're late, Peter had a little experiment. Word of warning on behalf of us, never _ever _feed an invisible horse bertie botts beans. Once they start emptying their bowels, there's no stopping them." At this last comment, the crowd grimaced. "But we're here now, so what did we miss?"

Sirius finished, finally looking up from fixing his cloak and scarf. The first thing he saw was a hairy, wild man with his brow furrowed and giving him and his friends the evil eye.

"Oh…shiza…tough crowd, huh?" He joked, laughing weakly at James, Peter and Remus. Remus slapped his hand to his forehead hard, grimacing.

"This is going to be a long year."

"Quick, we have to speed up! The boys are gaining on us!" Lily shouted to the other girls in her boat. Her, Kari, Rachael and Tina were in a boat and Remus, Peter, James and Sirius were in another. The two boats were racing and the girls were winning for the moment, but not by much.

"Guys! Come one! We've almost got them!" Sirius shouted. The boats were sailing gently across the lake by themselves, directed by magic. These two boats in particular were leaning over the sides of their boats, paddling with their hands.

The boys finally were within an arms reach of the girls" boat when Peter and James reached out and grabbed hold of the back of the girls" boat.

"Unhand us, foes!" Lily cried, leaning over the back of the boat to detach the boys from their own. Seeing that Lily needed help, Tina lent over the back as well. Rachael, Remus, Sirius and Kari saw what was about to happen in slow motion.

The boys' boat started taking on water at the front of the boat, where James and Peter were leaning over and the girls" boat started taking on water at the back of the boat, where Lily and Tina were leaning over.

"No! Don't! It's going to-."

SPLASH!

The eight children found themselves underwater and in their robes, it was extremely hard to swim and they were sinking fast. Tina surfaced first and began frantically looking around for her friends. Hagrid was coming towards the accident as fast as he could.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He cried at her. Tina was in no state to answer him. She was floating in the middle of an unfamiliar lake, where the water was deep, anything could be lurking in the water and the water was freezing.

The other seven children surfaced by a sudden force, Tina was shocked but Hagrid seemed to understand what had happened.

"That'll be the squid. Thanks!" He yelled into the water. The children looked at him like he was insane. Hagrid either didn't notice or chose to ignore them. He pointed his umbrella at the water. The two boats were suddenly back on the surface and free of any water. Hagrid plucked the eight children from the water, all with their teeth chattering, and placed them gently into the boats.

"No more commotion from any of you or I'll put those boats back below the surface with you all still in them!"

The children continued on their way to the castle, but in the two boats, an argument was taking place.

"Potter! Pettigrew!" Lily and Tina yelled. "You bloody idiots! You could have killed us! What were you thinking?!"

The boys looked mortified.

"Us?! It was your fault! You shouldn't have leant over after us, Lynn and Evans!" James and Peter retaliated.

Remus, Kari, Sirius and Rachael cracked into a grin at the sight of the other four. Lily and Tina were leaning over the side of the boat again, their brows furrowed and their fists tightly clenched and waving madly at the boys. The boys were in the exact same position and glaring at the girls.

Remus, Kari, Sirius and Rachael all burst out laughing and the other four glared at them.

"What?!" They all yelled. The other four stopped laughing and all eight looked at each other blankly. Then they all burst out laughing, gaining odd looks from everyone else. They didn't care. Lily, Rachael, Kari, Tina, Sirius, Peter, James and Remus kept on laughing until the boats hit the shore, and then started quivering in fear at the sight of the intimidating castle before them.

They all gulped and glanced at each other nervously.

"Which house is the best? Gryffindor!" Peter yelled triumphantly, pushing his fist high into the air. They started laughing again and threw their arms over each other's shoulders and in a long line, trudged up the castle steps, no longer nervous about the sorting because they knew they had each other no matter what.


	2. The Sorting

**Chapter Two: The Sorting and Food!**

The group of first years were now standing in a massive hall, with an invisible roof, as it seemed, you could see the sky. There were five tables in the hall. One up the front on a small stage and four huge, long tables on the floor. They seemed to be grouped into the houses as there were banners hanging above each table. The one on the far right was Gryffindor, on its left was Ravenclaw, next to Ravenclaw was Hufflepuff and on the far left was Slytherin. The Gryffindor banner was scarlet and gold with a lion on it, raised on its hind legs and roaring. The Ravenclaw banner was blue and white with some sort of bird on it. The Hufflepuff banner was yellow and purple with a badger on it. The Slytherin banner was green and silver with a serpent on it. There were candles floating in the air throughout the hall and in the centre of the room, between the Ravenclaw table and Hufflepuff table, was a three-legged stool with an old, frayed, hat sitting on it.

Without warning, the hat lifted its brim and started to sing.

"I've been here from the start

And know all there is to know

If you listen to this song

You'll find where you have to go.

In Gryffindor there lie the ones

Who remain true to their heart

Their courage, trust and honour

Tell this fine house apart.

In Ravenclaw there are witty ones

With knowledge in their heads

If you are smart and studious too

In the blue house you'll find your bed.

The Hufflepuff show loyalty

To everyone they meet

To be in this house

Would surely be a treat.

Slytherins know their hopes and dreams

And will follow them through

They are ambitious and cunning

But Slytherin is a great house too.

So find out where you belong

Put me on your head

The sooner that you do so

The sooner we can eat and go to bed!"

The hat finished singing and the hall broke out into applause.

"We get food!" Sirius yelled, giving James a high five. They had clearly forgotten their nerves, but they quickly returned when the strict teacher, Professor McGonnagal, began to read out names and one by one, the new first years sat on the stool to be judged.

"Abbott, Michael."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Abercrombie, Isobel."

"Gryffindor."

"Adachi, Paul."

"Gryffindor."

"Andra, Laramie."

"Ravenclaw."

"Avariella, Regina."

"Ravenclaw."

"Avedis, Ethan."

"Hufflepuff."

"Baddock, Simon."

"Slytherin."

"Barret, Hayley."

"Gryffindor."

"Black, Sirius." Sirius gulped and the others clapped him on the shoulder, giving him hope. He walked nervously up to the stool and sat on the edge of it, dreading what the hat would say.

_"Love to have fun, very loyal, could be a Hufflepuff, but too many brains. Very ambitious, could be a Slytherin, too much decency. Could be a Ravenclaw, but not really the studious type. The wizarding world is expecting great things from you. Well, I think it will be…GRYFFINDOR!"_ Sirius got up off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table, throwing a grin over his shoulder to his friends and giving them a thumbs up sign to wish them luck.

"Bones, Levity."

"Hufflepuff."

"Boot, Adrian."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brocklehurst, Danny."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brocklehurst, Jaime."

"Ravenclaw."

"Bulstrode, Jake."

"Slytherin."

"Chamberlain, Charlotte."

"Ravenclaw."

"Crabbe, Tristan."

"Slytherin."

"Crawford, Kathryn."

"Hufflepuff."

"Davies, Matthew."

"Ravenclaw."

"Desdemona, Narcissa."

"Slytherin."

"Dmitri, Aria."

"Hufflepuff."

"Edwards, Phinnea."

"Hufflepuff."

"Evans, Lily." Now it was Lily's turn to gulp. In her mind, she was begging to be in Gryffindor with Sirius. She perched herself on the very edge of the stool. Lily could hear the blood pounding through her veins. Suddenly, the hat started whispering to her. Lily jumped and almost laughed out allowed. A _hat_ was talking to her.

"_I notice you wish to be in Gryffindor with your friend…hmmm…maybe…you could pass for a Ravenclaw, very intelligent but you're definitely made for…GRYFFINDOR!"_ Lily stood up and practically ran over to Sirius, who was standing up cheering for her. They hugged briefly and then gave a glance to the others, who were by now very nervous. Professor McGonnagal continued to read the names out.

"Ferguson, Ashalea."

"Gryffindor."

"Goyle, Varian."

"Slytherin."

"Haderley, Kari." Kari shot a "_help me"_ look to the others who just gestured to the stool, egging her on. She sat on the stool and the hat fell over her eyes. Then the hat started talking to her.

"_Great brains, very loyal, very witty…hmmm…another tough one…but I think you'll do the best in…GRYFFINDOR!" _Kari ran over to Sirius and Lily and hugged them. After they had sat down, the Professor continued.

"Higman, Asha."

"Slytherin."

"Kabira, Verena."

"Hufflepuff."

"Kaden, Jebediah."

"Hufflepuff."

"Kalil, Adrina."

"Ravenclaw."

"Kalil, Bryant."

"Ravenclaw."

"Lawrence, Madison."

"Ravenclaw."

"Lockhart, Gilderoy."

"Hufflepuff."

"Longbottom, Frank."

"Gryffindor."

"Lovegood, Richard."

"Ravenclaw."

"Lupin, Remus." Remus nodded and walked slowly up to the stool. As the placed the hat on his head, he heard,

"Come on Loopy! Go for Gryffindor!"

"_Sirius…"_ He mumbled under his breath. Then the hat, to his surprise, started talking to him.

"_Very intelligent and loyal. You are, however, keeping a big secret from your friends and this is a Slytherin trait. You are very brave and willing to do anything for your friends and that trait is the reason you are being put in…GRYFFINDOR!"_

Remus grinned and went and sat with Lily, Sirius and Kari, scolding Sirius for yelling out. He smacked Sirius lightly over the head,

"You dolt!"

""Lynn, Tina." Tina grinned widely and ran up to the stool. She sat on it and poked her tongue out at her Gryffindor friends before pulling the hat on over her head.

_"Definitely not Slytherin material. A Ravenclaw through and through. But if you don't want to I suppose it'll have to be…GRYFFINDOR!" _Tina jumped off the stool and bowed down very low in front of the entire school. Then, she ran over to Lily, Remus, Kari and Sirius and sat with them, the five of them laughing.

"Mada, Deirdre."

"Slytherin."

"Madley, Joshua."

"Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy, Lucious."

"Slytherin."

Sirius leaned over to Remus and whispered,

"No surprise there." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Maynard, Zaria."

"Hufflepuff."

"McDonald, Stuart."

"Gryffindor."

"McGathy, Francesca."

"Hufflepuff."

"Nott, Jonas."

"Slytherin."

"Pallaton, Tate."

"Ravenclaw."

"Parkinson, Celeste."

"Slytherin."

"Parvati, Adam."

"Ravenclaw."

"Pettigrew, Peter." Peter gave James a high five and grinned at Rachael before heading over to the stool. He grinned at everyone briefly before putting the hat on his head.

"_Well, well, well…what have we here…definitely not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. The future does not look too handsome for you. Some Slytherin flaws showing later in life, however, no time like the present and for the present, you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!"_ Peter jumped up and clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. He strutted over to his friends and sat with them.

"Potter, James." James left Rachael, giving her a hug and wishing her good luck. He walked over to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on his head. It fell way past his eyes.

"_No trouble placing you. Without a doubt…GRYFFINDOR!"_ James rose from the stool and placed the hat back in its place. He punched the air with his fist and walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit with his friends.

"Pritchard, Alana."

"Slytherin."

"Quartz, Rachael." Rachael glanced nervously at the Gryffindor table, to where her friends were all sitting. She hoped very much she would get into Gryffindor. Rachael sat on the stool and put the hat on her head.

"_Could possibly be a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff, maybe even a Slytherin? You show the traits of all three. You do however, have a great abundance of courage and that trait is definitely one of…GRYFFINDOR!"_ The other seven friends stood up and cheered loudly. They had all gotten into Gryffindor and better yet, they were the only eight Gryffindors in their year! Rachael ran over to them and they all sat down and Professor McGonnagal continued down the seemingly never ending list of names.

"Quirke, Rebecca."

"Ravenclaw."

"Rivera, Jonathon."

"Gryffindor."

"Rodriguez, Samantha."

"Gryffindor."

"Rosenblatt, Lyris."

"Slytherin."

"Shayne, Chloe."

"Ravenclaw."

"Snape, Severus."

"Slytherin." James leant over to Peter and whispered to him,

"No surprise there." Peter nodded. Remus and Sirius shared a grin.

"Thurston, Shane."

"Hufflepuff."

"Vatusia, Malloren."

"Slytherin."

"Virote, Necia."

"Ravenclaw."

"Waite, Aradia."

"Hufflepuff."

"Wasaki, Rune."

"Slytherin."

"Whitby, Bradley."

"Hufflepuff."

"Zabini, Keith."

"Slytherin."

"Zeller, Mark."

"Hufflepuff."

As the final new student sat down at his respective table, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood up at the front of the hall, in the middle of the staff table.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! And welcome to those new to us this year! I won't keep you too long. I know you will all be hungry. Just a few notices first. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, hence the name and a new, updated list of illegal items has been posted to Mr Filch's office door. Also, no magic in the corridors. That is all." The Headmaster sat down and clapped his hands together. Suddenly, the plates on the tables filled with every kind of food you could think of. Chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, quiches, pies, pasta. Everything!

The boys" jaws all dropped as they noticed all the food.

"They must have known you were coming Sirius!" James joked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Sirius, however, didn't hear a word James said, he was too busy scooping some of everything he could see onto his plate.

The rest of the group shook their heads, ashamed to say that they knew this boy. But they secretly knew they wouldn't want him any other way.


	3. The Beginning of 7 Veryvery Long Years

**Chapter Three:**

After dinner had finished and the students had sat patiently waiting for everyone to finish, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Will the fifth year prefects please direct the first years and any other new students to their dorms?"

The group of new found friends and the other new students glanced around the Great Hall expectantly and saw that all of the older students were rising from their seats. A girl moved towards the head of the Gryffindor table. She had a Mediterranean look about her with and olive complexion, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Will all first years please stay seated until the older students have left for the common room? Molly Riley will inform you of the password when you arrive."

Another girl appeared beside the first with flaming red hair and was rather shorter and a good deal bigger than the other. She had dimples and freckles covering her cheeks and nose. The brunette whispered something to the red head, which the other assumed was the password, and she walked off with the other older students.

Once the other students had departed, the brunette and another boy stood at the head of the table waiting for silence to address the sixteen first years. The boy was a little bit taller than the girl and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a few freckles and a wide grin on his face with seemingly permanent dimples.

"Okay, now that we have your attention." The boy spoke out to the younger students. "This is Joanne Keating and I am Darryn Price. We're the fifth year prefects for this year and feel free to come to us with any problems you may have about beginning school life at Hogwarts." He finished speaking and dropped an arm around Joanne's shoulders, clearly wanting her to continue. Joanne swiftly picked up his arm and threw it off of her shoulders with a sarcastic grin.

"You may have noticed that your uniforms have adopted our colours of red and gold. Get used to them because over the next seven years, you will barely see any other." Joanne paused here and glanced around at all of the eager faces before continuing. "If you could follow us now and we will lead you towards the common room. Try your best to remember your way there, but be careful with the stair cases, they like to change or move on you." The two prefects turned and walked quickly towards the exit.

The sixteen new pupils were silent on the way, trying to memorise and take in their new surroundings. They walked up a large staircase in the entrance hall and continued along a long and narrow stone passage. The prefects then led them through a door and up approximately seven flights of steps, where they passed through yet another door and continued along another hallway. Lily turned to James and whispered cautiously,

"I shall never find my way around here. Every hallway, staircase and door looks the same."

"I wonder if they'll hand out maps?" James asked her, but Lily did not have time to answer, as they had come to a halt outside a portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" The lady asked glumly, staring straight through the new students in front of her.

"Waggleskins." Darryn replied. The muggle-borns were in shock, but soon snapped out of it and entered the Gryffindor common room. Joanne then addressed them one more time.

"Remember that password. Waggleskins. We change it every month or so. We will inform you of these changes within a few days of the switch. Girls' dormitories are to your left, and boys' dormitories are to your right. Goodnight and be in the Great Hall for breakfast between the hours of 6:30 a.m. and 9 a.m. Your time tables shall be handed out then and your first class will start at 9:05 a.m. Nice to meet you all. Welcome to Hogwarts." Joanne concluded and she headed up the stairs to the girls' dorms, beckoning for them to follow. Lily, Kari, Tina and Rachael said goodnight to James, Peter, Remus and Sirius, hugged them each briefly and then followed Joanne upstairs and Darryn stepped forward to talk to the boys.

"Like she said. Follow me to your dorms."

Each year group in Gryffindor was allocated two or three dorms according to numbers. Since there were eight of them this year, the girls divided into two dorms. Kari, Rachael, Tina and Lily in one and Hayley, Isobel, Ashalea and Samantha were to share the other.

As soon as they entered the room, the girls, being over excited about their new life, ran to choose the best beds. After a few minutes of scramble and minor arguments, Kari got the bed left of the door, Rachael was on her left, Tina was to the right of the door and Lily was on her right. They soon noticed that their things had been bought up for them and were on the floor at the foot their beds. The girls soon found the bathroom, which was through a door in between Lily and Rachael's beds. There was only one shower and one toilet, which meant that there would be fights over whose turn it was, but that didn't concern them at the moment.

After the initial excitement wore off, the girls realised that it was 10 p.m. and that they had to be up at 7:30 the next morning for breakfast and classes and so they went to bed.

There were eight Gryffindor boys this year, so they also divided into two dorms. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus in one dorm and Paul, Frank, Stuart and Jonathon in the other dorm. After the boys had finished fighting over their beds, Peter wound up to the left of the door, Remus was to his left, James to the right of the door and Sirius was to James' right. The door which led to the bathroom was in between Sirius and Remus' beds and – although they didn't know – was identical to that of the girls. As was their entire dormitory. They finally fell asleep at around midnight, remembering that they had classes tomorrow.

When Lily awoke the next morning, at first she didn't know where she was, but slowly, the events of yesterday came back to her. She only then really took a good look around the room.

The entire room was furnished in scarlet and gold. The wooden furniture was rosewood, a very dark maroon colour. The room was divided into four sections. Each of them were equal in size and held identical pieces of furniture. In the middle of Lily's section was her four poster bed with scarlet sheets and quilt with gold trimmings. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed. To the right of the bed was a small table to hold a lamp and a clock – which read 7:08 a.m. – and further along was a window seat with a velvet cover and golden buttons to secure it to the cushion. Lily jumped out of bed and pulled back the velvet, scarlet curtains which separated her part of the room from the others. In the centre of the dormitory was a round table with four chairs and a lamp in the centre of it. Lily also noticed that there were two dressing tables with a mirror and drawers between Rachael's and Kari's section and her own and Tina's. She also saw that everyone else in the dorm was still asleep.

Lily grabbed her wand and muttered the first spell she had taught herself back when she first bought her school books home.

"Sonorus. Well, it's a bright day today, with absolutely no chance of rain-" But Lily never got to finish her announcement as two pillows came sailing through the air.

"Shuddup…" Two half asleep girls mumbled into their remaining pillows.

"Well of course there would be no chance of rain today, Lillian dearest, because…TWO DAYS AGO IT WAS SUMMER!" Rachael yelled, she exited her section, wide awake but still in her pyjamas.

"Ah, so we have another early riser?" Lily asked, and eyebrow raised.

"Yup. Dibs on the shower first!" Rachael yelled, bolting for the shower but Lily got there first. Lily blew raspberries at Rachael through the door.

"Nah, nah, nee, nah, nah, you can't get me!"

Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm, the boys had awoken and were exploring the room.

"Wow! Can you imagine how much this place would have cost?" Sirius asked the others incredulously. James rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Sirius, this place is magical so chances are that they simply conjured up the entire building." James finished, folding his arms stiffly. Peter promptly slapped Sirius over the back of the head. Remus threw a pillow at Sirius which started a full on war.

"The winner gets the first shower!" Remus cried and dived under the blanket. And so their school life had begun.


	4. Professor Flitwick takes a Flying Lesson

**Chapter Four: **

"Charge!" Tina came running out of the dorm room that morning, her long black cloak with scarlet and gold trimmings trailing out behind her. Her right arm was raised, as if she was about to throw a javelin in the Olympics.

'"Talliho!" Rachael came running out after Tina, her cloak also trailing out behind her. Her right arm, also raised as if in battle.

"Stampede!" Lily came bolting out after Rachael and Tina, who were now a few steps down in front of her. Her arm, also raised like the others before her.

"Run!" Kari called out, bursting out of the dorm, still slipping on her boots, her laces, still undone. Tina stopped and Rachael and Lily only just managed to come to a halt in time, Kari was not so lucky.

"_Run,_ just doesn't have the same effect Kar-" Tina didn't get time to finish her sentence as three other girls came bombarding down the stairs, pushing her down on the way. With a lot of screams, yelps and bruises, the girls landed at the bottom of the spiral staircase in a heap, the rest of the common room watching them intently.

"Graceful entrance, girls." Remus said to them, offering his hand to Tina to help her up. Sirius, James and Peter, following Remus' example, offered to help Rachael, Kari and Lily.

Once they were all on their feet, they began chattering away about what their dorms looked like and about what their classes might be like. It was then that Kari realised the time.

"Oh my gosh, its 8:45! Come on we've only got 15 minutes of breakfast left! Hurry guys!" She yelled, pulling the other with her.

The eight of them exited through the portrait and glanced around dumbly at each other. Peter was the first to speak.

"Now that we got _out _of the common room, where to now?" He glanced at the others, doubt on his face. The others paled.

"Uh oh." Lily mumbled. Then James had a brain wave.

"It's this way! Follow me!" He grabbed hold of Tina's arm, who grabbed Sirius, who grabbed Peter, who grabbed Rachael, who grabbed Lily, who grabbed Kari, who grabbed Remus and the eight of them went down the hallway, through a door, down seven flights of stairs, through another door, down some more stairs and through yet another door to their left. Tina pulled away from James, staring at him in shock. The others stopped behind her, also in shock. James, unknowingly kept walking, but he soon realised that they weren't behind him and stopped to see why.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" He looked at them questioningly.

"You just did something smart." Tina whispered, in disbelief. James rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, out came a roll of sarcastic comments.

"First time for everything."

"Wonders will never cease."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe hell just froze over."

"Quick get me a camera."

"Its one small step for man, one giant leap for James."

""Hold me Remus, I think I'm going to faint." Sirius finished, holding his hand to his head and toppling over into Remus' arms. Remus fell backwards a little, but managed to stop himself from falling over.

"Get off me Sirius!" He called, pushing him up straight.

"Ahem. If the group at the back is finished?" Professor Dumbledore asked from the teachers' table at the front of the Great Hall. The group of eight only just realised just how loud they were being. They hurried to their seats at the front of the Gryffindor table, James glaring at the others and mumbling under his breath. Dumbledore continued his announcement.

"You'll notice that the heads of your houses are coming around your tables to hand out your timetables. Enjoy your breakfast." He sat down and the group of new first years started to eat. Soon, Professor McGonagall handed them their timetables, which they all compared instantly to see if they were in all of each others classes. After a few moments, Peter noticed something.

"We must be put in every class with our own house plus another one, because each of our timetables is identical. Here look," he pointed to a square saying _Potions: Dungeon 1a Gry/Sly_,_ "_This means we are with the Slytherins for potions and this other square says we have herbology with the Hufflepuffs." The others continued looking and realised that they had Charms first with the Ravenclaws and that the class started in ten minutes. Tina pointed that out and they all stood up and left the Great Hall in the hope of finding their classroom soon.

They had to ask directions from three different people but eventually they got to the correct room and went in to sit down. The boys sat in the back row, with the girls in front of them. While they waited for the teacher, they had a good look around the room. There was a blackboard with some strange diagram of a floating hourglass in the centre of the room. A desk was in front of it, but to their surprise, there was a pile of books stacked up of the chair, almost as if to make someone tall enough to use the desk. They were sitting to the right of the door and opposite them, facing the middle of the room was another couple of rows of desks and chairs. Not long after the class had been seated, the door opened. A few students gasped. The teacher was a tiny man! He had a long, white, beard which was almost long enough to touch the floor and was wearing an old fashioned brown suit. He sidled slowly towards the front of the room and stood next to the blackboard. Clearing his throat, he began talking.

"I am Professor Flitwick. I may be small but I can assure you all, I know the subject of charms so well that I have been year since your grandparents would have attended." A few people gasped. "Yes, that makes me very, very, old. However, I did not keep my job for two generations to stand here and tell you how old I am. Today, as an introduction, I will teach you the most commonly used charm a wizard or witch will need to know. The _Levitating_ Charm will allow you to manoeuvre objects around through the air with only a swish of your wand. Now do I have any volunteers to try and make this feather levitate over to that tray?" Flitwick looked expectantly around the room, his gaze coming to rest on Lily. "You there, do you want to give it a try?"

"Umm, okay then professor." Lily said, biting her lip. She stood and walked over to where professor Flitwick had gestured to. He remained standing on a small pile of books near the blackboard, instructing her on how to use the Levitating Charm.

"You hold your wand like so," he explained as he showed her how. "Then say Wingardium Leviosa, swish it like so." He gave his wrist a swish and a flick and the class watched as a feather arose from a pile and wafted over to a tray on the mantelpiece. "Now you give it a try."

Lily managed to get it on her very first try, to everyone's amazement. Even Professor Flitwick was amazed.

"My dear, not even _I_ could do that on my very first attempt. Ten points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors all cheered.

Most of the other students had it managed by the end of the class, although some had trouble focusing on the object at hand.

"Well, he does _sort_ of look like a feather, doesn't he? Besides, shouldn't I get points instead of them being taken away. I mean, I managed to use the charm on something a hell of a lot heavier than a feather." Sirius complained. Peter rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Sirius, you _flew_ our teacher around the room, nearly made him crash through the _glass_ window and then, got him stuck in a tray built the right size for _feathers_. And you want to _gain_ points?" The others all snickered, but Sirius was not amused. In fact, he was scowling and muttering something about garden gnomes teaching under his breath.

By lunchtime, the group of eight had attended two classes, charms and transfiguration. Both of which were great fun, but they were all dreading the next class which was potions, and not only was it with the strictest teacher in the school, Professor Persephone, but it was also with her house, the _Slytherins_.

A/N: okay guys…sorry bout the not updating thing for ages!!!! I promise I will try to finish this story and I haven't given up on the other story…ORDAWP (of rainy days and wishing pools) but im just more into this one at them moment cause I have so many ideas for it so im gonna concentrate on this one for the time being. If uve read my description on my home site on fanfiction ull noe that ive been having some health problems lately. That's one of the main reasons that I didn't update this for so long. But some things I just cant help. Speaking of health problems ive got to go for some more tests tomoro guys so wish me luck!!! I hope u like this chapter…ive got the entire story until they graduate mapped out on a big sheet of paper and I hope u like whats in store for the characters.

Just a note about what I think of Peter. I think something big happened to him or someone close to him, which he blames on the "good guys", to make him become a death eater. Only I know what this huge "event" will be and again…I hope u guys will like it.

A few pieces of useless information.

Kari "Haderley" was named after an atlas I found at my nan and grandpops house the night I was planning this story in my head.

Rachael "Quartz" was named after a type of diamond.

Tina Lynn is based on one of my friends.

This story actually started off about Kari, Rachael and Lily at Hogwarts and Tina was a last minute add in.

This entire story line (my plot chart) was based on a serious of pictures a friend of mine drew but I need to ask her permission before I can tell you where to find the pictures.

A few thanks to my very few reviewers;

potterchick1

The movie hasn't even been released here yet and will be on June 10th. That is because Australia is a hole (esp. perth) and we always get the good stuff last. Don't rub it in!!! lol just kidding. Thankyou for reviewing and I agree. It would be totally AWESOME to go to Hogwarts! And I promise I will post again soon.

PatchLover08

Yes this really is my first fic…well the first one I've ever posted or let anyone else read. I've got a few more here but not all of Harry Potter. One is based on the movie of "The Little Vampire" but it is unfinished. I may finish it later on and post it. The other ones which are Harry Potter are songfics or only one chapter long. I might post them up here too. I'm glad you liked the humor because theres going to be much much more of it. But don't get me wrong, it ain't all gonna be happy…

Well thanks to you all…review please? Wish me luck with my tests tomoro!!!

Luv u all!

Be safe!

Tahlia xoxo


	5. Professor Persephone and a Tonne of HW

"I heard that she once put chains around a student and left them to hang over night just because they didn't do their homework." Another first year boy, Frank Longbottom, was telling them all over their lunch. A few of the first years paled at this, most of them however, simply laughed.  
"Frank, no teacher could do that without winding up in Azkaban." Sirius told him, slapping him on the back. Frank winced a little and smiled sarcastically at Sirius.  
"Well, we'd better make a move. Don't want to be late." Rachael said, sighing as she rose from her seat. The group of Gryffindor first years stuck together, trying to find their classroom.  
Soon, the students found themselves outside a big, heavy, wooden door that read, _'Dungeon 1a'_.  
"This is it, brace yourselves, lads." Peter joked. The others laughed weakly and entered the stone-clad room.  
"Come on in. You are exactly 34 seconds early. Take a seat." Came a stern voice from the front of the classroom. Footsteps could be heard coming from a cupboard to the right hand side of the room, behind the teacher's desk and then a tall, thin woman with brown hair, blue piercing eyes, pale skin and small, black reading glasses entered.  
"Potions is a highly dangerous, precise branch of magic. Here I will teach you to concoct fame, fortune, death and all kinds of both good and evil things. Anyone caught misbehaving in this class will be dealt with accordingly and I must warn you, I will not hesitate to punish any of you if need be." Here she glanced threateningly around at each of the nervous first years. A few of them gulped.  
"Today we will begin with the easiest of potions, and naturally, none of you will be able to get it right. The basic sleeping draught..." And so the class continued until at last, a bell boomed to signal the end of class.  
"I want 6 rolls of parchment on the properties of each of the ingredients needed for the basic sleeping draught. To be handed in on Wednesday." Professor Persephone announced, as the class rose to file out of the dungeon.  
"That was hell!" Lily complained and sighed heavily, toppling over to rest her head on Sirius shoulder. Sirius put his arm round her waist to keep her from falling over.  
"Now, now, little lady," He said, putting on a deep voice, "The Great, One and Only Sirius Black will protect you from the clutches of the evil Persephone!" He finished, waving his fist back towards the door of _Dungeon 1a_. The others all laughed and headed back towards the Great Hall for afternoon tea break.  
"Can you believe it? We've only been here for one day and look at all of the homework we have to do!" Kari exclaimed loudly as the group of eight were seated around a desk in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Amen." Peter agreed, glancing at today's page in his homework diary. It read; _'Essay on the Wingardium Leviosa Charm and how it came to be – 3 rolls of parchment. Practise the Wingardium Leviosa Charm for minor test on Wednesday. Essay on Switching Spells and their uses – 4 rolls of parchment. Practise turning matches into needles. Essay on the properties of each of the ingredients needed for the basic sleeping draught – 6 rolls of parchment.'  
_"Oh boy, this is going to be a long year." Peter mumbled, pushing his face into his hands.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is so short. The next chapter will be a lot longer and  
I hope to update it maybe even later on tonight. If not then tomorrow  
night. Review please?! Even if you review to say "your story is crap. Go  
bury your head under a rock and never come out." I just would like some  
feedback. Thanks to those of you who did review! I love you guys heaps.  
Love Tahlia!


	6. The First Secret is Revealed

Chapter Six:  
  
Our favourite eight first years were slowly adjusting to living at Hogwarts. They started to explore the castle and its surroundings more and more, especially the boys and got to know plenty more about each other over the next few months.  
  
More than one of them had a secret, which they did not want any of the others to know. Lily was one of them.  
  
Late one Friday night in November, Lily lay awake in bed until she could hear the slow, relaxed breathing of the other three girls. Once she was positive that they were all sound asleep, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and grabbed her cloak from off her desk. Quietly she made her way down the spiral steps leading to the Common Room and left through the portrait. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one going adventuring tonight.  
  
"Sirius, come on! Get under the cloak already! We need to get going now!" Peter exclaimed at his friend. Sirius was holding the others up, while he looked around for his wand.

"I give up!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air and disappearing beneath the cloak with his friends. Slowly, they made their way out through the portrait and out through a passageway they had discovered a week ago. They were almost at the forbidden forest when Sirius stopped, his head tilted to the side and told them all to shut up.

"Shh!" He said again as Remus was about to ask what it was. Sirius turned his head towards the lake, almost giving himself whiplash.

"I think its music." The others all raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other.

"Hearing music that no one else can hear is not a good thing Sirius." James joked. Then Remus cocked his head to the side, listening carefully.

"Wait a second, I think I hear it too." Remus said. Now James and Peter raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other worriedly. Sirius grabbed the back of James cloak and Remus grabbed that of Peter.

"This way, I think it's coming from near the lake." Sirius said. The four of them made their way across the grounds to hide in a clump of trees beside the lake. James gasped at what he saw. Sitting on the shores of the lake with a bluebell flame in a jar, swishing a long stick backwards and forwards through the water, was Lily. And she was singing.

"Whoa." The four boys said, almost silently. They listened to her voice, which sounded like a chorus of angels.  
  
"I am not a child now  
  
I can take care of myself  
  
I mustn't let them down now,  
  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
  
I'm fine  
  
I'm fine.  
  
I'm too tired to listen  
  
I'm too old to believe  
  
All these childless stories  
  
There is no such thing as faith and trust and pixie dust  
  
I'll try, but it's so hard to believe  
  
I'll try, but I can't see where you see,  
  
I'll try  
  
I'll try  
  
I'll try  
  
My whole world is changing  
  
I don't know where to turn  
  
I can't leave you waiting  
  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
  
Watch it burn.  
  
'Cause I'll try, but it so hard to believe  
  
I'll try, I can't see where you see  
  
I'll try  
  
I'll try  
  
I'll try and try to understand  
  
The distance in between  
  
The love I feel  
  
The things I fear  
  
And every single dream.  
  
I can finally see it  
  
Now I have to believe  
  
All those precious stories  
  
All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust  
  
So I'll try 'cause I finally believe  
  
I'll try 'cause I can see where you see  
  
I'll try  
  
I'll try  
  
I will try  
  
I'll try  
  
To fly."  
  
The boys stood there, shocked at what they had just witnessed. Dumbfounded looks were pasted on each of their faces, Peter was the first to speak.

"I think we should go back to the castle. Trust me on this one. Lily will not like it that we heard that. No matter how amazing she can sing." The other boys nodded and ran up towards the castle, in a rush to get there before Lily did.  
  
Lying in bed that night, each of the boys were still trying to process what they had seen.  
  
Lily crawled into bed, freezing cold from her outing. The sounds of her own voice still echoed through her mind. But she did not know that the sounds of her voice were also going through that of four others. If she had known that, she would've died of embarrassment. She wondered briefly if she should tell the others about her love of singing. She wondered what they would think. Would they laugh? Then she began to dread her secret getting out even more. But she didn't know that her secret was already out and it was to four of the people whose opinions she cared about most.  
  
A/N: So one of the groups secrets is out. But there are a few more hiding amongst the eight of them. One of them everyone who has read the books will know. cough REMUS cough but who else is there? Muah! I love knowing whats going to happen!!!!! Well derr...I'm writing it! Well anyway...what you guys think of this chapter? The song belongs to Jonatha Brooke and its from the Return to Neverland Movie but I thought it fitted in well. I mean...shes a muggle...brought up not believing in witches, wizards, fairies, etc and now she finds out that shes a witch and off to learn magic...anyway...it made more sense when I wrote it I guess. Review people!!! Please?!!! Love Tahlia


	7. Cookies Anyone?

Chapter Seven:  
  
The boys did not mention to Lily or any of the other girls about what they had seen. They did not want to offend her, nor do anything that might make her not want to sing again. Everything went smoothly for a long while. No more secrets were revealed, though some of them longed to tell the group the truth. The first big event actually occurred over a very insignificant thing, in comparison to some of the things some people in the group were concealing.  
  
"James, could you please pass me that brush?" Sirius asked James one morning as they got ready for breakfast. They were supposed to be meeting the girls downstairs in about...well...now.

"Sirius, we haven't got time. We have to be down there now!" James shouted a bit louder than he had originally intended to. The four boys had been out very late the night before and they weren't in the best of moods.

"You may not mind walking around with your hair looking like you just rolled off the back of a hippogriff, but I like to keep it a bit tidier!" Sirius argued, reaching for the brush. James refused to hand it over and the two of them pulled harder and harder, Sirius let go suddenly and the brush went flying out of their hands and a sickening crack ran through the room. James' eyes went wide, as did Sirius'. They both turned around slowly.

"You stupid, stupid, STUPID MORON!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. The brush had gone flying straight through James' mirror.

"What?! It's just a MIRROR! NOT LIKE YOU USE IT ANYWAY!" Sirius retaliated.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF IT, SIRIUS! YOU SMASHED MY MIRROR! AND YOU BROKE MY BRUSH!"

The girls, Remus and Peter were downstairs already, waiting for James and Sirius, when they heard yelling.

"YOU DON'T EVEN NEED A BRUSH! YOUR HAIR STILL LOOKS LIKE A BIRD'S NEST!"

"Uh oh..." Tina muttered.

"Maybe we should go up there and stop them?" Rachael suggested. They all glanced at each other and then ran up the spiral staircase. As they got there, James was lying on top of Sirius, attempting to strangle him. Sirius was attempting to knee him in the groin. Within a few moments of the others being there, both succeeded, at the same time too.

"OUCH!" Two identical yelps of pain went out across the room and down to the common room, making a few passers by look up, nervously. James was now rolling around on the floor, clutching his groin and Sirius was rubbing his neck, trying to get rid of the red hand-prints which were still glowing.

"What is going on?" Lily asked, incredulously.

"HIM!" Both boys suddenly stopped what they were doing and pointed at the other angrily. After they had explained the story, with James sitting on one side of the room and Sirius on the other, the others seated in the middle, the others were trying not to laugh.

"You are both being ridiculously stubborn." Tina said, rolling her eyes. "Both the hairbrush and the mirror can be fixed with the repairing charm. Come on guys lets go." Tina, Kari, Rachael and Lily all left the room, heading down to breakfast. Sirius and James looked at Remus and Peter expectantly.

"What?" Both Remus and Peter asked.

"Who's side are you on here?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Neither." Remus said simply. "You're _both_ idiots." He followed the girls down to breakfast. "Peter?" James and Sirius asked. Peter got angry now.

"Neither. How retarded can you get? It's a mirror and a hairbrush for Merlin's sakes! If you guys are willing to throw away our group's friendship for that, well I don't think I want to be friends with the pair of you dopes." Peter left the two to their thoughts and went to breakfast.  
  
For two days, the only boy who spoke to anyone was Remus. Kari was getting so angry that she was planning what she was going to say to the trio of them while she was supposed to be listening to Professor Binns.

When class let out for afternoon tea, Kari ordered the three boys to stop and look at each other. The rest of the group stood by looking on, wondering if this would make any difference. "WILL YOU THREE LOOK AT YOURSELVES?! YOU ARE BEHAVING LIKE A GANG OF SAVAGES! DO YOU REALISE THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING OVER A BRUSH AND A MIRROR! BOTH OF WHICH HAVE SINCE BEEN FIXED! YOU ARE BEING PATHETIC! YOU ARE ALL SO RIDICULOUSLY STUBBORN! I BELIEVE YOU THREE WOULD FIGHT OVER A SPOON IF IT STOOD STILL LONG ENOUGH! OUT OF THE FOUR OF YOU, THE ONLY ONE WITH ANY BRAINS IS REMUS!" With that, Kari turned around, the others following, and took off to the Great Hall. James, Sirius and Peter all turned to look at one another.

"I'm sorry for breaking your brush and your mirror, James." Sirius muttered.

"I'm sorry for taking it so personally, Sirius." James muttered in reply.

"I'm sorry for sticking my oversized nose in and blowing this whole thing out of proportion." Peter mumbled. The three of them gave each other a rather gruff, manly hug and then raced off after the others, shouting,

"We're sorry! We're sorry!"

That night, while they were seated around their usual table in a study corner in the Gryffindor Common Room, Kari got out her old pencils and drawing pad and began to draw something, refusing to show the others until it was finished.

"Voila!" She shouted after a little over an hour. Kari held out her pad to show the others. They all glanced at it and burst out laughing. Peter, Sirius and James all turned beetroot red. It was a cartoon drawing of Sirius, Peter, James and Remus. James had a spoon in his hand and him, Peter and Sirius were arguing over it.

"That's mine and you know it!" The cartoon Sirius was exclaiming.

"You think so?" Cartoon James was challenging.

"I never get anything! Let me have it!" Cartoon Peter was whinging.

"Uh..it's a spoon, lads. A...nevermind." Cartoon Remus was reasoning. Cartoon Remus then gave up and was sitting down eating cookies.

"It's funny cause its true..." Lily said between laughing. The others looked at her. James, Peter and Sirius looked at each other and then back at Lily.

"GET HER!" Sirius yelled and the three boys chased Lily around the Common Room until they finally caught her, wrapped her up in a blanket and were about to take her upstairs and then roll her back down, when Remus stopped them, offering them something he had gotten sent to him from his parents.

"Cookies anyone?" The eight Gryffindors could not help, but laugh.


	8. I'm Prof McGonagall blah blah blah

Chapter Eight:  
  
As the weather grew colder and colder, Christmas drew closer and closer. One morning Professor McGonagall was pinning a piece of paper to the notice board in the Gryffindor Common Room when our favourite group of first years ventured downstairs for classes. "What's that Professor?" Tina asked, glancing at it suspiciously.

"It's a list for people to sign if they wish to remain at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays." She informed the group as she continued to nail it to the board.

"I can't stay, I have to go home. Parents want me there for 'family time'." Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Same here." Mumbled Tina, Rachael, Lily, Kari, Peter and James. They all looked at Remus expectantly.

"I'm staying here. My parents are err...visiting some muggle friend of theirs in America." He said, avoiding their eye contact. The others all glanced at him and each other, eyebrows raised, but none of them said anything. Remus blushed slightly.

That night, after the girls had said goodnight to the boys, they had gone to their dorms and were talking about Remus.

"I think he's really sick or something. He's always saying that he has to visit a sick family member, but I mean all you have to do is look at him to know it's him who's the sick one. He's always so pale and tired looking." Rachael was saying.

"I wish he would tell us what was wrong. Maybe we could help him." Kari said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Maybe he just has a lot of sick family members?" Lily suggested, always the trusting one.

"I don't know. It happens pretty often. I mean it's like once every few weeks." Tina put in, looking up from her magazine. "Well, maybe he'll tell us later on. We haven't known him very long after all. The boys have to have been told because they've known him for ages and it can't be too bad cause they don't seem too worried by it."

But the boys were worried. They each were wondering about it as they lay in their beds that very same night.

'_I hope its nothing bad_.' Sirius thought. '_If it was, he would tell us, right?_' James had a similar train of thought running through his head, although he seemed more trusting in his friend. '_He definitely would tell us if it was serious, so there's no need to worry about it_.' Peter was very concerned.

'_He's been missing so many classes lately and we have our first exams this year. He can't fail those_.' If only Remus could clear the air about what his true secret was, then maybe the eight of them wouldn't be as tired the following morning due to lack of sleep. But he wasn't the only one with a guilty conscience.  
  
Christmas and New Years passed by without any hiccups, besides Sirius starting an all out pranking war with the Slytherins. This made meal times a lot more interesting because students never knew if (or more precisely when) the Slytherins or Gryffindors would strike.  
  
Soon, the snow melted, the sun came out and winter drifted into spring, which drifted into summer. Summer meant one main thing...

"THE EXAM IS TOMORROW AND I STILL CANT GET THIS STUPID MOUSE TO TURN INTO A SNUFFBOX WITHOUT ITS WHISKERS!" Tina shouted at the top of her lungs in the common room. A few other students who weren't studying quietly left the room, while other just put their hands over their ears and continued to read.

"Don't worry about it. You know everything about everything else in Transfiguration. Its one of your best subjects. You'll ace the exam anyway, Tina." Peter told her. She stood up and walked towards the portrait.

"I'm going for a stroll around the lake, would any of you lovely people wish to join me on this magnificent journey?" Tina asked, putting on a posh voice. Sirius linked his arm with hers.

"Yes, by jove, I say that is a purely dashing idea, fair lovely maiden. Let us skip." Together, they turned and skipped towards the lake, forgetting to open the portrait. OOF! The two of them fell backwards and began laughing.

"I believe opening the portrait may be useful in order for our 'magnificent journey' to begin. Don't you?" Rachael said, linking her arm through Kari's and together they skipped right past Tina and Sirius, through the portrait and towards the lake. Following their example, Lily and James linked arms and skipped through the portrait hole.

"Aren't you two coming?" James yelled back through the portrait to Remus and Peter.

"Are you kidding?! We need to study!" Remus yelled back.

"This our only chance to go through to second year! We need to pass them!" Peter yelled in reply. James rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourselves, nerds!"

"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
So the other six members of the group had a fun-filled afternoon, throwing rocks at the giant squid, which surfaced to see what all of the noise was about. Sirius and Rachael had started an all out war against each other, throwing bits of muddy duckweed at each other. Sirius put a large clump of duckweed on his head and promptly began dancing around. Then he stopped, put on a stern face and said.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, blah blah blah. I wear my hair so tight, it cuts of the circulation to my head, blah blah blah. My eyes are crossed when I don't wear my glasses, blah blah blah." The others were in hysterics, that is, until he tripped over Kari, who was sitting quietly drawing, and got duckweed all over her picture.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Kari threw down her picture and jumped on Sirius, pushing him backwards into Rachael, who grabbed Lily's hand, who grabbed Tina's hand, who grabbed the back of James' robes.  
  
Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch. James, Kari, Rachael, Lily, Sirius and Tina headed back up to the common room, covered in duckweed and mud from head to toe. As they entered the common room through the portrait.

"AHHHH!" Remus squealed and jumped on top of Peter. Then the two of them started laughing when they realised what these fuzzy lumps of mould were.

"He started it!" Kari shouted pointing at Sirius. Sirius tried to look innocent. "Just look what he did to my picture I was drawing." She held it up before Remus and Peter. They looked at it and then laughed when they saw who it was of. It was of Remus and Peter both studying. But due to Sirius little addition to the picture, they now looked like something out of the movie "The Blob That Ate Everyone".  
  
Exams came and went. Each of the group passed, some more so than others, but at least they would all be moving up to second year. All too soon, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express, heading back to the station, and for Lily, back to the muggle world.

"I'll owl you guys like everyday!" Kari shouted as her mother dragged her home exclaiming loudly about her latest detention.

"Befouling the castle hallways?! Well, I never..." She was shouting hysterically. Kari looked back, waved feebly and winked before being pulled into a car.

"See you guys in September I suppose. Unless we can catch up to buy our school things?" Remus said hopefully. The others nodded.

"Of course!" Lily shouted and threw her arms around each of the remaining group members. "I'll write you!" She left, her mother fussing over her as she headed for the car.

"Sirius!"

"Uh oh. Mums here. See you guys later, hey?" He winced as he heard he screeching. "Coming mother!" He called sweetly. As soon as he reached her, she promptly smacked him over the back of the head.

"That is only a taste of what you'll be getting from your father when you get home young man!" Sirius winced again and followed his mother out of the station.

Tina left singing 'Oh Danny Boy', her head held high, her right hand over her heart and marching, her knees swinging almost up to her chest.

Rachael took a much more subtle way of leaving by sitting in her trolley and letting it roll from one end of the platform to the other. After Remus had left, James sat on his trunk, waiting for his parents, thinking.

_'Next year, I'm going to be in Second Year. Whoa this has gone fast. Second Year, here I come!' _


	9. Second Year and Midnight Snacks

**Chapter Nine:**

"Lily! Quick, its 10:30, what time did you say the train leaves?" Lily's mother was calling to her. Lily was still upstairs, trying to decide what to wear.

"It leaves at exactly 11 o'clock." She called in reply, taking off a bright yellow singlet shirt and replacing it with a lime green button up top with short sleeves.

"Good enough." She muttered to herself, looking at herself in the mirror. Lily then put on her joggers and ran downstairs, pulling her trunk along as she went. Her mother was waiting by the front door.

"Come on, Lily. You're going to be late." The two of them got into the car and reversed out of the driveway, heading towards Kings Cross Station.

"Lillers!"

Lily turned quickly to her left and almost knocked an old man off his feet.

"Sorry." She muttered and then was about to acknowledge the lunatic boy running towards her when Sirius tackled her to the ground.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" She asked, embarrassed because her mother was still behind her. Sirius got off her and put his hands behind his back, trying to regain some sense of dignity. Lily's mother smiled at him.

"Sirius Black." Sirius looked shocked that she knew his name. "Lily's told me all about you all." Christine Evans explained. She looked around and noticed the rest of the group. Glancing at each of them, she was able to list off their names. "Rachael Quartz, Peter Pettigrew, Tina Lynn, Kari Haderley, James Potter and Remus Lupin. You're probably all thinking that I have a good memory. I don't. Lily just doesn't shut up about you or Hogwarts." The group stared at her and then grinned evilly at Lily, who blushed. "Lily, have a lovely year and I might see you at Christmas. It depends what happens with things here. Well, I best be off! Have a nice time. Okay,_ Lillers_?" Her mother grinned at her.

"Yes, mother. Bye." Lily hugged her mother tightly.

When Lily's mum had left, the others looked at her and all broke out into a smile.

"She loves us!" Peter yelled and they all closed in around her, squashing her and Sirius (who was still standing right next to her) into the pavement.

After a rather interesting reunion, the group put their bags into the luggage carriage and went to find a free compartment. They sat around, each wearing their muggle outfits. Soon the lady with the food trolley came around, asking if they wanted to buy anything. While eating, they each told of their holidays.

"I just stayed at home. My parents had family over from America. Quite boring really." Peter told the others.

"I spent the entire holiday, keeping away from Petunia. She is convinced I'm evil just because she's jealous that I got accepted into Hogwarts and she didn't." Lily said, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. The others smiled sympathetically at her. Lily just shrugged.

"I went away to the country to stay with some of my cousins. It was fun...had a bit of a run in with a wild pig. Don't ask." Rachael said, trying not to laugh.

"I had to go to some boring get togethers with father. The Ministry held some over the summer." James said.

"They weren't that bad, James. We managed to pull some decent pranks. Even if one of us didn't show up to most of them" Sirius reasoned.

"I suppose." James replied.

"I just stayed home. I was sick a few times over the break." Remus said, not quite looking the others in the eye.

"My parents were away helping the ministry. What with that evil guy that's come into play now, they needed all hands on deck apparently." Tina told her friends. She looked at the floor guiltily.

'_They have told me everything about themselves and I can't even tell them this._'

Tina thought to herself. The others had now drifted into a different conversation, completely oblivious to the internal struggles of two of the group.

Their second year kicked off with a bang...literally.

"SIRIUS BLACK! LILY EVANS! PETER PETTIGREW! KARI HADERLEY! JAMES POTTER! RACHAEL QUARTZ! REMUS LUPIN! TINA LYNN!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she came down the Grand Staircase to address the first years.

Our favourite Gryffindor students were standing atop each of the giant hourglasses showing the house points, which were positioned two on either sides of the Entrance. They had been making some final adjustments to the first prank of the year.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! GET DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE EXTREMELY FORTUNATE THAT I AM RUNNING TOO LATE TO SEND YOU TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" The eight students jumped down and ran into the Entrance Hall and sat down at their seats.

Professor Dumbledore was standing at the front of the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive. As he glanced around at the students before him, he happened to rest his eyes upon eight apprehensive and unusually quiet first years.

'Hmm...' He thought to himself. However, he could not do anything for two reasons. One, there was no crime as yet to punish them for and two...BOOM!

An explosion let off in the Entrance Hall and screams could be heard from everywhere.

The students in the Great Hall all stood up, a few of them screamed in shock. Screams could still be heard coming from the Entrance Hall. The doors to the Great Hall slammed open.

"JAMES POTTER! KARI HADERLEY! RACHAEL QUARTZ! PETER PETTIGREW! SIRIUS BLACK! LILY EVANS! TINA LYNN! REMUS LUPIN!" A familiar sounding voice boomed through the Great Hall.

The eight just looked at each other and grinned.

Professor McGonagall was pacing backwards and forwards in Professor Dumbledore's office looking very, very angry, while Professor Dumbledore merely sat at his desk looking extremely amused.

Professor McGonagall was covered from head to toe in foul smelling orange and purple goo. Her hat was scrunched up so that the pointy bit was pushed down and her face was black with soot. The eight Gryffindors assumed that she must have been the one to stand on the trigger and set off that fantabulous bomb of theirs. Her glasses were cracked severely and it was taking all of the students' strength not to laugh.

"What on earth was that spell? You could have seriously injured one of the students! Let alone the fact that you might have killed somebody!" Professor McGonagall shouted at the eight Gryffindors. "Seeing as we cannot take away points that our house does not have yet, you will all serve detention and clean this mess up! Right now!" She paused and glared at them, as if expecting them to do something. They had not caught on yet and merely stared guiltily right back at her. "NOW!" She hollered and the eight of them practically ran out of the office and down to the Entrance Hall to clean the bright orange and purple goo off of the walls, floors and ceiling.

Upon arriving in the Entrance Hall, they discovered that eight small, wooden buckets full of hot, soapy water were sitting in a neat little row, waiting for them.

"Honestly, you would think that we just killed someone!" Peter muttered angrily.

"It never hurt anyone! I made sure of it when I was researching the spell in the first place!" Remus muttered, just as furious as the others.

"I know, Remus, I know. We only have to make sure that we make it look like we're cleaning now and in approximately 45 minutes; the hallway will be back to the way it was before the explosion. It was an hour, wasn't it?" Lily asked him, just to be sure.

Remus could only nod; his teeth were gritted so tightly.

Sure enough, in an hour, the goo had disappeared from the hall and everything looked as good as new. The group pulled themselves sleepily off to the Common Room, their stomachs rumbling very loudly.

After settling into their nice, warm beds, neither of them could sleep, they were too hungry.

"You guys awake?" Lily called from her corner of the dorm.

"Yeah." They chorused back to her.

"I can't sleep. I'm just too hungry. That was so mean of them not to even bring us any dinner." She whinged.

"Agreed." Kari said.

"I vote we go and get the boys and go find some food." Rachael said, getting out of her bed. "All in favour?" She announced, swinging her arm into the air victoriously.

"Aye!" The other three girls raised their arms in the same manner and together, they slinked out of the room, as quiet as they could and down the winding, spiral staircase into the Common Room.

It looked a lot spookier at night, the lights all off except for a portable oil lamp, which was kept on one of the study tables in case of an emergency. Kari grabbed the lamp and together, the four girls started to climb the staircase to the boys' dorm.

"What if we get caught?" Tina asked, her worrying was starting to get the better of her.

"We won't." Rachael said, a bit snappier than she would have liked. The girls finally made it to a landing that had the sign, 'Second Year Boys B'.

"Who's going to go first?" Kari asked. After no one said anything for about thirty seconds, Lily grabbed the lamp off of Kari and quietly opened the door to the boys' dorm.

The boys were lying in bed for about twenty minutes when Sirius got frustrated with his constantly rumbling stomach.

"You people alive?" He asked into the darkness.

"Yes." They chorused.

"This is ridiculous! Can you believe it! Making us do all that work and then not even giving us any dinner!" Peter exclaimed, a bit too loudly.

"Shh!" James said. The others drew quiet. Someone was coming up the stairs. More than one someone. That someone was standing outside their door. Peter got up, the others following and the four of them stupidly grabbed their pillows, completely forgetting about their wands. They positioned themselves around the door, ready to face their attacker.

The door was slowly opening.

Lily put one foot lightly into the boys dorms, her eyes adjusting to the light. When they did, she was face to face with...a face!

"Ah!" She squealed in shock, then a hand came down over her mouth.

"Holy crap! Sorry Lillers! We didn't realise it was you! Come in! Quick! We've made enough noise already." It was Peter.

"Hang on....you're all here. In you come. Quickly!" James said, pulling Tina and Rachael by the wrists. Sirius grabbed Kari and Peter remembered his hand over Lily's mouth and removed it.

The group sat on James' and Sirius' beds. Kari, Rachael, James and Remus on one and Lily, Peter, Tina and Sirius on the other.

"What brings you ladies to our humble dwelling?" Peter asked, jokingly.

"We have a proposition for you." Rachael announced. Sirius cocked his head up.

"And what, pray tell is the proposition of which you speak of?" He asked.

"We are very hungry and we were wondering if you knew where we could find food. If you don't, will you come looking for some?" Lily asked, James' stomach rumbled as if on queue.

"Yes, I believe we can do that." He said, the rest of them laughing at his stomach's 'voice'.

"We found the kitchens some time ago, young lassies." Remus said, putting on an Irish accent.

"Here. Get under this. It's an invisibility cloak. We can sneak right past Filch and he wouldn't be any the wiser." James told them. It was a very tight fit, but eventually, they managed to only show a couple of their ankles, which weren't very noticeable when the corridors were pitch black.

"This way, to your feast!" Sirius exclaimed a little too loud, which earned him a prompt slap over the head from Tina.

"Shh!" She shushed him and they all continued down the stairs to the common room, out of the portrait and eventually, they came to a stop next to a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

James reached out from under the cloak and poked a pear in the picture. A very distinct giggle could be heard as the pear shook and then it turned into a small handle, which James turned.

"May I present to you lovely ladies, the Hogwarts' Kitchens." He stepped through the portrait and helped the others through, taking his cloak and shoving it roughly into his pocket.

Upon entering the kitchens, the girls, who had never been in there before, had a good look around. It was a very homely room, with two huge fireplaces (one off to their right and one on the wall facing them), two fridges (both side by side on the wall to their left) and a massive oven (in the corner to their left). Two sets of long benches filled the centre of the room and there were about 100 little house elves running about, clearing up the mess they had created while preparing supper.

Lily was in awe. Being the only Muggle-born in the group, this was the first time she had ever laid eyes on a house elf and she found them absolutely adorable.

"Masters James, Peter, Remus and Sirius are back! And they have bought some lady friends with them! Igg is very happy to see them, he is. Ogg will be pleased! What can I get for the young misses and sirs?" Igg asked them, a huge smile plastered on his face. He was very eager to help them.

"Just a hot chocolate and a sweet bun for me." Tina said quietly, still looking around the kitchens, trying to take it all in.

"Same for me." Came a few voices.

"Why don't you just get us about three kettles worth of hot chocolate and two plate's worth of some sweet buns." Peter said, trying to make their order easier for the small elf.

"They will be ready in a flash." Igg said happily and he ran off to gather their order.

It was ready in a flash and the boys showed the girls to a small table and chairs in the corner opposite the entrance.

"These are spare tables. We just use whatever we need and as long as we clean up a bit, none of the teachers will ever know we've been here." Remus said, grinning proudly.

"I'm impressed!" Tina exclaimed loudly, slapping Peter lightly on the back.

Soon, the eight of them were seated around a small table, eating cake and biscuits and drinking their hot chocolate.

After they had eaten their fill, they started the long and tiring walk back to Gryffindor Tower, each of them dragging their feet.

"Goodnight!" Lily said and hugged each of the boys in turn. The other girls did the same and the group separated to go to bed.

"Night girls!" Rachael said as they lay down in their beds.

"Night guys!" Remus said, not realising how unoriginal he was being.

B/A/N!!!

Hey guys!

Well, I hope you liked that chapter!!! I loved writing that chapter. Its probably my favourite do far, besides the first one.

Thanks to all people who reviewed!!! Please can more people review...I haven't got that many so far and I really want to know what you guys think.

Well...I cant think of anything else to write for now...other than...Tina and Remus will reveal all soon...well not all but most...the rest of Tina's story will come later...I love all of this suspense!!!!

Well...I'm outtie!!!

Luv TJ


	10. The Second Secret is Revealed

**Chapter 10:**

After their first week back, all of the second years were snowed under in homework. Remus and Peter were very tempted to start their exam revision now and only held back because of the teasing they received from Sirius and James when they announced it.

On the first Friday night after classes had begun, Remus came walking very slowly down to the common room, a small back pack slung over his shoulder.

Tina, Sirius, James, Rachael and Peter were downstairs playing exploding snap, but Kari and Lily were in the library, reading. Tina, James, Rachael, Sirius and Peter looked up as they heard Remus coming down the stairs. They had each assumed that he was with Lily and Kari.

"Remus? We thought you were with Kari and Lily." Rachael said. Then they noticed the back pack.

"Where are you off to?" Peter asked him. Remus arrived at the base of the stairs. The others couldn't help but notice that he didn't look them in the eye.

"I'm going home for the weekend. Mother's taken ill and I need to see her." He told them, still not looking at either of them. Immediately, the others all felt sympathetic and both Tina and Rachael ran over to him and each gave him a hug.

"She'll be fine, Remus." Tina told him, reassuringly. He felt a pang of guilt surge through him.

"Tell her we said to get well soon!" Rachael said.

Remus started to walk out of the room, when Peter, James and Sirius stopped him, each of them giving him a gruff, manly hug.

"Your mother will be fine, you'll see."

"I'm sure its nothing. You know how mothers can get."

"See you soon, mate."

Remus muttered a quick goodbye, still without making eye contact with the others and he left through the portrait hole.

After he had gone, Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"That was odd, wasn't it."

The others simply nodded.

Remus walked as slowly as he could to the hospital wing, which was where he would meet Madame Pomfrey and be taken to the Shrieking Shack. He hated it there. It was a depressing reminder of what he was. Remus rounded the corner and saw Madame Pomfrey already there waiting for him.

"Hello Remus. How are you going today?" She asked him, feeling sympathetic towards him and what he would have to go through in the next couple of hours. She knew how painful his transformations could be, as she was the one who would treat his self-inflicted wounds after his return once a month.

"I'm okay, I suppose." He muttered, frustrated. _'Oh yeah, I'm fine. Never felt better. I'm over the **moon**! Anyone would think we were just going for a casual stroll, with the way she's talking.'_

Madame Pomfrey left Remus at the opening of the Whomping Willow, muttering a quick goodbye and giving him a comforting hug.

She strolled back up to the castle rather quickly, remembering that she had to see how Miss Prewett was doing with her boils.

Remus was seated in the corner of the lower floor of the Shrieking Shack, next to an old, torn couch. He felt the same as he did every month; anxious and alone.

This month was even harder for him. Remus felt extremely guilty about having to lie to his best friends about where he was going and who or what he truly was. It didn't seem fair to them.

_'I have to tell them. I would rather they hate me for who I really am than have them like me for an impostor.'_

That weekend was the most painful transformation that Remus had ever endured. He came back from the Whomping Willow on a stretcher, led by Madame Pomfrey.

As he lay in his hospital bed, a million thoughts were running through his head. Suddenly, Remus heard a very familiar voice.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Lily!"

"It's okay Sirius. It was him that made the spell rebound, not you." He heard Lily say quietly, in her soothing voice that she saved for those who needed it most. Remus felt himself smile. Then, he thought of something else. What they saw him in the hospital wing? What if they saw and didn't give him a chance to explain?

_'It's now or never...'_ Remus pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Lily, Sirius? Is that you two?" He called out to them, gulping at the thought of what he was about to do.

Lily and Sirius were standing up the other end of the hospital wing when they heard a voice which was unmistakeably that of Remus. They looked at each other, their faces washed over with an expression of pure worry at what could have happened to their friend.

"Remus?" They both called at once. They began to walk along the rows of beds, Lily still with boils protruding from her hands and face.

"I'm in the one at the end." He called again. Lily and Sirius pulled back the curtains and they both gasped. Every inch of exposed skin was covered in scratches, slashes, cuts and bruises. They both began to worry further at what lay beneath his hospital gown.

"Where are the others? We need to talk." He stated glumly.

Lily and Sirius sat looking at him numbly, still allowing the image of his wounds to set in. Both of them couldn't help but think that he mightn't have been honest with them when he said just two days previous that he would be going to visit his ill mother. However, they kept their mouths shut and left instantly to get the others from outside the hospital wing doors, where they had been waiting for them both.

"Guys! Remus is in here and he wants to see us all." Lily said quietly to the other five of them, sitting on the floor of the hallway. They looked at each other, not sure if they had heard correctly, but followed Sirius and Lily into the hospital wing and behind the curtains of Remus' cubicle. They gasped just as Lily and Sirius had done.

"What happened to you?"

"How is your mother?"

"Is she better?"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Why didn't you send someone to get us earlier?"

These were just some of the thoughts going through the other seven group members at this moment.

"I'll tell you in a moment. My mother is not sick. I've been in here for about three hours, but was asleep most of the time which actually answers that last question."

"So, what exactly happened to you Remus? Did someone attack you?" Kari asked, a look of concern plastered all over her face.

"You could say that." He said quietly. Remus took one last glance around at his friends' faces, before he told them what he had wanted to tell them for over a year. "I'm...thing is that...I'm a werewolf." He let his gaze drop down to his lap, hearing nothing but silence.

The others were shocked. The boys just stood there gaping at each other, letting it sink in and the girls were holding back tears.

"I understand perfectly if you guys don't want to be near me anymore. I'm a danger to all of you and I'll organise with Dumbledore my way to get home as soon as I get out of here-."

Rachael was the first to let her tears fall. She held out her arms, around his neck and gave him a heart-wrenching hug and stopping him from talking. Her tears were rolling freely down her cheeks now as she thought of what sort of horror he had to endure once a month.

"Of course we still want to be near you, Remus! You're one of our best friends! You have never been a danger to us and you never will be! Don't leave!" Rachael cried as she hugged him, refusing to let go. Remus now let his tears fall, as he felt a huge sopping wet patch on his hospital gown, right at the crook of his neck. Looking around, he saw that the other three girls had tears in their eyes and they were closing in on him to give him a hug as well. Peter, James and Sirius looked at each other, a plan forming in their minds.

"Group hug." Sirius said and the whole eight of them leaned together, surrounding Remus and Rachael. Remus was too happy to speak.

Tina, however, was feeling guiltier than ever.

B/A/N: bloody authors note:

Well!!! I hope you liked that chapter!!! I almost started crying when I wrote that last bit!!!! That was my tenth chapter...I'M INTO DOUBLE DIGITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay ill compose myself now...

There are still things to be revealed...Tina will reveal all probably next chapter. No wait...definitely next chapter.

Well tah tah!!!

Love u all!

TJ xxx


	11. The Third Secret is Revealed

**Chapter 11:**

"Madame Pomfrey?" Remus called as he got out of his hospital bed, leaving the others to wonder what on Earth he was doing. "Might I please go back to Gryffindor Tower? My wounds are all set to heal nicely." He pleaded. She came out of her office and glanced at him wearily and then looked behind him to his cubicle, where seven heads were peeping around the corner of the curtains. She smiled lightly.

"On one condition." The seven behind the curtain held their breath, each hoping to talk more with Remus. "You take one of these potions every four hours until tomorrow's breakfast."

Remus grinned, as did the other seven.

Together, they linked arms and headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Remus' guilt had left him, while Tina's was growing, every step she took towards the tower.

After about an hour of friendly gibbering about Remus and the specific details surrounding his 'quality', Tina decided that it was time to tell the group.

'_If Remus can tell us that he's not completely human, than I can tell them this._' Tina thought to herself. She cleared her throat and took a gulp. The other seven looked at her expectantly.

"Guys," She said quietly, then seeing the look on the girls she added, "Girls...I have something I think you all should know. Just while we're on the topic of revealing stuff." She took a deep breath. "When I was very small, my parents were murdered." The others gasped, some getting a confused look on their face. They had met who they had assumed was her parents very briefly on the platform at the beginning of the school year. "I was sent to live with two aurors. The Lynns. Barbara and Rodney. That was for my own protection, for fear of the murderer wanting to finish off my family entirely. They were away most of the summer helping the Ministry. Them and their partners, the Avariella's were called in as a last resort against that dude on a power trip."

The group of twelve year olds were in shock. In a matter of two hours, they had found out that one of their best friends was adopted and another was a werewolf.

"Why would they want to finish of your family?" Sirius asked sympathetically.

"I don't know. I think Professor Dumbledore knows but he says I am too young to understand as yet." Tina let a tear roll down her cheek. Lily wiped her tear away and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Tina. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked, slightly hurt. Tina sniffed.

"I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell you. Professor Dumbledore said to keep it as quiet as I could until her figured something out. Although what that something is or was I don't know. I don't care if I'm not supposed to tell you now, I did anyway. I couldn't stand the guilt. Especially since Remus came out with his secret. That was the icing on the cake." She laughed weakly and was hugged by the others.

"Mmm...cake..." Remus mumbled. "I could really go for some right now. Kind of late though. Anyone up for a trip to the kitchens?"

"AYE!" They yelled in unison. Together, they left the common room and headed for the kitchens.

* * *

That week went smoothly, in comparison to the night of revelations. That was until they were paired up in Charms for an assignment. Professor McGonagall made an announcement one Wednesday morning at breakfast.

"If you take a look on the door of the charms room, there will be a list notifying you of who your partner is."

On arrival outside the charms classroom, there was a crowd of their class members outside the door. Finally, they got to the front to see the list.

_Isobel Abercrombie and Bryant Kalil_

_Paul Adachi and Charlotte Chamberlain_

_Hayley Barret and Richard Lovegood_

_Sirius Black and Laramie Andra_

_Lily Evans and Adam Parvati_

_Ashalea Ferguson and Tate Pallaton_

_Kari Haderley and Danny Brocklehurst_

_Frank Longbottom and Madison Lawrence_

_Remus Lupin and Adrina Kalil_

_Tina Lynn and Jaime Brocklehurst_

_Stuart McDonald and Chloe Shayne_

_Peter Pettigrew and Regina Avariella_

_James Potter and Rebecca Quirke_

_Rachael Quartz and Adrian Boot_

_Jonathon Rivera and Necia Virote_

_Samantha Rodriguez and Matthew Davies_

"Dammit! I'm with Laramie Andra!" Sirius muttered under his breath as they were headed for Transfiguration.

"What's wrong with Laramie?" Kari asked, coming up behind him, her arms folded and a defiant expression on her face. "Laramie has always been perfectly nice to me." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"All she does is-." Sirius giggled in a high pitched girly voice to imitate his new charms partner. He also added flapping motions with his arms as he spun around in a circle. He gained a few odd looks at this, plus a few laughs from both the group and some passers by who were now convinced of his insanity.

"At least you're not stuck with one of the Brocklehurst twins. They are a nightmare if you actually need to pass an assignment!" Tina exclaimed and Kari nodded. Both of them had been partnered with the only two in the school who could almost match the extraordinary pranking talents of themselves.

"Well, I can safely say that Adam will be a good partner. He's the second top student, only to moi!" Lily exclaimed, bowing gracefully. James slapped her lightly over the back of the head.

"You dolt!"

"Adrian Boot is obsessed with Quidditch. Honestly, I know I'm not one to talk because I love the sport but he brings it up at least once every conversation and even I have my limits." Rachael said exasperatedly.

"Well, Adrina is a little too quiet for my liking. Sometimes you just have to wonder what quiet people are thinking...or should I say scheming..." Remus trailed off, glaning around suspiciously for effect. The others laughed.

"Peter, who were you with again?" Sirius asked.

"Regina Avariella." Peter blushed profusely as he mentioned her name. The others all eyed each other evilly.

"Am I sensing a crush, dearest Peter?" Tina asked, grinning evilly. Peter blushed even more.

"No!" He argued, but to no avail. The others shrugged and did not mention it again...yet.

"Well, it seems like only Peter and Lily are happy with their new charms partner. But no doubt that Peter is over the moon!" Remus said, earning himself a tackle from behind from Peter, throwing him to the floor in a friendly brawl. The others cheered and joined in until they realised that they were ten minutes late for transfiguration.

B/A/N:

Well, here I am again!!!! I hope you liked this chapter...part of the Tina Tale is out in the open now...dun dun duhhhnn....ok...enough...theres still more of Tina's Tale to come but that won't come out until about their...hang on I'll just check my notes...their fifth year. So you have a while to ponder over what it might be.

Anywho, There will only be about another 2 or 3 chapters for second year and their third year will be the last "Crush Free" year...well crush free within the group. Peter will have a small fling shortly...well an attempt at one anyway...young love sigh...

Thanks to Potterchick1 who is a loyal reviewer and please please please review everyone else! If there is anyone else reading this thing...I hope there is...because I'm quite proud of myself for actually sticking with it for so long. DOUBLE DIGITS!!!!!!! I think I already went through that last chappie...

Enough of my insane blabbering and onwards to my subtle way of telling you to...

**REVIEW!!!!**

Thanks...love TJ


	12. Peter Gets REJECTED!

**Chapter 12:**

Surprisingly enough, their charms assignment didn't seem to be going too badly. They got the work done, even though it was mountainous. They were instructed to choose four charms each person (eight per pair), each of these had to be different to that of their classmates and then, they were to provide a written report on the history of the charm, what it does, how it is performed and finally, perform it as a demonstration in front of the class.

The partners in crime didn't seem to be getting on too badly. It was two days before the assignment was due and they had all finished the written section. Now they were each practising for the demonstration...on each other. They group of Gryffindors had dragged each of their partners to an unused classroom, where one of the girls (Adrina Kalil) and one of the boys (Peter) had flipped a knut to see which of them would be used as a guinea pig. The boys lost.

Sirius Black, Adam Parvati, Danny Brocklehurst, Remus Lupin, Jaime Brocklehurst, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Adrian Boot were standing at one end of the room, each surrounded by a mountain of cushions. Laramie Andra, Lily Evans, Kari Haderley, Adrina Kalil, Tina Lynn, Regina Avariella, Rebecca Quirke and Rachael Quartz were standing at the other end of the room, each had their wands brandished.

Remus and Peter were hugging each other tightly, acting scared. Remus suddenly let go and stepped forward, addressing the rest of the boys as if they were in a military situation. The girls were giggling quietly, watching.

"Men! I would just like to take this opportunity to tell you that you are the finest Gryffindors that Hogwarts has ever seen." Here, he noticed that some weren't in Gryffindor. "And the rest of you aren't that bad either." He added as an afterthought, with a swish of his hand. "In such a situation as this, comrades, there is only one thing to do." Remus stopped, knelt down in front of the girls, who were now in hysterical laughter.

"Please...please...please have mercy!" He pretended to cry and grabbed at the base of Adrina's robes.

The girls, after managing to contain their laughter, simply waggled their pointer fingers in front of him.

"We show no mercy to such hooligans!" Kari declared.

"I've always liked you Kari." Danny said a hopeful look on his face.

"Don't even try it, Brocklehurst." She said, grinning.

"I tried." The boys all went back into their line, made sure that they were safely surrounded by cushions, their merciless enemies (the girls) standing opposite their charms partners.

"Confundo!"

"Densaugeo!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Imperturbatus!"

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Rictusempra!"

"Tarantallegra!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

At that very moment, nine things happened.

1. Peter's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over a cushion.

2. James' front teeth started growing and he squealed loudly as the bottom of them hit the floor.

3. Adrian went to help Peter up but found that it took him about thirty seconds for his foot to even lift off of the floor.

4. Jaime went to help James and rebounded off of an invisible wall, landing of the floor with a thud.

5. Remus' arms snapped to his sides, his legs snapped together and he fell to the floor with a bang.

6. Danny began laughing hysterically for no apparent reason and fell to the floor, his eyes crying with mirth, his arms wrapped around his middle.

7. Adam's legs flew together so quickly that he was whipped around, causing him to fall to the ground.

8. Sirius folded his arms and began to dance an excruciatingly fast jig, his legs lifting so high that he was yelling in pain.

9. The girls doubled over with laughter, except for Lily who was running to grab her camera.

The aftermath was a very hectic one. The girls found themselves trying to control James' dental problems, get Jaime to give up running into his magical barrier, drag, control Danny and his laughing which was making him edge closer and closer to the door and drag Remus and Adam to the side and out of the path of Danny's rolling, James' ever-growing teeth and Sirius' new way of expressing himself...a solo can-can type dance, which was now accompanied with yodelling. The girls suspected that the yodelling was just Sirius trying to add to the dilemma.

Regina was bent over Peter, who was still lying in a pile of cushions where he had fallen five minutes ago.

"Peter! Can you hear me?" She was genuinely panicked now. What if she had done the spell wrong and he would never wake up? Would she go to Azkaban? Then...Peter stirred. His eyes were slightly cloudy, but he sat up and was looking at Regina funnily.

"Mother? I don't want to get up yet, five more minutes." Peter went to lie back down, but noticed the crazy happenings around him and his 'mother'. He passed out.

"Now, I shall have to have a word with your Professors about this! Honestly! Testing charms on people for homework!" Madame Pomfrey was muttering as the group left the hospital wing about an hour later. Peter was back to normal, James' teeth were as they should be, Adrian's impediment jinx had worn off soon after it had been cast, Jaime was let out of his invisible box, Remus was no longer a tin soldier, Danny now found nothing funny about the whole incident, Adam was out of his 'leg-jacket' (a new variation of straight-jackets, brought to you by Lily Pty. Ltd.) and Sirius was now able to walk properly, although he did admit that he enjoyed his temporary 'charmed life', but he said that he would gladly re-enact his ordeal for anyone who asked. No one did.

And no one was made to present a demonstration of the charms, jinxes etc. that they had researched. Madame Pomfrey had seen to that, not that any of the boys had had any objections.

There was only one person who wanted to continue with that assignment. Peter missed his study sessions with Regina Avariella. Though whether he was studying a book or his partner was debateable. He decided, after much coaxing from the boys, to ask her to be his girlfriend. And that moment, came sooner than he wanted it to.

Regina was sitting on a bench outside in the courtyard of the castle. Peter was on his way back to the common room to get in some last minute study for a test that was next period for History of Magic. Megs was on her way to the Owlery for a good, long rest after a long flight to Hogwarts from London. Regina looked up and saw Peter walking towards her, grinning like a maniac.

'Uh oh, what is he planning?' She though to herself, gripping the edge of the bench subconsciously. Peter looked down at Regina and noticed that she was biting her lip.

'Probably nervous, the poor girl. She so likes me.' Peter thought to himself. Megs flew over the courtyard, feeling too tired to even make it to the Owlery and she began to search for a comfortable place to land.

'Oh no. He's going to play a prank on me, I just know it.' Regina thought as Peter sat down to her right.

"Hi Regina." He said, grinning at her.

"Hello Peter." Regina replied warily. Megs looked below, saw a bundle of comfortable hay and headed down to land for a rest.

"Ummm, Regina, I was wondering, well I really liked working with you for that assignment. I just wanted to know, you know, if you wanted to, well if you wanted to be umm, well be my girlfriend?" Peter said very quietly, looking at his feet. He looked back up at her, after her long pause, feeling the color rising to his cheeks. Peter was confused to see that she wasn't even looking at him, but at something about 15 feet up in the air. Peter looked up, at precisely the wrong time.

"Argh!" He shouted and brushed angrily at the owl. 'That dumb bird! It has ruined my chances now!' He thought angrily to himself. Regina was laughing quietly, looking at him with amused eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I just think I'm too young and immature. We are only twelve, remember?" She looked at him sympathetically, he went tomato red.

"Uhh, ok. Well, just a thought...well bye. See you...in err class...yes class." He got up and walked away muttering under his breath about birds and their stupidity.

Upon his retelling of the hideously embarrassing moment to the others, Tina walked in, holding none other than that same owl which had corrupted his first attempt at asking a girl out.

"Guys! My parents just sent me this owl! I named her Megs! Isn't she gorgeous?"

Peter was fuming.

"That ruddy bird!" He explained the whole story and when he reached the bit about Megs landing on his head, she did it again; he could not help but laugh.


	13. Operation Animagi: Phase I

**Chapter 13:**

A few days after the last dreaded assignment was due in, they were given yet another assignment. Professor McGonagall gave it to them in Transfiguration, but they would also get graded for Potions on it, as they would need to use quite a complex one.

"Your assignment is to use a muggle camera and take a photo." Here, she paused to look around at the class. The muggle-born's were looking very smug. "Then, you will need to develop the film in a special potion to make the photo move. After which, is where transfiguration comes in. You can use transfiguration to make the photo more interesting. For instance change one of the objects in the photo into something else. You will be allowed in groups of four, as this assignment is quite large and complex. Have fun."

"Well, I think we should split. Boys in one group and girls in the other." Sirius said. The others nodded and the boys huddled over their desk, discussing what their photo would be like. The girls did the same.

The girls' end result was a picture of a shoe. Its laces were transfigured into snakes, which were slithering through the lace holes. The colour of the shoe kept changing colours at random. The photo was uninventive but they got an E (excellent) so they were happy.

The boys' photo was a little more inventive, but not by much. However, they didn't make as many changes. They had used a photo of the four of them. Remus was holding an open book, Sirius was holding his wand, James was holding his broom, and Peter had Megs sitting on his head, as a private joke for the group of friends.

A few days later, Remus was forced to go to the Shrieking Shack again. The girls gave him a long, warm, hug each and the guys clapped him lightly on the back, smiling sympathetically at him.

"We'll see in you in a couple of days, Remmy." Rachael said. The others nodded and he left silently through the portrait hole.

"There has to be a way to help him." Kari said. "We have to be able to help him over these sorts of days."

"Kari, there is nothing we can do. When he's a werewolf, any human that comes near him is in extreme danger. Not only that, if he can smell a human and not catch it, don't you think that would make his raging worse. He would probably attack himself more." Peter said.

"What if its not human blood that we have?" Rachael suggested. The others looked at her as if she was insane.

"So what are we then, mountain trolls?" Tina asked, sarcastically.

"No, maybe she's onto something here." Sirius said, thinking. "What if we could turn ourselves into animals? That would help. He wouldn't attack us then."

"Siri, we don't study human transfiguration until about seventh year. That's five years away." Kari told him, getting a little frustrated.

"I think we should try something new and different for us." James said. "I say, we hit the library."

Later, they were huddled over a mountain of books in the library.

"Here's something! It's about...oh no...wait, the potion ingredients are really hard to brew. It could take up to three years." Lily said, frowning.

"Well, that's our best bet. We've been searching for ages." James told the group. "What else does it say, Lillers?"

"An animagus is a wizard or witch who can transform into an animal at will. This practice is very rare, very rare and very dangerous. A wizard or witch wishing to become an animagi, must prepare the below potion, brewing each ingredient for 12 months each, and only one ingredient at a time, under the light of a full moon. The brewing itself, will take three years, providing the potion is started on the first full moon. After the potion is halfway complete, the wizard or witch will be able to see a glimpse of which animal they will become. After the potion is ready, it must be drunk under the light of a half moon. Upon drinking, the person will transform for the first time into the animal best suited to their personality. After this initial transformation, they will be able to transform at will for the rest of their life. Due to the process being dangerous and difficult, animagi are very rare and must be registered at the Ministry of Magic." Lily finished reading and glanced at the others, warily. Each of the group was looking a little scared, but determined to help their friend.

"It'll be worth it." Peter said defiantly.

"We'll do it." They said in unison.

The brewing of the potion began that very night, in no other place but a disused bathroom on the second floor, haunted by a particularly strange ghost. Moaning Myrtle was happy for once to see some visitors in her bathroom. The seven students snuck into the dark, damp room, which had gone unnoticed for about a year and a half.

Lily set up her cauldron in one of the cubicles and soon it was alight, lacewings brewing. They were the first on the list to be brewed as they were the easiest to get hold of. Sirius and Peter were in the process of writing out an ingredient list which they would be sending by owl post to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. The ingredients should be sent to them in time for the next full moon.

The next few months went by, every month, Remus would disappear for a few days, every month, the remaining members of the group would brew another potion ingredient and every month, Remus would return covered in self-inflicted wounds, which made the group want to help him even more. They decided not to tell anyone about the potion, including Remus. It was decided that it should be a surprise for him in about their fifth year. Christmas, Easter or Birthday, depending on which fell closer to the full moon night when they would be ready to become animagi.

Christmas came and went, as did Easter and each of the group were dreading the summer holidays, each for a different reason. It was the night before they would be leaving Hogwarts and they were sitting in the Common Room, in their favourite corner, to the left of the portrait.

"My foster parents will be away again, helping out the ministry. I have to stay with this wicked old lady who lives next door. She reeks of cabbages!" Tina exclaimed, her head resting in her hands.

"My father is holding all of these stupid Ministry parties at our house over the summer and I will have to be on my best behaviour." James muttered.

"I'll have to put up with my sister all holidays. My parents and we are going to Rome for a holiday. Some holiday, she and I will have to share a hotel room!" Lily said.

"I'll have to spend the full moons in my old shed. It'll be torture! It's so small!" Remus said, pounding his head onto the table, for a dramatic effect.

"My parents and I aren't doing anything, but all of you will be busy anyway by the sounds of it." Sirius said.

"I have to go and visit my grandmother. She's apparently very sick, but you know how senile she is. She probably found a bit of dirt under her fingernail and is convinced she is dying of gangrene." Peter joked, the others laughed. They had heard a lot of Peter's grandmother. She lived in a magical retirement home and was going senile. They laughed a little.

"My family and I are going to Paris for a holiday. We go there almost every year." Rachael informed the group.

"I'm going all the way to Sydney, Australia. My father has to speak to the Ministry there about something to do with all of this stuff that's happening with that evil guy." Kari said.

"Voldemort." Tina muttered. The others looked at her strangely.

"That's the one." Kari answered, slightly suspicious. '_What is she hiding?_'


	14. A Very Boring Break

**Chapter 14:**

Tina could hear her foster parents arguing down stairs. She was crouched on the top step, just outside her room. Their voices were drifting up the stairwell.

"She deserves to know!" Barbara was yelling.

"We can't tell her just yet! Albus isn't even sure that she is one of them yet! We shouldn't put her through something this difficult, without knowing that it is the truth first!" Rodney yelled in reply.

Then the voices dropped significantly and Tina realised that they must have noticed how loud they were being. Ever since they had returned from their business with the Ministry, they had been arguing, glaring at each other and being very sympathetic towards her. Tina had never been so concerned in her life.

_'What happens if they get a divorce? Where would I go? Would it be a normal custody battle or would I get sent back to the orphanage?'_ Tina didn't remember much of the orphanage, other than the fact that she hated it. The nurses forced the girls to keep their hair short, hacking it off roughly with an old pair of blunt scissors every month. They said it kept the head lice at bay. Ever since then, Tina had been unable to grow her hair past her shoulders, so she had decided to keep it in a boy-style hair cut, telling everyone it was because she liked it like that. Only Barbara and Rodney Lynn knew the truth.

Tina stood up from her place on the step. Obviously she wouldn't be hearing much more than that tonight, so she headed into her bedroom and lay down. However, it was hours before she actually went to sleep.

James was sitting at the long, formal dining room in the ball room of his home. Next to him were three other boys who he knew from school. Severus Snape was sitting opposite him, Jonas Nott was to his left and Lucious Malfoy was opposite Jonas Nott. They were the sons of his father's co-workers and James had been put in charge of making sure that they were welcome. Fat chance.

_'I can not stand to sit here any longer. These guys are the most boring people I have ever met.'_ James stood up from his chair, receiving a glare from his father as he did so. He walked briskly from the ball room, knowing that however his father may be, he couldn't leave the ball room to come and get him because it was un-host like to leave his guests.

_'I wonder what the others are doing now. I bet they don't have to entertain their worst enemies.'_ James started to laugh as he pictured the girls trying to keep a conversation going with Asha Higman. She was Slytherin girl in their year at Hogwarts and the girls despised her almost as much as the boys despised Snape and the other two of James' guests.

James walked over to his Hogwarts trunk and pulled out his summer holiday homework, laughing slightly as he pictured the faces of Remus, Peter and Lily trying to get him to study for their last set of exams. His quiet laughter drew to a halt as he remembered that it would be another month until he would see them again.

"Lily! Petunia! Your father and I are going out to dinner at that lovely little restaurant on the corner. We'll be back at about 11 tonight, okay? You can order in tonight from the cafe' downstairs if you'd like." Mrs Evans called to her daughters; she and her husband left the hotel room, closing the door lightly behind them.

"Lily, I'm going down to the spa." Petunia said, and she left the room without so much as waiting for a reply.

Lily was left to lie on her bed, thinking about what her friends were up to. Her holidays had been very boring so far. Petunia had ignored her for the majority of their trip, despite them sharing a hotel room. Her parents had been trying to get them to talk throughout the holidays for the past two summers, but Petunia had been stubborn, saying that Lily was a freak of nature. This had hurt Lily more than she had let on, but of course she couldn't let Petunia know that. Lily refused to give her that kind of satisfaction. Instead, Lily would write to her friends, and offload her anger and her hurt onto them and they were only too glad to help her out. Lily wished that the month would go quickly, but as always, when you are looking forward to something, time seems to slow down just to annoy you.

_'Only one more month...I can do this.'_

It was a full moon and Remus was being led out to the old tool shed for the second time this holiday. He shuddered to think about what he would become in the next half an hour. The tool shed was extremely small, as it had been built primarily for his usage when he was much smaller. The walls were not that strong, but they were laced with silver to prevent Remus from trying to escape. Silver was one of few things that could harm a werewolf and it was deadly. After transformations, Remus adopted a sixth sense when it came to sniffing out things that could harm him. The silver lining around the walls was ironic now he thought about. As far as he could see, there were no 'silver linings' about being what he was. However, if you were to ask him this same question in a few years time, he would say otherwise, but there were at least 36 full moons to get through before the potion would be ready. It was a long time to wait, but well worth it. Too bad that he didn't even know the potion was in production. It might have made him feel a little less crappy. Or not.

Sirius was bored out of his small, dishevelled, mind. The animagi potion was secretly being brewed inside of his walk in cupboard and he had a feeling his mother was beginning to get suspicious. Sirius, for the first time in his life was actually volunteering to put his clothes and things away. Ethel Black was beginning to wonder about her son's sanity.

Sirius was glad that he had the potion as it gave him something to do. He was constantly checking on it and the worry of it being found was keeping him preoccupied.

Looking out of the window, Sirius noticed that it was a full moon and he made a silent prayer that Remus was okay. Sirius lay down on the floor of his room, his arms folded up behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He was proud of his bedroom ceiling. He had collected a bunch of magical pictures that he had taken during the year and given them to his parents, who had then cast some tricky spells to make them appear on the ceiling. As Sirius looked at it, he saw James falling over, hitting his head on the corner of a classroom desk. He saw Lily, Tina, Kari and Rachael piled in a heap at the bottom of the stairs leading to their dorm room. He saw James, Peter, Remus and himself in the Hogwarts kitchens the night they had found them in the last week of their first year. He saw the whole eight of them sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, Lily was about to push Peter in and the rest were laughing quietly. Sirius could not help but smile.

Peter was in the waiting room outside the medi-witch's office. His grandmother and his mother had gone in there about twenty minutes ago and he was starting to get worried about the yelling he had been hearing. It was his grandmother's voice that was doing the yelling. Finally the door opened and an angry looking version of his grandmother stormed out, his mother following behind, her face as red as a tomato.

"Just a mole, I don't think so!" His grandmother was yelling. "I'm dying and you people just keep on saying, 'it's a mole' and 'it's not cancerous'. You can tell me that on the day of my funeral!" Peter's mother rolled her eyes and sent a weak smile at the medi-witch, who replied to the smile with the slam of her door. Peter winced and started to walk out to the magical phone booth, where they would phone-floo home. He did not want to know what would happen next. He missed the carefree life at Hogwarts and hated the life he had to come home to every holiday. Peter gritted his teeth. _'Only one more month...one more month...one more month...'_

Rachael was extremely bored. Paris was amazing, but after two months of nothing but sightseeing, it was getting tiresome. She missed her friends, she missed the comforts of the castle and she was even starting to miss the classes. Her parents had gone out, leaving her alone in the hotel room. Rachael got out some parchment and started to write another letter, this time to James.

_Dear James,_

_I hope you aren't as bored as I am! I have absolutely nothing to write in here but that will show you exactly how bored I really am. My parents have gone out somewhere and have left me alone in this stupid hotel room, yet again! I am getting really sick of Paris. I can't even talk to anyone besides my parents because everyone my age who is staying here speaks some sort of European language. Argh!_

_Save me!_

_Love from Rachael_

Rachael leant back in her chair, realising how much of a waste of time that had been. She couldn't believe she was so bored and furthermore...she still had another month to go.

Kari had been spending most of her time at the beach. Her hotel was a two minute walk from Bondi Beach, one of Australia's most famous beaches. The past two months had been spent lazing around, following her parents to ministry benefits, swimming, sleeping, eating and sunbathing. People would think that she would be enjoying all of this relaxation, but after spending the past two years with her group of constantly active friends, she was getting extremely bored.

_'There is only so much sunbathing one person can do. I will die of skin cancer if I do this any longer!'_ Kari thought to herself, standing up and shaking out her towel. Kari started to walk back to hotel room, wishing for at least the hundredth time that holiday that she was with her friends.

B/A/N: (Bloody Authors Note!) Well people...I never thought that I would actually stick with this story for so long but it's just gotten a lot longer! Well...my storyline has anyway. This story will hopefully take the group through to Lily and James' death and then it will pick up from where the order of the phoenix left off. Just pretend the memory that Harry saw (the one with the marauders etc) didn't happen because I had this storyline written out before the order of the phoenix came out. So when I eventually get to Harry's 6th year in this...everything else in the 5th book happened. (This includes Sirius' death...even though I am still in Sirius denial (ok that was lame) about the whole thing).

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!!! Things won't really start to get interesting until about their 5 and 6th year. I was very tempted to start the story off from there, but as you can see, I managed! Hoorah!

Another thing...this is now onto its 39th page!!!!!! And it is officially the longest piece of fanfic I have written!!!!!

Review! Love Teedge!!!!


	15. 3rd YrKiss and Make Up

**Chapter 15:**

Platform nine and Three Quarters was just as crowded as ever on September the 1st 1973 and this is where our story continues. Lily had returned from Rome just two days prior. She had just turned 13 the past July and was the last one to do so in their group of eight. It was this group of eight whom she was looking for at this moment.

"Bye mother! Bye father!" Lily said to her parents. Both her mother and her father gave her a hug goodbye.

"We'll see you at Christmas. I hope your friends will be allowed to come and stay. We would love to meet them properly." Her mother exclaimed. Her father nodded at this statement and they both gave Lily one last hug.

"Love you both." Lily said quietly. She pulled away and walked slowly and casually through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Lily had a habit of closing her eyes as she walked through it. This was partly because she was mildly afraid of walking into a wall which appears to be solid. Mostly, it was because she loved the rush she got by closing her eyes on a muggle train platform and opening them not one second later on the wizarding one.

Not seeing any of her friends around, Lily grabbed her trunk and wheeled it off towards the luggage compartment. After heaving it into the back of the compartment, Lily boarded the train to sit in their usual compartment. This compartment was in the very back left-hand-side corner of the train and was rarely full. The group had used it for each trip to and from Hogwarts since they had boarded the Hogwarts Express in their first year, two years ago today.

She entered the compartment and took a seat by the window. Looking around at the compartment, Lily noticed that it seemed a hell of a lot smaller than it had seemed in her first year.

'I must have grown a lot.' She thought to herself as she heard a small explosion coming from somewhere from the middle of the train. 'I have the strangest sensation of deja-vu'.'

Just seconds later Sirius ran into the compartment, hysterical with laughter.

"Lillers!" He hollered, grabbing her into a death-grip hug. Lily laughed lightly and hugged him back.

"Siri!" She hollered back. They drew apart and then she cocked an eyebrow at him. "What did you do?" Sirius just grinned.

"Dungbombs. Lots of dungbombs. Right inside the Slytherin girls' compartment." Lily began to laugh hysterically with Sirius.

"So where are Peter, Rachael, Tina, Remus, Kari and James?" Lily asked.

"Uh oh." Sirius muttered, his face going white and his grin disappearing. Lily was about to ask what was wrong when Sirius turned and ran out of the compartment, his wand brandished. Lily followed.

"Siri...where are we going? What the hell is going on?" Lily whispered harshly. Sirius stopped just outside of a compartment, laughter could be heard coming from inside.

"Shh!" Sirius whispered back, his pointer finger over his lips. Lily pursed her lips and was about to yell something when Sirius ran into the aforesaid compartment.

"Ah! Lillers, run, save yourself!" Sirius shouted from inside, and more laughter could be heard. Lily raised an eyebrow suspiciously and walked into the compartment.

On her left was James, sitting, gagged and tied with magical green ropes. Asha Higman was standing over him, her wand pointing threateningly at his forehead.

"Don't move, Potter!" She yelled.

Lily noticed the rest of her friends sitting around, bound and gagged in the same way as James. Sirius winked at her. Suddenly, someone grabbed Lily and pushed her into a seat to her right, opposite James. He winked too. 'What's going on here?' Lily thought, looking around at her friends suspiciously. Lily saw her attacker and recognised her as Celeste Parkinson. Asha and Celeste were the best of friends and Lily noticed that the rest of Asha's friends were there too. Narcissa Desdemona had Peter at wand point, Deirdre Mada had Remus, Alana Pritchard had Sirius, Lyris Rosenblatt had Rachael, Malloren Vatusia had Tina and Rune Wasaki had Kari.

"What were you doing in here?" Celeste asked them, not taking her glaring eyes off of Lily and her hand holding her wand steady between Lily's eyes. Lily glanced at Sirius, who sent a kind of message to her to let her know that everything was okay. 'They're planning something.' Lily realised.

"Nothing, we walked into the wrong compartment." Remus told their captors, looking innocent...and failing.

"I don't think so. The best pranksters in the school simply walking into the 'wrong compartment', I don't think so." Deirdre said viciously.

"You'll find out eventually." James said, glaring at Asha, and then nodding to Sirius.

"Yep, in approximately 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1..." The girls were about to scream when an explosion went off seemingly from the girls themselves.

In the confusion, the Gryffindors escaped and made a run for their compartment, each knocking their individual captors over in the process.

They burst into their compartment, each bent over in hysterical laughter. The group was piled up on the floor, rolling around when the head boy and the head girl came tearing into the compartment, scowls on their faces.

"What happened here? Some Slytherin girls just told us that your group made that huge explosion!" Said Darryn Price, who was this year's head boy. He was a Gryffindor and had been the very same prefect who led them up to the common room on their first night at the castle.

"That would be us." Peter said, raising his left arm high into the air.

"Guilty as charged." Kari said, raising her arm too.

Darryn smirked and glanced to his left at the head girl, Nicole Priestly, who was trying to hide a smirk.

"They say you set off dung bombs from inside their clothes." Nicole said, this time, failing dismally to hide her laughter.

"We will have to punish you, but first we'd like to say something." Darryn said.

"Well done!" Nicole said and they gave each of the eight a detention slip and left the compartment.

"Well worth it!" Peter said, slapping Kari over the back. It had been her who had come up with the idea.

Hours later, the group were seated around the compartment, talking about their holidays.

"Boring, I'm so glad to be going back to school. I even began to miss the homework!" Lily exclaimed.

"Same here, my father had to hold all of these stupid 'Ministry Benefits'. Basically, what they are is a huge party where all of the uptight Ministry Office Workers go with their boring kids to sit around and talk about work." James whined.

"So how come all of your parents didn't go?" Lily asked the others.

"It's only for the office workers. Our parents are field workers." Sirius said.

"What's that mean?" Lily asked, curious.

"It means they are Aurors and such. They fight the evil wizards." Kari told Lily.

"Mainly Voldemort and his followers, he is on his way to becoming the most evil wizard this century." Tina told them. Seeing the suspicious looks on her friends' faces, she added, "I heard my foster parents talking." Tina wondered if she should tell them about the conversations she had been hearing over the past two months. After her parents had come back from their mission, for the first month of the summer, all they had been doing was arguing and it was beginning to worry her.

The others in the group for about the hundredth time wondered how it was that Tina knew all of this information about Voldemort. Surely her foster parents didn't tell her everything about their missions. They weren't allowed to, but somehow, Tina knew all about Voldemort, or so it seemed.

After their arrival at Hogsmeade Station, the group of eight had to separate into two. Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tina went in one carriage and Rachael, James, Peter and Kari went in the other.

"Oh!" Lily squealed suddenly, remembering what her mother had said just before she had bid her goodbye. "My mother said that you could all come and stay at my house over the Christmas holidays!"

"Really? Cool!" Tina screamed.

"Slumber party!" Lily and Tina screamed at the same time, giving each other a high five. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, a slightly scared expression on their faces.

"Be afraid, be very afraid." Remus said quietly to Sirius, who in turn grabbed onto Remus around his shoulders.

"Hold me Remus!" He exclaimed. The girls started to laugh maniacally. The boys' eyes went wide.

"Well, you can't expect us to stay tomboys for the rest of our lives!" Tina exclaimed, slapping Remus over the back his head.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Lily and Tina both rolled their eyes.

"We are thirteen! We're teenagers!" Lily said loudly.

"So?" Remus asked stupidly. The girls rolled their eyes again.

"What do the older teenagers do at school?" Tina asked very slowly, for the benefit of the boys, who still looked confused.

"Do school work?" Sirius suggested.

"No you dolt!" Lily exclaimed and rolled her eyes again. "They go out places, they get boyfriends and girlfriends, they put on make-up and they go on dates!"

The boys' eyes had now reached their widest opening point.

"Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that? It would take all of the fun out of life." Sirius said, frowning.

"Are you kidding? How are supposed to get married without going on dates and stuff?" Tina asked. The boys started to splutter stupidly.

"Married?!" Sirius shouted suddenly.

"Married?!" Remus shouted a second later?

"We are only THIRTEEN! You are too YOUNG!" Sirius yelled at Lily and Tina.

"Yeah, we're practically in diapers." Tina said sarcastically and the conversation for the rest of the ride was halted.

When the carriages arrived at Hogwarts, the four immediately separated. The rest of the school began to file into the Great Hall but this group of eight decided to be a little late. They had to sort this fight out. Tina and Lily went and dragged Rachael and Kari away from James and Peter to talk to them and Sirius and Remus dragged James and Peter away from the girls for the exact same reason.

"You'll never guess what Tina and Lily just told us!" Remus said.

"You'll never guess what Sirius and James just told us!" Tina said.

Lily started to tell the other two girls of the conversation with Sirius and Remus.

"And then they said that we were too young to date! We're THIRTEEN!" Lily exclaimed loudly.

"Who are they to tell us what to do?" Kari asked, also getting very angry.

"Who do they think we are? They are acting as if we're their younger..." Rachael trailed off, looking touched.

"Sisters..." They said in unison and they ran off to find the boys.

They found them on the other side of the doors leading to the Entrance Hall. The four of them looked angry and hurt. The girls all bit their lip. Then Lily set off running.

Sirius looked around just in time to see a red fireball slam into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Lily?" Sirius asked, shocked. Lily started planting little kisses all over his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said repeatedly.

"That's okay, Lillers." Sirius started laughing and trying to get out of her grip. "Lillers, get off!" He exclaimed, picking her up from off him. Sirius stood up and looked around at his friends. Remus was being attacked by Tina, James was being attacked by Rachael and Peter was being attacked by Kari.

Once the group had composed themselves, they brushed the grass off of their clothes and walked into the Great Hall, just as the first years were entering. They snuck in behind them and took a seat at the back of the Gryffindor table.

After the sorting of the first years, the group began to eat their meal and discuss the argument in a more civil tone than they had used in the carriage.

"We know you boys just want us to be safe and you know that you will always come first." Rachael reasoned. The other girls were nodding.

"No matter what happens, you four will always be our big brothers." Lily said, hugging Sirius and Remus, who were on either side of her.

The four boys were unable to wipe the grins off of their faces for the rest of the meal.


	16. To Lily's HouseAnd Beyond!

**Chapter 16:**

The first few weeks of term were boring. The animagi potion was still in production and was brewing nicely. The group had made up after their minor fight on the first day back and if anything, were even closer now than they were before. Remus had a very small birthday party on September the 21st, which he enjoyed immensely. Lily and Sirius were the very best of friends and the two could always be found lazing around, acting as if they were brother and sister. Lily could not have been happier and if you could ask her which years had been her best at Hogwarts, she would have said both beginning of third year had been one of them. Lily spent most of her time hanging around with her friends and doing her homework for the first few weeks. Sirius was her best friend out of the boys and Tina was her best female friend. Like I said, she couldn't have been happier.

Soon enough, it was the beginning of October and that meant that the first Hogsmeade trip would be on Saturday the sixth of October. On the morning of the sixth, Sirius was extremely excited. However, there was still three hours until the carriages would come to collect the students and Lily, Remus and Peter were trying to convince him and the others to begin their Potions assignment.

"James, stop making those things. How are we supposed to concentrate?" Remus shouted at him, trying not to laugh. James was charming some pages of Peter's book (that he was also trying to read) to tear themselves out and fold themselves into airplanes. They would then float into Sirius' hands and be thrown at Remus. One was stuck in his hair at a weird angle and it was making the rest of the group laugh. It was then that Professor McGonagall came into the Common room and began to make a speech.

"The carriages have arrived and are waiting for your arrival. Remember, no more than four to a carriage and no mucking around." The group of eight couldn't help but think that she was staring at them at this last statement for a reason.

The group once again separated into two, with the girls in one carriage and the boys in another. On arrival at Hogsmeade station, the girls were knocked over by the boys who were making a run for different shops. The girls ran after them, laughing.

"Free samples!" Sirius shouted from Honeydukes Sweets. James was across from him in Zonko's Joke shop.

"Pranks galore, I'm in heaven!" He shouted.

Later on, the group went to The Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer and to catch up on what their day had been like so far. Sirius cam running into the pub, puffing. His fists and teeth were clenched and he was visibly shaking. He saw the rest of his friends and shook his way over to them.

"Sugar...sugar...sugar...sugar...sugar...sugar..." He was muttering repeatedly.

The others tried to get a full sentence out of him, but 'sugar' was the extent of his current vocabulary.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning...WHO gave you the sugar?" Remus asked loudly, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Honeydukes...free...samples..." Sirius started to drool and the others burst out laughing. Rachael grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the side of his mouth to wipe away the drool. She could barely stop laughing, though, this group of friends were always laughing at something, or someone.

We'll fast forward two months and that takes us to the 1st of December. It was a Saturday night and the majority of the group was scattered around the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius and James were competing in chess, Tina, Remus and Kari were playing exploding snap and Rachael and Peter were talking about quidditch. They were trying to figure out who would be best for which position as a number of the players for the Gryffindor team would be graduating at the end of that year.

Lily was up in her room reading when she heard a flapping noise at her window. She got up from her bed and went to investigate. Flapping at the window was Hermia, her pet owl that her parents had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday.

"Hermia, do you have my reply?" Lily asked her, removing the letter from her leg.

It was her reply from her mother.

Dear Lily,

I am glad you are having so much fun at school dear and we hope you have not forgotten about our arrangement for the Christmas holidays. Your father and I have spoken to Ethel and Orion Black and they have arranged to come here to expand the house. Isn't that wonderful? It will appear as normal for anyone who isn't magical (except for us dear) and we can finally make good use of the rest of the property. Maybe we could get a pool? Who knows, the possibilities are endless now that we have a witch in the family!

Could you just remind your friends and then send us a letter to tell us who is allowed to come and stay. They can tell their parents that we will transport them both to our home and to the station to return to school. I hope they can all come; I can't wait to meet them all properly.

All my love,

Mother Xxx

Lily finished reading the letter, squealed with excitement and ran down the steps into the Common room. She bolted over to the others and told them to gather at the table in the corner. After everyone was seated, Lily started to explain the Christmas holiday situation.

"I just got a letter from mother and she wants to know if you can all come and stay at my house over the Christmas holidays." Lily suggested eagerly. The girls squealed with excitement and were about to high five each other when Sirius butted in.

"No, remember what happened last time you mentioned slumber party?" The girls nodded and squealed again.

"Well," Lily continued, "Sirius' mother and father are going to my house soon and are going to magically expand it to fit us all in!"

"How exciting, I'm going to go and owl my parents now!" Kari said, leaving the room. The others left to owl their parents, leaving Lily and Sirius, whose parents obviously already knew about the holiday.

"A whole two weeks with us, your parents are braver than I thought, Lillers." Sirius exclaimed.

"Either that, or they are just plain stupid." Lily replied, laughing.

On Thursday the 20th of December, the group of friends were doing some last minute packing and were deciding where to hide the potion. There were no full moons during the Christmas break, but they needed somewhere to store it as they couldn't take it to Lily's house with Remus staying there.

"What about we leave it in a trunk? We can share your trunk, Tina and mine can stay here over the break with it inside." Kari suggested.

"Brilliant!" Rachael exclaimed.

"What's brilliant?" James asked as the four boys came into their dorm room. The girls were about to answer him, thinking that he was by himself, when they noticed Remus.

"Nothing, I just found my sock." Rachael said quietly.

"Well, we've finished packing and our stuff is down in the Common room, ready to go. The house elves will come and get it; well that's what Professor McGonagall said anyway." Peter said.

"We won't be long; you can wait for us down there if you want." Rachael suggested.

"Okay, see you girls soon." Peter said, waving slightly as they left the dorm room.

Kari picked up her whole trunk, with much difficulty, and tipped it upside down into Tina's trunk.

After a lot of squashing clothing and other items into trunks, the four girls wheeled their trunks out of the dorm room, down the stairs and met up with the boys. The eight third years left their trunks behind (along with about forty other trunks), linked arms in pairs and started to walk down to the Entrance Hall.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for the students whom were going home over the holidays in the Entrance Hall to direct them in groups of four to the carriages.

Lily, Rachael, Sirius and James wound up together in one carriage, while Remus, Peter, Tina and Kari wound up in another.

The ride to Hogsmeade station was thankfully short as they could not wait to be all together again and they boarded the Hogwarts Express and were soon seated in their usual compartment.

"Wahoo! A whole two weeks with no parents!" Kari shouted, raising her right arm victoriously. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself." She muttered. "But, my parents are pretty cool, I suppose."

"Can we go into the Muggle city?" James asked Lily. Lily nodded.

"Mother mentioned in her last letter that we could go do some last minute Christmas shopping either this afternoon or tomorrow." She answered.

"Cool! We get to see the muggles! Can we feed them?" Peter asked. Lily laughed.

"What do you mean by feed them? They don't live in cages, Peter!" She exclaimed. The others started to laugh.

"You dolt, honestly, feeding the muggles." Kari laughed, slapping Peter lightly. He grabbed his arm where she had slapped him.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Watch the merchandise Haderley!"

"Well don't say stupid things like that, Pettigrew!" She retaliated. The two were now glaring at each other.

All of a sudden, they both burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry!" Peter said, pretending to sob into his sleeve.

"Me too!" Kari said, copying his motions. Both pulled each other into a hug, trying not to laugh.

"Well, sorry to interrupt this touching moment but we had better get changed into some muggle clothes. We can't get off at the station wearing our school robes." Rachael said.

The boys left to let the girls change out of their robes and into some more suitable clothing.

Lily, being the only muggle-born in the group of friends, had given some fashion advice to the remaining seven as to what they should wear to avoid looking 'wizardish'. She had lent each of the girls some clothes to allow them to fit in a little more. Each of them had on a pair of flared jeans, which were all the rage at the moment in the muggle world. Kari had on a loose red blouse, with beads all over it, Rachael had a white singlet top with a blue long sleeved beaded vest, Tina had a purple turtle neck jumper and Lily had a green blouse, similar to Kari's.

The girls then had to allow the boys in to get changed into their clothes. Each was wearing a pair of jeans from Remus (his parents sometimes had to work with muggles so they were accustomed to wearing muggle clothes sometimes) and was wearing a different t-shirt each. Peter in blue, Remus in green, Sirius in red and James in yellow. Basically, the group of eight looked like a rainbow when she stepped through the barrier onto the muggle platform.

"Lily!" A voice cried from somewhere behind them. The group turned around to see a short middle-aged lady with blonde hair and green eyes running towards them. A man of about the same age was following behind her, a big grin on his face with red hair and blue eyes. The group was shocked at what they were wearing. Mrs Evans was wearing a baggy skirt, made of a thin purple material and an orange unbuttoned shirt over a baggy, blue t-shirt. Mr Evans was wearing flared red pants, which were skin tight and a loose white shirt. Both of them were wearing several long chains with various symbols around their necks. Lily noticed their shocked faces and shook her head, sending a mental message to them all 'I'll explain later'.

"We're so glad you're here! It's so good to have you home, dear!" Mrs Evans was saying, wiping a tear off of her cheek and hugging Lily tightly. As soon as Mrs Evans pulled away, Mr Evans picked Lily up off of the floor and hugged her tightly.

"Princess, I've missed you so much! Jumping turnips, how much you've grown!" He exclaimed loudly. Lily laughed lightly and gestured to her friends. Her father put her down.

"These are my best friends. That one with the light brown hair is Remus, the one with the long blonde hair is Rachael, the one with short blonde hair is Tina, the blonde guy is Peter, the brunette is Kari, the black haired one with glasses is James and Sirius is the other one with black hair." Lily said, pointing to each of her friends in turn. They each waved and said hello.

"It's lovely to meet you all properly at last." Mrs Evans said. "I am Christine Evans and this is Julian. Please call us that. Mr and Mrs Evans makes us sound so..." Mrs Evans trailed off, looking around suspiciously. "Old." She finished.

"Well. We'd better go and get into the van. You lot look pooped." Mr Evans said. "Get your entire luggage together and we'll go and collect the car so you don't have to walk that far." Mrs Evans told them. Lily's parents walked off to get the car and the group turned to Lily.

"What was with those clothes?" Kari asked. The others all nodded as if to ask the same question.

"Over the summer holidays, my parents met some new friends and they just happened to be hippies. My parents thought it was a 'brilliant way of life', I believe that's how they put it and so they decided to become hippies." Lily explained. The others still looked confused.

"What's a hippie?" Peter asked.

"A hippie is someone who dresses like my parents; they love the environment, are firm believers in God, love and want the world to live in peace." Lily explained. "You should wait until you see our car." Lily grinned just as a huge Comby van pulled up on the road beside them, beeping the horn. Suddenly, the door slid open and Mrs Evans appeared in the doorway.

"Come on in kids. You can put your things in the back. Ethel and Orion expanded the car as well as the house while they were here." She said, beckoning them inside.

The van was the size of a small bus and was painted in the strangest way. The base colour was fluoro green and there was different, brightly coloured flowers covering the entire exterior. There were words painted on the side as well. 'Peace, love and all things beautiful' was written in a bubble style writing on the side nearest them. The group of friends picked up their jaws, muttered an 'awesome', and got into the van, only to have their jaws drop again.

The interior was even more eccentric than the exterior. The walls were covered in bright red leather and the seats were shaped like diner booths, with square, red tables and red leather benches. There were six sets of these diner look a like tables and chairs and a long red leather seat at the back, which looked a little bit wider than the others. Mrs Evans lifted the seat part up to reveal a very large storage section.

"You can put all of your things in here." She told them, before heading up to the driver's section with Mr Evans.

Soon, the entire luggage was stored safely in the back seat and the eight third years were seated around the van, enjoying their view of muggle London. Lily explained some of the main parts to them as they drove, as for most of them it was their first time in muggle suburbs.

As they left the city centre and began driving through some farms, Lily began to wonder what on earth had become of the house. Two hours after they had boarded the van, the house came into sight and Lily noticed that the exterior looked exactly the same as before.

'At least that looks normal, but what have they done to the inside?'

A/N: Hey guys!

I hope you guys are enjoying the story, but honestly, only 19 reviews in 16 chapters?! Come on people! Your feedback is important to me...so hurry up and review! Please?! Things are just starting to get interesting and these next few chapters are going to be huge and I do mean HUGE!

Hope you like it


	17. Exploring the House

**Chapter 17:**

As the van pulled into the driveway, Lily's anxiousness grew. The driveway was the same as before, a white cobblestone path which led around behind the house to the paddocks, the lake, the stables, the chicken pen and the pig pen. From where the car was parked out the front, the house was still identical to how it had been before Lily had left. The walls were white with a dark grey line at the top, bottom and the middle (where the two stories joined). The roof was still the same dark grey tiles and the windows were still large rectangles with white panes and blue flower boxes at the base.

"Pile out!" Mr Evans called to them, beeping the horn and then stepping out of the front door of the van. Mrs Evans got out of her door and ushered them out of the van. The eight third years got out their luggage and lined up in front of the house. Orion and Ethel Black came out of the front door of Lily's house and ran over to Sirius.

"Sirius, oh, I've missed you so much darling!" Mrs Black said, kissing him on his cheeks.

"Mother, stop it!" He said, swatting her face away. His father then came over and hugged him gruffly.

"Good to have you home, son." He muttered and stood back. Mrs Evans came over to talk to Mrs Black.

"Maybe you should explain what the situation is with the new house; I will surely mess it up; what with all of these wizard terms and what not." Christine suggested to Ethel.

"Sure thing, well, kids. Welcome to the Evans' new and improved home!" The group hushed and stood listening. "As you no doubt have heard, Orion and I had been asked my Christine and Julian to help them out a little with this holiday and we were very glad to oblige. We have expanded the house magically from the inside. There are now about fifteen rooms in the house, ten of those being bedrooms and two the bathrooms. Each of the bedrooms has been charmed to switch the decorations automatically to suit whoever is staying in it at the time."

"I suppose the best way to explain the lay out of the house to give you all a tour. If you just want to come into the Entrance Hall and you can leave your bags here while we have a tour." Orion told them.

One by one, the eight teenagers entered the house, each gasping as they walked inside. The floor was made of shiny wood slates and the walls were painted a plain cream colour, making it look very posh. To their right was a white staircase which appeared to be floating. There were no support pillars holding it up and it seemed to be staying there by magic and it probably was. There was another staircase exactly the same to their left. There were four bright red lounge chairs, which looked like one big square piece of material folded into a curly lounge. They were very modern-like. A small wooden coffee table was in the middle of the square of lounge chairs and a rug with strange symbols was underneath them. Some statues of modern art were in the room, also. There was a bubble blower machine standing near the entrance and several modern art paintings of the walls, all brightly coloured.

There were several doors around the room, each of them different.

"The red doors lead to the kitchen, dining and dance room. There are signs on the toilet doors for men and women to your right. The green doors lead to the relaxation room and the white auto-sliding doors lead to the study." Orion told them, gesturing to each place as it was mentioned. "There are staircases to both your right and your left, which lead upstairs to your bedrooms. If you'll follow me, we'll go into the kitchen."

The group of twelve went into the kitchen and again, the teenagers gasped. The doors were made of bright red leather and led them into a bright red room. There were two long tables (both bright red) down the middle and bright red chairs (five down each side and two at each end), enough to seat about 24 people. The counter was bright red with a fridge and a trash compactor at the ends. The walls were painted bright red with the bottom half a black and white cow print. The tiles on the floor were black and white checks. The dance floor was made up of lots of square metal slates, which glowed a different colour. There was a jukebox in the corner and several oddly coloured and shaped lights about the dance floor.

"Now, I won't bother showing you the toilets because they are quite self explanatory. If you want, I'll show the relaxation room." Orion led them into the room with the green doors.

The carpet was bright green with darker circles of green every now and then. There was a massive fireplace in the corner and two bright green couches, four inflatable green lounges and two television sets. The walls were bamboo thatch around the bottom half and green plants on the top half. What can I say, the Evans were hippies.

They then went into the blue study. The study had dark blue walls with a black line around the top and the bottom. The floor was a light blue carpet and a medium blue rug in the shape of a 'splat' was on the floor. There was a grand, black piano, two bookshelves, two desks, one with a voodoo doll and a genie lamp on it, a card table stood next to the desk and there was an electric guitar and amp next to the piano. A chess set stood in the corner by the door, a painting easel and a crystal ball along the wall to the left of the entrance.

"Okay, I suppose you each want to see your rooms now." Orion said, smiling.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Awesome!" The teenagers replied.

"Okay, let's go upstairs." Orion led them out of the blue room and across the entrance hall to the set of stairs. One by one, they trooped up the stairs.

"This first room to your left is Petunia's, so we won't go in there." They continued down the hallway and straight at a t-junction. "This room to your left is...Rachael's." Orion said, stopping to read the name plaque on the door, which appeared as they approached the door. It was a pink flower with Rachael written in the middle. Rachael's face brightened and the eight went in to inspect it.

As soon as Rachael entered, the room with plain cement floors and walls materialised into a bright and colourful one. The doors turned white with a row of glass panels across the top. The carpet was pink, a purple and orange flower rug on the floor by the door. A white leather couch stood to their right, brightly coloured quilt hanging on the wall behind it. A few girly coloured paintings hung about the room, a pink, floral bed with a white bed head and bottom stood to the right of the window, a book shelf opposite it. The bedside table was a plain cream colour with a small, metal alarm clock on it. A chest of drawers stood opposite the bedside table for her clothes to go in and a floor length mirror stood next to the bedside table.

"Accio Rachael's trunk!" Orion said, holding his wand out. Suddenly, a whooshing sound could be heard and seconds later, Rachael's trunk flew into the room, landing at the foot of her bed neatly.

"I love it!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Of course you do, dear! The room changed into this because this is your ideal bedroom for your personality." Christine Evans told her, patting her lovingly on the head.

They left the room, Rachael too, as she wanted to see the others' rooms.

"This room to the right is our room." Julian Evans told them and they kept walking. "This room here, to your left, next door to Rachael's is...Sirius'." He said and they came to a halt outside a plain cement room. The plaque on the door was a bright red splat with Sirius written inside it. The doors slid open automatically as they neared the door and, like Rachael's, the room materialised into Sirius' dream bedroom as he entered.

They all gasped and some shielded their eyes as they entered. The walls were white with thousands of bright, multicoloured spots covering them, each of them, a different size to the previous. The floor was white carpet with yellow, red and blue shapes covering it. Three inflatable chairs stood to their right, one pink, one green and one blue. Weirdly shaped lights stood in various places and a red, blue and yellow bed stood on a blue 'splat' rug beyond the three chairs. A costume trunk stood opposite the bed, a red, blue and yellow chest of drawers next to the window with two matching bedside tables on wither side of the bed. There were several brightly coloured paintings around the room and a model of a ship in a glass case hanging above the chest of drawers. A bookshelf stood in a corner, though the others secretly thought that Sirius would never use it.

"Whoa, this room just reeks of Sirius already." Rachael said, pretending to wave away a smell. Sirius pretended not to hear and just looked shocked.

"This room is a 'Sirius room'." He muttered, shell-shocked. Orion summoned Sirius' trunk.

"Shall we move onto the next room?" Ethel asked and they walked out and back down the hallway they had come through.

They took a right at the t-junction and to their left was another door.

"Tina, this is yours." Julian told her, gesturing to the purple planet shaped name plaque which read Tina.

As Tina entered, the room changed into an ultra modern and space-like room.

"Wicked." Tina exclaimed. Ethel summoned Tina's trunk.

The walls were a light blue and the carpet was a dark blue with white boomerang shaped lines all over it. The doors were identical to Sirius', white ones that slid open automatically as somebody approached them. The bed was purple and yellow, a white chest of drawers stood to their left, the bedside tables were white and purple with flashing red lights around the top, the couch was white with purple seats and was shaped like an egg. There were two blue 'splat' rugs on the floor by the door and near her bed. Several paintings covered the walls.

"Okay," said Mrs Black, "the next room is Peter's."

"Awesome!" Peter exclaimed, leaving Tina's room to go next door. The rest of the group followed.

Peter's room was a cowboy theme. The plaque on the door was a lasso with Peter written inside and the doors were bamboo. The bed was made of bamboo with a brown and white print quilt. The couch to the left was of the same material and there was an antique brown rug on the floor. The walls were a brown colour and the floor was cream. The bookshelf, chest of drawers and bedside tables were a light coloured wood, made of pine. There were several plaques around the room with antlers and a pigs head on one.

After Peter's trunk had bee summoned, they continued on down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, was Lily's room.

The plaque was red with green and gold edging. It had flowers around the edges and Lily written in a cursive print in the centre. As she walked through the wooden doors with an oval mirror on the top half, the room materialised into a very antique and posh room, complete with chandeliers. The carpet was a moss green and the walls were a dark red with gold prints on it. A wooden pane was at the base of the wall, separating it from the carpet. The bed was an antique four poster with a dark green quilt. There was a wooden couch with red velvet seats, an antique wardrobe and a fancy bookshelf. There was a lamp standing in one corner with a statue of cupid as the pillar. A few tapestries hung from the walls and a red rug was on the floor to finish the room off. Lily's trunk had already been summoned and was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Whoa, I love it!" Lily said, looking around in awe at her new room.

"James, dear, you are next door." Christine Evans said, coming into the room.

James entered his room through white sliding doors with a picture of a sun in the centre. The plaque was a plain back rectangle with James written on it in red block print.

"Accio James' trunk." Ethel Black said. James trunk flew through the air and landed neatly at the foot of his black and white bed. The carpet was black with yellow squiggly lines on it. A leopard print rug was in the centre of the room next to a zebra print couch. A black and white landscape print was hanging above his bed and a bookshelf was standing opposite the couch. A white, bubble shaped chest of drawers stood in a corner for his clothes.

"Cool room." Rachael muttered.

"Kari, you're next." Julian Evans told her, ushering her into a, now, bright green room. The doors were green with Kari written across them in gold paint in cursive. The carpet was green, but was so light that it almost looked white. The walls were a bright green to match the green double bed in the corner. A green inflatable couch and two lounges stood to the right and a modern multicoloured rug was in the centre of the room. As she was looking around, Kari remembered something.

"Oh, wait, before you summon my trunk, I don't have it here. I had to leave it at school because the bottom bit of it was breaking so Tina and I are sharing hers." She told the adults.

"Okay then. Well are you ready to move on to the last room?" Orion Black asked the others.

"Definitely ready." Remus said, as it was his that was last.

They exited Kari's room and went next door. Remus walked in through plain wooden doors. The plaque was in a navy blue and read Remus. The walls were white with a black line on the top and along the bottom. The carpet was a navy blue, to match the double bed. The wardrobe, bookshelf and the bedside table all were wooden with navy blue edgings. The room looked modern and very tidy. Exactly like Remus. The rug was black with white and blue print on it and a couple of paintings hung on the walls.

"Accio Remus' trunk." Orion Black said, his wand brandished. Remus' trunk flew through the doorway of the room and like the others' before his; it landed at the foot of his bed.

"Now that that's done, Lily, would you like to show our guests around the grounds? Maybe you could go by horseback?" Christine Evans suggested.

"Sure mother, come one guys!" She called and they left the room, ran down the stairs and out through the front door.

They set off down the cobblestone path to their left.

"They are the paddocks for the horses. We let them out there about once every two days." Lily said as they passed two paddocks. One was slightly smaller than the other.

"Why is one smaller, Lillers?" Kari asked.

"The bigger one is for all of them but the smaller one is in case one of the horses gets injured or falls pregnant. They have to be kept separated from the others just in case another horse injures them further or harms the foal." Lily explained.

Soon, they were at the lake. There were a lot of wildflowers growing on the banks and some duckweed and water lilies were growing in the water itself.

"See that island in the middle?" Lily asked the others. They nodded. "When we were younger, Petunia and I used to play on there. We would swim out to it and build cubby houses in the trees. We can swim out to there later if it gets hot enough, but chances are it won't because it's summer."

They continued walking around behind the house and arrived at the stables.

"We have eight adult horses at the moment, which is lucky and I think father said something about there being two foals."

The group entered the stables and as they walked down the middle, they noticed that on each door, there was a name on the door.

"Comet, Hailey, Avalon, Breeze, Zoë, Cobalt, Stellar and Oliver are the adult horses. Hailey is mine and Comet is Petunia's, but seeing as she's not here and that there are eight of us, one of you will have to ride her." Lily told them.

"Excuse me, did you say err, ride, as in ride a horse?" Peter asked his eyes wide.

"I've never ridden before." Peter told her.

"Me neither." A few other voices said.

A few minutes later, the eight of them were outside, each standing next to a horse and a pile of reigns and things on the floor next to them. Lily and Hailey were standing in front of them and Lily was instructing them how to saddle up a horse.

Sirius was standing next to Comet, Kari next to Avalon, James next to Breeze, Remus next to Cobalt, Tina next to Zoë, Rachael next to Stellar and Peter next to Oliver.

After many tangles, a few frustrated friends and much coaxing from Lily, the group were riding, very slowly, towards the lake.

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon when they realised that it was getting dark, so they gathered the horses from where they were eating grass, mounted them and set off for the house. It took them a good half an hour to get back to the stables and they were late to dinner.

"Where did you end up going?" Mr Evans asked them as they all sat down to dinner at the bright red tables in the bright red room.

"We went by horseback to the other side of the lake." Kari told him.

Dinner consisted of some pork, potatoes, gravy and mixed vegetables, all of which were from the farm, except the gravy of course.

"Lily tells us that you are all in Gryffindor." Mrs Evans stated as they were sitting around the table after they had finished eating.

"Yes, everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor." James told her.

"Same, except for a couple of my cousins, they were in Hufflepuff." Rachael said.

"My parents were in Ravenclaw." Kari told them.

"Most of my family were in Gryffindor. Some of my cousins are in Slytherin, but a couple of years up. Bellatrix Lestrange is my cousin. She's in her fifth year now I think but I don't talk to her." The others didn't know of this and were stunned to think that someone like Sirius could be related to a Slytherin.

"My family have always been in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Peter revealed.

"All Gryffindor in my family, my parents would have disowned me if I had been anything else." Remus joked. The others laughed lightly.

"Tina, what about your family, were they in Gryffindor?" Mr Evans asked.

"I don't know, I was adopted, but my foster parents were both in Gryffindor." Tina told the group.

"Oh." Mrs and Mr Evans muttered quietly, not wanting to push the topic any further.

"Well, leave this for us to do dears and you can all head up to bed, I'm sure you must all be very tired." Mrs Evans told them sweetly. The teenagers all stood up and took their plates over to the sink. Mrs Evans gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead before they headed upstairs.

An hour later, Tina was seated on Lily's bed.

"Your parents are really nice, Lily." Tina said to her.

"Yeah, they are pretty cool." Lily said, not really paying much attention. She was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her long red hair. She turned around, put the brush on top of her bookshelf and sat down next to Tina. "What are your foster parents like?" She asked.

"Mother is really nice and I get on better with her than I do with Father but they have always been really good to me." Tina wondered if she should tell Lily of her concerns from over the summer holidays and decided to take the plunge. "I have been kind of worried lately though." Lily turned around suddenly, hearing the anxiousness in her friend's voice. "They went away on a mission over the summer, you know, because they are Aurors, but ever since they returned, they have doing nothing but arguing."

"What have they been arguing about?" Lily asked.

"That's just it; I have no idea, besides that it has something to do with me. I overheard one of the fights that let slip the most information on the topic."

The fight was still echoing in Tina's mind.

"She deserves to know!"

"We can't tell her just yet! Albus isn't even sure that she is one of them yet! We shouldn't put her through something this difficult, without knowing that it is the truth first!"

Tina told Lily of the argument and then was trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm so scared that they might get a divorce. I don't want to go back to the orphanage, Lillers. I can't!" Tina started to cry softly, partly with relief at finally letting this out.

"What was it like?" Lily asked tentatively. Tina lifted her head up from her hands.

"I don't remember much of the orphanage, other than the fact that I hated it. My hair never used to be this short. I used to have it really long when I was really young. I used to be able to sit on it."

"Really, I'd love to be able to have hair that long." Lily exclaimed, wondering where this was going.

"I would too." Tina stated. Lily was confused.

"So why did you but it?" She asked.

"I didn't want it to be. The nurses forced all of us girls to keep our hair short. They would hack it off with a pair of blunt scissors each month, as if it was grass they were cutting. It was to keep the head lice away. Ever since then, my hair has never grown past my shoulders, so I leave it like it is now." Tina finished and put her head back in her hands. Lily pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Tina. Your hair looks good like that. I would love to be able to look that good with short hair; long hair can be such a pain sometimes. If I was to cut my hair like that, I would look like I was wearing a dead animal." Lily told her and Tina laughed a little.

"Thanks Lillers." Tina said gratefully, getting up from Lily's bed.

"No problem! That's what I'm here for. Good night."

"Good night."

A/N: Hey guys!

Well, another chapter. I think this is like my third one in about four days so I think I deserve a few reviews! Review! I don't care what you say in it, just write one!

Hope you like it...I thought this chapter would be the one where things start to warm up a bit but it'll either be chapter 18 or maybe 19...but definitely within one of them.

This was one of my longest chapters to I think and I've now written 52 pages of this thing...shit! That's like a record for me!

Well, I'm outtie!

Love Tahlia


	18. First Battle

**Chapter 18:**

The following few days were spent riding the horses around and generally lazing around the house. On Christmas Eve, the group went to set up the Christmas tree. Mr and Mrs Evans had left it for the younger members of the household to do and had completely forgotten about it over the last few days.

"I know they're around here somewhere!" Mrs Evans shouted, getting angry that she could not find the decorations. Mr Evans walked past his wife.

"What are you looking for dear?" He asked her.

"The decorations for the Christmas tree, I can't remember where we put them." She replied. Mr Evans bit his lip.

"We, err, used them for that sign we made for the last protest." He said quietly, biting his lip.

"Oh, that's right! Great, now what are we supposed to use for Christmas decorations?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Well, I'm sure the young ones are quite capable of getting a bus to buy some decorations." He reasoned.

"Oh, I suppose that would be okay." She muttered.

An hour later, the teenagers were ready to leave. They were to catch the 10:15 bus from the stop down the street from Lily's house. Lily hugged her mother tight around the middle.

"We'll be back in about 3 hours." Lily told her, pulling away.

"Have fun you lot!" Mrs Evans told them.

"Don't get arrested!" Mr Evans joked, hugging his daughter.

"Love you mum and dad!" Lily said, waving as she walked down the street. They were off.

"Now when the driver asks for the money, you just give him two of these larger coins and one of these smaller ones." Lily explained to them, giving each of the others three coins each.

Once they had boarded the bus, they began talking excitedly about what sort of decorations they would get. Lily was spending all of her energy on Sirius, who insisted on asking what every single muggle thing they passed did.

"That is a street lamp, Sirius. It gives us light." Lily said, her head leaning on her hand, without even waiting for Sirius to ask what it was. He shut his mouth.

Soon enough they found a craft shop which sold Christmas decorations and within an hour, they had picked out what seemed like hundreds of decorations.

"I think this will be enough." Lily told them. Each one of them was carrying a huge bundle of things ranging from tinsel right down to little statues of Jesus.

"Okay, let's go and pay for all of this."

About 50 pounds, a stubbed toe and half an hour later, they were standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. Peter was still complaining.

"I think I've broken it! Bloody hell, why do they make those stupid things so hard?" Peter shouted. The others giggled.

"Peter, you're the one who kicked it!" Rachael laughed. Peter rolled his eyes.

"It attacked me!" He argued back.

"It was a trolley! They don't attack people!" Lily told him, trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, Lily got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Where is this bus? We need to get home." Lily said, biting her lip. The others glanced at her strangely.

"What's wrong Lillers?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, but I have the strangest feeling that we need to go home." Lily told them quietly. The others all drew quiet and no one spoke on the way home in the bus.

The bus dropped them off down the street from Lily's house and they could see green smoke in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" Lily asked, starting to run up the street as fast as she could. The others started to run too.

"No, no, no...this isn't happening." Lily muttered. She started to swear under her breath as they neared the house. She saw a mark in the sky where the green smoke was coming from. It was a hideous skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

As they reached the front door, Peter, Sirius, James and Remus held her and the other girls back.

"Wait here, you might not want to see this." James told her, rubbing her upper arm comfortingly. Lily just nodded dumbly, tears running down her cheeks.

A couple of minutes passed and the boys came back and beckoned them through.

"I'm so sorry Lillers." Peter said quietly, grabbing her hand and bringing her into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, seemingly having their lunch, sat her parents. They were sitting with their backs to her, not moving. Lily walked around to face them, gasped loudly and ran out onto the front lawn, crying hysterically.

The looks on her parents' faces were staring at her from inside her head. They looked almost as if they had been scared to death, a look of pure terror plastered on their stone cold faces.

Lily threw herself onto the lawn and pounded the floor with her fists.

"It's not fair! They can't be gone! This is a nightmare, it has to be! They can't leave me all alone! Petunia will hate me!" Lily sat up suddenly. "Petunia..."

A couple of hours later, there were muggle barriers set up everywhere around the house and Aurors were surrounding the eight teenagers, questioning them. Lily was sitting with Mrs Black, who was silently crying as she hugged Lily. Lily had hardly moved from her position on the front lawn.

Kari's parents, Remus' parents, James' parents, Peter's parents, Rachael's parents and Tina's foster parents were standing around talking to each other, each of them wondering what had been the cause of the attack. Voldemort had never attacked a muggle household before. It was worrying them greatly.

"What will happen to Lily? Does she have any other relatives nearby?" Lynnette Lupin asked the others.

"No, the only other relative she has is Petunia, her sister, but she left as soon as she got here about twenty minutes. She screamed at Lily saying it was her fault. She was going back to her friend's house I think." Orion Black informed them. He had been one of the first to arrive at the scene.

"Well, she can come to stay with us for the remainder of the holidays if she wishes." Millicent Potter suggested kindly. Harold Potter nodded in agreement.

"That would be good of you Millie but I think it would be best for her to remain with her friends. Next to family, they are the next best thing to have after an event like this and seeing as family isn't an option anymore..." Orion replied.

"They could all come to stay with us, we have the room and we would love to be of some help to the poor dear." Harold said.

"Good idea." A voice said from behind the group of concerned parents. They turned around to see Alastor Moody, the Head Auror, coming towards them. "We will need all Aurors to report into work tomorrow morning at 6:30. Seeing as the only pair of parents amongst this particular group who are not needed are the Potters, they would be the only option to host the kids." He told them.

"Alastor, the kids are extremely shaken by the whole ordeal and I think it would be best if we-"

"Come tomorrow morning and do your job. This mission will hopefully be the last. We received information only this morning that Voldemort and his followers are planning an attack. Come tomorrow morning to find out further details. I'll see you then." He finished and without giving them a chance to retaliate, he apparated.

"But mum, you can't leave right now! It's too dangerous! You saw what happened to Mr and Mrs Evans, and they were harmless muggles, you're a person who fights against Voldemort!" Kari argued with her mum.

Similar fights were breaking out among the kids and their parents throughout the Potter household. The eight kids and their parents were to stay at the Potter's house for that night and early the next morning, the Aurors would apparate to the ministry to leave on their mission. Everyone had completely forgotten that it was Christmas Eve.

"Dad, are you stupid? Voldemort is dangerous, you can't just march off to a place you know he is going to be. Not to mention the hundreds of his followers who will be there too! It's suicide!" Peter told his father.

"You can't leave me! Do you want there to be three orphans in the group?" Remus yelled.

"Mum, I've lost one set of parents to a murderer and I couldn't possibly stand to lose another!" Tina screamed on the verge of hysterics.

"This is your lives on the line here! How can you sacrifice your lives willingly? This is wrong!" Rachael yelled.

"Tell Moody to stick it! This is too dangerous! Mum, please don't go!" Sirius begged his mother. He was on the verge of tears.

James was sitting outside Lily's room at his house. She was still crying hysterically and she was refusing to let anyone in. All he could do was sit and listen to the pain that surrounded him at that moment.

Lily was pounding the bed with her clenched fists.

_'This is so unfair! They never did anything! I want my parents. I can't stand the pain! It hurts, it hurts.'_ Lily thought that the situation couldn't possibly get any worse, but this was only the beginning. Voldemort was yet to gain full power and the eight of them would suffer a lot more before he collapsed completely.

A/N: Well, this is twice in one day so I demand reviews!!! Just kidding. I hope to have chapter 19 posted by tonight as well but if not, it'll be up tomorrow night. I hope you guys liked the chappie. It was so sad...but I hate knowing that things will get worse. I hate myself for what I've got planned...

Oh well, you'll find out what happens soon enough.

I'm outtie!

Love Tahlia.


	19. Nothing Merry About Christmas

**Chapter 19:**

Dinner that night was a very sombre affair. Lily did not come down for dinner and instead, Mrs Black took some soup up to her room, however, the bowl came down as full as it had gone up hours later. The teenagers were still angry and upset about their parents leaving them so soon after the tragedy and to go into such a dangerous situation. Each of them could not help but wonder if after tonight they would ever all be together again.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow morning?" Millicent Potter asked the other parents.

"At about 6:30 we'll apparate from here to the ministry. We don't know anything more than that." Marcus Quartz told them.

Silence once again drifted over the dinner table. Even though there were 23 people seated around the table, you could have heard a pin drop. The tension was so thick; you could cut the air with a knife.

"I can't believe they are making you all leave to go on such a dangerous mission not even 24 hours after something like this has happened." Remus exclaimed, putting down his fork roughly, making a loud clanging noise.

"We have to Remus, it's our job." Lynette Lupin told her son.

"Lily is up there in hysterics over losing her parents and you are so willing to make us all do the same." Tina said loudly.

"Apparently one hysterical teenager isn't enough."

"Yeah, why not have the whole lot of us as orphans overnight?"

"ENOUGH!" Lily cried. She had come down the stairs, worried at hearing so much yelling. "I would give anything to have one last meal with my parents. You are all sitting here, thinking that this might be the last time you see your parents and this is how you are acting?!" Lily paused to take a few deep breaths. "Now is not the time to be having an argument! Is this how you want to remember your family at their last meal?!" The rest of the room was silent, watching Lily, scared out of their minds. "I didn't think so." With that, Lily left the room and the people in it to their own thoughts.

The other kids were about to get up and follow Lily to see if she was alright, but their respective parents each laid a heavy hand on their shoulders.

"We need to talk this through." Darlene Quartz said.

A few minutes later, each of the families had moved off to talk by themselves. This mission was to be very dangerous and they were all worried. Series of 'I love you' and 'good luck' could be heard all over the house. Lily was standing on the balcony of her room, watching the conversation of the Pettigrew family. She smiled and went back to her bed where she cried herself to sleep.

At 5:30 the next morning, the house was buzzing. Each of the adults, except the Potters, was packing a small back pack each for them to take. Goodbyes were being said and hugs were being given. Lily did not make a show. Just as the last hugs were being given and the adults were preparing to apparate, Lily came running down the staircase, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait!" She cried out. She bolted over to Ethel Black and drew her into a death grip hug. "Thank you so much, for everything." She muttered into Mrs Black's shoulder.

"That's quite alright, dear. Wish us luck, we'll be seeing you in a few days. Be strong." Ethel told her.

"Be safe." Lily whispered in reply. Orion drew her into a hug also.

"Your parents would be proud."

And with that, the parents had all disappeared. The group of teenagers drifted out to the garden and separated into different corners. They gave each other supportive looks and the boys tried to act macho and to stay strong for the girls, but as soon as they sat down, their backs to each other, their shoulders began to shake. The sound of sobbing filled the air and one by one, each of the teenagers turned around. They all stood up from where they were sitting and ran to each other, hugged and together, they sat until lunch time, just crying, but happy to have someone to hold onto, because right now, that was all they needed.

Christmas was forgotten and the plans for the funeral of Christine and Julian Evans were up in the air. Petunia had flat out refused to help Lily to organise anything when she had called her. Lily was unsure of what to do, so she let it go for a few days. She decided to wait until the other parents got back. The days passed and New Years came and went unnoticed, just as Christmas had. Christmas presents lay in the bottom of the teenagers' trunks, completely forgotten about.

It was New Years Day and school resumed on the third. Still, no word had come from the Aurors. Lily was now venturing out of her room for longer periods of time and had actually began to eat one meal per day. The others had become quite subdued in their worry and to tell the truth, Millicent and Harold Potter were beginning to worry also. They worked for the ministry in the offices and rumours were flying around the office that no news had come of the Aurors mission. It was worrying.

"Harold honey, can you pay that owl, that infernal flapping is making my head ache worse!" Millicent called to her husband.

"I'm coming, Millie!" He called down the staircase. Harold paid the owl and took the Daily Prophet from its claws. He unfolded the paper, took one glance at the front page and gasped.

"Oh shit."

_January 1, 1974_

_AURORS KILLED IN BRUTAL AMBUSH_

_Alastor Moody and his best Aurors have returned today, several people less than when they left the ministry one week ago. Ministry officials are refusing to comment on the whole ordeal, but insiders say that several of Europe's best Aurors were killed and many more were seriously injured in the attack gone wrong._

_Moody was said to have received inside information that there was to be an attack on a Local Auror Rest Station. This supposed attack on the LARS turned out to be an ambush, planned by the Death Eaters (Lord Voldemort's followers). Our Aurors showed, expecting to be unexpected, but were unexpectedly expected by the Death Eaters as the informant who had supplied this fatal information was really supporting the opposition._

_Moody should be much more cautious about what information is trustworthy, as families of the dead and injured feel they have learned the hard way. The way the ministry is going, we'll be lucky to have any witches or wizards left to have a ministry for._

_Written by; Novice: Rita Skeeter._

Harold threw down the paper.

"Millicent, kids, come down here now! We need to get to St. Mungo's!"

The only way to reach St. Mungo's was a very long process and when there is such a large group, and they are all consumed with worry, it can seem to take about one hundred times longer.

Firstly, they had to drive to the nearest train station and then catch the train right into the centre of London. From there, they had to walk to a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. There were ugly dummies, their faces chipped and their wigs askew modelling brightly coloured clothing around the shop.

Mr Potter stepped up to a glass window which displayed another dummy with false eyelashes and wearing a green nylon pinafore.

"We're here to see the parents of these children. We believe they may have been bought here after the recent Auror mission." He told her through the glass.

The dummy nodded and reached through the glass, pulling Mr Potter and Kari through. Mrs Potter walked through the window, beckoning to the others to follow.

Lily saw her friends, Mr Potter and Mrs Potter standing by the enquiries desk, talking to the receptionist.

"Would you please be able to tell us the location of these wizards and witches? They are Aurors and were involved in the recent...ambush."

"Sure thing, what were their names?" The lady behind the desk asked politely.

"Lynnette and Robert Lupin, Susan and Roderick Pettigrew, Ethel and Orion Black, Barbara and Rodney Lynn, Marcus and Darlene Quartz and Richard and Anastasia Haderley." Mrs Potter told her.

"You will find them on the fourth floor. We've had to set up a whole new area for the Aurors lately. Next!" She called out, looking at the short man behind the group.

The group arrived on the fourth floor and were shocked at the state of it. People in green uniforms were running around everywhere. Signs read 'Spell Damage', which was in the left hand corner, 'Aurors – Injured' was on the right and finally, 'Aurors – Deceased' was in the middle. There was another enquiries desk in the middle, in front the most dreaded section. The group lined up.

"Next!" The man behind the desk called as another family burst into tears and headed to the middle section.

"We're looking for a number of people, actually. They are all Aurors and were involved in the recent mission." Mrs Potter told him.

"Well, you've come to right place, Madam. Could you please just state their names and how you know them?" He said, sounding a little bored. Mrs Potter ushered Remus forward, who was the closest to her.

"Robert and Lynnette Lupin are my parents." Remus stated.

"To your right and they are in..." the man checked a very long parchment, "beds number 357 and 358." Remus hurried off to find his parents.

"Marcus and Darlene Quartz are my parents." Rachael told the man. The man looked through his list for about a minute until he stopped and looked up at her.

"Please stand aside for the moment." Rachael's eyes widened with worry and she stood behind Mrs Potter.

"Orion and Ethel Black are my parents." Sirius told the man.

"To your right and they are in beds number 213 and 214."

"Susan and Roderick Pettigrew are my parents." Peter stated. Again, the man searched his list but he soon stopped and told Peter to stand aside. Peter stood next to Rachael and they joined hands, giving each other a reassuring squeeze.

"Barbara and Rodney Lynn are my foster parents." Tina said her brow furrowed with worry.

"To you right, in beds number 406 and 407."

"Richard and Anastasia Haderley are my parents." Kari stated. The man searched his list, muttered something inaudible and told her to stand aside.

"Strout, some people are here for looking for their parents!" The man called out in the direction of a young, rather plump, brunette witch. "I'm sorry, only relatives are allowed to go through." The man told Mrs and Mr Potter, who nodded glumly, knowing what was to happen next.

"What are their names, darlings?" The woman known as Strout asked the three teenagers.

"Marcus and Darlene Quartz." Rachael answered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Susan and Roderick Pettigrew." Peter muttered, still holding Rachael's hand and now Kari's as well.

"Richard and Anastasia Haderley." Kari said quietly, not realising that she was squeezing Peter's hand.

The woman smiled weakly, her brow furrowed in sympathy.

"Follow me, my dears." She told them quietly as she began to lead them to their parents.

All three of them gasped. Strout was leading them towards the middle section. 'Aurors - Deceased'.

AN:

Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for your feedback! I wasn't expecting so many to come through in one hit...my inbox actually filled up! So, as you can imagine, I have a few thank you notes to make.

'**Bob'** – thank you and here is chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Marauder-Magick33** – thanks for picking that up! The story was originally going to have the eight friends as the only Gryffindors in their year but I decided to change it to force myself to be more creative and I must have missed that one line! Thank you!

**Liager – **I think you are right in that it is very predictable in some parts early on but it won't always be predictable...I have some future plot lines that will shock you...I can guarantee that. Hehehe I'm so evil.

**Miss Us Padfoot – **Thanks and I wish more people would review too!

**Dovasery – **that was the shortest review but it also meant the most to me ("wow..." was the entire review) so thank you thank you thank you thank you!

**Potterchick1 – **thank you again to my ever-faithful reviewer who was actually the first one to review! Thank you so much, your feedback always means a lot to me.

**Elvishchic13 – **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one won't be long...I promise.

**Me – **If you had read the story properly, you would have noticed that I said that (and I quote) "All four boys were rather tall, but the blonde one a little less so than the other three." And another thing; baggy pants were worn in the 70's by the hippies. My aunty is a very eccentric hippy and I actually got most of my information on the "hippy" front from her so in your own words "You need to get your facts straight before" making a stupid review like that.

**Lady Spear – **Whoa, that is weird. After all, Laramie isn't a very popular name but I love it, don't you?

**Lil Steph – **I'm flattered that you consider this one of your favorites...thank you!

**Ravenclaw22 – **thank you for all of your words of encouragement! I promise you I am not J.K. Rowling in disguise. I am flattered by this suggestion but I don't think I'm up to her standards. But there is still time...

Both of those ideas for fanfics sound excellent! The Hagrid and the giants one sounds very original. I don't think there is many stories based on him so that should be great! The comedy one sounds really funny already! I can't wait to read them!

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews (Bar one) and I hope to hear your feedback for this chapter!

I'm outtie!

Love Tahlia! xxx


	20. Aurors Deceased

**Chapter 20:**

"Mum, Dad..." Sirius muttered, his voice wavering. Orion Black was lying in a plain white bed, muttering incoherently in a fitful sleep. Looking to his right, Sirius saw his mother, Ethel Black, her eyes patched over.

"Sirius," His mother croaked, "is that you?" Sirius almost ran to her bedside and gripped her hand tightly.

"Yeah mum, it's me." He looked her over, taking in her state. She appeared to be fine, but he was too scared to ask her what had happened to her eyes.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her, gulping slightly.

"I'm fine, sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm worried, actually." He stated. His mother sighed.

"Don't worry. Your father and I will be fine." Sirius wasn't convinced and her sudden coughing fit didn't help the matter.

"What happened out there, Mum?" He asked quietly, looking around at the hundreds of other Aurors. He was amazed at how many there were who were injured.

"You know I can't tell you that." She told him, sighing again.

"Can't you at least tell me what happened to you and dad?" He asked, his frustration beginning to get the better of him. Before his mother could answer him, she started to cough so violently that a healer ran to her bedside, his wand aimed at her chest.

"Stand back please!" He instructed and Sirius was forced to let go of his mother's hand as he watched in horror. The healer muttered something and a white glow came from the tip of his wand. Minutes later he turned to Sirius.

"She'll need to be in here for a number of days. Are you her son?" Sirius could only nod in reply. "Well, I strongly suggest that you find alternate accommodation for the next week or so." He told him gruffly and was about to walk away when Sirius grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"What about my dad?" Sirius asked, gesturing to his father with his free hand.

"We're not sure how long he will be in here for, hopefully only a week."

With that, the healer left, taking his wand and Sirius' faith with him.

Remus was still searching for his parents amongst the hundreds of beds.

"Remus!" He heard a familiar voice shout to him. His father was sitting beside a bed not twenty meters away. Remus dodged around the other beds to reach him.

"Dad!" He called in reply and jumped into his father's arms, hugging him tightly. When he pulled back, Remus looked at the figure on the bed in front of him. His mother was lying very still and looked as pale as Professor Binns. Nothing appeared to be wrong with her, until he noticed that her eyes were open.

"She's not...she can't be?" Remus spluttered, a tear rolling down his cheek. His father shook his head.

"No, she's not." Remus looked confused. His father sighed loudly. "She was hit with a memory charm. A very, very strong one too and it damn near killed her with its sheer force." He trailed off. "Probably would have been kinder if it had."

Robert Lupin began to cry and for only the second time in his life, Remus was truly petrified. He had never seen his father cry before and now that he had, he wished that he never had to again. It was the most unsettling thing that Remus had ever witnessed in his life.

Tina saw her foster mother from across the room and didn't like what she saw behind her. Barbara Lynn was sitting in a chair facing away from Tina and in front of her was a crowd of people wearing green robes.

'No, no, no, no..." Tina muttered and ran over to her foster mum. "Mum!" She cried out as she reached her. Barbara turned around and hugged her daughter.

"Tina, I'm so glad you're here." She exclaimed, still hugging her tightly. As Barbara pulled away from Tina, Tina heard those seven words which made her heart pound and her hope shatter. "But you may have come too late."

Tina gasped as she caught a glimpse of Rodney Lynn through a momentary gap in the crowd.

He was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his arms were limply at his sides. His greying blonde hair was matted with blood and his skin was a pale, pasty colour. The healers were prodding and poking Rodney with their wands, a glowing purple light coming from several of them. All of them were muttering to each other incoherently.

"What happened to him?" Tina asked, dreading the answer. Her foster mother simply looked at her with stony, dull, eyes.

"Nobody knows. It was some kind of dark magic that was used. The healers say that they have never seen or even heard of this kind of curse being used before. They have been in contact with other Ministries from around the world, but nobody knows what is wrong with Rodney, so nobody knows how to cure him." She started to sob silently and Tina started as soon as her foster mother let the first tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't know what to do, Tina. I've been with him for almost twenty five years. I haven't lived without him since I was 13. I can't be expected to now. I can't do it, I just can't!" Tina pulled the woman she considered to be her mother into a tight, comforting hug.

"I don't think I could live without him either." She muttered silently; Barbara couldn't hear her. Tina felt as if she was screaming and nobody could hear her.

Next door, two young women and a young man were waiting to be told where to find their parents.

"What did you say their names were?" A third man asked. The three young people were getting frustrated now.

"Susan and Roderick Pettigrew, Richard and Anastasia Haderley and Marcus and Darlene Quartz." Rachael told the ministry worker for the third time. Tears were starting to swell in their eyes and the three of them were unable to hide their anger any longer when the man beckoned to yet another ministry worker and was about to yell out to her.

"We want to know what happened to our parents!" Kari yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This is ridiculous! This is the third time we've had to ask what has happened and all we've gotten was handed over to another person! Someone just tell us already!" Peter yelled his fists clenched. The man sighed and a woman walked towards them. The man pulled her aside and spoke to her in a hushed tone while Peter, Kari and Rachael tried to keep their cool. After a minute or so, the man walked away to another bunch of people and the woman approached them. She put her arms around the three of them and led them into a small, grey room. They sat down in some plain, grey chairs and she sat opposite them at the plain, grey desk.

"What has happened to our parents?" Kari asked, speaking slowly and strained as she was trying to keep her temper under control. The woman sighed.

"I am Julie Branaghan and I am the Head Counsellor at the Ministry of Magic." She gestured to another woman standing behind the three students. "This is one of my recruits, Madeline Gleeson. Madeline, will you please take the Pettigrew's boy, the Quartz's girl and the Haderley's girl." Then, without another word, Julie got up and left the room. The other woman beckoned to the children before them with a sympathetic look on her face and they left the small, grey room with grey faces.

"Now what were your names?" Madeline asked the children kindly. Peter, however, was in no mood to be kind.

"Peter Pettigrew, Kari Haderley and Rachael Quartz and what has happened to our parents?" He half shouted. Madeline simply sent another of her sympathetic glances towards them.

"Your parents, Susan, Roderick, Richard, Anastasia, Marcus and Darlene were in the Auror Squadron 32, is that correct?" Madeline asked him. Peter, Rachael and Kari looked at her strangely, their right eyebrows rose slightly. Rachael and Kari were in no state of mind to answer her questions and so, Peter took charge.

"I have no idea; they never told me anything about their missions; they always said that it was too dangerous for me to know." He told her, completely confused.

"Well, that is what our records show. That particular squadron was sent into action at precisely 0200 hours on 26th December 1973. Upon leaving the Auror Headquarters, we heard from them at 0230. They had just infiltrated the Death Eater base and were in their positions. At 0300, we heard from them again on the half hour dot just as planned beforehand. However, four minutes later, at 0304 hours, we received contact from them again. It was the Captain of the Squadron, Richard Haderley." Here, Madeline paused and Kari gasped slightly. Peter and Rachael squeezed her hands comfortingly. "He reported that they had been found by a group of passing Death Eaters, that their squadron was under attack and needed back up urgently." The three teenagers' bottom lips began to quiver. "That was the last report that we heard from them. We have since received word from the Death Eaters that they have been killed. I am sorry for your loss, my dears." She concluded and Rachael and Kari let out a strangled, tormented cry. Peter put his arms around them, feeling that he had to comfort them somehow and began to cry with them. They remained like that for what seemed like hours, Madeline had to leave them to see to other families whom had lost loved ones. Through their grief, Peter, Rachael and Kari wondered briefly, _'what happens to us now?'_

A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated guys but I guess reality caught up with me. I graduated from high school last Friday! And I've had exams and last minute work to complete so I've only really just stopped and sat still long enough to write more of this. I now have a huge break until about February so you can expect a lot more updates coming!

I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I'm sorry that I had to kill off their parents!!!! But as you guys will know from the HP series, the parents aren't the only ones who have to disappear from the storyline...(not necessarily die...there are fates much worse...evil laugh) anyway...I'll let you all go and I'll try to update again today, if not...by tomorrow.

Thanks for all of your fantabulous (is that a word?) reviews! Keep it up guys!

Love Teedge xx


	21. Funeral and Legalities

**Chapter 21:**

The weather that day reflected exactly how the crowd felt. Lightning could be seen, thunder could be heard and rain could be felt hitting them, making the weight of the world seem heavier. Most of the crowd had black umbrellas to protect them from the weather, but the front row of people couldn't be shaken from their positions if a bomb exploded. Remus, Tina, Lily, James, Peter, Kari, Sirius, and Peter stood at the very front, their heads bowed reverently as they watched as eleven identical mahogany coffins were lowered into the ground. Lily turned around slightly only to wince as she saw Petunia glaring at her with such a hate Lily didn't think was possible. Sirius, who was standing next to her, turned to see what she was looking at, put his arm around her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. He smiled at her weakly and when she had bowed her head back down, he glared at Petunia with all of the hate he could muster.

The funeral was long and tedious. There were a lot of long speeches about the eleven lives that had been snatched away. The Minister of Magic had gotten up to say a few words.

"Orion Black, Anastasia Haderley, Richard Haderley, Lynette Lupin, Rodney Lynn, Susan Pettigrew, Roderick Pettigrew, Darlene Quartz and Marcus Quartz were some of the most respected Aurors in our Ministry. Their efforts will be remembered throughout all of history and they are to receive an Order of Merlin: First Class. We now call upon their heirs to collect the certificates. Sirius Black on behalf of Orion Black, Kari Haderley on behalf of Anastasia and Richard Haderley, Remus Lupin on behalf of Lynette Lupin, Tina Lynn on behalf of Rodney Lynn, Peter Pettigrew on behalf of Susan and Roderick Pettigrew and Rachael Quartz on behalf of Darlene and Marcus Quartz." One by one, they walked up to collect the certificates of those they so badly missed. "We would also like to award an Order of Merlin: First Class to both Christine and Julian Evans for their bravery in their final moments against He-who-must-not-be-named. Lily Evans, could you please come forward on behalf of your parents." He concluded and applause could be heard. Lily walked up to collect the certificate.

After the funeral, the group of friends separated. Kari and Peter went to stay with James and Lily and Rachael went to stay with Sirius. The others returned home with their remaining parent.

It was the fifth of January and they still had four days left of Christmas break. Christmas had been long since forgotten in the turbulent time between present and when they had left Hogwarts not three weeks ago.

Mrs Black insisted on looking after the orphans until they would return to Hogwarts, however, Mr and Mrs Potter assured her that it would be too much to handle along with her own grief and Sirius.

"You can stay in here." Sirius told Lily and Rachael as they entered a spare room with enough room for two. There were two single beds, one under a window, opposite the door and another in the corner next to the door. There were two mahogany wardrobes with matching sets of drawers for their clothes. Sirius dropped their trunks, which weren't very heavy as most of their things were still, in fact, at Lily's house. "I'll come past soon; I just have to sort my things out and I suppose you will have to as well." With that, he left and the two girls set about sorting what items they did have into the wardrobes and the drawers.

True to his word, Sirius came and got them in about an hour and the three of them went downstairs. Mrs Black was in the kitchen, cooking and seemed to be crying. The three teenagers ran over to her, worried looks plastered all over their faces.

"Mum, don't cry." Sirius told her, tears rushing to his own eyes. She enveloped them all in a hug.

"My baby," She muttered through her tears. "My _babies_..." She pulled away from them and looked at Sirius, her brow furrowed in grief. "You look so much like your father. All grown up, he would be proud." She pinched his cheek adoringly and looked at Rachael and Lily.

"And you, a remarkable combination of your mother and father with his hair and her eyes. They really loved you and don't you ever forget it." Lily started to sob silently and Sirius pulled her into a hug as Mrs Black turned to Rachael.

"Darlene was always bragging to me about how beautiful you were and boy was she right. You are a beautiful little thing and you got it from her." Rachael joined in the brotherly, sisterly hug with Lily and Sirius.

After they had all stopped sobbing and had cleared their faces of tearstains, Mrs Black patted their heads motherly.

"I spoke to Millicent Potter and she suggested that we all go to the Evans' home to collect the rest of your things and then onto the Pettigrew's, the Haderley's and to the Quartz's. Millie said that she has told Barbara Lynn and Robert Lupin. Afterwards, we shall all be going to the Potter's home for dinner. Is that okay with you three?" They nodded, Lily a little hesitant. She didn't know if she was ready to return to her house, which also happened to be the place of her parents' murder.

At 4:30, Sirius, Rachael and Lily gathered in the Black's living room, near the fireplace. Mrs Black had a small pouch of some fine green powder.

"Here, take a pinch of this each. Rachael you have travelled by floo powder before, haven't you?" Rachael nodded. "Lily, you wouldn't have so all you do is take a pinch of floo powder and throw it into the fire. The flames will turn green and then shout 'Evans Property'. Be sure to tuck in your elbows, pronounce the name properly and you'll be fine. Sirius, you go first to show Lily how to do it." Sirius stepped up to the fireplace, threw the powder in and yelled the name of his destination. He was engulfed in green flames and when the flames died down, he had disappeared.

Then it was Lily's turn. She stepped up to the fireplace, threw the powder in and yelled,

"Evans Property!" Seconds later, she was zooming through what seemed to be space and all of a sudden she was jerked out of the fireplace and landed on her stomach with a loud oof. As she stood up, she looked around and saw that she was in her living. Sirius was leaning on the doorframe looking at her in amusement.

"That happened to me too the first time I used floo powder. Are you alright?" He asked as he walked over to her. Lily nodded as Rachael flew out of the fireplace, but landed perfectly on her feet. Soon after that, Mrs Black came through.

"Is anyone here?" Sirius yelled, walking out into the entrance hall. Lily and the others followed him. As she looked around, Lily noticed that not a thing had changed since the day of her parents' murder. Her jumper still lay casually over the red couch where she had thrown in the morning they had left to buy Christmas decorations. It seemed so long ago now. Lily picked it up tenderly and Sirius put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Lily. We're here for you okay?" He told her, his face bowed down to her height. Lily nodded numbly.

"We're in here Sirius!" Tina's voice rang out from the kitchen. The Sirius, Mrs Black, Rachael and Lily walked slowly into the kitchen. This was the room where the murders had been committed and where they had walked in only to find her parents' bodies sitting upright at the table, in the middle of having lunch. Lily started to sob silently and leaned on Sirius to hold herself up.

"Shh..." he soothed her and eventually she stopped sobbing.

Everyone was in Lily's kitchen. Millicent Potter was making some tea, coffee and hot chocolate, Harold Potter was sitting down talking to Robert Lupin about Quidditch to keep his mind off of his wife, Barbara Lynn was making some magic cookies which only took three minutes to make and James, Tina, Peter, Kari and Remus were in the middle of an exploding snap game. Sirius, Lily and Rachael walked over to sit with them and within ten minutes, everyone was seated around one of the long, red tables in Lily's kitchen.

There was a knock at the door, which silenced everyone. Harold Potter got up from his seat.

"That'll be Petunia. I told her to come past now so that we can organise some things with her. I hope you don't mind Lily?" He asked her. Lily shook her head, but inside her head she was screaming, 'Yes, I do mind!' Remus patted her on the back.

Petunia came in, her eyes puffy and sat down next to Mrs Black and Mrs Lynn. Harold Potter remained standing at the head of the table.

"Now, I didn't just bring you all here to collect your things. Before you go back to school, there are a number of things to sort out. I know this is hard on you in the current circumstances, but these things need to be done." He paused here and a number of the children gulped. "I have organised for some lawyers from the ministry to come and sort out the wills and then there is the matter of guardianship."

There was a loud thud, followed by two more coming from the sitting room. Mr Potter again left the kitchen. He came back in with three men. The first was young, not older than thirty, and quite handsome with a wide, kind smile on his face. The second was short and dumpy and looked to be in his fifties. He looked stern and down to business. Lastly was a tall, lanky man who looked about 40. He had a long curly moustache and was wearing small, half moon glasses. Mr Potter invited them to take a seat to his left, opposite Mrs Potter, Mrs Black and Petunia. Mr Potter returned to his seat.

"This is Mr Cedric, Mr Middleton and Mr Pallaton. They are three of the top lawyers in the Ministry. They have kindly agreed to come and organise the wills and the matter of guardianship for next to nothing." Mr Potter introduced the three men in the order that they had walked through the kitchen door.

"The first one on the list is a Miss Lily Evans and a Miss Petunia Evans." Mr Cedric said, smiling down at the eight teenagers at the other end of the long table. Lily stood from her seat and the row of people opposite the lawyers moved down a seat so that Lily could sit next to Petunia and opposite Mr Middleton.

"I am Mr Middleton and the first topic of discussion is your parents' wills. I have them here with me. I went to pick them up from the Muggle authorities earlier this afternoon. Firstly, I will read them to you and then all you will need to do is sign a few papers to agree to your inheritance. Next will be your guardianship. We will get to that later." Lily nodded in agreement and glanced at Petunia who was staring stonily back at Mr Middleton.

Mr Middleton proceeded to read Mr and Mrs Evans' last will and testament aloud. In short, Lily had inherited the house and its contents whilst Petunia had inherited their life savings and a much smaller house in Surrey.

"Now, to the matter concerning your guardianship; your parents did not specify whom you should be looked after in such an event as this. I am to understand that you have no other living relatives in the UK at all. In such a situation as this, we would normally put you into an orphanage. However, due to the fact that you have somewhere to live, you are, in fact, able to live there if we assign you a guardian to live with you in the house." He paused and looked at Lily and Petunia who both nodded, trying to absorb this information. "You do have one other living relative in California, America. I believe she is your great aunt, a Marion Alcott. She has been in recent years, living with only 4 servants as company. I have made contact with her to inform her of her niece's death and she has agreed to become your guardian should you agree to it." He concluded and glanced at Petunia and Lily for their answer.

"How old is this woman?" Petunia asked. Mr Pallaton glanced through his pages of notes.

"64, but she is in very good health for her age. Her servants would of course come with her to live with you on this property and would live in the servants' quarters that you have on the top floor. That is, if you want her to become your official guardian?" He asked them.

Lily and Petunia looked at each other, a silent conversation playing out. Petunia looked back at the three men before her and her sister.

"We agree to have Mrs Alcott come here to be our guardian." Lily nodded in agreement and Mr Cedric smiled widely, offering them a piece of paper.

"If you would both please sign here to state your decision." They both signed the page. "Excellent; now, Mrs Alcott will be arriving on the 31st of May and will pick you up from Kings Cross Station on the 1st of June at 5:30 pm to bring you home."

"Thank you." Both Lily and Petunia said and Lily stood up.

"Next is a Mr Peter Pettigrew." Mr Cedric announced and again smiled at the group at the opposite end of the table. Peter stood and Lily took his seat. He sat down where Lily had been sitting.

"As we did with the Evans sisters, we shall firstly read out the wills of your parents and then organise you a guardian." Mr Pallaton told him. Peter nodded and they proceeded as they had with Lily and Petunia.

By 8:30pm, the group were very tired and each had learned of their inheritance and in some cases learned of their newly appointed guardians.

Peter had inherited his family home, its contents and his parents' savings. He was to live with his Grandmother during the summer holidays until he was of legal age. Rachael had inherited her family home, its contents and her parents' savings. Her new guardian was, in fact, Barbara Lynn. Rachael had no other living relatives in the UK and she had told the lawyers that she had no intention of leaving her home country. They had said that what few relatives she did have, had said the same thing. Barbara had stepped in saying that she could take her in as a foster child. Rachael had agreed, giving Barbara the biggest hug she could manage. Kari had inherited her family home, its contents and her parents' savings. Her newly appointed guardian was her Grandmother who lived in Sheffield, but Kari said she would rather move in with her than remain in her current family home as she loved her Grandmother's property with her horses and cattle. Tina had inherited some money from her foster father and a few of his personal items of some value. Sirius had inherited some money along with his father's charmed motorcycle and Remus had inherited some money and his some personal items, mostly of sentimental value from his mother.

After everything had been finalised, the lawyers left, wishing the young teenagers luck and giving them their sympathy.

"Now that that is over, would you all like to go and gather your things? When you have decided which items to take with you, call one of us and we will come and charm the items to make them easier to carry. Once you are done, please meet up in the sitting room so that we can floo to the Pettigrew's home?" Barbara Lynn announced. Everyone stood up and separated.

Lily had decided which of her things she would take and then called for an adult to help her. Seconds later, Robert Lupin came in to help her.

"How are you managing?" He asked Lily as he was helping her pack some clothes into a magically enlarged trunk. Lily looked up from what she was doing at him.

"I'm doing okay. I have to, don't I? I mean, the world can't stop for one person just because they want it to. Life goes on." She told him.

"Very mature words for someone of your age." He told her.

"Maturity comes with experience, not with birthdays that pass you by." Lily replied. Mr Lupin nodded in agreement.

"You and your friends have been through a lot more than I had at your age." Lily looked up again, interested. "I mean, at your age, I was still playing pranks on everyone." Lily smiled.

"We do too; just we've been a little preoccupied lately. Its things like this that kind of forces you to grow up." She said. Mr Lupin looked at sympathetically.

"Just don't try to grow up too soon, okay? Enjoy your childhood as long as you can." He instructed and he walked over to her and hugged Lily. His hug reminded her of her father and Lily let one single tear roll down her cheek, but wiped it away before he noticed it was even there.

"I'll try. Thanks Mr Lupin." She told him as they finished packing her things and then he left to help one of the others.

Lily, Sirius, Rachael and Mrs Black didn't arrive back home until after midnight. They said goodnight to Mrs Black and headed upstairs to their rooms. Sirius gave each of them a hug and they separated.

"Lily?" Rachael asked into the darkness of their room. It was a couple of hours after they had returned home and Rachael had been awoken by footsteps down the corridor outside their room. Lily groaned. "Did you here that?" Rachael asked her. Then, they heard the footsteps stop, right outside their door. Lily gasped and neither of them even had time to scream when the door opened.

Hey guys!!! Well...I've left you on a HUGE cliffie...but I promise that the next chapter won't be long coming. Thanks for your reviews guys! Keep reviewing...your feedback means a lot to me. I want to know if you guys like the story or not. I've finished school now and I got accepted to a job at the library today as a casual relief and I should be starting my TAFE course next February...if I get in that is. Wish me luck! Keep your fingers crossed for me and I'll speak to you next chappie! I want some reviews!!!!! :P

Love Teedge

p.s. feel free to email me at teedge87 hotmail. com (only without the spaces...you not sposed to post ure email on here and if u do it gets rid of it)


	22. Sirius Gets A Thought CALL THE PAPERS!

**Chapter 22:**

Lily and Rachael both lay as still as possible, hoping that whomever it was who had come into their room would just leave if they thought that they were asleep. No such luck. The person walked into the room and dumped a pillow and a blanket on the floor.

"Girls, you still awake?" Sirius whispered from the doorway. Lily and Rachael both sat up like lightning. "Can I sleep in here, with you?" He asked quietly. His voice sounded nasally, almost as if he had been crying. Rachael and Lily, though they were furious with him for scaring them so badly, both softened their tempers.

"Of course you can Siri." Lily told him motherly-like. He smiled with gratitude and sniffled a little.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Rachael exclaimed in a rather loud whisper. She got out of bed and ushered Lily off of hers. Lily and Sirius both soon understood what she was doing and they helped to push the two beds together into a double bed.

Soon, they had managed to push the beds together under the window and the three of them were lying down underneath their quilts. Lily on the right, Sirius in the middle and Rachael was on the left.

"Goodnight Rach, goodnight Siri." Lily whispered, curling onto her side, facing Sirius.

"Night Lillers, night Siri." Rachael muttered sleepily and she rolled over to face the wall.

"Goodnight Rach, Goodnight Lillers." Sirius muttered. "Thank you." He told them gratefully.

"What did we do?" Lily mumbled, half asleep. Sirius reached for her hand under the covers and squeezed it.

"Thank you for being here and for being you." Sirius muttered quietly. The other two were already fast asleep and he doubted that they even heard him.

Four hours later, Mrs Black came in to tell them that breakfast was ready. The girls' room was her first stop as it was at the top of the staircase. Sirius' room was further down the hall. She opened the door and peered inside. Mrs Black was truly touched by what she saw and she lent her head against the doorframe to watch them sleep a moment.

It seemed that Sirius had woken up in the middle of the night and crawled in here. He was lying in the middle of the two girls and had his arm around Lily protectively.

'_Those two...they act like brother and sister._' Mrs Black thought, shaking her head in amusement. Rachael was lying with her head nestled inside Sirius' elbow. The three of them looked so cute that Mrs Black left them to wake up at their own pace.

One by one, the three of them woke up. Sirius awoke first and went downstairs for breakfast. Mrs Black was standing over the stove, making cookies...the Muggle way.

"Mum, why are you making cookies like that? Are you a witch or not?" He asked sarcastically. His mum turned around to face him, a spatula in one hand, a bag of flour in the other and flour all of her face, hands and apron.

"Good morning to you to, sweetie." She said, just as sarcastic. "I happen to like cooking things the muggle way. It's fun." She told him, returning to her stove. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You've never cooked things the muggle before. Are you dealing okay?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that same question." She said, turning to look at him, a big smirk on her face. Sirius raised his eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting on the kitchen bench and helping himself to some of the leftover cookie dough in the mixing bowl. She slapped his hand away and turned to face him again.

"You and Rachael, you're going to marry that girl." She stated simply.

"Mum, you're as bad Lily! We're thirteen, we don't think about getting married now!" He cried at her, jumping down from the bench.

"What do you mean 'as bad as Lily'?" She asked, swinging around to face him too fast and making a bit of dough fly off of the spatula and hit Sirius in the face. He dabbed it off in exasperation.

"It's a long story." He said rolling his eyes. Mrs Black returned to her cooking, a wise smile coming over her face.

"I will stick to my guns. You will end up marrying that girl." She stated simply. Sirius was about to retaliate when Rachael herself came walking into the kitchen, Lily close behind her.

Mrs Black turned around once again to face them.

"Good morning girls!" She said loudly, still grinning. She threw a knowing glance at Sirius who rolled his eyes and went to sit down with the girls to eat some of the toast his mother had made for them earlier. Rachael and Lily exchanged confused glances.

"Did we miss something?" Rachael asked curiously. Sirius ushered her to her seat and then did the same for Lily.

"Nope, you didn't miss a thing." He said with a tone of finality in his voice. Mrs Black sighed and gave them a cookie each from her first batch.

"Eat up; we need you to be nice and healthy before you go back to school!" She told them. Sirius, Rachael and Lily looked confused.

"Mrs Black, you want us to be healthy so you give us cookies for breakfast?" Rachael asked.

"We don't go back to school for three days, Mrs Black." Lily exclaimed.

"Girls, girls, girls, how many times do I have to tell you?" They looked at her expectantly. "Call me Ethel or Aunt Ethel if you think that Ethel is too informal." She muttered something under her breath about being over polite and walked out of the room.

Rachael and Lily rolled their eyes and laughed. Sirius couldn't help but notice how Rachael looked when she laughed. He couldn't place one word to describe it, but he knew that he liked it.

'_Damn mum for putting that thought in my head_!' He thought to himself and stuffed himself full of cookies.

"Be good this term!" Mrs Black called as Rachael, Lily and Sirius looked out a window of the Hogwarts Express. "Don't do anything stupid! I know that'll be hard for you Sirius!" She exclaimed. "Bye!" Then the train turned the corner and they pulled their heads back inside the compartment.

Sirius, James, Tina and Kari sat on one side of the compartment and Lily, Remus, Rachael and Peter sat on the other side. No body said anything for a very long time. Each of the group was lost in their own thoughts until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tina yelled at the top of her lungs. The door opened and a tall, skinny, blond boy walked in. He had a few freckles over his nose and cheeks, very pale skin and light green eyes. His name was Tate Pallaton and he was a Ravenclaw in their year.

"Hi Tate." Kari said.

"Hi, my father told me what happened over the Christmas break. He was one of the lawyers who came to do the official stuff. I just wanted to say sorry to you guys." He finished, sending them each a small smile.

"Thanks." They all muttered.

"Did you want to come in and sit down for a while?" Peter asked kindly. Tate shook his head politely.

"No, I had better get back, Matt, Bryant, Richard and I are planning something for the welcome back feast. Nothing as good as you guys could pull off, but we're going to give it our all." He told them, his smile widening. "I'll see you all later."

"See you. Good luck with the prank." James told him and Tate left the compartment.

"We'd better get changed into our robes." Remus announced. He ushered the other guys out and the girls proceeded to get changed.

"We should plan a prank too. It might be just what the guys need to lighten them up a bit. It would also help us to take our minds off things. What do you say?" Rachael suggested as she fixed up her robes.

"Sure. What should we do to them?" Tina asked. Kari's eyes widened.

"I have an idea."

"What are they doing in there?" Remus exclaimed loudly. They were pacing backwards and forwards in the hallway outside of the compartment. It had been twenty minutes and the girls hadn't called them back in yet. The train would be arriving soon and they hadn't even changed out of their robes yet.

"We've finished!" Kari called out, opening the door. The girls stood outside whilst the guys got changed, and to their relief, no yelling could be heard which meant that they hadn't discovered the prank.

The girls were called back inside in about 5 minutes and they sat down. Then the train stopped.

As they walked in a line, with their arms linked with the girls, people snickered and laughed at them. The girls glared at anyone who looked like they might tell the boys the truth. Soon, they made it to the carriages. The girls were relieved. This meant that they would walk into the Great Hall with the prank still in effect.

As soon as the girls' carriage rolled to a halt, they got out and waited for the boys. Once again, they subtly directed the boys to walk in a line and they set off towards the Great Hall.

The second they entered the hall, people started whispering, some of them laughing as well. The boys looked suspicious, but took no notice.

They each took a seat at the Gryffindor table and Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a short speech.

"Welcome back to those of you who went home for the break." He announced from the stage. "In the light of these recent attacks, I would like to tell you that you are not alone. Many of you sitting before me knew one of the hundreds of Aurors who left on Christmas Day and never returned. Many of you lost one or both parents. These coming years will be tough but if we stick together and fight together than we shall prevail. I hope you will learn from this loss. I hope you will enjoy each day like it was your last so that if something should happen tomorrow, you would have no regrets. I would like to make a toast." He raised his goblet of pumpkin juice high into the air and most of the students followed suit. "May we have no regrets about today!" Then everyone took a swig from their goblets. Everyone except for most of the Slytherins, that is. "I have only one more thing to say." The Great Hall hushed. "Could Messrs Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin please keep their private love lives to themselves?" Everyone who had seen the signs, laughed loudly and the four boys were thoroughly confused, until they heard the words sign and back.

They each turned to look at each other's robes.

"Marry me Severus Snape?!" Sirius yelled, trying to rip the sign off of his back, as the other three were trying to do the same. The girls giggled and sank down into their seats.

"Why won't this blasted thing come off?!" Remus yelled, still scraping at his back in vain. Again, the girls giggled.

"You four did this, didn't you?!" Peter shouted at them, pointing accusingly. They sank further into their seats.

"Get them off, now!" James shouted. The girls each bit their lips and giggled nervously.

"No can do guys. It's a twelve hour thing, sorry." Kari squeaked. The boys' eyes had widened in shock horror.

"TWELVE HOURS?!" They each shouted. The girls nodded feebly.

"Excuse me, Gryffindors." Professor Dumbledore said from the front of the hall. "Could this spat please wait until after the feast?" He asked. The boys sat down but the girls stayed where they were. The boys were mumbling under their breath.

"You girls are dead after the feast!" Remus exclaimed without moving his lips.

An hour later, the boys still hadn't forgotten the prank and Professor Dumbledore stood up to dismiss them to bed.

"You are dismissed. Please go straight to your common rooms and have a good night sleep. Remember that breakfast is at 7:30 and your first class starts at 9." He took his seat and the students filed out of the hall. Except for eight of them who ran out of the hall as fast as they could.

"You girls get back here!" Remus yelled.

"You're going to pay!" James shouted.

"When I get my hands on you four you won't know what hit you!" Sirius shouted.

Rachael turned around for a moment whilst she was running.

"If you ever get your hands on me like that, Sirius Black, I will slap you!" She stuck out her tongue at him. Sirius blushed slightly.

"Don't stick that out, Rachael Quartz, unless you intend to use it!"

They arrived outside the portrait, puffing. The girls shouted the password in a hurry and ran through before the boys got through the portrait.

"Chizpurfle pudding!" Sirius yelled as he approached the portrait and the boys followed the girls through.

The girls had run all the way up the stairs to their dorm and had almost closed the door when someone put their foot in its way.

"Open this blasted door, before I break it down!" Sirius shouted through the small gap.

"We will never surrender to you buffoons!" Tina shouted in retaliation.

"Buffoons are we?" Remus shouted as he arrived at the girls' dorm. There was a loud thud and Remus yelled, "James, look out!" and then the door opened with such a force that it knocked all four of the girls (who had been leaning on it to hold it shut) to the floor of the dormitory. Before they had even had a chance to get up, the boys pounced on them and tickled them mercilessly.

"Okay! We're sorry! We're sorry!" Rachael gasped between her laughter.

"We give up! We give up!" Lily got out as James tickled her shamelessly.

"Get off me you great prat!" Kari exclaimed to Remus who had her pinned to the floor and was refusing to get off of her.

"Peter...stop...please...I'm sorry!" Tina said between her giggles.

"Men, what do you think?" Peter asked, his eyes darting to and from each of the girls dangerously. The girls looked at them, their eyes looking up at their respective attackers pleadingly.

"Oh, alright, release the prisoners." Peter muttered as he rolled off of Tina. She pretended to dramatically gasp for air.

"I almost died! What would you do if I died? You would have gone to Azkaban!" Tina shouted over dramatizing the situation as per usual. Peter rolled his eyes.

"You can't die from tickling." He told her in a bored-like fashion.

"How do you know?" She asked him, her hands on her hips.

"I don't." Peter admitted sticking out his bottom lip. "I'm sorry Professor."

"Good and don't do it again!" She said firmly, doing a fantastic impersonation of McGonagall.

"You guys had best be going." Rachael said, giving Sirius a light slap on the back.

"Goodnight!" Kari said, giving each of them a hug.

"Goodnight!" Lily and Tina shouted in unison and they each gave the guys a hug.

"See you in the morning." Peter said and he left the room.

"Goodnight girls." Remus said and he followed Peter.

"Sleep well." James wished and he grabbed Sirius by the back of his collar, pulling him towards the door. Sirius was bowing continuously.

"Goodnight fair maidens! I wish thee a charming sleep, a charming beau to wake next to, a charming day tomorrow and me to charm you tomorrow evening as I can't tonight!" With that, James shut the door before Sirius could announce anything else to the girls. The girls laughed as they heard Sirius yelling from down the stairs.

"I was busy James! Gee, can't a guy have any fun around here-" Then his voice cut out as he entered the common room and it was drowned out.

The girls each said goodnight and then got into their beds, thankful that the prank had taken their minds off of reality for the time being. But as they lay down to sleep, it all came flooding back and neither of them could get to sleep for hours.

Hey guys...I'm back!!!! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter will cover basically the end of their third year and then its onto their fourth...it gets more interesting there, what with puberty setting in (along with some crushes etc) hehehe...I'll post again tomoro if I can. Im off to bed now, nite!

Love teedge


	23. Operation Animagi: Phase II

**Chapter 23:**

The next few weeks were difficult for the group. Many people at Hogwarts received letters at breakfast to inform them of a death in their family. At least one hysterical child would run out of the Great Hall each morning, digging up all of the old feelings of loss that they had tried so hard to bury. Hogwarts now ran a counselling service for any students who wished to speak to someone about their troubles and a lawyer became a permanent resident in the teachers' quarters.

Classes seemed easy to the students as the teachers had been told by Professor Dumbledore to go easy on the homework. Not all of them paid attention to this comment though.

One morning, at breakfast, a month after they had returned, Lily had an owl from the Lawyer, Mr Cedric, who had helped them to go over the wills and decide on a guardian.

_"Dear Miss Evans,_

_I have sent a muggle letter to your Great Aunt, Marion Alcott, to request that she make contact with you. I informed her of your 'talent' and explained as much as I could to her in a letter about our world. She seemed very accepting, as I know that some muggle-born families despise the fact that their child is a witch or wizard. I told her that it would be impossible for her to contact you herself as she does not have an owl so I asked her to post it back to me by muggle post and that I would send it on to you._

_She also wrote one to your sister, Petunia, and I have sent that to her address at her friend's house. I hope you like her. She certainly seems to be quite a character._

_Lee Cedric_

_Lawyer – Ministry of Magic"_

Lily found enclosed in the envelope, another letter. It was on muggle notepaper, something that Lily had not seen for quite a while. She opened it and read the contents.

_"Dear Lily,_

_I don't know how to tell you how grateful I am at your agreement to have me as your guardian. I could do with some young people around me at my age!_

_Your mother was my niece and I am sorry at your loss. I never spoke to her personally, but my sister, your grandmother, always spoke very highly of her in her letters._

_Two of my servants have already arrived at your property. They will be living in the servants' quarters on the top floor, I believe._

_I should really tell you about myself as you are probably wondering what kind of old coot is taking you under her wing. Well, more specifically, you're taking me under your wing._

_My name is Marion Alcott. I have never married and have no children of my own. I am 64 years old and live in California. My property here is a farming one and I have many people who work the land for me and four personal servants who attend to me inside the house. I have been told I am quite crazy and I hope you will be able to deal with that._

_I'm so proud to have a witch in the family! From what Lee Cedric was saying, your world is very interesting! I can't wait to meet you and your sister at the end of May._

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Marion xxx"_

Lily folded the letter back up and looked up to see her friends looking at her questioningly.

"Well?" Peter asked her. Lily glanced around, confused.

"Well what?" She asked him. The rest of her friends rolled their eyes.

"What was the letter about?" Tina asked, waving her arms about in a dramatic fashion.

"It was from my Aunt; the one that is going to be looking after Petunia and I. She sounds alright, but then, I haven't met her yet." She finished and looked at the letter warily. "I wonder what she wrote to Petunia." Lily thought aloud.

It was now the 6th of April and that night was to be a full moon. Remus left through the portrait after receiving a warm, comforting hug from each of his friends and went to meet Madame Pomfrey. The minute he had left the common room, James beckoned the others into the boys' dormitory. He pulled out his invisibility cloak from his trunk.

"Come on. Let's go and check on the potion. I want to know what animal I'll become!" He exclaimed. The group huddled up under the cloak and slowly and carefully they went down the staircase and out of the portrait.

Once they had arrived in the abandoned bathroom on the second floor, they each pulled out the miniature cauldrons form their pockets. They each had to buy an extra one on the last Hogsmeade trip as the potion would need to be brewed separately from now on. They cast the Engorgio charm to make the cauldrons become their normal size and they gathered around the big cauldron.

"Now, it says here that we have to separate the potion into a cauldron for each witch or wizard. Line up your cauldrons please." Kari instructed. She was sitting in front of the cauldron with a large potions book sitting in her lap. Sirius collected the smaller cauldrons and lined them up around the bigger one. Slowly, she poured in a scoop of the potion into each smaller cauldron.

When the potion had been distributed evenly, each of the seven stood by their cauldrons.

"Now it says that we have to pluck a hair from our heads and put in it into the potion." Kari instructed. Each of them plucked the hair and were about to throw it in.

"Wait! We should only do it one at a time, because then, we can see what each of us is going to be." Kari told them.

"I'll go first." Peter said and he threw his short blond hair into the potion. It fizzled and slowly, a little cloud of grey smoke wafted up from the potion and formed a shape.

"Is that a mouse?" Tina asked, puzzled.

"I don't think so. It's too big." Sirius said.

"I think it's a rat." Peter said.

"Cool! I love mice, rats and things!" Tina exclaimed, hugging Peter around his middle. Peter smiled.

"I want to go next!" James said. He put his short black hair into the potion and it fizzled, just like Peter's had.

"Wow! You're a stag!" Rachael exclaimed in awe. James looked proud of himself.

"I want to go next! I want to go next!" Shouted Sirius; earning him a hush from the others. He threw in his black hair and watched in anticipation as it fizzled and smoked.

"I'm a dog!" He called and started to jump around insanely.

"Good doggie...you don't want us to have to get out the muzzle now, do you?" Rachael cooed, patting his head lightly. Sirius smirked at her flirtatiously.

"I didn't you know you liked it rough, Rach." He said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and jerked away from him as if he had fleas.

"It's my turn!" Kari insisted. She dropped in her long brown hair and leaned over the cauldron to see it clearly.

"It's a...what is it?" Lily asked; her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I think it's a-" Kari began, but was cut off by Sirius.

"It's a fox!" He exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Kari rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away as he reached out to hug her.

"Now for me!" Tina said, leaping over Lily's cauldron to get to her own. She dropped her hair in and sat back to wait.

"What the hell is that?" Kari asked.

"It looks like a rat, except it has a long body and bigger legs." Sirius thought aloud.

"In other words, it looks nothing like a rat, Siri!" Rachael told him in exasperation. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a FERRET!" Tina shouted and jumped around, unable to contain her excitement. "I'm a ferret, I'm a ferret, I'm a ferret..." She muttered continuously. Once she had quietened down, Rachael dropped her hair in.

"I'm a dog too..." She muttered. Sirius looked on in awe.

"No, wait, you look different to me." He muttered.

"Nice observation Siri; she's a GIRL!" Lily exclaimed slapping him lightly.

"I mean her animagus dog looks different to my animagus dog. I looked bigger and stronger." He said, flexing his muscles. "See, look at that potato!" He said, prodding his muscle with his other hand. Rachael prodded it.

"You mean mashed potato." She told him sarcastically.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." He muttered.

"Lucky last..." Lily said and she threw in her long red hair. The cauldron fizzled.

"You're a cat." Peter said.

"No, it's bigger than a cat. You're a panther!" Kari squealed. Lily whooped loudly.

The group left the cauldrons in separate cubicles and went back to the common room.

"Well, should we wait up for Remus?" Peter asked the others.

"He's not going to back for a while, maybe we could go to the kitchens for some hot chocolate first?" James suggested. The rest of the group nodded and the slipped underneath the invisibility cloak once again.

Once they arrived at the kitchens, they got three pots of hot chocolate and carried them back to the common room.

Mr. Filch was on his rounds, checking the corridors for any mischief makers. For a split second, he was certain he could smell chocolate.

"Who's there?" He called out dangerously. He heard a murmur and both that sound and the smell of chocolate disappeared as fast as they had come.

"That was too close!" Rachael exclaimed once they were safely behind the portrait of the fat lady.

"Agreed." A few of the others murmured in reply.

"Now, who's for hot chocolate?" Tina asked the group.

"Me!" Her replies sounded.

Soon, the remaining seven members of the group were curled up on the couches by the fire, under blankets from their dormitories and sipping the last of their hot chocolate.

Lily, Tina and Sirius were on one couch, with Rachael sitting in front of them, her head resting on the couch in the gap between Tina and Sirius' legs. James, Peter and Kari were sitting on the couch opposite them and they were discussing a number of important topics.

"Well, most of the Quidditch team from this season is graduating this year so I think we'll be in with a chance." James told Sirius. The others heard the conversation and immediately tuned into what was being said.

"All three of the chaser positions will be free, the seeker and both beaters. Only Phinneas Vermont will be left, the keeper; he's a sixth year." Sirius told James, not realizing that everyone was listening.

"I want to try out for the seeker position." Rachael said.

"I want to be a beater." Tina said.

"I think I might try out for a beater as well." Sirius said.

"I will be a chaser!" James said proudly.

"That's being a little confident isn't it?" Lily questioned him, her eyebrow was raised.

"It's the truth." He said with a tone of finality. Lily shrugged.

"I might try out for chaser." Kari said.

"I got dibs on the other chaser position!" Peter yelled a little too loudly.

"I don't really want to be on the team." Lily said.

"Remus couldn't anyway because of what he is. He would miss some of the games." Tina said quietly.

The others drifted into silence.

"Speaking of Remus; how cool is it that we've found out what we're going to be?" Kari squealed in excitement.

"I can't wait to transform." Peter said his eyes wide.

They continued to banter aimlessly for hours upon hours, until one by one they dropped off to sleep.

Peter was the first believe it or not. With his amount of energy, you'd think he could stay up till dawn. Kari went to sleep next, her head dropping onto James' shoulder. James felt his head dropping while talking with the others and ended up falling asleep mid-sentence. Lily almost fell of the couch in her efforts to stay awake but in the end gave in to temptation. Tina wasn't far behind Lily and was soon drooling peacefully, I mean, dreaming peacefully, her head resting on Sirius. Sirius didn't even notice the drool on his shirt. He was preoccupied with watching Rachael. She was talking to him about something and trying not to fall asleep. He couldn't hear a word she was saying until he heard her yawn.

"Isn't the right Siri?" She asked him, her eyes closed and her head drooping slowly down to rest on his leg.

"Uhum." Sirius mumbled without opening his mouth. Rachael finally fell into a deep sleep and before Sirius knew it, he was following in her footsteps.

Remus was having a hard time. He was now in the hospital wing and it was 6:30 a.m. Madame Pomfrey had healed his wounds and he now just looked very tired. Slowly, he trudged back towards the Gryffindor common room. As he reached the portrait, he muttered the password and a mixture of emotions filled him when he saw his friends.

James had his arm around Kari and his head resting upon hers. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Peter's arms were curled around in what looked like some kind of yoga position, his feet resting over the end of the couch and his head in Kari's lap. On the other couch, Lily had her head draped over the end of the couch in a position that would hurt her neck in the morning. Tina was drooling on Sirius' shoulder and his head was leaning against the back of the chair. However, it was what his hand was doing that interested Remus the most. Rachael was sitting in front of him, her blonde head leaning against his leg so hard that her cheek was squashed and her mouth in the shape of a loose rubber band. Sirius hand was resting on the top of her head and was slowly ruffling her hair. Remus grinned.

He walked around, pulled Peter into a semi-comfortable position without waking him up, propped Lily up properly so that her neck wouldn't ache the following day, got a tissue from off of one of the desks, wiped Tina's mouth and Sirius' shirt, closed Tina's mouth with a nudge of her chin and then finally sat down in an arm chair to sleep.

The next morning, Lily awoke first to see some first years running down the steps from their dormitories. She sat up quickly and laughed silently at her friends as she saw how they had been sleeping. Lily noticed that Remus had returned at some stage during the night and saw that he looked very tired.

She gently shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open.

"Remmy, I thought I should wake you first so that you could get the first shower." Lily told him. Remus smiled.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Lily helped him to stand up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked tentatively.

"I've been worse." He admitted and he began to walk up the stairs to his dorm.

Lily woke everyone up gently, telling them that people were starting to come downstairs.

Soon, after everyone was awake, they headed to their respective dorms to get showered and dressed.

Exactly a month had passed and the first of May marked the beginning of their end of year exams. They each received a timetable for the five days informing them of such details as when and where their exams would be about two weeks prior. Mostly, their timetables were the same; however, there were a few differences due to the fact that they had chosen different subjects.

_Remus Lupin – Third Year Gryffindor_

_             Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                Sun_

_Morn.    Herb.              Potions            H.O.M.        Divin.            D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.          Anc. Ruins       Charms        Mug. Stud.        -_

_Peter Pettigrew – Third Year Gryffindor_

_            Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                Sun_

_Morn.    Herb.            Potions            H.O.M.        Divin.             D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.        C.M.O.C.        Charms        Mug. Stud.        -_

_Sirius Black – Third Year Gryffindor_

_            Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                Sun_

_Morn.    Herb.            Potions            H.O.M.        Divin.             D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.        C.M.O.C.        Charms        Mug. Stud.        -_

_James Potter – Third Year Gryffindor_

_            Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                Sun_

_Morn.   Arith.                Potions        H.O.M.           Divin.            D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.           Herb.            Charms           Mug. Stud.    -_

_Kari Haderley – Third Year Gryffindor_

_            Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                Sun_

_Morn.    Herb.             Potions            H.O.M.        Divin.         D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.        Anc. Ruins        Charms        Mug. Stud.        -_

_Tina Lynn – Third Year Gryffindor_

_            Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                Sun_

_Morn.    Herb.            Potions            H.O.M.        Divin.            D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.        C.O.M.C.        Charms        Mug. Stud.        -_

_Rachael Quartz – Third Year Gryffindor_

_            Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                Sun_

_Morn.    Herb.            Potions            H.O.M.        Divin.             D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.        C.O.M.C.        Charms        Mug. Stud.        -_

_Lily Evans – Third Year Gryffindor_

_            Wed                Thur                Fri                Sat                   Sun_

_Morn.    Arith.            Potions            H.O.M.        Divin.             D.A.D.A._

_After.    Transfig.        Anc. Ruins        Charms        Herb.                   -_

A post script informed them of further details.

_All written exams are to take place in the Great Hall. Practical exams are to take place in your usual classroom unless otherwise informed by your Professor and at a time specified by them. Morning exams take place at 9 am and afternoon exams take place at 1:30 pm sharp._

_Good luck!_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

The exams were hard and tedious. Remus and Peter were not wound as tight about revision as they had been in the previous years, however, they did not slack off. Every evening, without fail, the group, along with the other eight Gryffindors in their year, could be seen with their nose in a book and a quill in their hand. If another student so much as coughed, they would be glared at and ordered to leave the room. Well, the younger students were anyway. The older ones were too intimidating.

Defense against the dark arts was everyone's last exam and it was bright and early on Sunday morning at 9 am. They had to sit in their class groups and so the group sat together, at the back of the room, in two rows. Lily and Tina sat next to each other at the front, Remus and Rachael were next, after them were Kari and Peter and lastly, at the very back of the Great Hall were James and Sirius.

Sirius finished early and began to throw little pieces of parchment at the others. Lily finished next and every now and then, she would return the favor. Soon, after the others had finished, there was still half an hour until quills down. They were extremely bored; Sirius had even tired of throwing parchment at the others. Lily was pulling faces at Remus who was sitting behind her, Tina was scribbling circles all over the rims of her exam parchment, Rachael was glaring at the clock, Kari was laughing at Peter, Peter was glaring at Snape and making very violent hand gestures, James was trying to get his pen out from under Peter's chair without getting caught and Sirius was leaning back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head, watching the others and grinning madly.

"Potter, stop playing footsies with Pettigrew!" Professor McGonagall shouted from the front of the Great Hall.

"I was trying to get my pen, Professor!" James called back, still trying to reach it with his foot. Crash! James fell out of his chair and the other students turned to look at him and laugh lightly.

"Move there, Potter!" Professor McGonagall instructed, pointing to a spare seat in the corner to the right of his friends. James got up, took his parchment, his quill and his ink pot and switched seats.

Sirius laughed at him and leant further back in his chair; too far back. Crash!

"Black, if you think it is so funny, you can move too!" She yelled again. Sirius did as he was told. As he passed Rachael to go to his seat in the corner to the left of them, he waved his arms frantically and winked. Rachael couldn't help but laugh.

"Quartz, don't encourage him!" The Professor yelled again. Rachael tried to laugh quieter, but a loud giggle escaped. "That's it! Move down here, now!"

Within ten minutes, the entire group had been shifted to different seats. James was in the back right hand corner, Sirius was in the back left hand corner, Rachael was in the front right hand corner, Peter was in the front left hand corner, Lily was in between James and Rachael, Tina was in between Sirius and Peter, Remus was in between Peter and Rachael and Kari had remained where she was. Each of them was glaring at the clock.

_'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...'_ Each student in the Great Hall was thinking.

"Quills down please, everyone!" Professor McGonagall shouted from the front of the hall.

They each put down their quills and were instructed as to when they could leave. Each row from right to left was released, one at a time. James, Rachael and Lily left the hall first and they met up outside the castle entrance, as they had planned to do beforehand.

"It's all over!" Lily shouted, giving James and Rachael a high five.

"Until next year, remember." Rachael said. James slapped her lightly on the back.

"Don't think about that yet!" He yelled exasperatedly. Then Kari and Remus joined them.

"Thank god that's over! We can finally prank people again!" Remus yelled, waving his right arm victoriously. They hadn't pulled one single prank for two weeks as they had been too preoccupied with the exams. Kari hugged each of them.

"Whoopee!" She shouted and jumped up. Sirius, Peter and Tina then joined them and together they shouted and whooped until their throats were sore and then, they went to spend the rest of the afternoon by the lake.

BAN: (bloody authors note) well ppl, this chappie is a hell of a lot longer than my usual so I hope it satisfies you all....the next one will cover the end of term and some of the summer holidays...I think...anyway...review!!!!


	24. Meet the step Parents

**Chapter 24:**

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am writing to remind you of the agenda upon your arrival at Kings Cross Station on the 1st of June 1974._

_Your Great Aunt, Marion Alcott, will arrive at Heathrow Airport on the 31st of May and will collect you from Kings Cross Station at approximately 6:00 p.m. on the 1st of June._

_From here, you will return to your own home and will be greeted by your new servants and your sister, Petunia Evans._

_From this point onwards, Marion Alcott is your appointed guardian._

_Lee Cedric_

_Lawyer – Ministry of Magic_

_Dear Miss Quartz,_

_I am writing to remind you of the agenda upon your arrival at Kings Cross Station on the 1st of June 1974._

_Your new guardian, Barbara Lynn, will collect you and your step sister, Tina Lynn, from Kings Cross Station at approximately 6:00 p.m. on the 1st of June._

_From here, you will return to your new home._

_From this point onwards, Barbara Lynn is your appointed guardian._

_Lee Cedric_

_Lawyer – Ministry of Magic_

_Dear Miss Haderley,_

_I am writing to remind you of the agenda upon your arrival at Kings Cross Station on the 1st of June 1974._

_Your Grandmother, Anne Haderley, will collect you from Kings Cross Station at approximately 6:00 p.m. on the 1st of June._

_From here, you will return to your new home in Sheffield._

_From this point onwards, Anne Haderley is your appointed guardian._

_Lee Cedric_

_Lawyer – Ministry of Magic_

_Dear Mr. Pettigrew,_

_I am writing to remind you of the agenda upon your arrival at Kings Cross Station on the 1st of June 1974._

_Your Grandmother, Angelina Pettigrew, will collect you from Kings Cross Station at approximately 6:00 p.m. on the 1st of June._

_From here, you will return to your new home._

_From this point onwards, Angelina Pettigrew is your appointed guardian._

_Lee Cedric_

_Lawyer – Ministry of Magic_

The four of them looked up from reading their letters at breakfast. It was the 31st of May and that meant that tomorrow, they would be leaving Hogwarts.

"So, I guess tomorrow, we'll find out about what they're like." Lily muttered. Neither of them was looking forward to leaving Hogwarts. Going home to find different people there or to a different home altogether made the events of the previous Christmas seem final and although each of them knew that there was so way that could be changed, they still thought that returning "home" would make it set in.

They decided to spend their final day of their third year sitting by the lake, throwing stones at the squid, making daisy chains and generally relaxing.

"We have _got_ to get together over the summer." Remus said as he threw another stone at the squid. The others nodded.

"Maybe you could all come to my house; depending on what my great aunt is like." Lily suggested adding another daisy to her long chain.

"She seemed really nice in the letter she wrote to you." Peter told her. Lily nodded her head, but was still not convinced.

"Petunia used to be nice too." Lily reasoned. This time, the others nodded.

James, Sirius and Rachael were sitting by the lake, James and Sirius were skipping stones in the water and Rachael was just throwing them at the squid and at Sirius every now and then.

"What did that poor defenceless creature ever do to you Rach?" James asked her sarcastically.

"Provide a much needed target for me to let out some anger." Rachael replied.

"What anger? Who upset you?" Sirius asked a little louder than he intended to.

"No one Siri, I was just kidding about the anger bit. The squid is just providing me a target." She said, throwing another stone at it.

Tina and Kari were making daisy chains and were sitting under a nearby tree discussing their new living arrangements.

"I can't wait for Rach to move in with us! I've always wanted a sister!" Tina exclaimed.

"Couldn't your foster parents have children?" Kari asked.

"Yes, they could physically but they didn't because they had me instead." Tina replied. "Your grandmother's property sounds really nice." She told Kari.

"Yes, I love it there. I used to go there all the time when I was younger, but in the last few years, my parents have been so busy with work that we couldn't go. She has horses, cattle, a dam, poultry and there is a bush surrounding it. It's beautiful." Kari told her. "You should all come and visit me during the summer. Depending on what happens with my grandmother and all. She might not let me have you over all at once."

"Understandable." Tina grinned.

Early the following morning, Rachael ran into the boys' dormitory at breakneck speed.

"Wake up; we have to leave in three hours and fifty-eight minutes!" She yelled. James rolled over and moaned.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily. Rachael bounced lively over to his bed and threw back his covers, revealing him wearing boxers with little snitches on them.

"7:02 a.m." She stated and a smirk spread over her face. "_Snitches_, James?" She asked. James groaned, rolled over and threw a spare pillow at him.

Sirius came out from his cubicle, clad in nothing but a towel and his hair sopping wet.

"Rach; I thought I could hear your voice." He shook his head; droplets of water flying in every direction. "Speaking of _snitches_," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "want to come and play with mine?" Rachael sneered.

"I'm sorry but I left my tweezers in my dormitory." She said mock-apologetically.

Laughter could be heard from behind the other three cubicles and Sirius opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Sirius; shut up before you embarrass yourself further." Peter said from his bed. Rachael walked over to Remus' and Peter's cubicles to pull back the curtains, letting the sun in. Peter put his arms over his faced and hissed as the light reached his face. Remus groaned and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head. Rachael then pulled back their covers and stole their pillows.

"You can't do that!" Peter cried. "How did you know we weren't sleeping '_freely_'?" He asked her in mock-horror. Rachael winced.

"He has a point there Rach." Remus said winking at her. Rachael threw her arms up in the air.

"I'm leaving; I draw the line at that comment. I can handle the snitches comment, but that is...never mind!" She shut the door and that wasn't opened until much later when Kari and Lily walked in to find the boys in the middle of their morning ritual of pillow wars for the first shower. (Well, second; Sirius had already had his but was joining in for the hell of it.)

James, Lily, Peter, Kari, Tina, Rachael, Sirius and Remus got off of the train and went to get their trunks from the luggage carriages.

"This one is yours Lillers." James told her, lifting it out gently from the carriage.

"I found yours Remmy!" Rachael called out, waving her arm in the air. Her, Tina and Peter had climbed into the carriage and were digging through the hundreds of trunks, searching for some they might recognise.

Once they each had their trunks, they left for the muggle platform, going through in pairs to find their family.

"Mrs Lynn, thank you again for taking me in!" Rachael exclaimed, hugging the short woman with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"No problem at all dear and if you are up for it, you can call me mum if you would like." She insisted. Rachael nearly cried right there on the platform.

"Okay, _mum_." She said quietly and after a few goodbyes, her and Tina left.

Mrs Black showed up next, greeting all of her 'nieces and nephews' as she called them now, with big motherly hugs.

"I'll see you all soon I hope. I'll owl you every week!" Sirius called as he and his mother left the station.

Mr Lupin was the next to show and he was welcomed by hugs from all of the remaining group members. Remus left them saying repeatedly that he would see them soon and that he expected an owl from each of them once a day. No chance of that happening.

Mr and Mrs Potter arrived next but did not leave until the others had left safely with their new guardians.

"Thank you for waiting with us Mr and Mrs Potter." Kari said gratefully.

"It is no problem what so ever missy and please call us Millie and Harold." Mr Potter told her.

Soon a little old lady came up to Peter and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Peter, how was school?" His grandmother greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was good grandmother. These are my friends, James, Lily and Kari and this is James' parents, Millie and Harold Potter." He told her. She greeted each of them with a hug and after making a bit of small talk and after Peter had said his goodbyes, they left the station.

Minutes later, Kari's grandmother arrived.

"Kari, darling, I haven't seen you for years! How are you?" Her grandmother asked her, giving her a big hug and a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Kari smiled.

"I'm good Nana. This is James and Lily and this is James' parents, Millie and Harold Potter." Kari introduced them.

"How do you do?" Her grandmother asked, giving them each a small hug.

Soon, all that was left was Lily, James and his parents.

"So you don't have any idea of what she looked like?' Millie Potter was asking Lily. Lily shook her head.

"Lily? Is that you?" A woman asked. She was of medium height and in very good shape for her age. Lily knew that she was 64 years of age, but she did not look a day over 60. Her hair was grey, blue eyes had crows feet at the sides, her mouth had laugh lines and she looked like she was about to crack a joke. "It is me, your Aunt. Please call me Aunt Marion." She held out her hand and Lily took it and was pulled into a bear hug. "It is so nice to finally meet you. Who are your friends dear?" Lily pulled back to answer her.

"This is my friend James and this is his parents, Millie and Harold Potter."

After making some small talk, Lily hugged the Potters good bye, telling James that she would owl him as soon as she could, her and her new guardian left for home.

Lily got into the hippy van thinking that it looked a lot smaller and emptier than it had the last time she had been in it.

"I may be old, but I can certainly make my own way around to places." Aunt Marion said from the front seat. "Petunia is at home and she seems very quiet. Is she always like that or is it only because of err...umm...recent events?" She asked.

"She's been like this ever since I got my letter to tell me that I was accepted into Hogwarts. I think she is jealous of that." Lily explained. Aunt Marion nodded in agreement.

"Probably..." She muttered.

It was a two hour drive to their property and when they arrived, Lily noticed that it still looked the same as ever and seemed a lot more welcoming than she had first thought it would. She had half expected it to feel like a stranger's home, but the feeling that Lily felt when she saw the big, white mansion, was the comfort of returning home after a long adventure. Lily was glad to be there.

* * *

B/A/N (bloody authors note): Well, sorry that was so short but I thought that that would be a good place to end the chappie. I hope to have the next one up tonight but if its not, then it will be up by Monday because I'm working both Saturday and Sunday. I quit my job at Pure and Natural!!!! I got a job at a public library fulltime for two months (I just got put on the casual relief staff list last week) so wish me luck!!! I start on the 6th of December.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story...I would like to know what you all think of me continuing with it right up until Lily and James' deaths. I have a story plan that stops when they die...and begins again in Harry's seventh year. The story plan will blow you all away!!!!! But I don't know if I should...maybe I should just end it when they die. Please let me know what you think.

I want to speed up through fourth year because nothing big really happens, but I want to have a few things in there just so that it sounds like their lives are not always...well hands on...if you know what I mean. Also, I want you to get to know the characters and their personalities a bit better. Fifth year is going to be massive, as is sixth year. After that, things will move pretty fast so I'm sorry to say that after they graduate...Lily and James don't have long...maybe 3-4 chapters at the most. Sorry guys...And whether the story ends there or not is up to you guys. Let me know what you think.

Love TJ


	25. Crushing Crushes

**Chapter 25:**

Platform 9 3/4 was just as crowded as ever on September the 1st 1974 and this is where our story continues. Lily's Aunt Marion had dropped her off at the station and left, but not without giving her a giant hug and wishing her all the best for the following year.

"I hope to see you at Christmas!" She called out of the van's window as Lily walked onto the muggle platforms.

Lily herself had changed a fair bit over the summer. She had spent a lot of time with the horses over the summer, feeling guilty at having abandoned them a bit over the previous Christmas holidays. Spending so much time in the sun had allowed her to become a shade more tanned than her former milky coloured skin. Her hair had grown a little longer, now reaching to her lower back and she had, well, developed a little more. A few inches taller certainly made her feel more confident.

"Lillers!" A voice called from behind her. Lily turned around to see Kari walking towards her, wheeling her trunk behind her. Kari had also changed a bit over the summer. Moving to her grandmother's property had done wonders for her health. She appeared to be a little darker than her white skin had been before leaving Hogwarts. She had also lost some of her puppy fat in her face, as most teenagers do around that age. Kari had also grown a few inches, which meant that she was still taller than Lily, but not by much.

"Kari!" Lily called in reply. They hugged as they met and stood back, about to start a conversation when they heard a yell.

"Dammed it, Peter, look what you did now!"

"That's nothing, look what you did to my shirt!"

"Will you two stop arguing? We've heard nothing but you two argue for the last half an hour!"

One more peep out of either of you and I'm going to turn this car around!" James yelled. Remus and Peter had done nothing but argue and fight since they had gotten into the car. They both had stayed up extremely late the night before, having all slept over at James' house, ignoring James' and Sirius' warnings of their early rising that morning. This had left them in an extremely bad mood today.

"Kari, Lillers!" Remus yelled, his bad mood disappearing instantly. The boys seemed to have changed over the summer too. Each of them had grown at least 6 inches in height and Lily couldn't think what it was, but for some reason they just appeared to be older. Peter's blond hair had darkened a little to a shade of dark blond/light brown. He had been a little on the chubby side in their previous years, but now, he appeared to be thinning out as he grew taller. Sirius was growing his hair and it was now almost at his shoulders. Puppy fat had never been an issue for Sirius, James or Remus as they had all been overly skinny in their younger years. James' hair looked a little longer too, but it was still as messy as always and as per usual, his glasses were askew. Lily stepped forward absentmindedly and put them on straight. James blushed but luckily, Lily didn't notice. Sirius did and was about to make a comment, but James caught his eye and glared him into silence.

"Where are Rach and Tina?" He asked, failing to make it sound less obvious. James rolled his eyes; apparently the girls hadn't picked up on Sirius' crush on Rachael. Even if Sirius hadn't realised it yet, James had.

"We only just got here; no sign of them as yet." Lily told him, looking around for them. Suddenly Lily and Kari were engulfed in a massive hug.

"Lillers, Kari!" Two voices shouted from behind them. "Did you miss us?" Lily and Kari pulled away and Rachael and Tina launched their attacks on the boys, much to Peter's and Sirius' secret delight.

Rachael and Tina had both grown in height and were a little taller than Lily, up to the boys' shoulders.

The group made small talk and then headed over to the luggage carriages. The boys, being the gentlemen they are(n't), took the girls' trunks and told them to go and reserve their usual compartment.

Upon their arrival in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood at the front to make his usual start of term speech.

"As all of you know, there had been a very powerful wizard gathering supporters for quite some time. Some of you know this better, or should I say worse, than others. Several of you have been ripped from a sibling, a parent, both parents or in some cases your entire family. It is times like these that we must learn to stick together and support each other. In these times of grief, we must not forget to look out for each other, we must not forget to be responsible, but we must also not forget to have fun. If we take the fun out of life, Voldemort wins in more ways than one." He paused here for effect and stared around at so many of the students whom had been affected by Voldemort; none of them Slytherins. "Therefore, so you do not forget how to have fun, we, the staff, have organised several functions during the Christmas break this year to promote fun. The first, second and third years will have a garden party in one of the disused greenhouses. The fourth years and above will have a dance in here. The date and other such details are yet to be confirmed, but it will be held during the first few days of Christmas break and will definitely be held in the evening. Earlier in the day, it is planned that third years and above can go to Hogsmeade. First and second years will have to send home for anything they need for the garden party." Whispers broke out in the hall and didn't subside until Professor Dumbledore shot several sparks out of the end of his wand. "Any questions will be answered sooner to the holidays. Enjoy the feast."

"Our first dance!" Kari exclaimed.

"How exciting!" Kari shouted. The eight of them were seated around a table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. The girls were talking about the dance and the boys were looking extremely bored.

"What about dates?" Lily asked.

"What if no one asks me?" Tina thought aloud worriedly. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Someone will ask you Tina! What if no one asks me?" Rachael asked.

"Someone will ask you Rach! What if no one asks me?" Kari asked.

"Someone will ask you Kari! What if no one asks me?" Lily asked. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Girls; don't worry, I'm sure loads of guys will ask you." Peter exclaimed, trying in vain to shut them up about the dance. That just started the girls about what they would wear.

"The dance isn't for another two and a half months!" Remus exclaimed. The girls rolled their eyes this time.

"You can never be too prepared for things like this Remmy." Kari said. With that, the girls hugged the guys good night and headed up to their dorm for bed.

As the boys settled into bed for the night; each of them secretly worried about the upcoming dance and with good reason; because that dance would change a lot of things.

The following morning started off as usual. The group met at the base of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, as usual. They walked down to breakfast, as usual. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, as usual; but things started to get unusual pretty much straight after that.

"Err…Rachael; can I talk to you for a moment?" Rachael turned around in her seat, halfway through a conversation with Remus about a charms essay. It was Matthew Davies, a Ravenclaw in their year.

"Umm…okay…" Rachael stood up form her seat and followed Matthew into the Entrance Hall, shrugging at the others when he wasn't looking. He came to a halt just outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"I was wondering, that it, if you aren't already going with anyone, if you would come with me to the Christmas dance?" He looked at her nervously. Rachael stared at him in shock. Matthew Davies was a chaser on the Ravenclaw quidditch team and was easily the most popular boy in their year in Ravenclaw. He was tall, tanned and had light brown hair, brown eyes and a very charming grin.

_'Oh my GOSH; Matthew Davies just asked me…ME…to the Christmas dance! Wait until I tell the others! The girls are going to FREAK! Oh my gosh…he's still waiting…act natural…'_

"Uhh…sure Matthew, I'll go to the dance with you." She answered, smiling. Matthew grinned.

"It's Matt; I'll meet you outside the Great Hall on the night then?" He asked her. Rachael nodded.

"Sure, I can't wait. See you then!" She said and turned around to walk back to her seat. Matt was left in the Entrance Hall, grinning and on the verge of whooping for joy.

Rachael had the biggest grin on her face when she took her seat silently at the Gryffindor table.

"Well…what was that about?" Lily asked excitedly. Rachael looked up, her grin now evident.

"What?" Peter asked, beginning to grin too.

"He asked me to the dance!" Rachael managed to get out. The girls grinned and squealed as quietly as they could.

"How did he take the knock back?" Sirius asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Der. Siri, _Matthew Davies_ just asked _me_ to the dance!" Rachael looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sirius stared back at her blankly. "I said yes!" Sirius was shattered.

The day had only just started to get unusual. It was a Monday and that meant that their schedule was: everyone in Defence against the Dark Arts, morning tea, everyone in Potions, lunch, everyone in Transfiguration, afternoon tea and then they would separate for their final class. Remus, Kari and Lily had Ancient Runes, Peter, Sirius, Tina and Rachael had Care of Magical Creatures and James had Herbology.

Peter, Sirius, Tina and Rachael said goodbye to the others and headed out of the entrance hall, onto the castle grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Tina; wait up!" A voice called from behind the group of four. Tina turned around when she heard her name. It was Jaime Brocklehurst running as fast as he could towards them, his robes billowing out behind him. As he caught up with them, he stopped and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Tina gestured for the others to go on ahead.

"I'll see you in class." The others walked on ahead leaving Tina and Jaime behind. "What did you want, Jaime?" Tina asked him. Jaime's dark brown eyes were glancing around nervously at everywhere but her. He finally got up the courage to look her in the eyes.

"I was hoping you could be my date for the Christmas dance?" He suggested, blushing slightly. Tina's eyebrows raised in shock.

"Really..." She muttered, still in shock.

"That is, if you're not going with someone already?" He ventured further. Tina shook her head.

"No, I'm not going with anyone. I'd be glad to go with you. I'll meet you at the Great Hall on the night then?" She told him. Jaime grinned.

"Certainly; shall I walk you to class?" He asked. Tina nodded and linked her arm through his.

"It would be my pleasure." She told him smiling.

Peter, Sirius and Rachael were standing around in their class group already when Tina and Jaime walked over, their arms linked together. Peter winced as he saw them together. Sirius noticed. Rachael didn't.

"He didn't ask you, did he?" Peter asked, not bothering to make it sound less obvious. Tina nodded happily.

"Yes he did and I said yes." She told them. Rachael and her grinned widely.

"Jaime and Matthew are friends and that means that we will be able to sit together." Rachael whispered as Professor Kettleburn started to talk.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked. "Why wouldn't you be sitting together?" He looked confused. Rachael rolled her eyes.

"The girls always have to sit with the boys at their tables." She explained and then they were warned by the Professor to stop talking.

"I'll meet you two in class. I have to go to the toilet." Lily told them as they left the Great Hall for Ancient Runes. As she turned the corner, Lily passed the other Transfiguration class and heard a yell.

"Lily, can I talk to you? Quickly, before McGonagall gets here." Gilderoy Lockhart poked his head out from the doorway. Lily stopped to talk to him.

"Yes?" She asked the handsome Hufflepuff. He had blue eyes and wavy blond hair. She had to admit that he was very handsome, but Lily had never spoken to him before.

"Will you accompany me to our Christmas dance? You could be my date." He suggested his eyes locked with hers hopefully. Lily felt herself nodding before she could even consider it.

"Okay; do you want to meet outside our common room or outside yours?" She asked him. Gilderoy thought for a moment.

"How about we meet near the Great Hall?" He suggested just as Professor McGonagall turned the corner of the hallway, headed for his classroom.

"Sure. I have to go, bye!" She said and ran to the nearest toilet and then onto Ancient Runes.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. I had to go to the toilet." Lily explained as she entered the class five minutes late.

"You're excused, Miss Evans, but only because it does not happen often."

Lily took her seat in between Remus and Kari. Kari was grinning ear to ear and Remus looked like he was about to hit something. Lily was confused.

"Michael Abbott just asked me to the Christmas dance!" Kari whispered excitedly. Lily smiled and congratulated her friend.

"Wow. He's really cute. Gilderoy Lockhart just asked me; aren't they best friends?" Lily asked. Kari nodded.

"We can sit together on the night!"

"Girls, please!" The Professor shouted sternly. Remus rolled his eyes and stared stonily ahead, for once, paying attention to class.

At dinner, the girls updated the other members of the group of who their dates would be for the Christmas dance. The boys weren't happy.

That night, after dinner, the boys were talking about who they would ask to the dance.

"A group of friends would be good and there would need to be four of them." Remus said.

"Well, who does Phinnea Ed…err I forget her surname…hang around with?" Peter asked.

"Phinnea Edwards?" Remus asked. "Why?" Peter grinned.

"She asked me just after dinner, when you guys were laughing at Snape when he feel down the staircase." Peter explained.

"Phinnea Edwards asked you to the dance?" Remus asked dumbstruck. "She is hot!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. Peter shrugged.

"She's alright. I've seen better." Peter said, thinking of a certain Gryffindor. He shook the thought from his head. "Anyway, who does she hang around with?" He asked. The others thought for a moment.

"That tall brunette, with the green eyes, and the nice bod." Sirius said.

"That's Verena Kabira." James said.

"I'll ask her." Sirius muttered sighing.

"I'll ask the Italian one." Remus said.

"Francesca McGathy?" Peter asked. Remus nodded.

"The blond one is Levity Bones. I'll ask her." James said.

"Well, it's settled then." Peter muttered, wishing that the girls hadn't been asked so soon.

The following weeks were as per usual. The students all settled back into their normal school routine. Remus celebrated his 15th birthday on the 21st of September, with a late night gathering in the school kitchens. Peter's birthday was on the 27th of October and they celebrated the same way as they had with Remus. Sirius' birthday was on the 23rd of November and James' birthday was on the 3rd of December; the Hogwarts kitchens were yet again the place to be on those nights.

'You are invited to the first Christmas Dance. It is to take place in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve, 1974 at 6 p.m. Dress is smart casual."

Almost no one had decided to go home over the Christmas break. Everyone was too excited about their first school dance.

The day before the dance was the 23rd of December and began as per usual. The students were allowed to sleep in as it was the holidays and many chose to use that opportunity.

After waking up that morning, the girls were in a very giggly mood as it was the day before the dance and the boys gave up attempting to converse with them and leave them alone for the day.

The boys pulled an excellent prank on Snape at dinner, changing his hair colour to blond and his robes into a purple dress. James claimed that Snape was having a dress rehearsal for the dance the following night.

"Goodnight!" Each of the four girls called to James, Sirius, Peter and Remus as they walked up the staircase to their dorm.

"See you tomorrow!" They called back, waving slightly. The minute that they heard the door to their dorm close, the boys ran up to their own. James grabbed his invisibility cloak.

"I love a boys' night out!" Remus exclaimed as he disappeared beneath the cloak.

"Pity you're not a boy." Sirius whispered sarcastically as they left their dorm and began to walk carefully down the stairs. Remus elbowed Sirius and Peter hushed them.

They made it outside the portrait and began to make their way down the corridor. A few months ago, they had found a way onto the Gryffindor tower roof. All they had to do was get to the fourth floor, open the mirror/door, follow the path and climb through the trap door, halfway down the path. If you continued along the path, it led to Hogsmeade, but the trapdoor led upwards, directly upwards, onto the roof of Gryffindor tower. They climbed one by one through the trapdoor and each got comfortable. Sirius sat leaning against the wall behind him, James was to his left, Remus to his right and Peter was opposite him.

"So, this dance that's on tomorrow…" Sirius muttered, trailing off. "What do you guys _really _think?" Peter gritted his teeth.

"That Brocklehurst dude that Tina's going with has been a real jerk these past few weeks." Peter muttered all of a sudden. The other three guys jerked their heads up from looking down at the lake.

"But you and Jaime always got along really well." Remus said shocked. Peter shook his head.

"That was before he started acting like a jerk to Tina." Peter mumbled.

"What do you mean? Tina and he get along well." Sirius said, confused. Peter shook his head.

"He keeps looking at her and making comments to his friends." Peter said, gritting his teeth yet again.

"What do you mean by comments?" James asked. Remus cut in.

"I think I know what you mean. I noticed the Brocklehurst brothers doing that at dinner the other night." Remus muttered slightly angry. Tina and he were very close; they sometimes even got mistaken for being brother and sister because of their similar looks. Peter grunted and nodded his head.

"He doesn't deserve her." Peter mumbled. Remus nodded his head. Although the two guys had the same reactions and cared for Tina strongly, it was in completely different ways. James and Sirius did care, but hadn't noticed the way the Brocklehurst brothers had been acting because they had their feelings for the other girls to sort out.

Sirius broke into a grin.

"So, Petey, does this mean you're crushing on Tina?" He asked, smirking widely. Peter blushed slightly, folded his arms and turned away from them to look at the Forbidden Forest.

"Pete, you do realise that if you two get together and then break up, it will cause a whole lot of problems between us all." James told him sadly. Peter nodded, but Remus cut in again.

"What if you don't break up?" Peter nodded again.

The guys sat in silence for a while until it was broken by Sirius.

"What do you guys think of that _Lockhart_ fellow that Lily is going with?" He asked a frown plastered over his features. Remus, Peter and James grunted in disapproval.

"He thinks way too much of himself." Remus said. "I overheard him talking to Michael Abbott about Lillers and Kari." The others remained silent, their fists clenched. "They were 'comparing' the two if you like. I was about to say something but Professor Dumbledore walked past and didn't leave the corridor until after it was time to go to class." Peter snorted.

"You wouldn't have '_said something to them'_, Remus, you would have punched them in the head." Peter exclaimed, grinning. The others laughed.

"Well, in street speak, yes, I would've bashed their heads in." Remus pretended to punch them with violent hand gestures and the others laughed.

"What do you reckon of _Davies_, Rach's date?" James asked. Sirius all of a sudden looked as if he could easily kill someone.

"He's a no hoper who can't play quidditch, can't crack a joke, can't pull a prank-"

"Is nothing like you and is stealing your girl." James put in. Sirius paused.

"Exact-" Sirius' mouth dropped open at what he was about to say and he blushed. "I mean what?" He gaped at James. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, come off it, we've noticed your crush on Rachael." He exclaimed. James and Remus nodded in agreement. Sirius stuttered and tried to deny it, but the others held up their hands to silence him.

"The blushing tells all." Peter exclaimed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"This coming from Tina's future husband." He retaliated. Peter blushed down to his toes.

"I, err-"

"Will the both of you please shut up before you give yourselves a haemorrhage?" James said loudly.

For the next hour or so, the boys sat either in silence or just talking about pranks etc. At around 3 a.m. they left the roof and went to bed.

* * *

An: sorry that its been so long since I updated. I went to leavers week in Mandurah (that's in Western Australia for those who don't know…I live in Perth) and had a BALL!!!! It was sooo much fun, although I got so plastered some nights that I don't remember much…lol. Then I got back on the fifth of dec and started work full time at the library on the 6th so as you can gather I've been pretty busy lately. I have this weekend off so I am hoping to update again tomorrow, but if not, sorry and you can expect another update next Sunday (possibley as that is my next day off after tomoro) Please review people.

Love tj


	26. The Christmas Dance Part I

**Chapter 26:**

The following morning was the 24th of December. For the group of eight, this meant many things. Not only was it Christmas Eve, it was the day of the Christmas Dance but it was also one year to the day since Lily's parents had been murdered. At first, none of the other group members mentioned anything to Lily about this and they assumed that she had forgotten about it because she hadn't said anything to them about it either. Lily had not forgotten, far from it actually.

As they took their usual seats around at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the eight of them said nothing.

"It's Christmas Eve today." Sirius muttered, as the eight of them began to serve up their breakfast. The effect this had on the eight of them was amazing. They each dropped whatever it was they were holding, in a sort of semi-shock that one of them had mentioned when the day symbolised. Sirius realised his mistake instantly. "Oh, I only meant that tonight is the dance." He covered up and they resumed serving their breakfast.

"We won't be able to sit together." Peter said glumly. The others nodded.

"Lillers and I can sit together." Kari said. "Michael and Gilderoy are friends." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Tina and I can sit together because Jaime and Matt will be sitting together too." Rachael told them.

"You mean _Abbott, Lockhart, Brocklehurst_ and _Davies_ and _Abbott, Lockhart, Brocklehurst_ and _Davies_ they will remain." Sirius muttered. The other three boys nodded. The girls winced and Rachael stood up from the table, without finishing their breakfast.

"Girls' day out, _now_!" Rachael announced and the four of them rose and left the Great Hall. Peter dropped his face into his unbuttered toast in front of him.

"Sirius, you idiot, now they're mad at us!" James exclaimed. Sirius hadn't moved since he had last spoken and his fists were clenched so tight that the others thought that his knuckles would burst right out of his hand.

Meanwhile, the girls were walking near the lake, heading for their usual spot where they went for their girls' day out. It was a very secluded spot, closer to the forbidden forest than the castle. The boys did not know that they came here often but the one time that they had seen them there; they had made them go closer to the castle because it was too dangerous. Right now, however, the girls wanted to provoke the boys and visiting this spot was just another way for them to do so.

"I can't _believe_ them!" Rachael exclaimed. She had a very hot temper, as did Lily and Tina; although, it took a lot for Lily to lose her temper, but when she did…there was no stopping her. Kari was very passive by her nature, but she was still annoyed at how the boys were taking the situation way too seriously.

"The nerve of them," Tina shouted, kicking a rock and imagining it to look like Sirius' head. "Jaime has been nothing but overly nice to me!" She exclaimed.

"Matt has been such a sweetie about the whole thing and besides that, he could have had any guy he wanted but he chose me!" Rachael said, letting herself fall to the ground and sit cross legged.

"Gilderoy has been so kind to me and all the boys have been saying about him is complete rubbish!" Lily said her brow furrowed in frustration.

"I suppose it _is_ rather rude of them to be so cruel to our dates purely because they think of themselves as our older brothers." Kari muttered, wanting to say something bad about the boys, but not too hurtful as she knew that she would regret doing so later. "It _is_ really sweet that they care so much about us though. You have to admit that it _is_ pretty nice to know that they care." Kari admitted concentrating very hard on a rock. She was waiting for the other three to yell at her, badmouthing the boys; but they didn't. When Kari looked up, Lily was deep in thought standing looking out onto the lake, Tina was sitting on the rock that she had previously kicked, her eyes closed and Rachael was sprawled out on the grass, looking at the sky.

The boys were walking towards the lake, looking for the girls. They had already checked the Gryffindor common room and their dormitory. Peter pointed out the girls grouped together in a heated conversation. Tina kicked something and then promptly sat down upon it.

"Let's sneak around and hide in the bushes to listen what they are saying." Sirius suggested.

"No, Ti-I mean, _they_ will get even angrier with us!" Peter exclaimed. Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Come _on_!" Sirius said and the four of them ran into the bushes to their left and made their way slowly over to where the girls were sitting.

"I wonder what the boys are doing now." Lily asked. The four girls had finished their venting about the situation and were now starting to feel guilty about how they had treated them.

"I don't know." Tina muttered glumly, concentrating really hard on a blade of grass. Rachael sat up from her position on the grass and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"I feel bad for how we reacted towards all of them; it really was only Sirius who made the comment." She reasoned. Lily and Kari nodded, Tina, however, was completely oblivious to the outside world.

"Have you noticed that the boys have acting funny lately? I mean, besides the whole date thing this morning." Tina mentioned suddenly. The others thought hard and then slowly nodded. "I was just thinking back to when we got asked by Jaime, Matt, Gilderoy and Michael and now I can distinctly remember thinking that the boys were angry at us, but I was so excited about being asked my Jaime that I completely forgot about it." Tina explained.

"Now that I think about it, that lesson of Ancient Runes, Kari, was very strained. You and I were gossiping the entire time and usually Remmy joins in or at least says something. He was really quiet that lesson." Lily said slowly, remembering thinking a similar thought to Tina that day.

"Sirius has been acting strangely lately though." Rachael muttered. "Lily, you know him the best out of all of us; do you know what's up?" She asked, looking at Lily. Lily thought for a moment. The truth was, Lily had noticed how Sirius had been acting around Rachael for a while now, but she hadn't said anything to either of them, not wanting to cause problems.

"Err, no. I haven't noticed him acting weirdly at all." She said, not looking directly at Rachael. Rachael noticed this, and so did Sirius, who was looking on, blushing deeply.

"She better not say anything to Rach." Sirius muttered quietly. Peter elbowed him to shut him up. Sirius made an 'oof' sound as Peter's elbow made contact with his ribs and the girls turned around, looking directly in their direction.

"What was that?" Tina asked, looking at the bushes. The others shrugged and their conversation continued.

"Sirius isn't the _only _one who's been acting strangely though." Lily muttered, glancing at Tina. Rachael and Kari just nodded and grinned slightly. Tina looked up at them from where she had still been staring at the bushes.

"What?" She said suspiciously. The other three smiled and James nudged Peter gently in the ribs. Peter was blushing but grinning with excitement. "_What_?" Tina asked again.

"Peter." The others said in unison, still smiling. Tina blushed slightly.

"What about him?" She asked, gulping a little.

"What about him; what do you _mean_ what about him?" Lily asked an insane glint in her eyes. Tina just shrugged. Kari rolled her eyes.

"You're crushing on him!" Kari exclaimed. Tina glanced away towards the lake, blushing profusely.

"I am not!" She shouted.

"You are too!" Rachael shouted in reply.

"Maybe a little." Tina muttered. The girls grinned widely and Peter almost fainted. "When Jaime asked me to the dance, I was just so happy that someone asked me that it didn't even occur to me that I wouldn't be able to see Peter all evening, let alone dance with him." The others nodded sympathetically.

"Maybe you could ask him to dance but act really friendly about it." Lily suggested.

"Yeah, even better, you could ask Remmy or James or Siri to dance first so that it looks like you just want to dance with Pete as a friend." Kari suggested enthusiastically.

"The thing is though, if anything was to, well, happen between us and we were to break up, it would make our group really awkward around each other and I don't want to do that." Tina said glumly. "Everything was so much easier when we were in first year when our friendships were truly plutonic."

"Amen to that." Rachael muttered. The others didn't hear her.

The boys decided that it was time to leave. They crept back through the bushes and when they were out of sight of the girls, they began to trek back up to the castle.

"So, Pete, what are you going to do about Tina?" Remus asked, grinning. Peter blushed.

"I honestly don't know."

At 11 o'clock, the girls still hadn't spoken to the guys and they boarded the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade. The girls spent their day in Hogsmeade, buying their outfits for the dance and went to get a butterbeer. The boys, after spending a total of half an hour to get their outfits, spent the rest of their day in Zonko's getting supplies and in Honeydukes getting their free samples.

At 3:30 in the afternoon, they arrived back at Hogwarts and the girls raced into their dormitory to get ready for the dance.

Tina wore a knee length black poodle skirt with a pink love heart deco on the bottom right hand side of it. She had a wide black belt that met in the middle in a 'v' shape and a dusty pink tank top with a fake black flower pinned to it. Tina had borrowed a pair of Rachael's boots. They were black, knee high ones with a high heel. Her very short blonde hair was gelled down at the top with a side part and using a lot of hairspray, had been spiked outwards in a 'windswept' manner.

Rachael was wearing a baby blue miniskirt and a matching halter-neck top. A thick white belt separated the two items with a large silver buckle slightly off centre. Her shoes were white stilettos with white leather ties criss-crossing up past her ankle. Her shoulder length blonde hair was styled in a similar way as Tina's. Her hair had so much hairspray in it that it was held on a forty-five degree angle from her head the entire way around.

Kari wore a pair of tight pinstripe grey and white pants. Her top was a v-neck tank top with a rainbow of colours in a tie-dye effect and a red heart shape in the centre of her chest. A little of her midriff was showing. Kari was wearing a pair of plain black platform style runners and had her hair 'feathered' just like Farrah Fawcett.

Lily was wearing a dress in a violent shade of purple. It was a v-neck and was down to her knees with a split up to her mid-thigh. Her shoes were similar to Rachael's stilettos, except that they were black and the criss-crossing of the leather ties went up to her knees. Rachael had done her hair, as well as Kari's, in the 'feathered' style that was very popular at that moment around Hogwarts, and the rest of the world in fact.

After the girls had gotten dressed, put on their makeup and done their hair, it was time for them to meet the boys in the Common room. The boys had been ready for half an hour and had been sitting around downstairs in the Common room playing chess to kill time.

James and Sirius had opted to wear tight black pants, Remus was wearing tight brown suede ones and Peter was wearing tight grey ones. James had on a loose red shirt with the top few buttons left undone. Sirius wore a black shirt with the Ramones on the front, a black leather vest over the top with several thick studded leather bands around his wrists. Remus wore an oversized blue and black striped jacket with only a white tank top on underneath and had several silver chains around his neck and wrists. Peter was wearing a tight black tank top and a few chains with various symbols around his neck. Each of the boys was wearing platform runners and was hyped up to disco the night away.

The girls entered the common room slowly, so as to maintain their balance on their high shoes. The boys didn't even notice them come down because they were too interested in the chess game between Sirius and Peter. James and Remus were cheering both of their friends on.

"Look out for his queen, Sirius!" James shouted as Sirius made a rather stupid move. Peter laughed menacingly and grabbed his queen ready to attack. At that moment the girls arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go down to the dance?" Rachael asked them. Sirius and Peter had their heads bowed and were concentrating. Peter had just taken Sirius' bishop and Sirius was plotting his doom.

"No, we'll be down after this game." Sirius said harshly, swatting his hand in the direction of the girls and only glancing at them for about half a second. Rachael made a 'humph' noise and turned on her heel. Seeing Rachael, Sirius snapped his head back up to look at her but only managed to see her as she walked out of the portrait, the other girls in tow. Sirius stood up, beckoned the other guys to come and followed the girls out of the portrait.

"Wait up!" Sirius called, jogging slightly to catch up to them. Peter, seeing how pretty Tina looked, jogged up to walk alongside her. The girls slowed down and Rachael, with the quickest temper turned to face Sirius, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. Sirius winced slightly.

"Sorry for brushing you off, Rach." Sirius said quietly, smiling weakly and going cross-eyed for a second to make her laugh. It worked and Rachael cracked into a smile.

"That's okay, Siri." She muttered and gave him a hug.

"You look very pretty tonight, Tina." Peter said quietly, blushing. Tina followed suit by turning a violent shade of pink.

"Thank you, Peter." She said very formally and he linked his arm through hers. Sirius had linked his arm through Rachael's, Remus had linked his arm through Kari's and James had linked his through Lily's. They walked down to the Great Hall like that, talking in their couples.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they had to separate. Kari and Lily met up with Michael and Gilderoy, Rachael and Tina met up with Matt and Jaime and Remus, Peter, James and Sirius met up with Francesca, Phinnea, Levity and Verena. Once everyone in the Great Hall had taken a seat, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front to address them all.

"I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to the Christmas Dance of 1974. You are all looking fabulous and I bet you are all hungry so I will make this short. This dance is to promote all things fun in a world where fun is hard to find outside of this castle. I trust you will all make the most of tonight and have fun." He took his seat and the other small, round tables filled with food.

"This is so much fun. I am so glad that you asked me to tonight's dance, Petey." Phinnea gushed out very fast. Peter was sitting to her left and was sitting with his head propped up on his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"It's _Peter_, not _Petey_." He told her and she winced a little, but still managed to smile.

"Ok, Peter." She said and returned to her food. Peter had barely eaten anything; he had been too busy moving his food around his plate and staring at a certain someone on the other side of the Great Hall.

Sirius was not too happy about not sitting with the girls, and was even less so with who he had asked to accompany him to the dance. Remus and James felt about the same. Francesca, Phinnea, Levity and Verena were giggling and chatting the entire dinner between themselves, occasionally asking the boys for some input; to which, they declined.

After everyone had eaten, Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and all of the tables disappeared, except for one which stood in the back left hand corner of the hall, with punch bowls and cups on it. The chairs appeared lined up surrounding the edge of the Great Hall for people who did not wish to dance.

Verena, Francesca, Phinnea and Levity stood up and told the boys that they wanted to dance. They shrugged.

"I don't dance." Peter said hurriedly. The other three boys nodded in agreement. The girls pouted.

"Come on, everyone knows how to dance. It's easy." Verena exclaimed and pulled Sirius up by his hands. He raised his eyebrows at his friends in a defeated glance and allowed himself to be pulled out onto the dance floor. Soon, they followed, very reluctantly.

Over dinner, Rachael, Tina, Lily and Kari had made conversation with the guys, however strained. After they had finished dinner and the dance floor was organised, the guys asked them to dance and they agreed.

As she was dancing with Jaime, Tina noticed Peter dancing with Phinnea. He was staring at her and Tina blushed slightly and looked away. The eight of them danced like that until that song finished and then Sirius, Peter, Remus and James refused to dance anymore for the rest of the evening. The four Hufflepuffs left, fed up, and went to hang around with their other friends.

The girls danced with their dates through three songs and then voted for a sit out on the next one. Then Tina asked something that the four of them had been dying to ask.

"Would you guys mind terribly if we went to sit with Peter, Sirius, James and Remus for a while?" Jaime's eyes narrowed slightly but he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Fine, go and sit with them." He said, slightly angered by it. The girls didn't notice and went to find the boys.

"Remmy!" The girls called out and walked slightly faster over to him. He was standing by the drinks table, pouring four glasses. Seeing them coming, he grabbed another four glasses and poured them too. He handed them to the girls, who took them gladly.

"Where are the others?" Tina asked, trying to sound casual; it was a pity that the others didn't believe it.

"Peter's over there, by the stage." Remus said with a grin, making Tina blush. She promptly left to find him. Rachael opened her mouth to say something, but Remus cleared his throat and she stopped.

"Sirius is over there too." He said, still pouring Kari's drink. He handed it to her, and by the time he had turned around to look at Rachael, she had already disappeared to find Sirius. Remus grinned and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Those four, I swear to Merlin, if they don't sort themselves out soon, we are going to go mad." He exclaimed, taking a sip of his drink. Lily and Kari laughed.

"We should go and find James. He'll be left alone when Tina, Pete, Rach and Siri leave to go and dance." Lily said. Kari and Remus nodded and they left to find him.

They found James sitting by himself by the stage, watching something in the middle of the dance floor. As they approached him, Remus opened his mouth to say something but James motioned with his hand for him to shut up. The other three turned around to glance at what he staring at.

On the dance floor, were Tina and Pete holding onto each other, dancing slowly to a really fast song. They were staring at each other intently, smiling like there was no tomorrow. It was here that Kari noticed that they were all growing up. It seemed like yesterday that the eight of them had met on Platform 9 ¾, but it had been over four years and they were now 14 and 15. The girls were growing into young women and the boys were growing up into handsome young men. Tina had been the first to notice this in Peter. With his short blonde hair, blue eyes and handsome face, Kari could see why. Peter was pretty cute, and so were the others in their own way. Sirius was the bad boy who was as soft as a marshmallow inside; Remus and Peter were both the quiet plotters of pranks and the most sensitive and James sort of alternated between the two types.

Watching Tina and Peter dancing, Kari felt really lucky to have known her friends, and reached her arms out behind Remus and Lily on either side of her, pulling them closer to her and hugging them tightly. Lily did the same to Kari and Remus looped his arm over James' shoulders. Kari glanced up for a moment and Remus looked down and caught her eye. He winked at her and nodded in the direction of the dance floor. Kari smiled, nodded and pulled away from Lily, allowing herself to be directed onto the dance floor by Remus. She didn't notice that she was grinning from ear to ear, but Lily and James did. The two of them followed their friends onto the dance floor and began to dance. Looking around at her friends, Lily noticed that all of them were grinning widely, but she didn't notice the one opposite her who was staring at her with a huge dreamy smile on his face.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, well another chapter is up and I'm really excited for 5th year because it is going to massive, as is their 6th year…I won't drop you any hints just yet. At the end of their fourth year, I promise that I will give a few hints about what is in store for them. This entire plot line was based around something that happens in their sixth year…the end of it to be specific. It was originally going to be starting from there actually, but in order for it to have more of an impact on you, I realised that it should be started from their first year so that you would get to know the characters better before that happened. Let's just say that 6th year is going to be one that they wont ever forget…hehehe….I'll leave you with that to think about. Please review people. Other fanfics with much less chapters than I have gotten 3 times the amount of reviews that I have and it is kind of embarrassing…Anyway…I hope you liked that chapter…the rest of the dance and the days after will be included in the next one which I am hoping to have posted today or by Saturday arvo if its not today…

Speak to you all soon…REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!

Love tj


	27. The Christmas Dance Part II

**Chapter 27:**

Peter and Tina were still dancing in small, slow circles as a fast dance song started and finished and the second, then the third and fourth began. They had begun their dancing, staring at each other intently but now, Tina was getting nervous about their staring act and had begun to glance at everyone but Peter.

"Tina," Peter mumbled quietly when she hadn't glanced at him once in a few minutes. "What's the matter?" He asked her. Tina blushed softly, but luckily, in the dark lighting, Peter didn't notice.

"Nothing's wrong." Tina replied quietly. Peter raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why won't you even look at me?" He asked, not believing her. Tina glanced up at him.

"What do you mean; I'm looking at you now aren't I?" She replied. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Tina, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Peter mumbled blushing. Tina looked up at him eagerly. Peter gulped. "I know it's a bit of a risk, considering that we're in the same group of friends, but I don't care anymore. I really like you." He said quickly. Tina's eyes bulged in shock.

"You really mean that?" She asked him. Peter nodded. Tina grinned. "I really like you to." She admitted.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her. Tina grinned and nodded. Peter let out a sigh of relief and Tina laughed lightly. They continued to dance, this time, without the overhanging feeling of nervousness.

Sirius and Rachael, meanwhile, were talking and laughing as they danced a lively waltz/jive type thing. Basically, neither of them had any idea what they were doing when it came to dancing so they had simply joined hands and began skipping, running, jumping, but mostly laughing their way around the dance floor. Gradually, people began to stop dancing and stare at them. Both of them were grinning like morons and were red in the face from both their dancing and laughing continuously.

"Sirius, I need to sit down for a while, before my feet give way out from under me!" Rachael exclaimed as they began their fifth lap of crazy dancing around the dance floor. Sirius stopped immediately.

"Come with me, fair maiden and I will protect you from those evil feet of yours!" He exclaimed, Rachael giggling. He swooped down for a moment and picked her up, one hand under her knees and another supporting her back. Rachael slapped him lightly and repeatedly over his shoulders.

"Unhand me ruffian!" She cried between her laughter. Surrounding couples laughed at them and their antics.

"But, fair maiden, your feet hurt and so I am preventing anything bad from happening to you!" He exclaimed in reply. They were approaching the side of the stage and a tower of spare chairs, stacked upon one another. Sirius came to a halt beside a smaller stack of chairs with about 8 or so chairs in it. He placed Rachael on the very top of the stack, with great difficulty and then stepped back to glance up at her.

"Fair maiden, you are now in your rightful position! Above me and my fellow ruffians; you are by far, a more superior goddess than I am!" He proclaimed, gesturing towards her with his arms. Rachael laughed.

"First of all, my rightful position; I am sitting on a pile of chairs Siri! Secondly, of course I am more superior to you; I've been trying to tell you that for years! Thirdly, are you calling yourself a goddess?" She began to laugh.

"Firstly, you are not on a pile of chairs, you are sitting upon a throne, similar to the one from the Muggle fairytale the Princess and the Pea. Secondly, I know you are far more superior to me because your beauty on your worst days out does me on my best ones. Thirdly, I am not even in the same league as you. I am but a lowly peasant in comparison." He stopped and bowed down on one knee. "I am your humble servant." He told her and Rachael managed to stop laughing.

"Well, you are not my servant, but my Trojan horse and I should like a ride up to my Princess and the Pea style bed now, Trojan for I am tired." Rachael yawned here for effect.

"I would be honoured to give you a ride, goddess." Sirius winked at her suggestively. Rachael rolled her eyes. Sirius approached the stack of chairs and turned around with his back to Rachael. She swung her legs over his shoulders, only just managing not to flash the entire Great Hall with her short skirt. Sirius began the trek up to the Common Room, grinning the entire way. If he had been able to see Rachael, he would have seen her grinning widely too.

Lily and James had stopped dancing when the music stopped and were just in time to see Rachael and Sirius leave the Great Hall, Sirius giving her a piggy back ride. They laughed.

"Come on, we had better find Tina and Pete." James said to her and he took Lily's hand so that he would not lose her in the crowd and they went looking for their friends.

They didn't find Tina and Peter first, instead they encountered Kari and Remus who had been looking for them too.

"I think I saw Tina and Pete over there." Kari told them and true to her word, Tina and Peter were still dancing, although there was no music, near the drinks table.

"Err, guys, the music stopped." Remus said, tapping Peter on the shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin, as did Tina.

"Oh, we didn't notice, sorry." Tina said blushing. Peter did the same. The other four rolled their eyes.

"Where are Siri and Rach?" Peter asked to change the topic. James and Lily wiggled their eyebrows at the others.

"We saw them leave for the Common Room before. Let's go and find them." They left in search of the other two.

"You must be exhausted after all that dancing and then carrying me up all those stairs, Trojan." Rachael said sympathetically to Sirius, who was sitting next to her on the couch. Sirius grinned and flexed his arm muscles in front of her.

"Not with my 900 horsepower muscles!" He exclaimed and Rachael laughed, but then it turned into a yawn. Sirius looked at her with a tender but disappointed look on his face.

"Are you tired, goddess?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes, but I don't want to go to bed just yet." She muttered sleepily. Sirius grinned.

"To be honest with you, I don't want you to go to bed just yet either, but if you are tired, you should get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow morning." Sirius told her. Rachael thought about it for a moment.

"I can't be bothered. My feet hurt; I'll just sleep down here." She told him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius put his arm around her automatically and she was soon asleep.

"Shh, James, you will wake them!" Kari said, slapping him on the arm.

"He had better not have tried anything on her!" James exclaimed.

"You can't treat her like your younger sister forever James." Lily reasoned with him, touching him lightly on the arm. James calmed down immediately.

"I know." He muttered, glancing at Sirius and Rachael asleep on the couch.

"We should probably wake them up so that they can go up to bed." Kari said. Peter sniggered.

"She means separately, Pete." Tina said, rolling her eyes. Peter stopped sniggering and wrapped his arm around Tina's shoulders, pulling her towards him.

"I know, I was just kidding Tina." He whispered in her ear. The others glanced at them with their eyebrows raised and Peter and Tina gave them each looks that said 'I will explain later'.

"What's all the laughter about?" Sirius muttered as he woke up. He glanced to his right and saw Rachael. He absentmindedly ran his hand behind her through her hair.

"It's after midnight; we should really be getting to bed." Remus said.

"She doesn't look like she's going anywhere in a hurry." Lily said, pointing to Rachael. The others looked at her; Sirius glanced at her peaceful face and smiling slightly.

"I'll take her." He muttered and scooped her up like he had on the dance floor. The other six friends glanced at each other, grinning and remained downstairs as Sirius took Rachael up to her bed.

"Siri?" Rachael asked sleepily as he reached the dormitory door. He opened it silently.

"There you go, Rach." Sirius said as he laid her down on her bed and got down on his knees. He glanced up at her face again, expecting to see her awake, but she had fallen straight back to sleep. Sirius rolled his eyes and began to untie the straps on her shoes, which ran up past her ankle. When he had finished taking off her shoes, he lifted up her torso slightly to pull back the covers and then her lower half so that he could put her underneath them. Once she was nice and warm in her bed, He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Rach." He muttered from the doorway and he took one last look at her and then closed the dormitory door.

As he came back down the stairs, he saw his other friends standing in the common room looking up at him.

"Goodnight Rach." They mumbled lovingly, imitating him.

"Shut it, goodnight." He muttered and went up to his dorm.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Lily muttered, yawning and she got up to go. Kari did the same. The others gave Lily and Kari a hug goodnight and they went up to bed. Sensing that Peter and Tina wanted to be left alone for a moment, James and Remus went up to bed, saying goodnight to Tina as they went.

"Peter, I'm really happy that you asked me to be your girlfriend." Tina said quietly.

"I'm really glad that you said yes." He replied, grinning. Tina laughed lightly and walked closer to him. They hugged briefly and Tina gave him a light peck on the lips before squeezing his hand and heading for the stairs to her dormitory.

"Goodnight Peter." She said, halting at the base of the stairs.

"Goodnight Tina." He mumbled, still standing where he had been when she had kissed him. He didn't know how long he stood there for, not moving. He didn't even notice that he had raised his hand to his lips. Peter went up to his dorm and as he opened the door, James and Remus were sitting on James' bed, talking.

"Goodnight Tina." They mumbled, making kissing noises. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, goodnight." And he entered his bed compartment and shut the curtains more violently then he had meant to. James and Remus grinned, thinking about their friends.

"It looks like you and I are the only happily single guys left in our little group, Remus." James said, slapping Remus lightly over the shoulders. Remus raised his eyebrows at him.

"Firstly, what do you mean by a little group? There are eight of us! Secondly, how can you be so happily single when you are crushing on Lily?" Remus asked laughing slightly.

"I am not crushing on her. You can talk, what's with you and Kari?" James asked.

"The same as with you and Lily, I suppose." Remus said and with that he mumbled goodnight and went to bed.

The following morning, Peter woke up first. He got in the shower and all he could think about was Tina; the way her hair smelt, her voice, her beautiful blue eyes and just everything about her. When he had finished in the shower, he sat on his bed for an hour or so, waiting for the other guys to wake up, but they didn't. It was only 7 o'clock and he was bored stiff. He had barely slept a minute that night, thinking constantly about Tina.

'I can't believe that we are officially dating now.' He thought to himself as he lay on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. Just then, Sirius came out from behind his curtains.

"You're up early; I thought I heard the shower running." Sirius mumbled as he made for the shower next. Peter remained where he was until Sirius returned from his shower in nothing but a towel. He went into his cubicle and soon came out fully dressed. Sirius sat down on Peter's bed.

"So, what happened with you and Tina? You two looked very happy last night." Sirius said, grinning. Peter grinned too.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend." He said proudly. "She said yes." Sirius slapped him on the back.

"I knew it mate. I knew it!" He exclaimed. "How does it feel?" Sirius asked, holding an imaginary microphone up to Peter's mouth. Peter just rested back even further into his soft pillow, grinning more, if that was possible.

"I feel like I'm floating." He mumbled. Sirius sighed blissfully and lay down next to Peter, in the same position.

"You'd have never guessed in first year that you and Tina would end up dating." Sirius mentioned out of the blue. Peter shook his head, disagreeing.

"I've always thought that she was funny, caring and you can't say that she's not beautiful." He said, still grinning.

"Yeah, she's pretty alright; actually, all of our girls are, aren't they?" Sirius asked no one in particular. Peter turned his head to face Sirius slightly.

"Well, they aren't really our girls. The only one with any sort of label is Tina. Not that I'm one of those guys who thinks he owns his girlfriend. I plan to treat her like a princess." Peter said. Sirius grinned, suddenly thinking how mature they had suddenly gotten about girls.

"Hey, Pete, do you remember what happened when you asked Regina Avariella to be your girlfriend?" Sirius asked grinning. Peter laughed at the memory of Tina's owl, Megs landing on his head mid-sentence. "You have a thing for girls with blonde hair and blue eyes, don't you?" Sirius asked, frowning in concentration. "Now that I think about it, Tina and Regina look pretty similar, don't they?" Peter frowned.

"Not one bit, for one, Tina is the most gorgeous creature to walk this planet." He mumbled, grinning stupidly. Sirius smiled at his friend.

"Why don't we wake up the other two and then go and surprise the girls with an early morning wake up?" Sirius suggested. Peter sat up quickly, grinning.

"That's a brilliant idea!" He exclaimed and ran to push James out of bed and smack Remus over the head with a pillow.

Half an hour later, both James and Remus had showered and dressed and it was now 8 o'clock. The boys left their dormitory and noticed that no one was up from Gryffindor at all. They crept down to the Common Room and up to right outside the girls' dormitory. Peter pushed his ear against the door, straining to hear any sign of movement. There was nothing but silence to be heard.

Remus pushed the door open quietly and they tiptoed inside, closing the door behind them. Rachael was now in her pyjamas, as were the other three and they were fast asleep.

"How are we going to wake them up?" James asked grinning with his wand brandished.

"I don't think we should wake them up." Peter muttered thinking about whether or not Tina would be angry at him. "I've just started dating Tina; I don't want to make her angry on our first day." The others thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, we won't wake them up, but what are we going to do until they do wake up?" Remus asked. The others were stumped. They weren't standing in the middle of the girl's dorm for long before a voice came from the back left compartment.

"Is that you guys?" Rachael came out from her cubicle wearing a rather long t-shirt as her pyjamas. Sirius was using all of his will power not to look at her legs. The t-shirt only just covered her knickers line basically.

"We were going to pull a prank, dear goddess, but when we saw you all peacefully sleeping, we decided against it at once." Sirius said, bowing to her and taking her hand in his. Peter cleared his throat.

"What you mean, we decided. I was the one who said not to wake them." He said and Rachael raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Is this true, Trojan?" She asked, mocking Professor McGonagall's strict line whenever she found out about a prank the guys had pulled. Sirius screwed up his nose.

"Please do not imitate McGonagall, goddess." He said quietly. The others were glancing at each other wondering what was with the nicknames goddess and Trojan.

"Why not, Trojan?" Rachael asked.

"Simply because you look so much more beautiful when you are acting like yourself." He told her.

"Can I interrupt this mush session for one moment?" Lily asked, coming out from behind her curtains to the right of Rachael's.

"Lillers is awake!" James cried and ran to hug her good morning. Lily was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a crop top for her pyjamas.

"I was going to say that Rach and I are the early risers; I don't think that the others will be awake for sometime yet." Lily informed them and Rachael nodded to confirm it.

"Should we go down to breakfast?" Rachael asked. The guys nodded. "Okay, just let Lily and I get showered and dressed. I got dibs on the first shower, Lillers!" Rachael cried and ran for the bathroom. Lily missed out and got the door slammed in her face.

"Dammed it Rach; just don't be long, okay?" Lily said through the door. She turned around to face the guys again.

"Can I move in here?" Sirius asked. Lily looked shocked.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" She asked. Sirius grinned.

"Because then I would get to see you girls running for the bathroom every morning, wearing extremely sexy clothing." Sirius exclaimed. Lily walked over to him and slapped him on the arm.

"That is just plain rude, Sirius Black!" She exclaimed jokingly. "You are lucky that Rach didn't hear that, she would refuse to go near you for the day." Lily said, laughing at Sirius' mortified face. "And we all know how much that would irritate the both of you." She added, running for her bed to hide under the covers and got there just one second before Sirius did. He jumped on top of her and started tickling her.

"Siri-get off-please-I didn't mean it-I give in-I give in." Lily managed to get out between laughing.

"Say Sirius is the most handsome guy in the school and I will forgive you!" He exclaimed. Lily refused.

"I can't lie to you!" She called out. The other three guys laughed and ran over to join in the attack on Lily.

An hour later, both Lily and Rachael had showered and the six of them were lying on Rachael and Lily's beds that they had pushed together in the centre of the room. Hearing laughter, Tina came out of her cubicle.

"What is going on in here?" She asked. Then she noticed that the guys were in there and sat down on the bed next to Peter.

"Good morning Tina." He murmured and leaned in to kiss her. She turned away.

"Don't; I have morning breath!" She exclaimed and Peter pretended to look hurt. Tina leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Peter grinned.

"Good morning Peter." She told him and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

Tina stepped out of the shower and was about to begin to dress when she realised that she had not grabbed any clean underwear when she had picked up her clothes to shower.

"Oh shit." She muttered under her breath. She leaned her head against the bathroom door and heard the guys laughing. They were still in the dorm.

'Well, I can't stay in here until they leave; they could be ages! I'll have to wear a towel and go out to get some.' She thought to herself. Tina grabbed the biggest towel that she could find and wrapped it tightly around her body. It only just covered her chest and butt, but she knew that she had to go out there. Tina opened the door slowly and walked out in nothing but a towel.

"Tina!" Remus shouted suddenly. All of the others turned around just as Kari walked out of her cubicle to ask what all the noise was. Tina jumped out of her skin at the loudness of Remus' cry.

"What?" She asked, as if nothing was wrong. Peter was staring at her grinning.

"You're in a towel!" He exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Nice observation Peter." She mumbled quietly, smiling. Peter turned around to look at the other guys.

"Turn around, now! Don't stare at her!" He shouted suddenly and slapped Sirius when he pretended to woof whistle at her. Tina blushed as Peter stood up and stood in front of her, blocking her from the view of the other guys as she walked to her cubicle.

"Thanks Peter." She said quietly and he grinned at her. She pecked him on the lips, having brushed her teeth and disappeared behind the curtains, leaving Peter to stand there for a moment, numb.

"What's the matter, Peter? Ferret got your tongue?" Sirius asked and the others laughed, not noticing that Remus was in the room.

"That was random; I mean, a cat, yes, but a ferret? Sirius, there is seriously something wrong with your mind." Remus exclaimed and the others sighed a sigh of relief that he had merely thought it was one of Sirius' random quirks.

"Shut it guys." He mumbled and Tina, who could hear everything behind the curtains, smiled. Tina found a clean pair of underwear and prepared herself for the walk back to the bathroom.

"Peter, I'm ready to come out now." She warned him. She had just finished wrapping the towel around herself when Peter poked his head around the side of the curtain. He gestured to her to come forward.

"Guys, turn around, now!" He instructed and blocked Tina from their view as she returned to the bathroom.

After she had closed the door, Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Tina leaned back against the bathroom door and smiled to herself at how cute Peter was acting around her now. Then she remembered that she was still only in a towel.

"Party pooper." Sirius mumbled as Peter sat down on the bed again. Peter punched him playfully on the arm.

"Careful what you say about her around me now, Black." Peter said menacingly. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Someone ought to teach you your place, Pettigrew." He replied, just as menacingly. James rolled his eyes.

"Will the both of you shut it for five seconds." He said exasperatedly.

"1, 2, 3-" Peter began but Remus slapped him over the head and the others laughed.

When Tina came out of the bathroom, Kari went in to it and Tina took a seat next to Peter, who immediately put his arm around her waist. Soon, the entire eight of them were dressed and ready to go and open their presents.

They had decided after last year's disaster, that they would give each other two presents this year. The first would be the one from the previous year that all of them had kept and the second was to be a new one that they purchased this year.

"We'll go in alphabetical order so that there are no arguments!" Sirius shouted over the top of the others who were arguing over who would open their presents first. They agreed.

"I'm first!" Sirius shouted and the others rolled their eyes. By the end of the present session, each of them had received 14 presents from their friends plus one from their families. Sirius' favourite was a book entitled 'Make your own Pranking Artefact'; James' favourite was a small model of a quaffle that hovered about ten centimetres above its stand; Remus' favourite was a t-shirt that read 'I'm smiling because I've finally cracked from insanity'; Peter's favourite was a black leather bound journal with thick parchment for pages and a beautiful eagle owl quill to write in it with; Tina's favourite was a small cage (one for keeping mice or ferrets or rats in) although Remus did not understand why it was so funny, other than the fact that it was random; Lily's favourite was a jewellery box that played Mozart's Moonlight Sonata when it opened; Kari's favourite was a wand holster that tied around her waist and read 'I've got PMS and a wand, any questions?' and Rachael's favourite was a brand new miniskirt. It was fluorescent purple and had 'biatch' written on the bum of it.

After they had opened their presents, it was still only 11 o'clock. The group decided to go and have breakfast.

"I can't believe that it's already Christmas!" Kari exclaimed as the were eating their breakfast. The others nodded. "It only feels like yesterday that we were boarding the Hogwarts' Express to come here for our first year!"

"I know. I was thinking about that on the night of the dance." Lily said.

"So was I." Kari told her.

"It's scary how fast time flies when you're having fun." Peter said.

"It wasn't always fun." Tina muttered and they went into silence for a moment. Peter squeezed his arm tighter around her waist.

"How about we go and have a snow fight!" James suggested. "Boys against girls!" He called again.

"That isn't fair!" Kari exclaimed.

"No, you're right Kari, it isn't fair." Lily muttered, glaring at James. "The boys will probably lose." With that, Lily took off running, James not far behind her and the others not far behind him. They eventually stopped running as they reached the edge of trees where the forest met the lake, around the back of the castle.

James grabbed a handful of snow as he was running and threw it right at the back of Lily's head.

"James!" She shrieked. "That's it; this means war!"

Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, and squelch. Seven teenagers trudged up to the Common Room each of them soaking wet. The only one, who wasn't 'trudging', was Tina, who Peter had gladly volunteered to carry.

For the second time that day, each group member showered and this time, changed into their pyjamas. It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon, but they had decided to have a slumber party and stay in their pyjamas from that point onwards, even to the Christmas dinner that night.

"Sntiches, Siri?" Rachael asked when he came out of the girls' bathroom with snitches decorating his boxer shorts. His hair was soaking wet, having not dried it yet and the tips of it, which ran down to his shoulders, were dripping water all over his t-shirt.

"You want to play with those snitches?" He asked her, winking. Rachael screwed up her nose.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Rachael said. Sirius stood next to Rachael who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head leaning over her. Rachael backed away, wondering what he was going to do. Sirius then shook his head, flicking tiny droplets of water over Rachael. "Stop it Siri! Argh, I just had a shower!" She squealed, slapping at him. That night, they all slept on the four girls' beds pushed together to form a square in the centre of the room. James was on the top right hand side, Kari to his left, Rachael to her left and Sirius on the other end. Remus was on the bottom right hand side with Lily to his left, Tina to her left and Peter on the other end. Each of them had their heads in the middle so that they were touching whoever was behind them. This also made it easier to talk the entire night away. And they did.

Over the next few months following, Peter and Tina became very close and could rarely be found without one another. Rachael and Sirius still flirted without shame but were no closer to becoming a couple than before. The other four members of the group would sit back and roll their eyes at Sirius and Rachael and smile at Tina and Peter.

On February 14th, Valentine's Day, Tina received a silver bracelet from Peter with the links shaped as the letter T and P joined together. She loved it and let him know by putting it on and promising to never take it off and she never did. Each member of the group received several anonymous letters, cards and presents on that day.

Before they knew what had hit them, the group was sitting their end of year exams.

"I cannot believe that we've finished fourth year already!" Tina exclaimed. "We have to catch up during the holidays!" Peter squeezed her hand.

"I don't think I could take three months without seeing you." He whispered in her ear. Tina smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Neither could I." She admitted.

"Maybe I could talk my Great Aunt into letting you all stay at my house?" Lily suggested.

"Why don't you all come to my house?" James asked.

"How about we go to both?" Lily reasoned. The others nodded.

"Then we can see each other twice and we can check on the pot-" Sirius began to say but James slapped him over the head.

"Seeing you twice? That would kill me!" He said loudly, glaring at his friend. The others sighed in relief. Sirius had almost mentioned the animagi potions. James was to take them home with him these holidays to make sure that they were going okay. They had now sealed them in mobile-cauldrons; a new invention that allowed a witch or wizard to carry potions that required them to drink it around with them. In James' trunk, there were seven of these little black vial-like things rolling around with about five anti-breaking charms on them. The potions were due to be ready for drinking by the full moon in September, which fell on the 20th; the day before Remus' birthday.

AN: Hey guys, well there's another chapter. At the end of the next chapter im gonna give you some hints of whats in store for the group. I promised some hints at the beginning of fifth year and Ill stick to it.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Ill update asap, happy reading and you had better REVIEW!!! Coz my low amount of reviews is making me depressed and a depressed writer means that ill write depressing stuff….depressing stuff may mean that I kill off someone to let out my depressedness….now im just rambling…have a happy chrissie everyone! I plan to get smashed on chrissie, boxing day and new years!!!! Woohoo!!!!

Love tj!!!!!


	28. Holidays aren't good for this group

**Chapter 28:**

Tina and Rachael were very bored. It was only the third week of the summer holidays and they had already run out of things to do. They had pulled at least 20 pranks on their neighbours; each one earning them a lecture from Barbara Lynn, their foster mother.

Rachael had just left through the fireplace to floo to James' house for three days and Tina was already bored out of her skull.Lily was staying at Sirius'house, Kari was at Peter's and that left Remus.

"Hi, uncle Robbo!" Tina shouted into the fireplace as Remus' dad appeared in the flames.

"Hi Tina; how are you going?" He asked politely.

"I'm very well thank you; and you?" She replied.

"Very well; I'll just fetch Remus for you. I think he is in the back yard; one moment." He left for a moment and he could be heard shouting 'Remus' at the top of his lungs. Tina giggled. Soon enough, Remus appeared in the fire place.

"Hi Remmy!" Tina shouted again. Remus grinned widely.

"How's my favourite girl going?" He asked her, still grinning.

"I'm good; you?"

"Yeah, I'm well. What can I do for you?" He asked her.

"Everyone is doing something for the next few days except for us and I'm bored!" She exclaimed.

"Where is Rachael?" Remus asked.

"She is at James', Lily is at Sirius' and Kari is at Peter's." Tina exclaimed sighing loudly for effect.

"Well, hang on, I'll just check with my dad if I can do anything." After a few moments, he returned. "Dad said that you can come here for the next few days." Tina grinned.

"Does he know what he is getting himself into?" She asked. Remus grinned.

"Probably not; so let's show him ourselves. Can you be here in about an hour or so?" He asked. Tina nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course; I'll pack and I'll be right over." Remus grinned. "Bye Remmy!" Tina shouted and Remus shouted bye to her in reply and then the fire place went blank.

Within an hour, Tina had packed her bags for about three days and was standing in front of her fireplace. Barbara Lynn was standing behind her because she wanted to talk to Robert Lupin about something to do with work.

"I won't be long, Tina. I just need to speak with Rob about work; is that okay?" She asked Tina.

"Of course Mum; I don't mind a bit!" Tina had exclaimed.

As Tina stepped out of the fire place at the Lupins' home, she was engulfed in a bear hug from Remus.

"Remmy!" She called. "I've missed you!" Remus and her rocked from side to side as they embraced.

"I've missed you too Tintin!" As they separated, they noticed that both Mr Lupin and Mrs Lynn had begun to walk out of the room to discuss work. Remus picked up one of Tina's trunks and began to drag it to the staircase of their house.

"Rob, I've been talking with Professor Dumbledore and he said that he has some new developments with finding Tina's family. He wishes to speak with her soon, sometime this year probably, about what he has researched. He also wishes to speak with you, Ethel Black, Harold Potter, Millicent Potter, Angeline Pettigrew, Anne Haderley and Marion Alcott about this and a few other topics. I have this letter for you explaining more in detail." Here, Barbara handed a thick wad of parchment to Robert. "It's regarding our children."

"Thank you, Barb. So, does this letter explain when this meeting shall be held?" He asked.

"Yes; read it and you will understand." She paused and glanced at her watch. "I had best be going. I have to report into work tonight. Thank you for having Tina." Robert smiled.

"That is no problem what so ever and I'm certain that Remus will enjoy her company. He has been complaining of boredom ever since he got home." Barbara chuckled.

"So have Tina and Rachael. Thank you again Rob." Barbara said as she took a handful of floo powder from the mantelpiece above the Lupins' fireplace.

"It is no trouble at all Barb. I am happy to have a feminine presence in the house again." He smiled sadly.

"For that same reason, Remus is always welcome to stay at out home." Barbara said, patting Robert on the arm. Robert smiled with gratitude.

"Goodnight Barb."

"Goodnight Rob."

At dinner that night at the Lupins', Robert came into the dining room with only two plates of food.

"I have some bad news. I have been called into work so I won't be able to eat with you two tonight. I have told Barb and she said that she doesn't mind you two being here on your own. Remus, be careful and look after Tina for me; okay?" He asked. The two teenagers nodded solemnly.

"That's okay, dad. We'll be careful. Be safe." Remus whispered to him as he hugged his father who only nodded in reply. Remus and Tina didn't notice, but as Robert left them alone in the dining room to eat their dinner, he had tears running down his cheeks.

Later that evening, Tina and Remus were sitting on Remus' double bed in his room. They had on the bed in front of them, a mountainous pile of assorted chocolates and sweets; both wizard ones and muggle ones. Both of them had eaten a lot of them already and were feeling sick. Tina picked up another chocolate frog.

"Go halves in this one?" Tina asked Remus. Remus nodded.

"I want the top half; the bottom half is dirty." He replied. The two of them laughed. Tina broke the frog in half and gave the top half to Remus and they sat there and munched their way through about another five chocolate frogs in this fashion. When they felt too sick to eat anymore, they lay down and went to sleep.

When they awoke the following morning, Remus and Tina went downstairs to have some breakfast. As he rounded the corner into the dining room, Remus muttered, 'Good morning dad', only to realise that he wasn't up yet.

"He must have slept in." Remus said, frowning slightly. "Wait here, Tintin. I'm just going to wake him up." He said quietly. Tina took a seat at the table and began to poor herself some cereal that she retrieved from the kitchen counter.

Remus walked slowly up the stairs and down the hallway, past his own bedroom to his father's. He knocked quietly on the door.

"Dad; are you awake yet?" He asked quietly through the door. After hearing no response after a few moments, Remus pushed open the door.

The bed was unslept in and the room was tidy; just as it had been the previous day. Remus turned and left the room, walking quickly to find Tina.

"Tintin; he didn't come home last night!" He called out to her. He heard a loud clang as Tina dropped her spoon into her bowl of cereal and a second later, Tina appeared at the base of the stairs.

"We should call my mum. Maybe he said something to her when he called her last night." Tina suggested.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. Tina rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and led him towards the fire place.

"He said that he called my mum to let her know that he had to go into work. Maybe she knows something. They work together sometimes as well, remember?" Tina asked. Remus nodded his understanding just as Tina threw a handful of powder into the fire place.

"The Lynn residence!" She shouted and she and Remus landed not a moment later in the living room of her home, in their pyjamas.

"Mum; where are you? Remus' dad didn't come home from work last night!" Tina called out, running from room to room. After a few minutes, she realised that her mum wasn't home either. Both their faces went extremely pale. Suddenly, they heard another two voices calling from the living room.

"Tina, Rachael, Aunty Barb; quickly, we need your help!" Lily's voice rang out through the house.

"Rach, Tina, Aunty Barb; where are you?" Sirius' voice joined in the yelling and in a second, the four teenagers were standing in front of each other. They each hugged briefly.

"Where are your mum and Rach? What are you doing here Remus?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Rachael went to stay at James' house and mum had to go into work last night for a check in. Remus' dad got called in last night at around seven o'clock and he didn't come home. That's why we came here looking for my mum." Tina explained. "Why are you two here?"

"My mum got called into work too. She said that she would be home soon though. Lillers and I went to bed early because we were tired. When we woke up this morning, she still hadn't come home." Sirius said in a rush. The group of four were getting very anxious now.

"We should go to James' house; that's where the adults told us to go if anything ever went wrong like third year." Sirius said, instinctively putting an arm around Lily; whom he treated like his younger sister. The others agreed and minutes later, they had assembled in James' living room.

"Hello; James? Uncle Harry, Aunt Millie? Is anybody home?" Remus called from the fire place. After waiting a few moments and getting no reply, Remus beckoned for the others to follow him and then reconsidered.

"Maybe you two girls should wait here; just in case something is wrong." Remus suggested, gulping slightly. Tina and Lily shook their heads.

"We're coming with you two; nowhere is safer." Lily said quietly, squeezing Sirius' hand slightly. He grinned at that comment and regained some of his courage which had faltered at the state of the house. James' house was usually slightly askew; there was always some noise. Something didn't seem right and the four of them knew it.

"Let's go and check upstairs; they may still be asleep." Sirius suggested and he and Remus started up the staircase with Lily and Tina right behind them; their hands tightly encased in those of the guys. The first room that they came to was James'. Remus knocked and slowly opened the door. There was James and Rachael, sound asleep on the bed.

"James, Rach; wake up." Remus said sharply as he shook James' shoulder. Sirius went around to Rachael's side of the bed and shook her shoulders gently.

"Rach, wake up please. We need to talk to you." He muttered.

Soon Rachael and James were awake and they sat up promptly when they realised who was in the room.

"What are you all doing here?" James asked.

"My mum, Remus' dad and Sirius' mum all had to report into work last night and they never came home. Where are your parents?" Tina asked in a rush.

"They got called into an emergency meeting but they said that they couldn't tell us anything about it because it was business only. You know how it is being an Auror." James replied.

"Did they come home?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure. They should have come home; let's go and see." The six of them left James' room and continued down the hallway to find his parents.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Millie, James!" Peter's voice rang out from downstairs. They group ran quickly down the staircase to find Peter and Kari in the living room. They both were covered in scratches, bruises and cuts.

"What in blazes happened to you two?" Lily asked, rushing to their sides.

"Death-eaters came to my house. Blew up the entire building; grandmother…dead…escaped…neighbours…floo powder here…" Peter mumbled and then collapsed onto the floor of James' living room. Kari, who he was carrying in his arms, fell on top of him, both unconscious.

"We have to get them to a nurse!" Lily exclaimed and the group immediately set about getting them to St Mungo's.

James' parents had shown him what to do in such a case. There was a quicker way in getting to the hospital than they had gone in their third year but it was used only for emergencies. He threw some floo powder into the fire and then slung Kari over his shoulder.

"To St Mungo's emergency room!" He shouted. When he arrived, two nurses took Kari from him and using a spell, they moved her gently into a ward. When Sirius arrived next with Peter over his shoulder, they did the same thing. Lily, Tina, Rachael and Remus arrived one after the other and all six of them were told to sit in the waiting room until the Healers came to get them.

Hours later, they were still sitting in the same room. Tina had cried herself to sleep with worry over Peter (and Kari). She was sitting on Remus' lap, curled up into a ball and her arms around his neck. Remus was biting his lip in worry about both of his friends.

"Remmy, you'll bite right through it in a moment." Lily cooed. She was sitting next to him, smiling weakly. He shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Rachael shouted suddenly. He had just arrived in the waiting room.

"I have heard about the situation with young Mr Pettigrew and Miss Haderley. Let us hope that their strong young bodies and their Gryffindor courage will help them to pull through." He said.

"Have you heard anything about whether or not they will be okay?" Remus asked, looking at Tina quickly.

"Yes I have. The Healers have informed me that the extent of their injuries is numerous small wounds. Cuts and bruises can be healed in moments; it is the head wounds that are looking to be more severe than we had first hoped." He paused here and glanced at Tina. "Perhaps we should wake up Miss Lynn; she may wish to hear this." Remus shook Tina gently.

"Tintin, wake up, we have some news about Pete and Kari." He mumbled, brushing her hair off of her sweaty forehead. Tina's eyes gradually opened.

"Professor?" She asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Both Mr Pettigrew and Miss Haderley have received severe head wounds. Miss Haderley has a deep cut on the back of her head. The cut has been healed, but they are worried that it may have caused some internal damage. She is not expected to awake for a number of days. Mr Pettigrew has received several bruises and deep cuts to his head and they are worried about the same thing. He may take longer than Miss Haderley to awake." Tina's bottom lip started to tremble and she buried her head into Remus' chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, hushing her crying. "I will remain here with you for the rest of the day, but after this, I must return to Hogwarts to a pressing matter." The Professor told them, taking a seat opposite them in the waiting room. "Have you all been to see your guardians yet? Maybe you would wish to check upon them whilst you are waiting for news on Miss Haderley and Mr Pettigrew." He concluded. The others made a double-take.

"Pardon; what do you mean? Are they here?" James asked suddenly.

"You mean that you have not heard?" They shook their heads eagerly. "There was another scheduled Auror attack last night and it turned into yet another ambush. There are enquiries being made about who is loyal and who is not."

"Are our relatives ok?" Sirius asked.

"I have just been to the Auror wards. You may wish to find out for yourselves." He paused and the six of them left the room at a run, Remus waking up Tina and pulling her along behind him.

"No running in the hospital!" A nurse yelled from behind the administration desk in vain. The six teenagers continued to run up the stairs to the fourth level.

"Slow down please. Now what were your names again?" The short, fat, male secretary asked for the second time.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, Tina Lynn, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Rachael Quartz." Rachael said, not as quickly as the last time.

"Sirius Black, Tina Lynn, Rachael Quartz, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin, could you please stand aside for a moment." The man said after checking through a piece of parchment.

"No we will not stand aside for a bloody moment! We want to know what the hell has happened to our parents!" Remus shouted as loudly as he could. Then a male nurse came and grabbed his arm.

"Could you please stop yelling sir? Please follow me." The nurse led them into a small room. Remus pulled his arm out of the man's grip and stormed into the room. He refused to sit down, as did the others.

"Robert Lupin, Ethel Black, Barbara Lynn and a Marion Alcott were brought into the hospital over night. Mr Lupin, Mrs Lynn and Mrs Black were part of the Auror planned attack. I am sorry to have to tell you this but they didn't return."

"No!" Sirius shouted and punched the wall as hard as he could. A loud crack rang out through the room, followed by the harsh sobs of four teenagers.

"What about my Aunt Marion?" Lily asked. "She is a muggle, why was she brought into here?" The man closed his eyes briefly before continuing.

"You home was attacked by two Death-eaters during the night. The house is in a stable condition, unlike your friends the Pettigrews' but your Aunt didn't make it." He stated. Lily began to sob and only just managed to ask yet another question.

"What about my sister?"

"A young girl did show up at the house this morning, just as we were about to leave. We asked her if she lived there and she said that she did but was going to live with a friend from now onwards. She has already organised a guardian." He stated.

"Who am I to be living with then? Who is the guardian she appointed for the both of us?" Lily asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"That's the thing. In the guardianship agreement that was filled out about an hour ago, she stated that she did not have a sister whom she wishes to live with. We know that you are her sister, though we thought it was best not to interfere because she probably only said it in her grief." He stopped.

"She hates me. Where will I go?" Lily asked no one in particular. "Where will all of us go?" The man said nothing.

"I must go and attend to other families now. I am sorry for your loss." With that, he left the room, ushering them out into the corridor which seemed a lot emptier and colder now then it had when they had been in there not five minutes before.

After the others had left, James went pale.

"Your parents are in a meeting right now, but it is due to end in about ten minutes. You may wait here if you wish and I will let them know that you are here. Being in the career positions that they are, you understand that they will be very busy at this point in time?" He asked James who nodded glumly, still in shock about the news of his friends' parents, who had been like Aunts and Uncles to him over the years.

"James," Lily cried out as she saw him sitting near the administration desk. "Aunt Marion is gone! Aunt Ethel, Uncle Rob and Aunt Barb are gone as well!" She sobbed he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her.

"Lillers, it'll work out. You can come and live with me and my parents." He whispered.

"I hope so, James. You and the others are the only family I have now." She whispered in reply.

"We'll look after you Lillers. Shh." He hushed her as the others walked in. Rachael and Tina were sobbing and Sirius and Remus were trying to be the strong ones. They all had tears running down their cheeks and the boys had their arms around the girls' shoulders in a vain attempt to comfort them.

A few minutes later, his parents entered the room. Harold and Millicent Potter hugged each of the teenagers.

"Come, we should go back to our home now. You can all stay with us. We will organise for a lawyer to come around and draw up new guardianship papers." Millicent said quietly.

"What about Kari and Peter?" James asked. "What about their grandmothers? What happened to them?" He asked.

"Angeline Pettigrew died in the attack on her home and Anne Haderley was attacked last night as well." Harold said quietly as Millicent let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Why our group; I just don't understand." Rachael mumbled. Sirius squeezed her hand slightly.

"Neither do we at this point." Harold said, glancing at Millicent for a moment.

Tina had a strange thought for a moment.

"To think, this time yesterday, I was whinging to Remus about how bored I was at home. I wanted excitement and look what I got." She started to sob quietly against his shoulder for about the hundredth time that day.

"No one could have predicted this." Harold mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys…well…I promised some hints in this chapter didn't I. Five wasn't it? I'll tell you when I've left hints in the story and I'll leave it up to you to go back and find them. Please don't post any possible hints in a review because it will spoil it for others if you do hit on target. Email me at teedge87 at hotmail dot com. I had to write it like that because it doesn't let you post emails on here properly.

1) Chapter 2…check what the sorting hat says to them all.

2) Chapter 11…re-read when Tina is telling them all about her being an orphan and her adoption and what her foster parents do for a living.

3) Chapter 27…Sirius says it.

Okay, well that's about all of the hints I can think of that I've left you already in the story…whether or not you picked up on them before…I don't know but you should pick them up now. The other two will be some that I have not told ANYBODY!!!! They are written down in Wilbur (that's what I named my file dedicated to this thing…lol…don't ask…) and no one else but me has seen them.

4) I will stop this story on the day of Lily and James' death and then pick it up again a few days into Harry's seventh year. (I know that I have already told you this in another chapter so I will add a bit more…) This will be the year that Voldemort goes for GOOD!!! It will tie up a few loose ends, explain a lot more about part 1 (that's what I call this part of the story…) but won't focus on Harry as the main character. Harry will barely be mentioned in fact…think about this very hard…I am actually giving you a lot more information that you might think…

5) In the last month of sixth year…two main characters (not necessarily members of the group of eight) will leave…not intending to return.

Now I said that I would stop here…but I like making you all think "what the bloody hell is she planning" so I will continue…

6) In their seventh year, they will come across something which will further explain why Voldemort is so focused on their group. This will confuse them greatly but will start Dumbledore on a quest which he complete a few days into Harry's seventh year.

There we go…I actually gave you one more hint that I said I would…like I said…please do not post any reviews about your theories of where the story is headed as you may be right and spoil it for others. Do not hesitate to email me at teedge87 at hotmail dot com (the 'at' being the letter a in a circle…just for those of you who may not know what I mean…and the 'dot' being an actual dot…like one of them lol)

I hope that I have made you think and I hope you will stick around for the remainder of the story…it should be good…even IM excited…lol Hope you had a good Christmas…I think I did…I don't remember hating it but then again I don't remember much else either…I got pretty drunk…hehehe…

Enjoy the story! And I'm expecting emails!!! Lol

Love Tj


	29. Peter Awakes!

**Chapter 29:**

That night, Rachael, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tina went back to James' house after briefly stopping past their own to retrieve a few things. After they had settled into their rooms at James' home, they sat down at James' dining table to have some dinner.

"I have contacted Lee Cedric, one of the lawyers who were here last time. He has agreed to come past in a few days to help us to sort out the matter of guardianship." Harold Potter said from his position at the head of the dining table.

"We would be happy to have you all here; that is, if you want to stay with us?" Millicent Potter suggested, smiling weakly at the teenagers. "Lily; Rachael; Tina; Sirius; Remus; oh great, we've always wanted a lot of children, but our superiors at work told Harold and I that it wasn't recommended that we have any more after we became a ministry worker. It was the same situation for the Aurors." Millicent said.

"Will Peter and Kari be allowed to stay here too?" James asked.

"But of course!" Millie exclaimed. "We shall have to expand the house, I should think. Maybe we could add another floor?" She suggested looking at Harold.

"There are two spare bedrooms on the third floor already so either the boys or the girls could have those two or we could add another floor in between that one and the informal quarters." He suggested.

"We boys can have the third floor bedrooms and the girls can have the new ones." James said. "That's okay, isn't it?" He asked the others and they nodded.

"Lillers and I can share a room." Tina said smiling at Lily.

"Kari and I will have the other one then." Rachael said.

"Sirius and I will be sharing a room of course." James said.

"That leaves the other for Pete and me." Remus said.

"Thank you so much Aunt Millie." Sirius exclaimed, grinning at her.

"What on earth am I getting us into?" Millie exclaimed in mock-horror. She was glad to be getting their minds off of their parents.

"We'll soon find out." Harold said grinning.

* * *

"Albus, it is good to see you again." Millie said as Professor Dumbledore kissed her hand politely.

"You too Millicent; how are you both?" He asked looking between Harold and Millie.

"Good; we have offered to take in the seven orphans." Harold informed him. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Excellent; I need to talk to you about Miss Lynn. This letter will inform you of a meeting time suitable to me. If you cannot make it, please notify me and I will change it to one that you can make it to. I must go now. Give my best to the children and thank you for your kind offer." With that, Professor Dumbledore handed them an envelope and left St Mungo's for Hogwarts.

* * *

Two days later, Kari awoke. She found out about her Grandmother's death and of her new living arrangements and insisted that she be left alone for a while. Peter was still unconscious.

* * *

It was 4 days after Kari had woken and she was now at the Potters' home, but Peter had not woken up yet.

"Harold, it has almost been a week. We cannot prolong the funerals for much longer." Alastor Moody, the Head Auror, whispered to him. They were standing outside of Peter's ward looking in through the glass window. The other seven friends were sitting around in Peter's room, each looking extremely anxious.

"Fine, notify people that the funerals for Marion Alcott, Anne Haderley, Angeline Pettigrew, Robert Lupin, Ethel Black and Barbara Lynn will be the day after tomorrow." Harold said quietly to Alastor who nodded superiorly and walked away. "Come on Peter." Harold whispered to himself.

* * *

That night at the dinner table, Harold informed his new foster children of the funeral arrangements.

"But Peter hasn't woken up yet!" James shouted, standing up from his seat at the table. "You can't do this Dad! Peter has a right to say goodbye to his own Grandmother!"

"Excuse me." Tina muttered and stood up as well. Everyone went into silence. Tina left the room and went into the Potter's living room, heading for the fireplace. Remus and Lily stood up to follow her but by the time they reached the fireplace, Tina had already gone and the fireplace was glowing green.

Being after visiting hours, most of St Mungo's was in darkness. The nurses were in the back room, with one on standby near the phones. Tina crawled past the administration desk and when it was safe to do so, she stood up. She crept up the stairs to the second floor, where Peter was staying and into his ward. Tina sat down on the soft, padded velvet, chair next to his bed, grabbed his hand in hers and lent her head against the bed covers.

"Peter, they want to organise the funerals for the day after tomorrow; you have to wake up or you'll miss it." Tina whispered shakily into the blankets. Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards the ward.

"I'll just do a check on this one, Gerald." A feminine voice sounded from the corridor. A sort, plump, blond witch with hideous pink framed glasses entered the ward. Tina ducked behind Peter's bed and crawled into the bathroom behind her.

"Josephine, I checked the last ward." Gerald said coming back into Peter's ward. He walked over to Peter's bed. "Isn't it sad about this young chap?" He asked Josephine. "I heard Rainer saying that he hasn't got much time left. They are going to take the breathing charms off tomorrow evening if there isn't any improvement." Tina let tears roll down her cheeks.

"Gerald you gossip too much and Rainer has always been a pessimistic bastard. Somers said to me that he has every chance of pulling through. She also said that he has been showing signs of brain activity. So you can stop with your pessimistic outlook on everything, Gerald." Josephine scolded. They both then left the room.

Tina crept out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face and sat back in the chair next to his bed. The last thing Tina remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of Peter's hand under her cheek.

* * *

When she awoke the following morning, Tina noticed a number of things. Firstly, there were nurses bustling around Peter's bed. Secondly, that she herself was still in the same position as she was last night. Thirdly, her friends were in the room and Lily called out to her 'What were you thinking, running off like that!' Fourthly, there was a warm lump resting on her head and Peter's hand was gone.

Tina reached up and grabbed at the warm lump, which turned out to be Peter's hand. She lifted her head up off the bed, noticing a neck cramp from sleeping such an awkward position.

"Tina." A raspy voice whispered from next to her.

"Peter you're awake!" Tina cried and despite the cries of the nurses, she wrapped him into the biggest hug she could muster. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then a nurse grabbed Tina's hand.

"Could you please sit over on the other side of the room with you friends? Mr Pettigrew will be under close supervision for at least an hour or two. Would you like to go and sit in the waiting room and we shall call you when we are finished?" The nurse suggested kindly. The others nodded, but Tina shook her head.

"Is it okay if I just sit here?" She asked politely, gesturing to a seat in the corner opposite Peter's bed.

"Yes that's fine, but we could be a couple of hours." The nurse replied.

"I don't mind." Tina said, grinning.

Tina didn't know how long she sat there, watching as the nurses cast their wands over Peter, doing 'routine tests', all she did remember was staring at Peter. He had lost some weight whilst unconscious, but with his eating habits rivalling those of Sirius (and that's saying something), he would soon be back to normal.

Soon enough, the nurses stopped running their tests on Peter and turned to Tina.

"We've finished for now, but no more strangling him. He's been through a lot and he needs his rest." A younger nurse said sternly, smiling. Tina nodded and waited for them all to leave the room. She quickly sat back down on the chair she had sat on the previous night.

"I heard them say that you had snuck in here during the night." Peter said, grinning. Tina blushed.

"Uncle Harry said last night at the dinner table that the funerals would be held tomorrow, even if you hadn't woken up yet. I didn't want them to see me cry so I came here." Tina explained. Peter put his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said. Tina's eyes widened.

"Scared me? You nearly gave me a heart attack when you collapsed!" Tina exclaimed. Peter smiled slightly.

"She cares about me!" He exclaimed a little too loud. Tina slapped his arm lightly and giggled.

"Shh! The nurses will have my head!" She said, trying to refrain from laughing. "Of course I care." She said quietly. "I care a lot more than you think. When we brought you in here, I could barely walk because I was crying so much. Remus practically had to carry me." She admitted. Peter smiled at her.

"I'd hate to think what I would've been like if it had been you in this bed instead of me." Peter muttered, making Tina blush. "I missed you. Not seeing you for those three weeks killed me. Kari couldn't stop laughing at me while she was staying with me because you were all I could talk about."

"I missed you too, Peter." Tina said. Peter kissed her hand.

"What happens to us now Tina? The only family I have left now are ones that I have never met before and they live in Italy. I don't want to have to go and live with them. I'd miss you all too much." He kissed her hand again. "I'd miss you too much." He added.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Millie have offered to take all of us in. They are sorting out the paperwork over the next few days and in about a week or so, we will collect all of our things and move in." Tina explained.

"They're going to take in _all _of us?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Yes, _all _of us; they have to add in another floor, but it will all sort out in the end."

"I bags sharing a room with you!" Peter exclaimed. Tina rolled her eyes.

"There are two reasons why that can't happen. For one, I'm already sharing a room with Lily and two; I don't trust you around me while I'm sleeping." Tina said, grinning.

"Oh come on. It could be fun." Peter tried to reason with her. Tina rolled her eyes.

"I think I should go and get the others." She said, standing up. Peter grabbed her hand.

"Aww…" He whined, sticking out his bottom lip. Tina giggled lightly and bent over to kiss his lips. She felt Peter shudder and pull her closer. She was now seated on his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms around hers.

"Peter," She whispered, her eyes still closed and only millimetres away from his face. He continued to kiss her.

"Yes?" He mumbled.

"We're in a hospital and you haven't been conscious for almost a week now." Tina said. Peter pressed his lips against hers.

"Your point is?" He questioned, still trying to nibble at her lips.

"I don't think it is healthy for you to be deprived of air right now." Tina said laughing a little.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." He said, kissing her neck, just below her left ear. This time Tina shuddered.

"See you can't resist me." He grinned. Tina pulled away.

"Just watch me." She teased and turned to leave. When she reached the door, Tina turned around and smiled at Peter. She blew him a kiss and left to get the others from the waiting room. Peter was left grinning stupidly on the bed.

* * *

"Ethel Black, Robert Lupin and Barbara Lynn, were some of the most respected Aurors in our Ministry. Their efforts will be remembered throughout all of history and they are to receive an Order of Merlin: First Class. We now call upon their heirs to collect the certificates. Sirius Black on behalf of Ethel Black, Remus Lupin on behalf of Robert Lupin and Tina Lynn and Rachael Quartz on behalf of Barbara Lynn." One by one, they walked up to collect the certificates of those they so badly missed. "We would also like to award an Order of Merlin: First Class to Anne Haderley, Angeline Pettigrew and Marion Alcott for their bravery in their final moments against He-who-must-not-be-named. Kari Haderley, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans, could you please come forward on behalf of your guardians." The Minister of Magic concluded and applause could be heard. The three of them walked up to collect the certificates.

There was a brief wake held at the Potter's home that afternoon. The group of teenagers soon grew sick of hearing strangers' apologies, so they left the crowd to sit in James' bedroom upstairs. Lily, Sirius and James sat on the three seater couch, Rachael and Kari shared the two seater couch, Remus sat leaning back on the couch between Sirius' and James' legs and Peter had Tina sitting on his lap on the single couch.

"Well, its obvious now isn't it?" Sirius said suddenly. The others looked at his confused. "Voldemort has us marked." He stated dully. "We have no more family. Voldemort has made sure of that. You guys are all I have left in the world." No one said anything at the time, but they all secretly felt the same.

* * *

The remainder of the holidays flew past. The house was extended, giving the girls an entire floor to themselves above the boys' floor and below the informal quarters. They were allowed to redecorate in whatever way they wanted and each of them chose to have a moving picture collage on the walls and the roof of the eight of them over the years. The group decided that each year, they would update it. They went into Diagon Alley to buy their school things together and came home with more prank supplies instead, so Millie volunteered to go in and buy the things they needed from now on during the breaks.

On the night before they were to return to school, they had a sleepover in Tina and Lily's room. They had pushed the two double beds together and all squashed onto them.

"Can you believe that tomorrow marks four years since we all met?" Kari asked.

"Whoa," Sirius stated. "I'm surprised that you people put up with me for so long."

"As amazing as it might sound, so are we." Rachael muttered, making them all laugh.

"I can't believe that we're about to start our fifth year. We're seniors now and we have exams this year. The O.W.L's are supposed to be really hard." James muttered.

"After graduation, that's it. No more school. No more school friends." Sirius said glumly.

"Our friendships won't end there you dolt. We can organise each other's weddings, play with each other's kids, laugh at you guys when you go bald, laugh at us girls when our boobs are at our knees, get drunk and depressed about where all the years went, play with each other's grandkids. We have all the time in the world after graduation!" Rachael exclaimed.

How wrong could one person be…?

A/N: Well, I haven't had any emails with your theories yet…I'm dying to hear what you think will happen!!! Fifth year is the third biggest year of their lives people! Are you guys as pumped as I am?! Just a piece of useless info here, but did you know that this thing is now 109 pages?! Holy shit! That is the longest thing I have ever written!!!!! Anyway, review people and thank you to those who reviewed last time!!!! Love you all! Hope you all had a great new years…I think I did…well I don't remember hating it at least, but I don't remember much else either…lol…

Happy new year!

Love tj


	30. MWPPWSST are born

**Chapter 30:**

Platform 9 3/4 was just as crowded as ever on September the 1st 1975 and this is where our story continues. For the first time in their lives, the group arrived at Kings Cross Station together.

"James, come on! You're going to make us miss the train!" Remus called out impatiently from in front of the barrier. James was checking on the animagi potions to make sure that none of them had fallen over during the car ride.

"I'll be there in a moment. You guys can go on ahead." He muttered his head still inside the case. After checking that the vials were all okay, James stood up and followed after his friends through the barrier. He caught up with his friends just as they were saying goodbye to his parents.

"Goodbye Aunt Millie, bye Uncle Harry!" Shouts could be heard coming from the group.

"Bye mum, dad." James mumbled as he hugged both of his parents.

"Bye James. Be careful." His mother told him.

"Be safe." He mumbled in reply. He hugged his father and went to load their trunks into the carriages.

"So, with all of the disaster years we've had since we met, I wonder if we will be cut some slack this year." Tina said from her position beside Peter in their usual compartment.

"I hope so. We could do with a year of nothing but fun. I think we've earned it." James said in a whining voice. Rachael rolled her eyes.

"No matter how bad it gets, remember that it can always get worse." Rachael said in an optimistic voice. "If you remember that, you'll remain thankful for what we do have." She concluded. The others looked at her, awestruck. "What?" She asked. Sirius blinked numbly from beside her.

"That was the most uplifting thing I've ever heard you say." He whispered. Now it was his turn to attract awestruck looks from the others. "What?" He asked impatiently, veering his focus from Rachael for only a split second before returning to staring into her eyes.

"You just used an intelligent word, _uplifting_." James whispered, imitating Sirius' voice a moment before. The others laughed.

"We're growing up." Kari said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Remus reached out and guided her head to rest on his chest.

"There, there." He comforted, wiping a fake tear from his eye too. "We all knew that it would happen one day. All Sirius needs to do now to complete his evolutional growth chart is to be toilet trained." Remus muttered, shaking his head. Everyone laughed, even Sirius.

Again, Professor Dumbledore stood before the students as a whole before their first meal of the year at school.

"Welcome back to what will hopefully be another fun-filled year of schooling. We have organised several events throughout the year to promote fun and friendship to keep spirits high during this trialling time for our kind. For Christmas, there will be an assortment of activities occurring. They are as they were last year. For those whom are new to Hogwarts, they are as follows. The first, second and third years will have a garden party in one of the disused greenhouses. The fourth years and above will have a dance in here. The date and other such details are yet to be confirmed, but it will be held during the first few days of Christmas break and will definitely be held in the evening. Earlier in the day, it is planned that third years and above can go to Hogsmeade. First and second years will have to send home for anything they need for the garden party.

A quidditch wind up will also be organised for the end of they year. The details for this will be organised closer to the time." Whispers broke out throughout the hall and it took a few sparks form Professor Dumbledore's wand to regain the attention of the hall. "I have also been asked to remind you all of the tryouts for the Quidditch teams. Slytherin is in need of a seeker, a beater and a keeper. Hufflepuff is in need of a beater, a keeper and a chaser. Ravenclaw is in need of two chasers and two beaters. Gryffindor is in need of a beater, two chasers and a keeper. Tryouts will be as notified by your Heads of House. Thank you." With that he sat down and the students began to eat.

"Another Christmas dance; how exciting!" Kari exclaimed. Remus, James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, the last one was fantastic." James said sarcastically. Sirius waved his hand in front of Peter and Tina.

"Oh, their making goo-goo eyes at each other again." Sirius muttered, still waving.

"Yeah, last year's dance was amazing." Tina mumbled, still making goo-goo eyes at Peter. He blushed and nodded, grinning. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whipped; totally whipped." He muttered to himself. The others simply laughed, except for Tina and Peter who were off in their own little world.

That year, they continued with the same subjects as they had done from third year onwards. All eight of them had defence against the dark arts, astronomy, potions, transfiguration, and history of magic, divination and charms together. When Remus, Kari and Lily had ancient runes, Peter, Sirius, Tina and Rachael had care of magical creatures and James had Herbology. When Lily had Herbology, the others had muggle studies.

On the 20th of September, it was to be a full moon and the potions were ready to be drunk. As usual, Remus wasn't looking forward to it; especially since this one meant that he would be in hospital over his birthday the following day. At five in the afternoon, he was to meet Madame Pomfrey in the entrance hall so that she could lead him out onto the grounds and into the passage under the whomping willow. But at around half past four, as he was lying on his bed in his dorm, Tina came to get him. The others had been basically ignoring him the entire day, saying that they needed to see different teachers about things and work on different assignments, none of which required him there. Remus was hurt.

"Remmy, we need you to come with us for a walk." She mumbled. Remus grunted.

"I can't go anywhere. I have to leave in half an hour to go to the whomping willow." He muttered, a little angry.

"We're so sorry for not being around you today, but if you come with me, I'll show you why." She reasoned, running her hand through his hair as she sat herself down on his bed. Remus grunted again and stood up.

"Fine; where are we going?" He asked, still a little mad.

"Quickly James; we need to find out what to do!" Lily exclaimed as he was flipping through the book that they had found the animagi potion in. They were looking for the instructions on how to take it. Finally, they reached what they were looking for. Lily began to read.

"After the potion is ready, it must be drunk under the light of a half or full moon. Upon drinking, the person will transform for the first time into the animal best suited to their personality. After this initial transformation, they will be able to transform at will for the rest of their life. Due to the process being dangerous and difficult, animagi are very rare and must be registered at the Ministry of Magic."

"I'll tell Tina and Remmy to go out onto the grounds and wait for you others, okay?" Sirius suggested and he left the bathroom to find them.

The others grabbed the vials, only one or two each so as to not look so obvious under their cloaks and crept through the castle and onto the grounds.

Remus was getting impatient. He was due to meet Madame Pomfrey in only ten minutes and here he was standing near the lake, waiting for his friends to show him something. Then he saw Lily, James, Peter, Rachael and Kari walking towards them, huddling things under their cloaks and began to worry what it was they were planning.

"Remmy, we have been doing something behind your back for a while now. When we heard about your 'condition' we all did everything we could to find a way to make the transformations easier. We managed to find a way." Tina began to explain.

"We found out about the animagi potion and figured that you couldn't hurt us if we weren't human. So for about three years now, we have been brewing the potion for seven and it is now ready to be drunk." Kari explained. She handed the bluish coloured vial labelled Sirius to him. The vials were passed to their owners and Remus finally regained the use of his voice just as they were about to drink the potions.

"Wait! You all spent three years to make a potion to help make me feel better, that is highly illegal, not a guaranteed success and could even be harmful if you haven't made it correctly?" He asked incredulously. He looked as if he was about to cry. The others nodded. "I don't know what to say." He muttered.

"A thank you and a hug would be sufficient." Tina said laughing lightly. Remus hugged them all and then Peter raised his vial.

"Well? Cheers!" He exclaimed and the seven of them downed the potions in three gulps each.

About a minute had passed when they all began to transform. Suddenly, Remus found himself surrounded by a stag, a black dog, a rat, a black panther, a golden retriever, a white fox and a ferret. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's who?" He asked between his laughter. "James?" He asked and the stag walked forward and poked him gently with its prong like antlers. Remus rolled his eyes. "Tina?" The ferret jumped up and down, its nose twitching ecstatically. Remus laughed again. "Sirius?" The black dog came forward and stepped on his feet. Remus moved backwards a little to stop Sirius from jumping on him. "Kari?" The white fox swished its bushy tail around in a circle. Remus grinned, obviously thinking the same as Sirius had thought way back when they had first found out which animals they were to become. "Peter?" The rat squeaked and ran past Remus so quickly that his tail slapped against his boots, making him jump slightly. "Rachael?" The golden retriever ran swiftly around Remus in a full circle. "Lily, that means you are the panther?" Remus asked obviously. The Black Panther rose up on its beck legs, casting a long black shadow over Remus from the moon rising behind her. "Oh no," Remus mumbled. "I have to go and meet Madame Pomfrey in the entrance hall. I'll meet you all in the shrieking shack under the whomping willow, okay?" The strange assortment of animals before him each made some sort of sign to show that they agreed and then they made their way into the forbidden forest to hide until then.

"Where have you been?" Madame Pomfrey asked of Remus as he approached her.

"I'm sorry, I came down here earlier but you weren't here so I thought you may have gone outside looking for me. I must have just missed you." He told her quickly. She looked at him suspiciously but then hurried him out onto the grounds.

"No time for explanations now; follow me."

Once they saw that Remus was safely inside the whomping willow and that Madame Pomfrey had left, the unusual menagerie silently moved in. Peter, being the smallest, ran forward and pushed his nose into the knot on the base of the tree, making it freeze completely. The other animals followed the rat through the tunnel and into the shrieking shack.

The wolf froze, hearing noises coming from the tunnel. A large black dog entered the room and enthusiastically jumped onto the wolf's back. The wolf fought back viciously, thumping a paw across the face of the black dog, knocking it back off of the wolf and into a corner of the room. A black panther and a golden coloured dog ran to the black dog's side and a stag stepped in the way, blocking the wolf from the others. It was going to be long night.

The following morning, the animagi had to leave at four to avoid any confrontations with Madame Pomfrey as she came to collect Remus at about five. Once they had reached the forbidden forest, they transformed back into themselves.

"I don't believe how tiring that was. Poor Remmy; no wonder he always looks so tired after a full moon." Tina said quietly.

"He's so hard to keep under control though." James muttered, rolling his shoulders back and forth. He had spent half of the night stopping Remus from hurting both the others and himself.

"Amen to that." Lily, Sirius, Rachael and Kari agreed. Peter and Tina were the only two who couldn't comment on that because they were too small in their animagi forms to help.

"It should get easier though. When he adjusts to us being there after a while, it shouldn't be so difficult to control him." Sirius told the others. They just nodded and then began to walk back up to the castle.

Later that day, at around nine in the morning, they headed for the hospital wing to check on Remus.

"What are you lot doing up so early?" Madame Pomfrey asked them as they came in. "What happened to you all?" She asked, noticing the cuts and scratches on their arms and legs.

"On Friday in Herbology we had to replant some holly bushes, but someone in the class beforehand had jinxed our group's ones as a prank. They attacked us." Sirius lied quickly. Madame Pomfrey looked at them strangely, but did not question them as Remus called out to them just in time.

"Guys; is that you? I'm down here in the last bed." The others heaved internal sighs of relief and followed the sound of his voice.

"Happy 16th birthday, Remus!" They all shouted as they pulled back the curtains surrounding Remus' bed.

"Thank you." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed by their loud shouts in a place as quiet as the hospital wing.

"Remmy, how are you feeling?" Kari asked in her usually soothing voice. Remus grinned at her.

"I'm feeling better than usual. Thank you to all of you for going through so much just to help me." The others rolled their eyes.

"It was no problem, really. We'd do it all again if we could buddy." Peter said, slapping Remus lightly on the shoulder. Remus grinned again and the others sat down around him on the bed. He looked at Kari and grinned at her slyly.

"So," He said. "You're a _fox_, huh?" Kari just rolled her eyes.

That night, in celebration of Remus' sixteenth birthday, the group went to the kitchens for a midnight snack.

The others were trying to convince Remus to blow out the candles on sixteen cupcakes that the house elves had given them.

"Come on Moon boy, we promise we won't make fun of you." James said as he leant back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head.

"Moon boy," Lily asked raising her eyebrow, "how very creative of you, James." She said sarcastically.

"It's not like we're going to call him it all the time so it doesn't have to be that great." James reasoned with her.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled suddenly. The others glanced at him with worried expressions. "We can call him Moony!" Sirius shouted again. Peter put his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Not so loud, bozo, we'll get found out and Remus won't have to blow out his candles." Peter instructed. He released Sirius eventually.

"We could all have nicknames according to what animals we turn into." Sirius thought aloud.

"That is so first year Siri." Kari told him, rolling her eyes.

"No, that's a good idea." Remus agreed. "I like the name Moony. Just don't ask me to perform the act of it." The others laughed.

"What sort of name can a dog have?" Lily asked.

"They should be something specific to the animal. Like Moony and his werewolf form." Kari suggested. The others agreed.

"Dogs have tails." Peter said.

"No, when I think of a dog, I think of a paw print." Sirius told them.

"Paddy!" Peter exclaimed.

"No, that's too Irish." Sirius said.

"Lightfeet?" Kari offered.

"No, that's too girly." Sirius muttered.

"Pad or Pads?" Peter suggested again.

"Enough with the Irish names, Peter." Sirius exclaimed.

"How about Padfoot?" Lily asked. Sirius grinned.

"I like it." He told them. "Padfoot it is." He declared, grinning.

"What do you think of when you think of a rat?" Peter asked.

"The tail." Tina said. "It looks like it's been cut into little pieces and then glued back together because it has those little lines around it."

"Sort of like a worm?" James suggested.

"Yeah…" Peter trailed off.

"Wormtail!" Sirius said suddenly.

"Cool!" Peter exclaimed.

"What about a stag?" James asked.

"The antlers are the first thing I think of." Said Lily; the others thought for a moment.

"Wrack." Sirius said, earning him a few glares from the girls. "Not that sort of wrack!" He said quickly. The guys smirked.

"Triton?" Lily suggested. The others looked at her strangely. "What? They look kind of like the prongs on a fork!" She exclaimed.

"That's it!" Rachael exclaimed. "Prongs!" James nodded.

"That's the one." He accepted.

"What about a ferret?" Tina asked. The others thought for a few moments.

"The whiskers come to mind." Kari said.

"No, the way they twitch their nose when they sniff." Peter said laughing.

"Sniffy!"

"No."

"Snuffles!"

"No!"

"Twitch!" There was silence.

"I like it." Tina said. "Twitch, it is!"

"What about a panther?" Lily asked.

"The teeth spring to mind." Peter said, shuddering.

"I don't want to sound vicious." Lily complained.

"What about Tiger Lily?" James asked.

"That's too cliché." Lily said.

"What if we shorten it to Tilly?" Sirius asked.

"But that has nothing to do with what my animagus form looks like." Lily explained. The others nodded.

"They can run really fast." Rachael said.

"So can a lot of animals Rach." Sirius said.

"What about the coloring. Lily is a black panther, right; how about midnight or something similar?" James suggested. Sirius frowned instantly.

"No way; that's too erotic for my surrogate little sister." He said, putting a protective arm around Lily's shoulders. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Everything is to do with sex with you, isn't it?" Rachael asked him, rolling her eyes as well.

"Not everything; food doesn't-; oh wait, no, you're right." He said, making everyone laugh. "I'm just joking." He muttered with a grin. "What about Shadowcoat as a name?" He suggested to Lily. Lily pondered for a moment and then grinned.

"I like it." She stated.

"What about me?" Rachael asked no one in particular.

"You ran around me in a circle last night on the grounds; swift as the wind." Remus told Rachael.

"What about Goldilocks for a name?" Sirius asked with a grin. Rachael rolled her eyes.

"No, Swift; I think you've got something there Remmy." Tina mumbled. "No wait, Windswift!" Tina shouted suddenly.

"Cool!"

"What about a fox?" Sirius asked deviously, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "I can think of some cool nicknames."

"No perverted ones thank you." Kari murmured, turning slightly red in the cheeks.

"The first thing I think of is the tail. It's bushy and white. What about Bushtail?" Tina asked. Kari shook her head.

"That's too boring and predictable." The others thought for a moment.

"What about Brushtail?" Remus suggested. "Your tail does sort of look like a paintbrush, don't you think?" Kari thought for a moment.

"We already have Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Shadowcoat, Windswift and Twitch. What goes well with those? We can't have Wormtail and Brushtail. It sounds funny." Kari said thoughtfully.

"Foxes can be sleek, almost stealth-like really, in the way that they move around." Lily said.

"Stealthshift is perfect! You're stealth-like and shifty, Kari it's you all over!" Sirius shouted suddenly. This earned him shushes from the rest of the group but a nod of approval from Kari.

"That sounds good, Padfoot." She murmured quietly.

And thus, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Windswift, Shadowcoat, Stealthshift and Twitch were known from that point forth.

AN: well, another chappie. This year will take a while. I still haven't got nearly so many reviews as some other stories with half the amount of chapters as me. Come on people…I worked hard on these 127 pages (yes that's how long it is now…) I want some feedback!!!! Lol…how did you go with those hints I left you with last time? Did you come up with any theories over any of them? I want to know what you think will happen or even what you want to happen because, who knows, I may put it in…depending what it is of course, seeing as most of this story is mapped out in my lil file named Wilbur. Yes my file has a name. Stop laughing… lol

Hope you enjoyed the chappie…I made it extra long, just for you…happy reading!

Love tj x


	31. The Dogs Are Going Out

**Chapter 31:**

"Quidditch tryouts are to be held on the Quidditch Pitch from, err, hang on a tick, I'll find out Gryffindor's." Lily read from a handout that had appeared one morning on the notice board in the common room. There was a huge crowd around the notice because so many people were interested in trying out for a position on the team. "It says on Saturday the fourth of October at 2 p.m. Gryffindor needs a beater, two chasers and a keeper." Lily finished reading and looked down expectantly at Sirius who was standing with his mouth open in awe. "Ahem." Lily muttered, trying to gain his attention. "Ahem!" She muttered louder. Sirius jumped slightly and Lily nearly fell over. "Can you put me down now Padfoot?" She asked sarcastically. She had been volunteered by the other group members to climb onto Sirius' shoulders (he was the tallest) to see the notice above the heads of their fellow students.

"Err, yes, sorry Shadowcoat." Sirius muttered and promptly ducked his head out from under her and she flew forward over his head. James, who was standing directly in front of them automatically caught her and then let her down as she attacked Sirius.

"You jerk! I could've hurt myself!" Lily said slapping him repeatedly over the head. Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his head.

"Leave him Shadowcoat, you'll damage what brain cells he has left." Remus said, laughing. The others laughed and Sirius ducking under Lily's legs again, slinging her around to sit on his shoulders again.

"I am sorry dearest Lady Shadowcoat; please accept my humble apologies and my pledge." He mumbled, gripping onto her shins so that she would not fall off. She was still slapping him over the head telling him to put her down.

"What pledge?" She asked suddenly, pausing her constant hitting for a moment.

"That I carry you to History of Magic?" He suggested. Lily pondered for a moment.

"Make it to and from every class and you have a deal." Lily said, reaching her hand down in front of his face. Sirius went to shake it and Lily nearly slid off of his shoulders. He snapped his hand back to hold her leg to his chest, muttering a 'sorry'.

"You have a deal. Just stop hitting me." The others laughed. Rachael's laugh, however, sounded rather fake.

* * *

Remus wanted so badly to try out for the quidditch team. He, James, Peter and Sirius had always talked of getting onto the team together before Hogwarts, but now he realized just how impossible that seemed. He would probably end up missing one or more of the games in a season due to his 'monthly problem'. Now, here Remus was, sitting outside Professor McGonagall's office on Friday afternoon to ask about his chances.

"Mr. Lupin, what can I do for you?" Professor McGonagall's voice came from the doorway. Remus looked up and noticed that she was poking her head around into the corridor.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you about my trying out for the quidditch team." He asked politely. She nodded.

"Come in." She told him, opening the door for him. Remus took a seat opposite her at her desk. "What seems to make you think you need to get my permission to try out?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, the possibility of me not being able to play on some occasions, what with me being a werewolf and all." Remus told her in an obvious fashion. She simply smiled warmly at him, or as warmly as she could.

"That is why we have reserves for the players." She said simply. "Was that all?" She asked expectantly, still smiling. Remus grinned slightly and stood up.

"Err, no Professor that was all. See you in class." He mumbled and left the room.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, about twenty Gryffindors went to the quidditch pitch to try out for the team. Kari, Rachael, Tina and Lily went along with the boys for moral support. Once they reached the gates to the pitch, they separated, each of the girls giving the guys a hug for good luck. The girls went to sit in the stands and the boys followed the crowd onto the center of the pitch where Darren Kensington was standing on a trunk with the quidditch balls inside. He was the captain and seeker for the Gryffindor team. Darren was a tall, skinny sixth year with mousy brown hair and freckles covering his stumpy looking nose.

"I was planning to do things the usual way this year but thought of a new and hopefully better way to run the quidditch tryouts." Darren paused here and looked around at the twenty or so people who were hanging on his every word. "Our remaining chaser and beater have volunteered to help out. This is Jonathon Rivera and Ishmael Abercrombie. Jonathon is our beater and Ishmael is our chaser."

Jonathon Rivera was in the same year as Sirius, Peter, Remus and James but they had never really spoken to him. He was of Spanish background and was actually cousins with another girl in their year, Samantha Rodriguez. He had rather long, floppy brown hair, brown eyes and tanned colored skin that came naturally with his background. Ishmael Abercrombie was the older brother of Isobel and looked exactly like her except he had brown hair instead of blonde. His eyes were the same piercing blue as hers; his suntanned skin was the same tone as hers and even his few freckles on his nose and cheeks seemed to be screaming Isobel.

"I'll be taking a group of eight of you over to test your skills as beaters, Ishmael will take six of you to see how well you would do as a chaser and Darren will take eight of you to test your skills as keepers." Jonathon said, gesturing to the other two guys behind him as he spoke.

The group of people trying out separated into three groups and followed the guy in charge of their section. Within an hour and a half, each person had been through each of the three sections and was once again standing gathered in the center of the pitch.

"I want to congratulate you all on your efforts, but at the end of the day, we can only take four team members and four reserves. We'll post the results up by tomorrow at noon. Thank you all for coming down here." Darren said, dismissing them all.

The boys were all sweaty when they met up with the girls again at the gates.

"You did so well!" Rachael exclaimed, subtly giving Sirius a once over. He was really sweaty and wearing a white singlet and very tight, black, short shorts. His arms and legs appeared to be very muscular and Rachael couldn't help but blush at the fact that she was staring at him. Sirius grinned at her, blushing at her praise.

"Thanks Rach. You should have tried out; some of those guys couldn't play to save themselves." Sirius told her, wiping the back of his neck with his Gryffindor colored sweat towel that his father had given him when he had gotten into Gryffindor in his first year. Rachael couldn't stop staring at Sirius, taking in every detail about him. The way the front bit of his black hair kept flopping down in front of his deep brown eyes and then he would each up to brush it away or simply shake his head backwards a little. The way his eyebrows changed shape with everything he said to make his expression seem extra sincere. The way the left corner of his lips curled up into a lopsided grin whenever you saw him. Rachael didn't know what was wrong with her but she woke up from this little daydream when she was elbowed by Lily. Rachael glanced to her left at Lily who was looking at her with an 'I know what you were just doing' look on her face. Rachael blushed and noticed that Sirius was looking at her expectantly.

"Are you okay Rach? You look kind of flushed." Sirius asked her innocently in a concerned tone of voice. Lily stifled a laugh and Rachael blushed even more but managed a nod. "Are you sure that you're okay? I think you are in need of my Trojan services again, fair Goddess." Sirius said suddenly with that extra cute grin of his that Rachael was so infatuated with. She almost buckled at the knees but was then scooped up into Sirius' slimy, sweaty arms.

"Put me down you spastic! Ewe you're all slimy and gross! Put me down!" Rachael cried shrilly from Sirius' arms. He was holding her with one arm supporting her back and head and the other under her knees. Sirius couldn't stop laughing at her attempts to wriggle free and the others couldn't stop grinning at each other pointedly.

"Please tell me that we weren't ever that bad." Tina said to Peter, with one of her arms wrapped around his slender, sweaty back. He had one of his muscular arms draped over her shoulders as they walked after Trojan and his Goddess.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't have had the guts. I was so intimidated by you." He told her, grinning. She elbowed him gently. Peter made an 'oof' sound and winced exaggeratedly. "What are you trying to do to me woman!" He exclaimed loudly, laughing. Tina laughed and ruffled his sweaty mass of blonde hair.

"You're-" Peter cut her off.

"Amazing, funny, sexy, cute, honorable-" Tina cut him off, stifling a laugh.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of incorrigible and sweaty!"

"Oh har har, everyone's a comedian." He mumbled, rolling his blue eyes.

"Nope, only me." Tina corrected with a laugh. This time Peter ran his hand through her now shoulder-length blonde hair. Tina slapped it away quickly.

"Don't do that! You're really sweaty!" She exclaimed. Peter, like the others boys was indeed very sweaty. He had attempted to wipe some of it off with a hand towel but it didn't help much. Then Peter got an idea. He stopped walking all of a sudden and then stepped behind Tina. She stopped walking to see what the matter was and then he wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind.

"I got you!" He cried and he began to tickle her mercilessly. Tina squirmed wildly, trying not to wet herself from the laughter.

Kari, Lily, James and Remus were walking along behind the others watching Peter tickling Tina and then finally slinging her over his shoulder and running to catch up with Sirius and Rachael. Rachael had stopped squirming in Sirius' arms and now had her arms around his neck.

"Well," James started to say as he stretched his arms out over his head and let them come to rest over Lily and Kari's shoulders. Remus followed James' lead and swung his right arm over Kari's shoulders. Lily and Kari automatically wrapped their arms around the backs of the guys at their sides.

"So, what are we going to do once the four of them are married with children?" Lily asked the other three.

"What's wrong with the arrangement we have now?" James asked, looking down at Lily on his right, pretending to be offended. Lily looked up at him.

"What arrangement? Do you mean the one where Rachael and Sirius go off to make out somewhere then Peter and Tina go off to make out somewhere and we get left to walk back by ourselves?" Lily asked sarcastically. James grinned.

"You're just upset cause you want to go off to make out somewhere with me." Lily blushed slightly, and then opened her mouth to say something but shut it in a hurry. James looked at her curiously, still grinning. Kari and Remus glanced at each other knowingly and smiled slightly.

"I just wish that once in a while we could go back to how we were before our stupid hormones got involved. Don't you ever wish that?" Lily said rather forcedly, still focused on James and unintentionally ignoring Remus and Kari. James stopped grinning, thinking that he had upset Lily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Shadowcoat." James said quietly, still focused on her eyes. Lily blushed slightly just at the intensity with which he was looking at her.

"No, you didn't. I didn't mean for that to come out sounding so harshly. Sorry." She said just as quietly and looking at James' eyes just as intensely. This time he blushed and was about to say something but caught himself just in time thanks to Sirius, Rachael, Peter and Tina who came charging back to their sides.

"Come on! Live a little you lot!" Sirius yelled with Rachael now sitting on his shoulders, laughing loudly. Sirius jumped a little, making Rachael squeal and put her arms around his neck tighter. He winked at James, Remus, Kari and Lily.

James grinned suddenly at Sirius who winked at him again. James turned back around to face Lily, a huge grin plastered over his face.

"What?" Lily asked him grinning at him suspiciously. James reached out and grabbed her around her middle and slung her over his shoulder. "James Harold Potter, you put me down this instant!" She shouted, pounding his back with her fists. James merely laughed at her vain attempts to attack him.

"Princess you can pound me all you want but I won't unhand thee!" He shouted gallantly as he ran a little to catch up to Sirius, Rachael, Peter, Tina, Remus and Kari who were already good fifty meters in front.

* * *

The next morning, the results were posted on the notice board to show who had been accepted onto the team. Sirius made beater, Peter made keeper, James made chaser and Remus made chaser. Excitement was running high and small party was held in the common room to celebrate the beginning of the season and training was to start that following week, every Thursday evening from the end of classes until dinnertime.

The first game was against Slytherin and was on a Saturday morning in November. Gryffindor won and the boys were so excited that they had sneaked out and gotten some butter beer and some sweets to have a party afterwards. It had also sparked a prank on Snape and Malfoy to make them appear to be dressed in Gryffindor cheerleader type costumes to everyone except them.

Soon, December and the snow was upon them. The pressure was beginning to get to Sirius, James and Remus about finding a date for the upcoming Christmas 'promote fun' dance. Peter was going with Tina of course and the other girls had turned down the guys that had asked them, saying that they wanted to go alone. Professor Dumbledore had announced one morning at breakfast that the dance was to be held on the 23rd of December, the night before Christmas Eve.

* * *

It was the second week of December and the girls were in bed discussing the dance at around midnight.

"You're so lucky, Tina!" Rachael exclaimed, sighing and letting herself flop back on her pillow. Tina giggled.

"I know." She said quietly, smiling to herself. The dance was on the same day as last year and that meant that it would also be on the day of her year anniversary with Peter.

"I mean, Peter treats you like, well, a Goddess." Rachael stated, closing her eyes and picturing the big, brown, honest eyes of someone who found his way into her thoughts more often than she could count. Rachael sighed and Lily, Kari and Tina laughed lightly at Rachael's choice of words.

"Speaking of Goddesses and Trojan's, what's going on between you and Sirius?" Lily teased. Rachael felt herself blush so she quickly dived under her quilt and said something that came out like a muffled squeal.

"That's just it! I don't know!" She said coming up for air. Lily, Tina and Kari got off their own beds and found a place on Rachael's.

"Spill." Tina stated with a grin.

"So, what's happening with you guys on the date front for the dance?" Peter asked. The boys were all sitting on the floor, submerged in clothes and general mess. James and Sirius blushed and turned away, trying not to let the others see.

"Sirius, James? What's with those faces?" Remus asked grinning. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a blonde and red head would it?" James and Sirius blushed further and Peter and Remus sat up from their positions on the floor. James and Sirius laid back, trying in a vain attempt to get out of having this conversation, but Remus and Peter grabbed them by the front of their singlet shirts, forcing them to sit up again.

"Spill."

"I don't know. I like him and I can't stop thinking about him. It's annoying because I don't want to like him."

"I guess I like her. A lot. I can't stop thinking about her."

"It'll just cause problems between out group of friends and I don't want to risk our friendship. His friendship is so important to me."

"I was thinking lately about our friendship and I didn't want to act on my feelings because it might harm our friendship, but I don't think I can do it anymore. She's caring, fun, beautiful, funny, and generous and just take a look at her body! I mean, come on! How can a guy pretend he's blind?"

"He's just so tempting. So sweet, caring, fun, funny and that body! That day at Quidditch tryouts was, argh, I don't know, I almost couldn't keep my hands off of him!"

"You should go and talk to her, ask her to the dance. Just ask her as a friend and see what happens." Remus suggested grinning at Sirius broadly.

"That's an idea. I'll just wait until I'm not so red. While I cool down, it's James' turn." Sirius said and James glared at him.

"Sure, I like her. I mean, honestly, what guy in the school hasn't liked her at one stage? I mean, only you three haven't and that's only because you see her as a younger sister. She's just…I don't know ho to describe her…she's just…perfect…" James trailed off and lay back down, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "Too perfect to ever like me…" But the other three guys didn't hear that last comment, as they were too busy grinning and slapping him and Sirius like they had just won a race.

"Well, Padfoot, you aren't red anymore." Peter said suddenly, grinning slyly at his friend, suspecting him to not want to go, but Sirius stood up and walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Men, I'm going in." He said, mocking a soldier going into battle and saluting them all.

The girls were still giggling about the guys when Sirius knocked on the door and called out to them.

"Girls, are you decent?" He called as loudly as he could without waking up the entire house. Rachael froze, recognizing his voice instantly. Tina winked at Lily and Kari and the three of them stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rachael hissed at them.

"To leave you two alone." Lily said giggling. Rachael glared and was about to argue when Sirius called out again.

"You awake?" Rachael got up to walk to the door and turned around to find that the other three girls had locked themselves in the bathroom, where they couldn't hear the conversation unless Sirius and Rachael were yelling. She put her hand on the doorknob and opened it slightly, forgetting that she was only in her tee shirt.

"Siri; what are you doing here so late?" Rachael asked quietly. Sirius opened the door and entered the room, shutting it silently behind him.

"I needed to talk to you. Where are the others?" He asked.

"They're asleep and they have been for a while." She whispered. He looked at her concernedly for a moment.

"Why aren't you asleep? Are you okay?" He asked. Rachael smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." It was here that Sirius noticed what Rachael was wearing, or what she wasn't wearing to be more specific. She only had on a tee shirt and her underwear. Sirius tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"I wanted to ask you something about the dance." He said, his voice cracking despite his efforts. Rachael almost screamed with happiness, but merely smiled and nodded, urging him to continue. "If you hadn't gotten a date already, did you want to go with me?" Sirius smiled at her hopefully. Rachael nodded.

"Yes, sure. I was going to go by myself if someone worthy didn't ask me soon." She said trying to lighten up the conversation a little. Sirius grinned at her, his nerves forgotten and his flirtatious personality back.

"Oh, so I'm the only one worthy enough to go with you to the dance?" He asked, winking at her. Rachael blushed and didn't say anything. Sirius found himself blushing slightly too and raised his left arm up to rub the back of his neck. "Rach, there's something I should probably tell you." He paused and Rachael almost died on the spot. "I kind of like you. A lot. I can't stop thinking about you and every time I speak to you, I find myself dwelling on it until I speak to you again. You have this way of making me feel better just by walking into a room and you always have something sympathetic to say when I'm upset or angry about something. You have the most gorgeous personality and are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Rachael stared at him in numb shock. Here she was standing in her dorm at around one in the morning in her pajamas and her straight, shoulder length, blond hair ruffled and messy from being in bed and he, the most gorgeous looking guy she had ever seen was telling her that she was beautiful. Sirius went bright red and looked away from her avoiding her eyes. "Please say something, the silence is killing me." He muttered, still not looking at her. Rachael watched his eyes intensely as they wandered all over the room except for on her. Finally, he gathered up the guts to look her in the eye.

"Sirius I-" Rachael began but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here and brought all of this on you. I've put all of this pressure on you and I shouldn't have. It was wrong, I'm sorry. I'll just go now. I'll see you in the morning." He finished and put his hand on the doorknob, about to leave but Rachael reached up and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Siri, I was going to say something." She said and Sirius stopped and turned around, looking down at her glumly. He was sure that she was about to turn him down, but then he noticed that she was smiling. "Ditto. I like you too. You just caught me off guard. I was totally not expecting you to say that." It was Sirius' turn to look at her in shock.

"Really?" He asked dumbly. Rachael laughed lightly at him and nodded.

"Really." She said quietly. Sirius couldn't help himself and he grinned and then his flirtatious side made a comeback.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He whispered in her ear playfully. Rachael raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, you broke down and admitted you liked me first!" She exclaimed. Sirius frowned.

"You would've-"

"Sirius?" Rachael interrupted.

"What?" He asked her frowning slightly at being interrupted.

"Shut up and kiss me." He grinned, but didn't argue.

Sirius entered his dorm with a huge grin on his face and his eyes glazed over, lost in thought. He flopped down onto his bed and leaned his head back on his folded arms, grinning insanely. He didn't even notice that the other three guys were inside his cubicle of the dorm room.

"I take it that it went well?" James asked grinning at Sirius, who was staring at the ceiling, still grinning like a maniac.

"She kissed me." He muttered quietly. The other three guys rolled their eyes and looked at each other blankly.

"And?" Remus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"And I feel like I'm floating. Now get out and let me sleep." Sirius still lay there for hours afterwards, running the conversation over and over in his head, still grinning. He may have thought that he was going nuts, but Rachael was doing the exact same thing, grinning at the ceiling.

* * *

The following day, Sirius woke up to the sounds of knocking on their dorm door, then it opening and someone running into his compartment of the room.

"Oh my god, it's about time!" Lily cried out, jumping up and down on Sirius' bed. She was fully dressed so she and the other girls must have been up for a while. Sirius groaned and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head.

"Go away, Lillers. It's too early." He mumbled into his pillow. Lily laughed.

"Are you kidding? It's passed eleven in the morning! We've been up for ages!" She cried again. Sirius sat up quickly and glanced at his clock.

"Shit." He mumbled and got out of bed to go to the bathroom, noticing that the other guys had already showered and left the dormitory. Suddenly he noticed Rachael standing in the doorway of his dorm, leaning against the doorframe. He grinned.

"Good morning." She said smiling at him. Lily left silently to leave them alone.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked her, reaching for some clothes out of his trunk. Rachael smiled watching the muscles on his back flex as he pushed his way through mountains of clothes.

"Yes, very well. You?" She asked him.

"Yes good." He stood up, having found some clothes and put them on his bed. "I'd give you a morning kiss but I have morning breath. I'll be out in a few moments, I promise." He assured her and went into the bathroom. Rachael sat down on his bed to wait for him. Remus walked into the room.

"Hey, is he up yet?" Remus asked her. Rachael nodded, just as the shower turned on. Remus nodded. "Well, we're going out to have a snow fight so if you two want to meet us down there when you're ready?" Remus suggested. Rachael nodded.

"Yeah, I'll tell Siri when he gets out. We'll be down soon." Rachael told him. Remus grinned suddenly. "What?" Rachael asked.

"He was so happy when he came in last night. Congratulations to you both." He said still grinning. Rachael smiled.

"He's not the only happy one." Rachael said in reply, smiling widely.

"I can tell. You have that same sort of look on your face as he does. I'm really happy for the both of you." Remus told her. Rachael smiled.

"Thank you, Remmy." Rachael hugged him tightly. "Now all we need to do is find someone for you, James, Lily and Kari." Rachael paused, noticing that Remus wasn't looking at her, but at the floor. A sly grin spread over Rachael's face. "Unless there already is someone that you like?" Remus didn't answer. "Do I know her?" He still didn't reply. "Okay, well I hope everything works out with this mystery woman." Rachael said.

"Don't tell anyone about it Rach, please? You know how the guys can be. I don't want to freak her out, that's all." Remus said quietly.

"What, so she's someone in the group? It's not Lily…Kari?" Rachael asked with a grin.

"Shh," Remus said as the shower turned off. "Don't tell her, please? Or anyone else for that matter." Remus pleaded. Rachael smiled and nodded.

"Of course I won't tell her Remmy. If it's any consolation, I think she's been thinking about you a bit lately. What with Peter and Tina dating and Siri and I dating now, the thought has probably popped into her head more than once." Rachael said sensibly. Remus smiled hopefully.

"You think so?" Rachael nodded again.

"For sure. She's one of my best friends and is like a sister to me. I know these things." Rachael said quietly as the bathroom door opened, revealing Sirius in a towel. She blushed and looked away. Sirius noticed Remus.

"What's going on here? Stealing my favorite girl, Moony?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"I'm your only girl, I hope." Rachael said threateningly. Sirius did his famous lopsided grin and Rachael felt her knees buckling under her.

"With you, who needs more than one?" Sirius reasoned. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I'll leave you two to it." He mumbled and left.

Sirius went into his compartment and got dressed.

"The other's are going out to have a snow fight. Do you want to join them?" Rachael asked him through the curtains.

"Yeah of course! I never turn down a snow fight." Sirius exclaimed, walking out from behind the curtains fully dressed. "Let's go, Princess. Would you like a ride?" He bent down at his knees and let Rachael climb onto his shoulders for a piggy back ride.

"Tallyho Trojan!" Rachael shouted and the two of them started the walk out to where the others were already hurling snowballs at each other.

* * *

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" James asked as Tina, Peter, Remus and Kari were occupied with hurling snow at each other. Sirius and Rachael hadn't shown up yet.

"Yeah, sure; what about?" Lily asked from behind a small wall of snow that Lily was reinforcing for her to use as a base.

"It's about the Christmas dance. I was wondering if you didn't already have a date, if you wanted to-" A large lump of snow hit James in the face and he turned around to see who had thrown it to see Sirius laughing and pointing at James. James narrowed his eyes and was about to retaliate when Lily piped up.

"What did you want to talk about, James?" Lily asked, still building her fort.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. Just as friends." He said to her. Lily stopped building her fort and looked up at him.

"Sure, no one I like has asked me." Lily said in reply. "Yes, I'll go with you James." James grinned.

"Sorry to break up this little love-fest, but-" Sirius started and then pelted James with more snow. James, remembering Sirius' previous attack, retaliated, with Lily laughing in the background.

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, Professor McGonagal came around to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Lynn, please remove yourself from Mr. Pettigrew's lap." She instructed. The others snickered, but Tina did as she was asked. However, the Professor didn't leave. "I would also like to inform you that Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after dinner in his office. I will accompany you there, as there is a password to get into his office that you do not know. Please meet me just outside of the Great Hall doors straight after you have finished eating." The Professor turned to resume her place at the front of the Great Hall with the other staff members.

The others stared at Tina.

"Have you pulled any pranks lately?" Peter asked her, trying to figure out what the meeting could be about.

"No, I haven't. But I think I know what it is about." Tina said. The others stared at her expectantly. "I had a talk with him over the summer break, when we were at the hospital and he said that he was looking for my real family. I mean, I know my parents are dead but he said something about finding out some more. I had completely forgotten about it to tell you the truth. I mean, what with everything that happened over the break." Tina finished and looked up at Peter who was sitting to her left. He smiled weakly at her and squeezed her hand gently.

After she had finished eating, Tina stood up to leave. Peter stood up as well.

"Do you want me to wait outside his office for you?" He asked her. Tina shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I shouldn't be too long. I'll tell you everything about it later on." She said and kissed him gently on the lips. Peter sat back down and watched her leave the hall, smiling.

"What's up Wormtail? Ferret got your tongue?" Sirius teased. Peter rolled his eyes.

"What's up Padfoot? Dog got yours?" Peter retaliated. The others laughed and continued to eat.

"Miss Lynn, please sit down." Professor Dumbledore told her once she had entered his office. Tina did as she was told.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" He asked politely, offering her a jar of sweets. Tina shook her head.

"No thank you." She declined. Professor Dumbledore put the jar down and looked at Tina over his half-moon glasses.

"You're probably wondering why I've brought you here." He paused watching her nod her head slowly. "Do you remember that talk we had over the summer break?" Tina nodded again. "I have decided that you are ready to learn about your real family."

"Do you mean to tell me that you have known all this time and didn't tell me?" She asked suddenly angered.

"I did not think that you were ready or old enough to know or understand your past." Professor Dumbledore told her firmly. Tina was about to argue back but thought it best to shut up and listen. "We have, however, made a recent discovery to add to what I can now tell you. I will inform you of this new discovery later. Now it is time to discuss the history of Hogwarts."

"The history of Hogwarts; what does that have to do with my family?" Tina asked in shock.

"The history of Hogwarts has everything to do with your family. You know of the names behind our Houses? Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw founded Hogwarts over a thousand years ago to teach people with magical skills, like you and me."

"So what does that have to do with my real parents?" Tina asked, still confused.

"Your parents' names were Charles and Gwendolyn Ravenclaw. You are a direct descendent of the Ravenclaw family. Rowena Ravenclaw's twin brother, Avelos is something like your Great, great, great, great, great grandfather." Professor Dumbledore reached for the jar of sweets again and offered it to Tina. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

This time, Tina didn't even acknowledge that he had offered her anything.

"What; then why didn't the hat put me in Ravenclaw?"

"It put you in Gryffindor because you asked it to. You wanted to be with your friends and you truly are a Gryffindor, but with Ravenclaw blood. Besides, it put one of you in Ravenclaw." Professor Dumbledore told her, eating another lemon drop. Tina looked confused. "That brings me to the latest discovery. What I meant by one of you being put into Ravenclaw was your twin sister, Regina. You know her as Regina Avariella."

* * *

a/n: so one of my major plotlines has finally been revealed! Woohoo! Yes Tina is of Ravenclaw descent and Regina Avariella (the girl who Peter used to like) is her twin sister…you may want to go back and have a look at that list of clues that I left you at the end of that chapter. And read up on them and you'll figure out what I meant back then.

Still more to come…you'll find out a bit more about Tina's family and later on, in their sixth year you'll find out why Peter turned so evil…but he isn't really evil! I swear! And that'll come a lot later…bare with me…but im getting there.

Hope u enjoyed this extra long chapter…my computers fixed now so Im back to shorter updates…sorry…but they'll be more frequent then they were before, I promise!

Remember to review!

Love tj xx


	32. Meet Reggie!

**Chapter 32:**

Tina was in shock. Professor Dumbledore had paused in his conversation to let it all sink in, but all Tina could do was sit back and open and shut her mouth repeatedly.

"Obviously, Miss Lynn, I do not know what is running through your thoughts at the moment, but if you are ready, I will move on. There is still much we need to discuss."

Tina nodded, still not saying anything and Professor Dumbledore continued.

"I have spoken with Regina already tonight. She came to see me during dinner and with your consent, I would like to bring her in here so that I can explain the rest of the story to the both of you. This will save me repeating it." Tina nodded again. "Miss Avariella; we are ready for you now!" He called and a door off to the right of them, which Tina had not noticed before, opened, revealing a very pale but cheery Regina Avariella. She smiled at Tina and then took a seat next to her. Tina smiled weakly back, still not fully aware of what was happening around her.

"As I have already explained to the both of you, you are sisters, identical twins in fact. Your father, Charles Ravenclaw is a descendent of Avelos, Rowena Ravenclaw's brother. When your parents were killed 14 years ago, Aurors took the both of you into foster care. The Avariella's and the Lynn's, as you both know, were partners. They worked together on assignments and were very good friends. There are a few reasons as to why we placed you in their care. Firstly, they were Aurors and this means that they should be prepared in case Voldemort was to ever find out where you were staying. Secondly, the Lynn and Avariella friendship kept you two together in some respects. Knowing each other at least as acquaintances is better than to have one twin sent overseas." Professor Dumbledore paused again.

"We can't be identical twins. Look at us; we are completely different." Regina exclaimed. Professor Dumbledore looked at them both and smiled.

"I am looking and what I see are two young women who are completely identical, but with different hairstyles." He said with a smile. Tina and Regina looked at each other noticed that he was right. Both of them had high cheekbones, several freckles, needed glasses but did not wear them all of the time, had the same piercing blue eyes, the same small, rounded nose, the same pale creamy skin and the same blonde hair. The only difference was that Tina hadn't been able to grow her hair past her shoulders since her time in the orphanage when the nuns had hacked it off so roughly that it had done some serious damage. Regina wore her hair long and with a side part. This simple difference in hairstyle was enough to change their appearance totally, so that they would not recognize their similarities over the previous years that they had known each other.

"Wow, I have family." Tina said quietly.

"I have a twin! Cool!" Regina said under her breath and Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Hang on, I thought you said that you had only just found out about Regina and I being related." Tina questioned. The Professor simply smiled.

"Well, in truth, we knew that you were related, but we hadn't thought that you were ready or mature enough to handle the situation. It is a huge thing to find out that after 15 years of living with foster parents, finding this out in one night is a lot to come to terms with." He explained. Tina and Regina nodded in understanding.

"So, what happens with us now? Do we change our sir-names or leave them as they are? Are we to live together now? Can Regina come and live with me at the Potter's?" Tina asked in a rush. Regina grinned eagerly.

"You will be wise to leave your sir-names as they are for the time being. Voldemort will surely notice that and will act upon it. His hatred for the descendents of the other founders has not died in any way. I will leave the matter of your living arrangements completely up to you and your guardians. Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Avariella will be in, in a few days to discuss the issue with you. I will collect you from class etc. when the need arises. I trust the both of you are not displeased by the news of you two being twins?" He asked. Tina and Regina shook their heads.

"No, it's great news!" Tina said, smiling at her Professor and at Regina, who was smiling right back.

"No, of course not!" Regina exclaimed grinning.

"Well, then, you may leave. I will let you know when the meeting with your guardians will be." With that, Tina and Regina stood up and left Professor Dumbledore's office with smiles on their faces.

"Oh my gosh, we're twins!" Tina exclaimed when they were standing in the hallway again. Regina turned to her and smiled.

"I know, isn't it the coolest!" She exclaimed in reply. The two girls hugged and not knowing what else to say, agreed that they would meet the following day to try and sort out what they wanted to do about their living arrangements and then started the walk back to their respective Common Rooms.

* * *

"You and Regina are twins?" Peter exclaimed loudly, his eyes wide in disbelief. Tina nodded, still amazed at the idea. Peter leaned back in his chair in the common room and folded his arms behind his head, his eyes still wide.

"Wow, that's cool! Except I still think you're prettier." He said, suddenly snapping out of it and kissing Tina on the cheek.

"So are you two going to live together from now on? Regina can come and stay with us if she likes. I mean, I'll have to ask my parents but it should be okay." James said. Tina grinned and jumped up to hug James around the middle.

"Thank you! I'm just so excited! I've never had a sibling before!" Tina exclaimed, letting go of James. "I don't know what will happen about her and me living together though. We said that we'd meet up tomorrow and talk about it." Tina said. The others nodded.

"I don't know what to say. I'm happy that you've found out about your real parents though. So you're a Ravenclaw in Gryffindor; how does it feel?" Sirius asked, mocking a reporter and holding an imaginary microphone in front of Tina's face. She swatted it away, laughing at him.

"Like I'm dreaming, though that may be because I'm so tired. I might head off to bed, goodnight." Tina said, kissing Peter on the lips quickly and leaving the room.

"Goodnight." The others mumbled, remaining in their seats.

* * *

The following morning was a Sunday and none of the group surfaced until around ten in the morning. They were ready to face the public by lunch time at twelve and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Tina!" Regina called as she came out of a corridor to the right of the Gryffindors. Tina turned around just as Regina swung her arms up around her neck.

"Regina!" Tina exclaimed and hugged her new found twin tightly.

"Do you want to meet up after lunch?" Regina asked her. Tina nodded.

"Yeah, sure, can my friends come?" Tina replied.

"Yeah, that's no problem. We can meet each other's friends and stuff." Regina said excitedly.

"Cool, well I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall straight after lunch then." Tina suggested. Regina nodded and left them to sit at the Ravenclaw table with her friends.

* * *

Lunch passed uneventfully, besides the stares and whispers surrounding both Tina and Regina. Apparently the news had traveled fast that they were sisters, but thankfully, the part about them being Ravenclaws had not leaked out.

"Tina these are my best friends, Charlotte Chamberlain, Madison Lawrence and Chloe Shane." Regina said, pointing to each girl in turn. Charlotte was a pretty girl with long, curly, light brown hair and blonde streaks. She had a golden complexion, a few freckles and big brown eyes. Madison was a shy looking tall gangly girl with no shape but her eyes were definitely her best feature. They were a dark purple and she had dead straight long blonde hair. Kari thought instantly that she must have had some Veela blood in her to have eyes like that. Chloe was short and quite plump with rosy red cheeks and flaming orange hair with freckles splattered all over her nose and cheeks. Tina smiled at them each and then turned around to introduce her own friends to her newfound sister.

"This is Peter Pettigrew, Siri-" Regina laughed suddenly.

"I know who you all are." Regina said. "We met in second year for that charms assignment, remember?" Peter blushed a little and tightened his grip around Tina's waist. Tina smiled as she remembered that day.

"Oh, I remember that now! I can't believe I had forgotten about that!" She exclaimed laughing slightly.

Then a group of guys appeared behind Regina. A tall thin guy with sandy blonde hair and pale green eyes wrapped his arm around Regina's middle.

"Hey Reggie." He murmured in her ear. Regina smiled and turned around to peck him on the lips.

"Hey Tate." She put an arm around the small of his back and turned back to Tina and the others. "This is my boyfriend, Tate Pallaton." Tate grinned at them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said, offering his pale skinned arm to Sirius who just happened to be the closest guy in reach. Sirius shook his hand. "You play some mean Quidditch." Tate said grinning. The Gryffindors clicked then that Tate was a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "I can't wait to verse you in February. May the best team win?" He said, still grinning.

"Amen." James grinned back, shaking his hand. The other three guys who had arrived with Tate stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I'm Matthew Davies." A tall guy said. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and a big grin on his face. He had a rather long nose and was quite tanned. The Gryffindors also recognized him from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Richard Lovegood." Another guy said extending his hand. He was very tall and very nerd-like looking. He wore very thick glasses and had many freckles covering not only his face but also his arms and legs too. He shook hands with the guys and grinned shyly at the girls.

"Bryant Kalil." Another guy said stepping forward. He was short for a guy but still taller than the girls were besides Madison. He was quite dark, like his twin, Adrina, also a Ravenclaw. His eyes were hazel normally but looked green in the outside light.

Once all of the introductions were made, the now unusually large group moved from outside the castle doors to the banks of the lake.

"So, what's going to happen now that you two know that you're sisters? Will you move in together, change your sir-names?" Tate asked. Tate, Regina, Tina, Peter, Rachael, Sirius, Lily, Kari, James, Remus, Charlotte and Bryant were sitting around by the lake, throwing stones at the giant squid. Adrina, Bryant's twin had joined them and was sitting with Matt, her boyfriend. The others had wandered off back to the castle complaining about too much homework.

"We don't know just yet. We got an owl from Uncle Harry and Aunt Millie to say that they would love it if you would move in with us at the Potter Mansion." Tina told her twin excitedly. Regina grinned, but then her smile faltered.

"What about my foster parents? I can't leave them after all that they've done for me." Regina said thoughtfully, frowning slightly. Tina frowned also. "But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask them." Then Tina and Reggie grinned identical grins. "I'll write to them soon. Meanwhile, what's happening for the Christmas Dance?" Reggie asked.

"Well, Tina and I are going together obviously." Peter announced, picking up his girlfriend's hand and kissing it. She giggled, blushed and leaned back into his chest further, allowing him to wrap his arms more tightly around her waist, and pull her back slightly to sit more comfortably in his lap. "And it's our one year anniversary on the night of the dance." Peter said smiling down at Tina, who was also grinning widely.

"Aw how sweet!" Reggie explained. "Tate and I are going together and I'm assuming that you two are going together as well?" She asked Rachael and Sirius who were busy staring into each other's eyes, laughing quietly and mumbling things to each other. They snapped out of it when they realized that everyone was looking at them expecting something.

"Pardon me?" Rachael asked and the rest of the group laughed. She and Sirius shrugged and resumed their private conversation.

"I thought so." Tate said. The others laughed again. "So what about you others; is there anyone special you're taking?"

"Lily and I are going together, but we're not a couple." James told them. Tate, Reggie, Bryant, Charlotte, Adrina and Matt nodded.

"Well, Remus and I aren't going with anyone." Kari said, faking a frown. "We're all alone." Remus laughed lightly.

"Seeing as the others have all partnered up, we might as well go together. I mean, we'll be the only ones left together anyway." Remus said and Kari nodded in agreement.

"Well, there you have it. Remus and I are going together." She shrugged.

"Have you girls got your dresses yet?" Reggie asked.

"Of course; we bought them during the holidays! See, that's another good thing about us all living together." Kari exclaimed. Reggie sighed.

"I really would love to come and live with you all, but not only is it the fact that my foster parents would feel abandoned, Tate, Charlotte, Bryant, Adrina and Matt all live so close by and me moving would mean that we can't see each other as often." She muttered. Her friends nodded slightly and Tate pecked her on the cheek.

"We understand, I mean, it isn't everyday that you find out that you have a long lost twin sister. You should go and get to know her a bit better." He murmured in her ear. Reggie nodded.

"Well, Tina and I are having a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and our foster parents' tomorrow night to talk about it. We got owls this morning from him to tell us that they'll be here at around dinnertime." She said.

"I have an idea!" Tina exclaimed suddenly. She leant forward, pulling Peter with her and he kissed the back of her neck but she didn't even seem to notice. "Why don't we organize a kind of family dinner? It's not just me and Uncle Harry and Aunt Millie who live in the house, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Rachael, Kari and Lily live there too. You'll need to get to know them and not only that, but I'd like to get to know your friends better too." Tina said. Reggie grinned and so did the rest of the group.

"Sounds good sis; we should go and ask Professor Dumbledore about it!" She said standing up. "Come on." Reggie beckoned to the others and the group of 14 made their way back up to the castle.

* * *

"So you see Professor, it probably would make a lot of difference if we were all together because it would give Reggie and I a chance to get to know not only each other but our friends and foster parents as well because we'll all be hanging around together a lot more from now on." Tina finished explaining their plan for the following evening. Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly, scratching his chin.

"I think that is an excellent idea. I will prepare a room for us all to dine in together; however, it will have to be a late meeting as I must dine at the dinner with the rest of the school." He told them.

"Of course Professor; what time should we meet?" Reggie asked.

"The Potter's and the Avariella's will arrive at around five o'clock so I will be with you when we meet them at Hogsmeade Station. Though only you two girls may attend that, there simply is not enough room for all of you. At half past five, we will meet the rest of you in the entrance hall and I will direct you on to your private dining room. Here you can catch up and dinner will be served and I will come for the meeting once the school dinner is over." He told them. They group of teenagers smiled at their Professor and at each other. Tina actually hugged the old man, as did Regina and for a moment he was rather taken aback. Then he embraced the two of them.

"Thank you Professor." Tina and Reggie said in unison.

"Oh no, Tate, they're saying things in unison. This is bad." Peter muttered and the two of them laughed.

* * *

The following day, Reggie and Tina left their classes an hour early to get changed and ready for the meeting. They were to meet Professor Dumbledore at half past four outside the entrance to the castle.

"Reggie," Tina shouted from across the hallway. She had just seen Reggie turn the corner heading for the Ravenclaw common room. "Wait up!" Tina shouted again. Reggie stopped and turned around.

"Hey what's up?" Reggie asked. Tina came to a halt next to her, puffing slightly.

"Do you want to come up to my dorm and wait for me to get ready and then we can go to yours." Tina suggested. Reggie grinned.

"Okay, sure." Reggie said and she and Tina headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Lion's mane." Tina muttered to the portrait and it swung open. Reggie's jaw dropped open.

"It's exactly like the Ravenclaw room except different colors and behind a portrait." She exclaimed looking around. Tina grabbed her hand.

"This way," Tina instructed, pulling Reggie in the direction of the girls' dorms. "This is where we sleep." She said as they reached the fifth year girls' dormitory on the right. "That's my bed, Lily's bed, Rachael's bed and Kari's bed. Hang on a minute and I'll get changed."

Tina left Reggie in the dorm and she entered the bathroom after grabbing the clothes she had laid out on her bed that morning. Reggie looked around the dorm with curiosity. There were pictures, both muggle ones and magical, around the room. On every window sill and every table, there was at least three or four of them. Mostly, they were of the group of eight friends and Regina wondered briefly, for the one millionth time, whether she would have been in a lot of those pictures had she and Tina known this sooner. She regretted that Tina and she had been separated for so much of their lives, but she was determined to get to know her twin as well as she should over the next few months.

When Tina came back into the room, dressed and with make up on, Regina was looking at the photographs still. Now she was glancing at a picture of all of the parents sitting around at the Haderley's home.

"That's all of our parents. That short lady with the black curly hair is Aunty Ethel, Sirius' mother and the tall balding man next to her is his dad, Uncle Orion. The next ones along are Aunty Christine and Uncle Julian; Lily is such a mixture of them, her dad's hair and her mum's eyes. That sullen looking girl in the background is Petunia, Lily's sister, though you wouldn't know it by looking at her. They are nothing alike, in looks or personality. Petunia is a cow. That lady with the short blonde curly hair is my foster mum, Barbara and that's my foster dad, Rodney; the tall gangly one with the blonde and gray hair. That is Aunty Anastasia and Uncle Richard, Kari's parents. She looks exactly like her mum. That's Uncle Harry and Aunt Millie, James' parents. He's definitely a dead ringer for Uncle Harry. That is Uncle Rob and Aunty Lynnette, Remus' parents. He's more like his mum, I think. That's Roderick and Susan Pettigrew, Peter looks exactly like his dad in that photo. Last but not least, that's Aunty Darlene and Uncle Marc. They're Rachael's parents, though you could probably tell because she looks so much like her mum." Tina finished explaining who was who to Reggie, but continued to look dreamily at the photo.

"They all look like the nicest of people. I'm sorry that you all went through so much." Reggie said, giving Tina a hug.

"They were and Uncle Harry and Aunt Millie are the nicest people I know. They'll love you." Tina reassured her sister.

"I hope so." She muttered. "Come on; let's go on to my dorm."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how late this post is! A million apologies to you all, but there will be another update soon because I'm on holidays from tafe now for about 3 weeks so I will be sure to write some more!

Thank you all for your great reviews! They are mainly what's encouraging me to finish this story. That and my determination to actually FINISH something! YAY! Well, I'm hoping to have this story completely finished by at least the end of the year…it still has a LONG way to go…but I can promise you that it will be worth the wait. I got a lot of plot lines cooking over here…

Review please!


	33. A Whole Year For Peter and Tina

**Chapter 33:**

Now it was Tina's turn to be amazed at the Ravenclaw common room. Just like Reggie had said, it was exactly like the Gryffindor common room, except that it had different colors and that you entered it through a statue of a huge bird.

"Mistletoe." Reggie had muttered and the statue of the bird had bowed slightly and moved aside to let them enter inside. Reggie then led Tina up some stairs to her dorm.

"This is my dorm. That is Charlotte's bed, Adrina's bed, Chloe's bed and my bed. I'll be out in a moment."

"Hang on, what about Madison?" Tina asked.

"Oh, she is in the other dorm; we don't usually hang out together. The only reason we were together today is because we were working on an assignment together. My group of close friends is just me, Tate, Charlotte, Bryant, Adrina and Matt. The others, Richard, Chloe and Madison don't usually hang around us that much. I'll be out in a moment."

Tina wandered around looking at the dorm room. Like Tina's own room, there were a lot of photographs of the group of friends. There weren't any, however, of their families together and Tina realized just how close her and her Gryffindor friends were compared to other groups of friends.

"You ready to go?" Reggie said stepping out of the bathroom, still brushing her long blonde hair. "I think I am." She stood in front of the mirror on the back of the bathroom door, inspecting her hair. "I'm having a thought here. Charlotte taught me this charm that cuts hair professionally and I've been thinking. We are perfectly identical besides our hair styles; do you want to confuse people?" Reggie suggested with a grin. Tina grinned.

"You want to cut your hair like mine?" Tina asked. She fingered her hair absent mindedly. It wasn't as short as it used to be. Almost five years ago, it hadn't been able to grow anymore than a boy style hair cut, but now it was almost at her shoulders, a little bit wavy and she had a short side-parted fringe.

"Of course, if it's okay with you." Regina said quietly. Tina nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course it's okay with me! I think it's a great idea. Do you want me to help with the charm?" Tina asked, reaching into her back pocket for her wand.

"Sure. The incantation is '_severus capelletto'_." Regina told her. Tina stood behind her sister and brandished her wand.

"So how does it work?" She asked.

"You have to picture the hairstyle you want in your mind and when you say the incantation, it will appear on me." Reggie told her. "Just picture yourself in your head." Tina nodded and gulped slightly.

"_Severus capelletto."_ She muttered. The ends of Regina's hair seemed to glow a bluish color and slowly, it disappeared up until it was the exact same style as Tina's.

Regina, who Tina had only just noticed had closed her eyes, opened her eyes and screamed.

"We look exactly the same!" Regina exclaimed.

"Even Peter and Tate won't be able to tell the difference!" Tina shouted. The two girls hugged.

"Now are we ready?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Tina said and they linked arms and made their way down to meet with Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

"Hello Professor." The two, now perfectly identical, girls said to him. Their Professor stared at them blankly for a moment.

"Miss Avariella and Miss Lynn, it is nice to see the both of you, despite not being able to tell the difference between the two of you. However, I am almost positive that you are Miss Avariella." He said, pointing to Reggie. Both of the girls dropped their jaws open and he smiled. "Now, shall we go to meet your foster parents?" He asked them. They could only manage a nod.

* * *

"Aunt Millie, Uncle Harry!" Tina shouted as she set off at a run to greet her guardians. Millicent and Harold Potter stepped off the Hogwarts Express and took a step back to brace themselves as Tina came plunging into them, wrapping her arms tightly around their middles.

"Uncle Tony, Aunt Netta!" Reggie yelled and ran over to greet her foster parents. She also wrapped her arms around them and they stepped back to steady themselves.

"Tina, we're so happy that you've found the truth at last!" Millie told one of the girls she considered a daughter.

"Reggie, look at your hair sweetheart! It looks great, but how will we tell the difference between the two of you now!" Antoinette Avariella exclaimed, grabbing at her foster daughter's hair.

Tina and Reggie eventually let go of their guardians and led them towards the carriage that would take them back to Hogwarts, introducing them to each other as they went.

* * *

An assorted group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts Castle, waiting for their friends to get back. Tate, Peter, Sirius, Rachael, Bryant, Charlotte, Kari, Lily, Adrina, Matthew, Remus and James were gathered together, chatting amongst themselves at half past five when they heard a lone carriage pull up not far from the entrance.

"They're here." James announced and together he and the Gryffindors bolted out of the doors to meet their foster parents and in James' case, parents.

"My sweethearts are _all_ here!" Millicent Potter shouted as seven more teenagers came rushing towards her and her husband. Each of the Gryffindors greeted the Potters with a hug and kiss each and then greeted Tina and Reggie with the same as well as exclamations over Reggie's hair.

"You look so _similar_ now!" Lily exclaimed, fingering Reggie's hair.

"But we can still tell the difference girls." Peter said kissing Tina gently on the lips and pulling her into his arms. Tina smiled into his kiss. Tate grinned at Reggie and she stepped forward, reached her arms up and around his neck to kiss him on the lips.

"Damn, we were hoping to be able to fool you lot." Reggie exclaimed, pouting. Tina laughed.

"But secretly, I'm glad that at least Tate and Peter can tell us apart, for obvious reasons I think." Tina said and the group of friends laughed.

"Should we move inside? It is getting rather chilly out here." Professor Dumbledore said and beckoned for the others to follow him. He led them to a small door that they had never noticed before to the left of the Great Hall.

"Well, it has been ever such a long time since we have last been here!" Millicent Potter exclaimed, touching her husband's arm lightly and they shared a brief glace, smiling.

"Well, I think that is a very reasonable decision." Professor Dumbledore announced a couple of hours later when they were all seated around a magically extended table in a magically extended room near the Great Hall. "So, during the school terms, the girls will obviously be together and for two of the three months during the summer holidays, they will be together; one month with the Potters' and one month at the Avariellas'; and at Christmas, they shall decide what they wish to do." Professor Dumbledore restated for the benefit of being clear. Tony, Antoinette, Millicent and Harry nodded in agreement and signed the paper which had magically appeared in front of Harry Potter as they passed it around amongst them. Tina and Reggie signed it as well to show that they approved of the deal.

"Now that all is sorted, I will leave you all. The Potters and the Avariellas should come to my office once you are ready," He instructed looking at the adults. "And you young ones should put yourselves to bed. Here are notes should you encounter the caretaker on your journey back to your dorms; one for the Ravenclaws and one for the Gryffindors." Here, he handed two pink slips to Charlotte and Remus, who just happened to be the first in reach.

"Thank you Professor." A few of the group mumbled and he left them alone to mingle until the group of friends left for bed at midnight and the adults left to floo home from Professor Dumbledore's office soon after.

* * *

Just over two weeks later, it was Wednesday, Christmas Eve and the girls were stressing over the upcoming dance.

"I can't believe how quickly this year has gone!" Rachael exclaimed. There were seven girls standing in their dormitory getting ready for the Christmas Dance. Rachael was standing with her arms leaning in front of her on a desk and Lily was trying to do up the back up of Rachael's dress for her. It was red with a lace up back, with a layer of floral black lace over the top. It was strapless and had a full skirt that reached her knees on the left and mid-thigh on the right. Like Rachael's personality, it was daring and confident.

"You're telling me! It's been almost a year since the best day of my life." Tina said, sighing and letting herself flop back onto her bed, forgetting that Reggie was trying to tighten the sash on her dress.

"Teen!" Reggie shouted at her and Tina snapped out of her dreamy expression and jumped up off the bed. Reggie sighed and continued to tighten the sash. "There you go; is that tight enough?" Tina looked in the mirror next to her bed. Hers was a strapless baby blue dress with a full skirt that fell to just below her knees. There was a slightly darker blue sash that was to be tied around her waist and she had found it hard to tie up at the back on her own, hence why Regina was helping her. Lily's dress was still lying on her bed on its hanger.

"Lillers; hurry up and put your dress on! We're going to be late. Here let me finish fixing up Rachael's back." Charlotte exclaimed. Charlotte was already wearing her black, floor length gown. It was a rather revealing dress with a plunging halter neck, a low back and a split up to her thigh.

Lily picked up her dress and slid it over her head. Hers was simpler to get into than Rachael's and Tina's had turned out to be. It was mint green with silver diamantes spread over the lower left hand side of the dress in the shape of flowers and spirals. The v-neckline was rather low, but it wasn't going to fall down on her like she had first worried about because the straps may have been very thin but they were very secure. It fell to mid-calf on her right side and to her knee on her left, but there was a fuller skirt that fell unevenly below this.

Once she had thrown it over her head, Lily looked around at the others. They had done their make-up and hair before getting into their dresses to avoid any unnecessary creases.

Kari wore a rose pink colored lacy dress. It was strapless, tight fitting, had a split up to the top of her thigh and fell to her knees on her left and mid-thigh on the right. Rachael had had a lot of input when Kari had bought the dress back in August and it showed because it was a lot more revealing than Kari would've usually worn, but she liked it all the same.

Regina wore, as a joke, the exact same style of dress as Tina's. The previous week, they had requested permission from Professor Dumbledore to go into Hogsmeade to order Regina's dress. They had shown Tina's dress to the dressmaker and she had created one in minutes exactly the same style in mauve for Regina.

Adrina wore a yellow satin dress in a similar style to Kari's, except it fell to the floor. It suited her darker complexion beautifully, but none of the paler girls would've dared to wear it.

The girls were to meet the guys in either the Gryffindor Common room or just outside it at around 7 o'clock sharp. They had been inside the Gryffindor girls' dorm since straight after lunch and had refused to see the guys since, exclaiming that they wanted to look perfect for the dance. No matter how hard the guys had tried to get them to come out for even an hour, they had flatly refused.

"Girls, its five past seven, we had better get down there or the guys will eat us alive." Charlotte said with a grin and a wink. "I'll go first; I have to meet Bryant just outside the common room so I better get going. I'll see you all down there. Adrina, Reggie, are you coming?" Adrina and Reggie nodded, said their goodbyes and left with Charlotte.

"Well, I think Tina should go down last because it's her special night and it would make a better impression on Peter." Lily said, squeezing her best friend in a hug and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Tina nodded with a grin.

"I'll go down first." Kari said and she headed for the door.

"Wait! I'll come with you. It's not like James and I are together or anything and neither are you and Remus so we should go down together. See you both in a bit!" Lily said and she and Kari linked arms and began to walk down the steps to the common room.

"Sweet mother of Jesus," Sirius exclaimed when he saw Lily and Kari reach the bottom of the steps. "You two look stunning." He said and he gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I want you home at midnight or you'll turn back into pumpkins!" Lily and Kari laughed and slapped his arm softly. Then they turned to Remus and James who hadn't said a word, but they didn't need to. The looks on their faces were enough to make Lily and Kari blush down to the roots of their hair.

"Whoa." James and Remus muttered in sync. Lily and Kari blushed further.

"The others will be down in a min-" Lily was cut off by two loud gasps. She turned around and saw Rachael and Tina arrive at the base of the steps.

"It's a Goddess." Sirius murmured his eyes wide in awe. Rachael blushed and walked over to him to hug him.

"You're an Angel." Peter murmured to Tina as he outstretched his arms to take her into his arms.

"I missed you today." Tina whispered into his chest. Peter smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too." He kissed her forehead again. "Happy one year anniversary; I have a surprise for you later." He murmured to her. Tina smiled.

"I have a surprise for you too. Well two surprises actually." She said with a grin. Peter raised an eyebrow and she looked at him as if to say, 'you'll understand later'. He nodded slowly.

"I suppose we should go and meet the others outside." Remus announced, his arm resting around Kari's waist in a friendly gesture. James and Lily were in much the same position, except although it was meant to be a friendly gesture, James felt like his heart was about to explode. Lily looked up at James to flash him a big grin as they headed for the portrait and James had to concentrate hard to continue walking and not let himself pass out.

Tina and Peter walked ahead of the others talking and laughing lightly between themselves. Sirius was playing absent mindedly with Rachael's long, curled hair. He had never seen it curled and was fascinated by the amazing effect it had on Rachael's appearance. She was telling him to stop it, laughing and gently pushing his arm away, insisting that it would ruin her hair style. Though, she had to admit, she liked him playing with her hair. James was laughing at Lily as she complained about her shoes. The heels were very high and brought her up almost to his nose. They were beginning to hurt her feet already and they hadn't even started dancing yet. Kari and Remus were pointing at Lily and James and whispering to each other that it wouldn't be long before they became a couple.

* * *

As they neared the Great Hall, the music filled out into the corridors. They saw everyone in their year group seemed to be a lot more dressed up this year and then they saw why. The photographers for 'Witch Weekly' and ''The Daily Prophet' were setting up their equipment to take photos for their 'Out and About' pages.

"Wow! We have to get photos taken!" Tina exclaimed turning around to face the others behind her. Peter tightened his grip around her waist and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. Tina blushed, grinned and turned back around to kiss him on the lips.

"There you all are!" Reggie exclaimed, walking as fast as she could down the stairs leading to the Great Hall. She, Tate, Adrina, Matt, Bryant and Charlotte came down and then noticed the photographers. "We have to get a family portrait!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Reggie, there's only the two of us. It is hardly a family portrait." Tina said with a laugh.

"No, I mean a full family portrait." She said with a smile and squeezed Tate closer to her, grinning up at him. "All of us here. We're more like family than friends." The others grinned at her.

"Good evening young ones." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked past them. His eyes were shining and he was wearing a satin purple and black set of dress robes. "You are all looking very special this evening." He told them with a smile that looked suspiciously like a grin.

"So do you sir; looking very handsome!" Tina exclaimed to him with a very obvious wink. Professor Dumbledore smiled and seemed to blush a little.

"If you would like to enter the Hall now and take your seats, the dance will be opening shortly." He told them and entered the double doors leading to the Great Hall.

"Well, we better do what the handsome man says." Peter muttered and pretended to glare at Tina. She faked a frown.

"You know I think you're the most handsome by a long shot." She murmured and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. When they parted, he was grinning and so was she.

"I'm also the luckiest." He told her, lowering the gaze of his dark blue eyes to meet her lighter blue ones. Tina blushed a furious shade of red.

"Well, my Angel, let's go in." Peter suggested, noticing that the others had already gone through the doors. Tina nodded and linked her right arm through his left and together, they entered the Hall.

* * *

A/N: I know these updates are few and far between, but life ahs been very hectic lately. I've met the love of my life in last couple of months and we're talking of moving in together. So, a lot of things in my life are kind of on hold for the moment. Like this. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the story. I will try and update again either today or tomorrow. I'm also in the process of getting my license and I hope to get that tomorrow so wish me luck!

Thank you all for your supportive reviews! Keep them up because I love to know what you all think of how the storyline is going.

Hope to hear from you all in your reviews!

Love Tahlia xx


	34. The Christmas Dance

**Chapter 34:**

"Welcome the second Christmas Dance." Professor Dumbledore announced standing at his seat at the front of the Great Hall. "As you all know, this dance was begun last year to promote fun during these trialing times for all of wizard kind. I hope you all enjoy tonight and remember that once the music has finished, you are to return to your Common Rooms as soon as possible. Thank you!" He took his seat and the round tables scattered all over the Hall became full of food.

"This is already so much better than last year!" Kari exclaimed looking around at the Hall. There were magnificent never-melting ice sculptures decorating the Hall and the theme color was a very pale blue. The tables had a pale blue tablecloth, the china was silver plated and there were hovering blue balloons surrounding the entire Hall, bobbing around as if they were blowing in a light wind. There were fairies flying around in the Hall, up near the roof, each holding a little blue glowing bauble. In each corner of the Hall there were Christmas trees that rose up to meet the ceiling and they were covered in animated models of angels and the same baubles that the fairies were carrying.

"I'll say; the decorations are beautiful!" Rachael said in awe as she glanced at the ice sculpture of a mermaid.

"It's already looking up because we get to sit with the four most gorgeous women in Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed using dramatic hand motions. Rachael kissed him on the cheek, Kari, Lily and Tina giggled and Remus, James and Peter threw their bread rolls at him.

"Now, now, none of that at the tables please." Professor McGonagall said sternly as she walked amongst the tables. She was on the lookout for any mischief makers and had come to right table.

"Oh, come now Minnie, where's your Christmas spirit?" Peter asked her with a grin and a wink. She replied in a stern manner, but the corners of her mouth twitched slightly with mirth.

"Mr. Pettigrew, it may be Christmas, but I can still issue detentions for after the holidays for giving teachers cheek." She stalked off to another table and the group of friends laughed.

* * *

Peter was the first to rise from his seat when the music started. He stood behind Tina and offered her his hand in a formal manner, his blue eyes twinkling. Tina grinned and accepted his hand, which he promptly kissed and led her onto the dance floor. Sirius leaned over to Rachael's ear and whispered loudly in her ear.

"Goddess, may I please have this dance?" He asked and he lowered his gaze to meet hers. They both stood up and Rachael accepted his outstretched hand.

"But of course, Trojan." She murmured in his ear. Sirius grinned and the two of them disappeared into the growing crowd of dancing students.

* * *

Peter and Tina were twirling and twirling around on the dance floor, weaving their way between the hundreds of happy couples. Every now and then, they would catch a glimpse of Sirius and Rachael dancing dangerously fast and laughing between the crowds as they parted to escape a 'Sirius' injury. Peter had his hands resting lightly on Tina's hips and she had her arms around his neck.

"Tina, my angel, do you want to go outside?" Peter asked. Tina nodded with a smile and Peter felt himself melt.

He led her by the hand out of the dancing crowd and through the doors of the Great Hall, through the doors leading onto the grounds and over to lean on the banisters of the walkway looking over the lake.

"Tina, I think it's time to give you your present; happy one year anniversary, my angel." He murmured softly and handed her a ring box. Tina's eyes grew wide and she could feel her hands trembling as she opened the case. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was silver with a blue/purple colored stone on it. Tina gasped. "It's a promise ring. The stone changes color to suit our relationship mood. The color reflects how much we care about each other. It's also supposed to let you know if something happens to one of us. In this case, it would let you know if something happens to me." Peter told her, blushing slightly. They could hear as 'Fields of gold' by Sting started up in the Great Hall. Tina gasped and couldn't find her voice. "Here, hold out your right hand." Peter told her, she did and he slid the ring gently onto her ring finger, kissing her hand once it was sparkling on her finger. The stone on the ring started to swirl and it got gradually lighter and lighter.

"Peter, I love it!" Tina exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. "It's perfect; you're perfect." She murmured and continued to kiss him. When they parted, they noticed that the stone had come to rest on the color pink. Peter blushed and looked away from Tina's gaze. "Wow, look at that color! It's beautiful! What does pink mean, Peter?" She asked him. He blushed further.

"It, umm, means that I uh-" Peter stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. Tina looked at him expectantly, her bright blue eyes gazing into his. He looked away from her gaze and found that it made it a lot easier to tell her. "Tina, I don't want to scare you away, but I want you to know how I truly feel about you." He paused and Tina bit the inside of her lip and lowered her head to look up into his eyes. He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes and he gulped. Tina wrapped her arms around his waist and he found that that helped. "I love you." He told her sincerely, his eyes shining. Tina smiled widely.

"I love you too Peter. More than you know." She murmured. He grinned and picked her up around the waist, spinning her around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as she felt her feet land on the floor. He rested his forehead on hers and they stood there with their arms around each other for at least an hour before they decided to head back inside.

* * *

James, Lily, Remus and Kari were sitting on the side of the stage watching Sirius and Rachael's antics. Sirius had hold of her hands and they were spinning around and around, skipping and laughing across the dance floor. Both were beginning to tire, Sirius' shirt became un-tucked and he had rolled his sleeves up. Rachael had taken off her shoes and had them attached to the buckle of Sirius' belt so that they would not get lost. The two of them were laughing hysterically and quite a large percentage of the crowd had stopped to watch them dance. As 'The Hop' finished, Sirius picked Rachael up and spun her around onto his back. He gave her a piggy back ride over to where James, Kari, Remus and Lily were sitting.

"Come on guys, come and join us!" Rachael shouted kissing Sirius on the cheek. He grinned and tried to turn around to kiss her back but she lent back so that he couldn't reach. He spun around in circles like a puppy chasing its' tail. The others laughed.

"Fine, I'm up for some dancing. Come on James, be a good partner and take me to shake my booty!" Lily shouted and did an old twist-style dance move. James laughed and took her hand. Kari pouted until Remus caught on and sighed.

"Okay missy. Let's go." He said with a grin. 'Go Jimmy Go' by Jimmy Clanton came on as they neared the center of the dance crowd and the three pairs noticed Peter and Tina coming towards them, both grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Come and join us!" Kari yelled out to them and they glanced at each other, asking with their eyes.

"Sure!" They both yelled in reply.

_I told her when it comes to talking_

_I'm the sweetest sweet talker in the world_

_Well she said 'you'd better start talking _

_if you want me to be your girl'_

_And she said 'Go Jimmy go'_

_She said 'Go Jimmy go'_

_Well I talked her off the floor when she said_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

_Bah bah bah bah bah_

_I told her when it comes to dancing_

_I'm the best young dancer in the land_

_Well she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye_

_And then she took my hand_

_And she said 'Go Jimmy go'_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

_Well I talked her off the floor when she said_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

_Bah bah bah bah bah_

_And she said 'Go Jimmy go'_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

_Well I talked her off the floor when she said_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

_Bah bah bah bah bah_

_I told her when it comes to kissing_

_I ain't nothing but a kissing fool_

_She started to giggle when I told her_

'_And I'll teach ya things ya never learned at school'_

_And she said 'Go Jimmy go'_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

_Well I talked her off the floor when she said_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

'_Go Jimmy go'_

When that song finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Hall to announce that the evening had finished and that it was past midnight. The students groaned, but, for some, it hadn't finished yet.

* * *

"Sirius!" Rachael shrieked as he picked her up and she crawled around onto his back for a piggy back. He laughed uncontrollably at her shrieks, but gripped her legs tight enough to stop her from falling.

"My feet hurt." Lily whined to Kari as they started to walk up the stairs of the Grand Staircase. She stopped on the side of the stairs to take her shoes off, but had barely had time to reach past her knee when she was picked up by James.

"I'll carry you. It's ok." James told her and Lily grinned.

"Why thank you kind Sir." She told him and he laughed at her. Remus followed suit by picking up Rachael and Tina was already in Peter's arms, honeymoon style.

* * *

The fourcouples arrived at their Common Room long after everyone else had already gone up to their dorms.

"I think we should have a sleep over!" Kari exclaimed.

"That's a great idea; in our dorm this time!" Remus announced and he, Kari, Rachael, Sirius, Lily and James started up the stairs to the boys' dorms to set up the beds.

"What about our pajamas?" Lily asked the other girls. Rachael screwed up her nose.

"We can borrow an old t-shirt of the guys. I can't be bothered going up and down stairs all night after dancing like that!" She exclaimed. The boys agreed and then their voices became muffled as they closed the door. The sound of the door opening again drifted down to the Common Room and James' head poked out over the stair case.

"Pete, Tintin, you two coming up yet?" He asked them.

"Later James, we might head out to the kitchens!" Tina exclaimed up the stairs to him. "Good night!" She said and he returned the favor and headed to bed.

"Tina, what are you doing?" Peter asked her with a confused look on his face. Tina grinned and held a finger to his lips.

"Shh, my surprises, remember?" She said flirtatiously. Peter grinned. "They're upstairs in my dorm." She told him, grabbed his hand and led him up to her dorm.

* * *

Tina reached into her trunk and pulled out a square jewelry case. Peter's eyes widened. He opened the case to reveal a silver bracelet. The links were thick and had little blue and green stones on each one. There was a flat piece of silver on the top for an engraving and the words 'Till forever and a day, come what may, I'll be yours and you'll be mine, till the blood flows from this heart of mine.' Tina took it from Peter and put it on his right wrist, securing the clasp.

"I mean it Peter. You're the only one for me." She whispered. Peter kissed her tenderly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"You're my angel and I'm never going to let you go." He murmured into her ear. Tina kissed him on the lips and they only broke apart when he kissed down the nape of her neck. Tina pulled away and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling him to sit down next to her. Peter continued to kiss her neck and shoulders and was shocked when Tina began to lie back on her bed. He leant over her, resting on his elbows, his face directly above hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked her gently. Tina nodded.

"I love you Peter and I want this." She told him. Peter smiled and leant down to kiss her.

* * *

"So they went to the kitchens?" Kari asked James after he had finished telling them what Tina had called out to him.

"That's what she said. They probably just want some time to themselves, I mean it is their anniversary and they haven't really had any time alone today." James explained reasonably. The others nodded. "Now, we had better find you girls some clothes because if you sleep in those dresses, I can't be held accountable for what I might dream about tonight!" James joked. Sirius and Remus laughed. The girls threw pillows at him.

"James Potter, that is perverted and disgusting!" Lily shouted at him. Rachael and Kari nodded in agreement.

"Well, even dreaming about my Goddess is not something you want to be caught doing James!" Sirius told him with a growl. He wrapped his arm around Rachael and kissed her cheeks. James apologized.

"Is this shirt ok?" Kari asked. She had already been going through one of the boys trunks in the search for some pajamas.

"That's mine and yeah you can sleep in that. It's only for Quidditch training and it's clean." Remus told her. Kari pulled the curtains closed around Remus' cubicle and changed into the t-shirt, which came down to her mid-thigh. When she came out, Remus caught himself watching her as she pulled her long, wavy brown hair up into a messy bun, grinning at something that was happening behind him. He turned around just in time to catch a mouthful of pillow.

"Thiruth!" Remus exclaimed, the pillow still in his mouth, giving him a lisp.

"Thorry Remuth, couldn't rethith!" Sirius exclaimed in reply, imitating his lisp. Remus smacked him over the back of the head. Lily came out dressed in one of James' blue t-shirts and Rachael came out dressed in Sirius' favorite Quidditch shirt. It had the Chudley Canons on it. He had to remind himself to breathe as Rachael came and sat down next to him. Before long, they grew too tired to pillow-bash each other anymore and they each fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: okay, I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that none of you were offended too deeply about what tina and pete got up to (wink wink nudge nudge), but that is a normal fact of teenage life. Especially in those days (the 70's). Teeangers and sex is a natural development and I don't think that it should have offended anyone, but just in case…im sorry…

So we've reached Christmas of their fifth year. In a year and a half, something will happen to change their lives forever and im getting really excited about writing it. Its something that I wrote as a one shot and it developed into this entire plot so its something that's been a long time in the making. Lol I feel kind of like george lucas must feel at the moment what with the final star wars coming out soon…except there is another plot line that will start up in harry's seventh year at Hogwarts…

Well ive told you enough and im outta here. I might update again over the next couple of days.

Review! Love tj xxx


	35. The End of Fifth Year

**Chapter 35:**

"Shh, Peter, you'll wake the others." Tina shushed him as he stubbed his toe on the door. Peter grabbed his left foot, hopping around on his right one, making Tina grab onto his right arm to keep him balanced. She couldn't help but giggle. Peter managed to control himself and stabilize his stance. Tina was still laughing so he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh." Peter hushed. He pushed Remus over a little in the bed and let Tina lay down. Then he cleared a space beside her and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and they were both soon fast asleep with the rest.

When they awoke the next morning, Rachael and Lily, the early risers, noticed that Tina and Peter had rejoined them at some point during the night.

"Did you hear them come in?" Rachael asked Lily with a grin. Lily shook her head.

"No, I didn't. I slept like a log last night." Lily exclaimed as the two girls left the boys' dorm, still wearing the boys' shirts, to get showered and dressed.

Remus was the next to awake. As his eyes fluttered open, he came face to face with a giant hand.

"Ah!" Remus shouted suddenly and he jumped up suddenly. Tina, Peter, Kari, James and Sirius woke with a start.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Who killed the pancake?" Sirius asked with an angered expression. The others looked at him strangely for a moment and then grinned at Tina and Peter.

"So when did you two decide to reappear?" Remus asked, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning, before collapsing back onto the bed. Tina and Peter blushed a little.

"At about four o'clock this morning." Tina muttered.

"We went to the kitchens for some hot chocolate." Peter told them. They nodded slowly, except for Sirius who grinned again.

"Oh is that what you young people call it these days?" He asked with a laugh. The others laughed slightly and then decided to get up, when Lily and Rachael reentered, fully dressed.

"Good morning all! Merry Christmas!" Lily and Rachael announced at the same time. Rachael kissed Sirius on the lips and proceeded to kiss the others on the cheeks or foreheads. Lily greeted them in the same manner, except for the Sirius part of course.

"Merry Christmas!" Several members of the group shouted in unison.

"Should we all get dressed before we open the presents?" Kari asked, grabbing at the hem of Remus' shirt and self-consciously tugging it further towards her knees.

"I think we should all get dressed first." James murmured. A few of the others nodded in agreement.

"Dibs on the first shower!" Sirius shouted suddenly and bolted upright, out of bed and towards the showers. James, Remus and Peter groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Tina muttered, kissing Peter on the lips. He grinned into her kiss and kissed her back.

"Love you." He murmured quietly.

"Love you too." She murmured in reply. They kissed once more and Rachael, Tina, Kari and Lily left the room to get ready to open the presents.

Soon enough, the entire group had showered and dressed and were ready to begin opening their presents.

"James, this one's for you." Lily said, getting up from her seat on the opposite side of the circle of friends, handing it to him and planting a kiss on his forehead before returning to her seat.

"Thank you, Lillers." He said gratefully and began to open it. It was a gift voucher for the new prank supply store in Hogsmeade that was to open after the new year. "Wow! Sirius check this out!" He shouted, until he realized that Sirius was holding one exactly the same. They both began to plan what they would spend it on and what pranks they could pull.

"Just make sure that none of them are on me. After all, I am financing them." Lily said laughing. Sirius and James didn't answer her, only winked at each other with two identically evil grins on their faces.

"Be afraid girls, be very afraid." Kari said with a laugh.

Many presents and shouts of 'thank you' later, the group headed towards the Great Hall, where lunch was being served. Turkey, cream pies, gravy, roasted potatoes, pumpkin pies, apple strudel and all kinds of other dishes were laid on the table before them.

Many students had decided, like them, to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because of the annual dance and so, the Hall wasn't that much more empty than that of a normal day. They found some seats at the Gryffindor table and were soon joined by their Ravenclaw friends, Regina, Tate, Charlotte, Adrina, Matt and Bryant.

"Merry Christmas to you all!" They shouted at different intervals. Reggie planted a kiss on her twin's forehead and handed her a gift and a card.

"Merry Christmas Reggie!" Tina exclaimed and kissed her on the cheek. "Accio, Reggie's present!" Tina exclaimed, brandishing her wand. A parcel came rushing through the doors of the Great Hall and landed promptly in Tina's hands in a few short moments. "Here you go! To my favorite sibling!" Tina said with a laugh. Reggie grinned and then realized what Tina had said.

"I'm your only sibling you great prat!" She said and the two of them laughed. Tina opened her present from Reggie. Inside was a photo album, filled with photos of Reggie and many others. They ranged from when she was a baby to the present. "I thought, that since you have missed so much of my life, that this would help you to see who I am and where I came from. I would love to know you better than I do Tina." Reggie said, hugging her twin. Tina almost cried, but laughed when she realized something.

"I got you the same! I had the same thought…oh no…this twin thing is too much!" Tina exclaimed. Reggie laughed and tore open the present revealing a photo album filled with photos of Tina. They hugged again.

"If I could please have your attention." Professor Dumbledore announced from his position at the staff table at the front of the hall. A great hush settled in the air over the students. "I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for making last night's dance such an excellent evening and to wish you all a very merry and safe Christmas. Enjoy the feast!" He took his seat and the Hall filled with chatter and laughter once more.

As time tends to do in the second half of the school year, the months flew by all too soon and before they knew it, the Quidditch final and the exams were upon them.

"I can't believe how fast this year has gone!" Tina exclaimed from her seat at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had her legs crossed on her chair and was studying astronomy charts, which lay before her on the table. Lily looked up from her Transfiguration notes and grunted.

"Tina, for the last time, I am trying to study." Lily muttered. Tina looked cross for an instant and then as an idea came to her mind, she grinned.

"I'm off to find the boys. I'll see you later." Tina folded up her charts, banished them to her dormitory and took off towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Sirius you great prat! If you insist on playing like a Slytherin, join them!" Peter shouted from one end of the pitch to the other. Sirius had slammed one of the bludgers as hard as he could in the direction of Peter's head. It had only missed him by a millimeter or two.

"I said I was sorry!" Sirius shouted in reply.

"Please! Stop your arguing!" Remus yelled to the both of them, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Boys! How's the practice going? Can I join you?" Tina asked with a grin and summoned her broomstick before allowing them to even answer her.

"Sure, maybe you being here will force Peter to play better!" James teased.

"Get bent James!" Peter retaliated. He flew down to meet Tina on the ground and kissed her forehead. "How are you love?" Peter asked her gently. Tina smiled.

"I had to escape the clutches of the evil study-hag Lily." Tina said with a laugh. Peter cracked a grin.

"Come on, join us." Peter said just as her broomstick arrived in her hand.

"That was the plan." She stated sarcastically and headed up into the sky. Peter followed with a grin.

"Kari, I've looked everywhere! It's not in any of these books! If Professor Flitwick didn't teach it in class and it's not in any of the books in the library, chances are that IT ISN'T GOING TO BE IN THE EXAM!" Rachael said rather forcedly to Kari as the two were searching for the answer to a trivial question that Kari had thought of during their study. Kari didn't even blink. In fact, she didn't even glance up from her textbook. Rachael looked at her expectantly and when Kari still didn't move, she sighed loudly.

"I give up!" Rachael announced and left the library to check on the boys and their Quidditch practice.

"Come on James! Fly faster and catch up to her!" Remus shouted as James chased Tina for the quaffle.

"Or are you still scared that a dragon will appear and toast your broomstick!" Peter shouted sarcastically. The others laughed.

"You can stop laughing Sirius, or I'll tell Madame Pomfrey about those voices you kept hearing in your sleep last night!" James yelled at Sirius who promptly stopped laughing and blushed. Tina looked back at them with a raised brow.

"What's all this?" She asked with a grin. Peter immediately flew over to her to fill her in and she dropped the quaffle, letting James take it.

"Sirius and James both had nightmares about the Quidditch final last night. Sirius heard voices telling him to 'whack Snape's greasy noodle' and James dreamt that he woke up to find that a dragon had burned his broomstick to a charred mess." Peter said with a laugh. Tina started to laugh.

"Can I join you?" Rachael asked from the ground. Sirius flew to the ground and picked her up around the waist, pulling her onto his broomstick.

"Fly with me, Goddess." He whispered in her ear and she lent back into his chest as they took off. Soon enough, the structured Quidditch practice amongst the four boys had turned into a show off session as Kari and Lily joined their match, finally tiring of their studies.

The following Saturday was the Quidditch final and the boys were a lot more nervous than they let on. They got up for breakfast at half past five and spent the time before the game, pacing around the locker rooms, neither of them speaking until the rest of the team showed up at ten thirty.

"Now, team! Slytherin are a tough bunch but if we just focus and stick to your players, they can be beaten! We've done it before and we'll do it again!" Darren Kensington, the seeker and the captain announced from the front of the locker room. The team cheered loudly and the boys' nerves began to fade a little, but as soon as they walked onto the pitch, whatever confidence they had gained by hearing their captain speak so patriotically, was gone. The entire school had shown up to watch, including all of the teaching staff. The boys found themselves scanning the crowd for the girls, but found it impossible to find them among all the screaming students.

"And the score is 220 to 210 with Gryffindor in the lead!" Joshua Madley announced from the top box over the microphone. Three quarters of the student boy cheered.

Darren was flying in loops high above the game play, trying to keep out of the way until he could find the snitch. A glimpse of gold from the opposite end of the pitch caught his eye and he slammed forward on his broomstick and took off at top speed towards it. "Is that the snitch?" Joshua asked loudly over the microphone. Darren was almost at the snitch now and the Slytherin seeker was no where in sight. He was twenty meters away, fifteen, ten meters, five meters. "Game over folks! Gryffindor win 370 to 210!" Joshua called out and the crowd lost control. Down on the pitch, all of the Gryffindor who had been sitting in the lower stands had rushed out onto the pitch to congratulate their friends and housemates.

"That was an amazing game!" Tina shouted, launching herself onto Peter's back and kissing him all over his neck and shoulders, wherever she could reach.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Rachael shouted and Sirius kissed her, picked her up around the waist and spun her around. Rachael couldn't stop screaming hysterically about the win.

"Well done Remmy and James!" Kari and Lily congratulated their friends. Lily planted a kiss on Remus' cheek and then one on James', but he turned at the last minute and got her lips. Lily pulled away quickly, highly embarrassed. James turned the color of his Quidditch jersey. Kari hugged Remus and James in her hysteria, all the while screaming out that Slytherins should be put to sleep.

Exactly a week later, the exams were over and the group was almost ready to arrive at Kings-Cross Station on the Hogwarts Express. They had already changed into their Muggle clothing and the train had already begun to slow down as it approached its destination. Looking around at the now, much larger group, anyone could see that a lot had changed in the past year. Regina, Tate, Charlotte, Matt, Adrina and Bryant had joined the eight Gryffindors in their tiny compartment, despite the total capacity being only eight. There were many cases of sardine syndrome after they left the train.

"I'll see you in a few days, Tina!" Reggie told her twin as she left to get a taxi back to her street with Tate, Charlotte, Adrina, Matt and Bryant. Reggie was to spend a month at the Potter Mansion and later on in the break, Tina was to spend a month with Reggie at the Avariella house.

"I'll miss you Reggie." Tina told her as they hugged.

"I'll miss you too Teen." They eventually separated and headed their own separate ways.

Author's Note: Well, the end of another year. I realize that I am speeding this up lately and I apologize for doing so but I am finding it hard to find time to write this lately. I've started to work full time again and when I'm not at work, I'm at my boyfriend's house and the only time I really get to myself is in the dead of night. I want to finish their school years as soon as possible because I so badly want to begin writing the part two of this story in Harry's seventh year.

The group's sixth year will change them forever and it will be a lot darker then the previous year. Fifth year was a joining year. I only included it so that you could see what the characters are like when there is not a disaster pending or a war occurring. Sixth year, the disaster starts again and I will hit them a lot closer to home then their parents…the deaths that will occur will effect each and every one of them, one of them in particular. As much as it hurts me to write sixth year, I know it must be done because this is where my story gets interesting and this is what I decided to base my story on when I came up with it almost three years ago.

Hope you enjoyed that long awaited chapter, lots of love,

Tahlia xxx


	36. A Real Role Model

**Chapter 36:**

"Shut up and go away you stupid owl!" Lily shouted at an oddly colored owl that was hovering around her head. She batted it with her pillow and it pecked her on her forehead. "Okay, okay. What do you want?" She asked, extremely frustrated. Lily took the letter from where it was tied to the owl's leg. The owl flew out the window with an indignant hoot as Lily had barely even finished untying it. She opened the envelope, took out a bright red piece of parchment and unfolded it tenderly, half expecting it to be a howler of some kind.

_'Dear Miss Evans,_

_You may remember, last December, the Christmas Dance at Hogwarts that you attended. We published your photos in our magazine and received quite a few responses in regards to your photos. We took the liberty of sending you this enclosed offer. The Which Witch Modeling Agency is the most highly regarded in these times and, having seen your photos from the aforesaid dance, they requested that we send you this special offer._

_They are running a camp from Friday 27th July to Monday 30th July. During this weekend, you will be taught the arts of applying makeup, hair style spells and enchantments, skin and body care, poise and posture and many, many more._

_Please contact us as soon as possible via owl post if you wish to participate in this offer free of charge._

_Yours friends at Witch Weekly.'_

Lily closed up the brochure and let out a high pitched, excited squeal. Tina sat up in bed in shock.

"What on Earth is going on?" She asked sleepily as the door burst open and two boys burst in, brandishing their pillows, ready to attack.

"Lily, what's the matter?" James asked in a blind panic from hearing her squeals. Sirius ran over to her and knelt at her bedside.

"Are you okay Lillers?" Sirius asked her. Lily laughed lightly.

"I'm fine." She told them, they both sighed and dropped their pillows. "In fact, I'm better than fine! I'm going to be a model!" Lily shouted, jumping up onto her bed.

"Lily, you're delusional, go back to sleep darling." Tina muttered, her head dropping back onto her pillow as she fell back into a deep sleep.

"What do you mean Lillers?" James asked, glancing at the parchment she had clenched in her hands. She handed it down to Sirius and James and proceeded to jump up and down, screaming hysterically on her bed. The boys read the letter and then glanced at Lily who was still bouncing up and down on the bed. Identical grins spread across James and Sirius' faces. Seconds later, the three of them were jumping around on Lily's bed screaming. Soon enough, the rest of the household was in the room, listening to Lily as she read out the letter she had received.

"Why that's fantastic Lily!" Aunt Millie said on hearing the news.

"I can't believe it, one of our own, making a model of herself!" Uncle Harry exclaimed, enveloping Lily in his arms like she was a toddler.

"Well its already the fifteenth of July, you should reply as soon as you can Lily." Rachael told her, handing her a piece of parchment and a quill from Tina's desk. Lily took them and scribbled a reply, saying that she would be there and could further details be sent out to her as soon as possible.

* * *

"We'll miss you sweetheart!" Uncle Harry told Lily as he enveloped her in a huge hug. Aunt Millie came swooping down on her, licking her fingers and dabbing them at Lily's cheeks.

"I'm fine Aunt Millie, I swear." Lily told her with a grateful smile. Her group of friends was standing behind her, waiting to bid their goodbyes.

"We'll miss you!" Rachael, Tina and Kari squealed and hugged her tightly. Sirius hugged and her and looked at her with a stern look on his face.

"If anyone gives you any hassles, send an owl and I'll bring you straight back home!" He exclaimed with a grin as he finished. Lily grinned, kissed him on the cheek and squeezed him tightly.

"I'll miss you Siri." She murmured.

"I'll miss you too Lillers." She let go of James and turned to Remus.

"I want you to look after them." She told him sternly, pointing at the others, who were pouting. Remus laughed.

"I'll do my best mum." He told her, giving her a hug. James turned red when she turned to him.

"Miss you James." She murmured in his ear, sending a warm shiver up his spine.

"I'll miss you more Lily Flower." He told her, hugging her tightly. Lily stepped out of James' embrace and stood back about a foot staring into his eyes, her hands still gripping his elbows.

"Well come along Lily, best be going now. The ministry taxi will take you to the floo point and from there you will floo to the administration of the campsite." Lily got into the car, wound down the window and did up her belt. Uncle Harry lent on the window so that he could talk to her properly. "We'll see you on Monday night for the closing parade." He told her. She lent forward and kissed him on the cheek, sneaking a peak at James before looking back to her foster father.

"Bye Uncle Harry." She murmured and with that, the taxi sped off down the road.

* * *

The next couple of days were torture for James. He went through more thinking in those two days than he could remember doing in his entire life.

"James, pass the salt, please." Tina asked him for the fourth time. Sirius thumped him on the back. He spluttered and coughed for a moment and then glared at Sirius.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked, angered. Tina asked him, a little more politely this time.

"James, could you please pass me the salt?" He nodded and gave it to her, opposite himself.

"Its okay, Tina, it's not that he's ignoring you, he just misses his darling Lily Flower." Sirius teased. The others grinned at James, who slammed down his cutlery and stormed out of the dining hall to his room and collapsed, mentally exhausted on his bed.

* * *

"Jimmy boy, you want to talk?" Rachael asked quietly through the door, knocking as quietly as she could. Sirius had given up trying to talk to him for the rest of the evening and gone to sleep on the floor of Remus and Peter's room. Rachael had waited until everyone else was asleep before attempting to talk to James. She heard movement inside and slowly the door opened, James' brown eyes peering around the corner.

"Come in." James whispered and opened the door only wide enough for Rachael to squeeze through, closing it quietly behind her. Rachael made herself comfortable on James' bed, leaning back into the soft pillows. James lay down next to her, rather close due to the fact that the bed was only a single one.

"So," Rachael said suddenly, looking at him expectantly. "How long have you liked Lily?" She asked. James blushed.

"I can't remember a time I haven't liked her." James answered, leaning back into the pillows as well. "But one specific moment comes to mind whenever I think of her. We were in the Common Room just before the Christmas Dance. I was so nervous. When I heard her coming down the stairs, I remember thinking 'oh my god, here she comes' and as she reached the base of the stairs, I just couldn't take my eyes away from her. I still remember exactly what she was wearing. It was a mint green dress with silver diamonds on the left hand side in the shape of flowers and spirals, flaring out slightly at the bottom into a fuller skirt." Rachael felt her mouth fall open. She couldn't even remember what she herself had been wearing. "She was so modest, blushing and looking at the ground. She doesn't realise just how gorgeous she is, breathtakingly gorgeous. As I took her hand and looked into her eyes, my heart shifted and ever since, she is all I can think about." James finished talking, maintaining eye contact with Rachael, as he had done throughout his speech, she could see the passion and the love burning behind his eyes. She felt her eyes filling with tears.

"I need her with me or I feel incomplete. My heart breaks every second I'm not with her." He stated bluntly with a fire still burning in his eyes. Rachael didn't know what to say, other than embrace James in the biggest hug she could muster and stay with him until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep, Rachael got up gently, so as not to wake him, pulled the blankets up to his chin, kissed his forehead and left the room silently.

* * *

Lily couldn't sleep. She was exhausted from the vigorous workshop sessions she was doing but her mind was buzzing. On her first night, the girls in her room had thrown a girly night, on the Saturday night, they had done a night-time make-up workshop and tonight, they were having a quiet one before the closing parade the following night. She missed her friends and foster parents immensely and couldn't help but think of James. As Lily fell asleep, the last thing she remembered was the way James shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes. This calmed her for some unknown reason and within minutes, she was asleep, dreaming of him, her and a flash of green light.

* * *

B/A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delays between updates. I'm now a wedding planner! lol...well hope you enjoyed the chappie.I'm outtie...might try and write a bit more tonight before bed...ill keep you posted! love teejay xxx


	37. Singing Lily

**Chapter 37:**

Monday night came around quickly, much to James' joy. The others had decided not to mention the affair on Friday night at dinner to each other at all. James seemed to be suffering enough as it was.

The closing parade was to be a fabulous affair. Anyone who was anyone would be in attendance. Celeste, the woman in charge, was in a spin organizing the final touches to the stage and the girls' outfits. The audience could be heard taking their seats and the first line of her girls would have to be on stage in no more than ten minutes.

"Girls, girls, girls, hurry up please!" She called into the dressing room. There were girls running to and fro everywhere, still getting dressed or made-up. "First line up, this is your first and final call to the stage exit.

Lily rose from her seat, taking a deep breath. She was to be in the opening line up and not only was she to parade up and down the catwalk, but she was to…well, her friends and family would soon find out.

* * *

In the audience, Lily's friends and her Aunt Millie and Uncle Harry took their seats. James had never been so nervous in his life. The loudspeaker announced that the parade would open in five, four, three, two, and one. There was a moment of silence and then an explosive noise could be heard coming from the stage as fireworks went off. The stage went dark and suddenly the first row of girls appeared. Six gorgeous looking girls entered from the left and another six from the right. Each of them took their pose on the stage and then a light began to lower from the ceiling above the stage. James squinted into the light to realize that there was actually a swing lowering and there was someone sitting on it, a red haired someone, someone that he recognized.

"Oh my, gosh, look at Lily!" Tina muttered loudly in disbelief.

"She looks stunning!" Aunt Millie murmured under her breath. James was having trouble breathing.

Piano and some soft guitar music began to play and it was then that James and the others realized that Lily was holding a microphone.

"No way, it's not possible." The four boys murmured. The girls were shocked. Lily still hadn't made them aware of her singing talent.

"Wise ones say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you" Lily swang back and forth on the swing, singing to her heart's content. She was wearing a long white dress with sparkly diamonds covering it and feathers hanging from the hem at the bottom.  
"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?" The audience watched, captivated by the beautiful girl with a voice as pure as that of an angel. Whispers of 'who is she?' and 'oh my gosh, isn't she lovely?' could be heard from every direction. "Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be." James sat mesmerised by the beautiful young woman whom had stolen his heart. "Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." Out of the hundreds of people in the audience, Lily found where her loved ones were sitting. Her eyes found James and both felt their hearts shift. "Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be." The swing lowered itself right down onto the ground where Lily stood up, right in the centre of the stage. "Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you, for I can't help falling in love with you." Lily finished singing and for a split moment, there was complete silence. She gulped and blushed slightly when a massive applause erupted throughout the hall. Lily laughed lightly and curtsied politely.

"I'd like to announce the opening of the Closing Parade!" She called and further applause broke out as the models began their long strut down the catwalk.

* * *

"Lily!" She spun around, trying not to let her hair fall down from the loose bun style it was in on top of her head. Her dress was lavender this time and was in a ball gown fashion. Sequins covered it entirely and if she stood at a certain angle under the light, it had the effect of a disco ball. Her makeup was mainly natural with a hint of lavender eye shadow in the same shade as her dress.

Her friends came in through the back entrance of the makeup room and hugged her. Lily laughed.

"Please be careful of the hair and the dress. Celeste will kill me if I go out there to greet all these people in tatters!" Lily said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Tina asked with her lips pursed in a strict fashion. Lily blushed.

"Because I never really thought I was any good." Lily murmured, still blushing and looking away.

"We have a confession to make Lillers." Sirius said suddenly and the other three boys and he looked apologetic. "We were out one night in first year, plotting some sort of prank and heard you singing by the lake. We never told you because we thought you would get mad." He told her. Lily smiled.

"Thank you for not bringing it up earlier. It would have embarrassed me so." She said with gratitude. Lily kissed each of them on the cheek, making James blush slightly, but luckily this escaped Lily's attention. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to run. Celeste wants us out there for some publicity shots and then for introductions to any agencies that could possibly want us." With that she left and Sirius hit James promptly over the head.

"Just when are you planning on sweeping her off her feet!" He roared. James blushed and looked away from the others; a look of sadness crossed his face.

"She's going to be famous soon what with her modelling career. She could have any guy she wants. Why on earth would she want me?" James asked no one in particular. Rachael sighed.

"It sounds like we should get scheming and talk to Lillers about it." She thought out aloud.

"Don't!" James insisted. "I can sort this out myself." He told them with a huff and left the room.

"Rach, sweetie, I think James is right. We should let him sort this one out on his own." Sirius told her, kissing the temple of her eye gently. Rachael sighed again.

"Okay." She said, folding her arms. "Now, I think we should go and investigate this so called party."

* * *

The party was such a hit that Lily had three offers from agencies in regards to working there once she had finished her schooling. Two of which were modelling agencies and the other was in regards to her singing career. To put it lightly, Lily was ecstatic. Tina left them for the final month of the summer holidays to stay with the Avariella's, just as Regina had stayed with the Potter's for the first month.

Meanwhile, James still hadn't gotten the courage to speak to Lily and she was way to shy to do so herself. They were driving the rest of the group insane (well, more insane) with their staring games. One would stare and the other would look away and this was repeated for hours on end. This resulted in a very relieved group when it came time to board the Hogwarts Express on September the 1st 1976.

* * *

Bloody Author's Note: What can I say? I know I'm speeding this up because I know that I'm getting closer to the entire reason I wrote this story! EEEEKKKK! I'm so excited! Because, I think I've told you this already, but this story was originally just a one chapter long piece revolving entirely on something that happens at the end of their sixth year and in case you haven't noticed….THEY'RE FINALLY ABOUT TO START THEIR SIXTH YEAR! Oh my god! I'm so excited! Lol… well I'm outta here cause I want to update again today. Hope you liked the fluff in this chapter…there's more to come soon…cough Christmas dance cough lol…

Love teejay


	38. James Loooves Lily!

**Chapter 38:**

Platform 9 3/4 was just as crowded as ever on September the 1st 1976 and this is where our story continues. The group of teenagers was considerably bigger this year as they arrived in a magically extended, black Ministry Car. Regina Avariella, Tate Pallaton, Charlotte Chamberlain, Matt Davies, Adrina Kalil and Bryant Kalil had joined the eight Gryffindors in the car, after Mr. and Mrs. Avariella were asked to go away for their work on a mission. Usually, they were the ones responsible for getting the six teenagers to the station at the beginning of each term as they were Aurors and could defend themselves and the teens if the need arose.

"Did you hear about the Rivera's?" Matt asked the others grimacing." They shook their heads. The Potter's had stopped reading the Daily Prophet due to the fact that every time they did, they learned of another prominent family's demise.

"Wait, you mean Jonathon, the Gryffindor Beater?" James asked suddenly, his jaw hitting the floor in shock. Matt nodded.

"That's the one. His entire family, including the Rodriguez's, were killed over the summer." He said grimly. The Gryffindors were in shock.

"Samantha was such a sweet girl." Kari murmured and she sat back in her chair inside their usual compartment. "She was always helping out with Quidditch matches and such things." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts and took their seats at the House tables for the start of year feast, they noticed that were a lot more empty seats than just two in the hall and a lot of depressed faces. Professor Dumbledore stood to give his usual speech after the sorting.

"Welcome back to yet another year and to those who have just begun, I am truly sorry for the depressing speech I am about to deliver." He paused and looked around the hall at the several weeping students sitting before him and smiled sympathetically. "I am sure you have all heard of the disappearances of several students. I look before me and see so much pain and suffering for a group of people who are so young. Here is a list of students I wish for you all to remember for the way they lived their lives and not the way they met their untimely demise. For most of you, they were just students you occasionally passed in the corridors, to some, they were dorm-mates, to some, they were friends and to some they were siblings. I hope this list and the moment of silence at the end will bring some comfort to you in knowing that they will be greatly missed by us all." He paused again and noticed some more people weeping. He then proceeded to read out a list of names of the people whom had left not only the school, but this lifetime as well. He eventually got to the sixth years.

"Michael Abbot, Ethan Avedis, Danny Brocklehurst, Kathryn Crawford, Ashalea Ferguson, Jebediah Kaden, Joshua Madley, Rebecca Quirke, Jonathon Rivera, Samantha Rodriguez, Necia Virote and Mark Zeller. I would like to pass my condolences out to their fellow sixth years, friends and family. May their memories live on through you all." After reading out the list of the spiritually departed seventh years, he continued on with his speech.

"It is times like these that one of two things can happen. We can allow ourselves to be separated in fear of getting attached to friends who may not always be here. Or we can draw closer together and band as one to ultimately conquer Voldemort (here, many of the students shivered at the use of his name) before he defeats us all. By living in fear and in depression, he wins anyway." Here, Professor Dumbledore took his seat and the tables filled with food. However, it was a good few minutes before anyone began to serve themselves a plate.

* * *

Within a week, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had its first meeting of the year. They needed to replace a beater and a competition for a new commentator was in the works as well.

"We should have the tryouts as soon as possible so that we can begin training." Darren Kensington announced. Standing before him was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, fully dressed in their Quidditch Uniforms. James, Remus and Ishmael Abercrombie were the chasers. Sirius was their remaining beater. Peter was the keeper and Darren was the seeker. The team mates nodded. "I'll put a notice up in the Common Room for it then and I'll see you in a week for the tryouts."

* * *

"I've always wanted to be a beater!" Tina shouted in excitement when the boys showed them the Quidditch notice in the Common Room. The girls looked at her in amazement.

"That's the first we've heard of it." Rachael said sarcastically. Tina began swinging an imaginary bat around and almost fell over. Peter caught her automatically and the others looked at her as if she was insane.

Tina did try out for the beater position. No one could stop her once she set her mind to anything, not even Peter.

"I want to do this Peter!" She shouted at him after he had told her for the hundredth time that day that the beater position was the most dangerous. Peter held his hands up in defeat and followed her down to the tryouts.

"Please Darren. I don't want Tina on the team. The beater position is the most dangerous, even you know that!" Peter begged of his captain. Darren shook his head.

"It's my job to ensure that the best beater gets a spot on the team, Pete and if Tina is the best, than it's going to be her. End of discussion." With that, Darren left the locker rooms and walked out onto the pitch. Peter swore and took a step back, rubbing his left hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. He took a deep breath and went onto the pitch to watch the tryouts.

So far, the tryouts had gone very badly. Only eight people had tried out, including Tina. Tina was up last and the others before her had done as bad as Darren and the other team mates could have imagined. For Tina to get the position, all she had to do was strike three bludgers in the direction of Sirius. Within five minutes, she had more than tripled the requirements.

"Tina, you can come down now!" Darren called into the sky. She was still aiming bludgers at Sirius' head and laughing the entire time. Tina landed, still laughing, Sirius landing next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders proudly.

"How did she do Darren?" Sirius asked with a proud, presumptuous smile. Tina grinned up at Sirius, at Peter and finally at Darren. Peter had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Fantastic, you got the position!" The group except for Peter cheered. Tina noticed and frowned.

* * *

"Peter, I know that you are only acting this way because you worry about the dangers of this position but I want to do this!" Tina shouted at him from across the room. She and Peter were arguing in the boys' dorm about her success with the Quidditch tryouts. Tina walked towards Peter and took his hands in hers. "But what place could be safer then with you, James, Remus and Sirius flying beside me?" Peter smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay, you've made you're point, Tina. I just worry about you. I love you." He murmured in her ear. Tina grinned into his chest.

"I love you too Pete." She told him.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone had readjusted into school mode and back into full swing with classes and quidditch training. By late November, it began to feel as if they had never had a holiday at all.

"Well, I'm pooped and off to bed." Lily said with a yawn, leaning back in her chair, her arms stretched out above her head. James tried not to stare and was elbowed by Sirius.

"Good night Lillers." They said out of tune but in unison. She kissed each of them on the cheek and went upstairs to the girls' dorm. James sighed and let his head drop onto the desk with a loud thud. The others turned to look at him and exchanged looks.

"It's not fair!" He groaned his head still face down on the desk. "Why can't I have the courage to at least talk to her normally, if not to tell her I love her!" He said angrily, not realizing exactly what he had just said. The guys' mouths hit the desk in shock.

"I'm sorry, did you say _love_?" Sirius asked in surprise. Remus and Peter just stared at him expectantly. James groaned again.

"Damn me and my big mouth!" He lifted his head about five inches and let it drop down again with another smash. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked back and forth from James to each other. The girls just smiled at James sadly. They had guessed this fact ages ago and James had told Rachael himself that he was in love with Lily.

"You aren't even dating her and you think you're in love?" Sirius asked. Rachael stomped down hard on his foot.

"Love knows no limits you stupid prat! I wish, just for once, you would take a leaf out of James' book!" She stomped up to bed. Sirius stood up, walked over to the base of the stairs and began calling out for her to come back.

"Rachael, please! Come back down here so we can talk this over! Please, Rach, I need you!" Sirius gave up with a loud sigh, ran his hands through his hair. "I'll be back down soon." He said glumly and the last the others heard from him was pounding and shouting from the girls' dorm, which died down about ten minutes later.

* * *

Lily closed the door to her dorm, let her back slam into it behind her and slid down the door until she was sitting, her knees tucked up near her chest, in front of it. She lent her head backwards to rest of the door with a loud sigh and tightened her grip on her knees with her arms. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Why doesn't he talk to me normally? Does he not like me anymore? Has he noticed me staring at him? Oh what a stupid question Lily, of course he has, all you do is gape at him all day and most nights." She murmured to herself out loud. Within minutes, there was a stomping sound and then someone tried to slam open the dorm room door, knocking Lily in the back of the head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Lily bubs!" Rachael exclaimed, kneeling down to her and holding Lily's head to her chest and kissing the top of her head in a motherly fashion.

"It's okay. I have a hard head." Lily said with a laugh, but unable to hide her thick voice due to crying seconds before. Rachael paused for a moment.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rachael asked her. Lily began to cry, the way everyone does when asked what is wrong. Just then, there was a pounding on the door and the sounds of Sirius' cries.

"Rach, please, goddess, open the door! We need to talk!" He cried. Rachael pulled Lily by the hand out of the way of the door and opened it angrily.

"Do you mind?" She asked sternly. "We're dealing with a crisis here. So you either come in, shut up and listen, or get out and I'll talk to you tomorrow, if I feel like it." She told him and moved to shut the door. Lily sniffed, drawing Sirius' attention to her.

"Lily, what on earth is the matter? Are you okay?" He asked, also kneeling down next to her and cradling her head in his arms. Lily began to cry freely again. Sirius held her for about ten minutes until she had stopped her crying and she sat up by herself. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it in silence. Rachael and Sirius looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Honestly, I'm just being stupid. I'm upset over nothing." Lily insisted. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "No, really, it's nothing."

"Has it got anything to do with James?" Rachael asked with a sympathetic smile. Lily looked at both of her friends with sheer horror plastered all over her face.

"It's ok. James is as thick as a wood plank. He's the only one who hasn't noticed that you like him." Sirius told her reassuringly. Lily rolled her eyes and let herself fall backwards on the bed, covering her face with the nearest pillow.

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked nobody in particular. Rachael and Sirius shared a look and then both muttered.

"Well, there's always the Christmas Dance. I mean it worked for Peter and Tina, right?" Lily groaned again. It was only late November.

* * *

Bloody Authors Note: I told you I would try and update again today…if I don't update again tonight, I will tomoro cause im home sick from work. Got tonsillitis really bad…ugh…hope u liked the chappie.

Over and out,

Love teejay xxx


	39. SNOW FIGHT!

**Chapter 39: **

The awkwardness didn't lay off the group until about mid-December when Professor McGonagall was passing around the list for who would be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. Tina and Regina had decided not to go home and due to this, Tate and Peter had decided to stay as well. Lily, James, Kari, Remus, Sirius and Rachael wanted to stay for the dance. Charlotte, Bryant, Adrina and Matt had decided to stay because they didn't want to be the only ones going home and this is pretty much how the whole of Hogwarts came to be staying at school during the break. It was the work of the domino effect.

"Speaking of the dance," James asked slyly. "Who is everyone taking?" The group looked around at each other.

"Well, I was thinking of asking this Hufflepuff guy…"Tina said trailing off with a grin. Peter punched her lightly on the arm and the others laughed.

"Couples are going together obviously. Kari, Lily and Remus, what are you up to?" James asked them.

"I don't want to break up the group and end up sitting with a bunch of Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws so, Remus, would you pleasure me with your company to the Hogwarts Annual Christmas Dance?" Kari asked, putting on airs and graces in a posh tone of voice. Remus grinned and took Kari's hand closest to him.

"It would be my pleasure Madam." He said in the same tone of voice, picking up her hand and kissing it. The rest of the group laughed.

"Lily?" James asked. Lily looked up from her lap, still a slight shade of red. "Seeing as everyone else has partnered up, would you like to go with me?"

"Okay." Lily said.

"Well, now that that is sorted," Sirius announced to break the tension before it started. "We had better get going to Transfiguration."

* * *

The week leading up to the Christmas Dance was full of excitement. A Hogsmeade trip was planned on the Saturday before the dance and the girls had left it until then to buy the accessories and such for their outfits. Due to Lily's new connections in the modeling and fashion industries, she was able to organize for each of the girls to have their outfits ordered into Hogwarts via owl post. They had spent one Saturday in mid-December looking through a magical shopping pamphlet from a French boutique, deciding on their outfits.

The girls had decided to put in extra effort for Lily's dress in an attempt to push her and James together. The final decision was a long golden colored dress in a medieval style. The sleeves were golden and skintight down to her elbow and then flared out into white transparent material. The bodice was a darker gold than the rest of the dress with a v-neck and pearls covering it in swirl shaped patterns.

Each of the girls had chosen their dresses from the brochure. Tina and Regina chose satin mauve and blue dresses respectively. They were identical in style with scoop necks and fell to their knees with ruffled netting. They also had silk scarves in the matching colors to wear as a shawl. Rachael chose a red halter neck dress that reached her toes, but had a split reaching her mid-thigh. Kari chose a dusty pink dress with embroidered floral patterns in a slightly darker pink covering the bodice. The dress flowed down to her ankles in an a-line form. Charlotte wore a silver dress in much the same style as Tina and Regina's dresses, as did Adrina, but in canary yellow which suited her dark Spanish complexion very well indeed.

* * *

The Saturday before the dance came sooner than expected and the girls abandoned the boys in order to buy their accessories. That was fine by the boys however as a couple of them had some shopping to do as well.

"It's our two year anniversary guys! I can't just get her anything!" Peter exclaimed stressing over what to get Tina for Christmas. He, Remus, James, Sirius, Matt, Tate and Bryant were standing inside a magical jeweler in Hogsmeade and looking for presents for their respective others.

"Do you think Reggie would like this?" Tate asked the others pointing to a silver bracelet with tiny blue stones swirling around the circular links. They nodded enthusiastically and Peter continued his search. Soon enough, the store manager noticed his frustration and made a suggestion.

"This necklace over here would be a fine gift, I believe, for any young woman." He said, gesturing to a glass cabinet with a single attraction inside. It was a golden heart shaped locket with ornate rubies and sapphires coating the front and back. "It is enchanted to allow the two people whose photos are enclosed to know if life-changing things are occurring in the each other's life." Peter saw the price and almost had a heart attack. It was almost a quarter of his total account, but nodded with finality.

"It's perfect; I'll take it."

* * *

"Oh, Lily, these gold and jade dragonfly clips are a perfect match for your dress!" Charlotte exclaimed, handing her the clips. Lily nodded and held them up to her hair to imagine what the outfit would look like once it was all together at last. She nodded and headed for the cash register. Charlotte bought silver hair pins with pearls on the end and two large silver feathers to co-ordinate into her loose bun hairstyle. Adrina bought a large yellow flower to tuck in behind her ear as she planned to wear her hair down and curled slightly. Tina and Regina bought opal and sapphire hair pins and a butterfly clip each in their respective dress colors. Rachael bought ruby hair pins and a rose to put in her hair as she was still unsure whether to wear her hair up or down. Kari bought pink diamond hair pins and a dusty pink flower pin to use in her hair. Luckily the jewelry had been sorted out the week before because the girls had plenty of that to go around between them.

* * *

The group reunited for a late lunch in the three broomsticks inn and then headed back to the castle at about five in the afternoon. Lily and James were still acting awkward around each other and the others thought that meant that Lily and James were both aware of each other's feelings; however, they simply thought that they didn't like them at all, friendship or otherwise. And this made it all the more awkward.

"So, Tin-tin, tell me where did you get that dress? It's gorgeous!" Charlotte asked Tina, who blushed profusely at the compliment and smoothed her hands over the thin white material under her gray fur coat. Peter leaned over to his girlfriend and kissed the temple of her eye. She blushed further, but turned her head to smile at him coyly, before turning back around to Charlotte to answer her.

"I got it on sale at a muggle boutique in about August I think." Tina told Charlotte, trying to ignore that Peter was coiling his right arm around her waist, tickling her sides gently. She began to giggle like a thirteen year old and tired in vain to push his arm away. Peter grinned insanely at her and proceeded to pick her up around the waist under his right arm and take her outside of the inn. The rest of the group followed, holding back fits of laughter whilst still inside the inn to avoid any trouble. Once outside, most of them doubled over with laughter and Peter almost dropped Tina into the snow, but stopped himself just in time by grabbing her with his left arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him into a kiss. Tina was still grinning.

"Love you Tina." Peter mumbled sweetly into her neck as he slowly lowered her onto the ground. Tina's grin grew wider.

"Love you too, Peter."

* * *

"So, you all set for the dance?" James asked Lily as the two of them walked along behind the couples who had partnered off accordingly. Remus and Kari were following Tina and Peter and throwing snowballs at them at random intervals. Lily nodded and then averted here eyes from the snowball fight to look at James, who was already looking into her eyes intently.

"Yes, I think so." She stated simply, not knowing what else to say. James looked at the ground, his hands linked behind his back as he walked slowly.

"What color are you wearing? I may need to adjust the color of my robes to match." James asked Lily gently, with his ulterior motive of guessing how incredible Lily would look on the night. Lily smiled at him flirtatiously.

"If you wear your black robes and have jade green trimmings, we will match perfectly." Lily said, and then realized what she had said and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Our robes will match perfectly." She corrected. James nodded, looking at her and then resumed his focus on the ground about one foot in front of him.

The two of them had been so focused on keeping the conversation going, no matter how strained, that they hadn't noticed that the others had fallen almost silent…almost.

"Splat; take that evil foe!" Peter shouted at James, as a large, wet and cold snowball hit him in the left cheek. James saw red and bent down immediately to get a snowball of his own and ultimately, get his revenge. The others were laughing, each too involved in protecting their boyfriend or girlfriend from preemptive snowball attacks to notice the others; except to recognize them as targets.

"Snowball fight with couples versus couples!" Bryant shouted, wrapping a protective arm around Charlotte. Charlotte laughed and smashed a slushy snowball into his hair. Bryant faked shock-horror and tackled her into the snow.

"Bree, please; mercy, have mercy!" Charlotte managed between gasps of laughter. Bryant straddled her hips and tickled her with a grin and without mercy.

"You have turned against your ally and now must pay the ultimate price!" He called out valiantly, pausing in his tickling for a moment. "Sorry Lottie, but your punishment is death by tickling!" Charlotte giggled and he resumed his tickling. All Charlotte could do was roll from side to side in the snow, slowly getting wetter from the icy cold floor.

"Peter; help me! The evil Lord Black has me captive!" Tina called out in the same old fashioned, valiant tone of voice that Bryant had used. Peter's head snapped up from where he was sitting on James, pounding him in a brotherly fashion with as much snow as he could. He ran to Sirius and tackled him into the ground, leaving James half buried in snow. All that was visible was part of his black cape and his right hand. Peter grabbed hold of Tina and she jumped onto his pack as he was already piggy-backing her in the direction of their next attack; against Reggie and Tate.

"Here, let me help." Lily offered to James, who was still buried in snow. She reached for James hand and as they touched, both withdrew their hands as if burned. Realizing the James had withdrew his hand as well, made Lily regain a little confidence and she reached for his hand again, this time, gripping it as hard as she could to pull him out from under the thick blanket of snow. Lily leaned backwards, allowing all of her weight to pull James out of the snow. James was out of the snow sooner than Lily had expected and this resulted in her falling backwards into the snow and pulling his down with her. James and Lily both gasped with their breathing heavy. His hands were on either side of her shoulders and holding him up from landing directly on top of her. They looked into each others eyes and then seemed to realize the situation they were in. James blushed and looked away from her gaze and stood up. Lily sat up slightly, leaning back on her hands until James offered her his hand. Lily smiled gratefully and allowed him to pull her up and dust off some of the snow from her white fur jacket, which was now soaked through. So was his black jacket, so he removed it revealing a gray zip up sweater.

"I would offer you my jacket, but it's soaked through." James told Lily apologetically. "However, I do have this sweater." James told her and he unzipped it revealing a long sleeved shirt.

"No, I couldn't take that James, you will freeze." She resisted. James held it out to her and when she refused to take it, he thought of something else.

"Fine, we can share it." He proceeded to help Lily put her right arm into the right sleeve and then put his left arm into the left sleeve. Lily laughed and wrapped her left arm around James' back and almost fainted when he did the same with his right arm.

"We must look so stupid!" Lily exclaimed with a laugh. James laughed as well. "I have a better idea." Lily announced and proceeded to zip up the sweater. It was at this point that they realized that the others were miles ahead of them.

"We should run for a moment and catch the others up." James suggested and Lily nodded. They managed to get as far as the next tree (please note that they are in the Hogsmeade forest) when they stumbled and fell flat on their faces. Both Lily and James began to laugh hysterically at themselves before resigning to the fact that they would simply have to walk and meet the others later, when they arrived back at the castle.

* * *

B/A/N: I'm sorry about the long time in between this entry and the last. Lots happening at the moment. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review. Every review is greatly appreciated. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed previously and I hope to hear from you again soon! Hope you are all well!

Love Tahlia xx


	40. New couples on the block

**Chapter 40:**

"Lily, hurry up in there! You've been in there for ages!" Rachael called through the door of the bathroom. Again, like the previous Christmas Dance, the group had allowed their Ravenclaw friends into the Gryffindor Dorms so that they could get ready together.

"Kari, stand still, I need to do this ribbon up and I can't if you're curling Tina's hair!" Charlotte shouted in frustration.

"Here, I'll take over Kari." Reggie offered and grabbed the curling wand from Kari.

Lily stared into the mirror. She could believe that it was herself she was staring at.

"I'll be out in a moment!" Lily called in reply to Rachael, who was banging on the door of the bathroom and shouting something incomprehensible. Lily picked up the remains of her makeup and other preparation tools and opened the door, making a very impatient Rachael fall backwoods into the room. The two began laughing and Lily helped her friend up.

Within about three hours, the girls were ready to make their way down to the common room to meet their dates. The Ravenclaw girls left a little earlier than the others so that they could meet their boyfriends on time outside the Great Hall. Tina went down the stairs first and went straight to Peter and embraced him.

"You look like an angel." Peter told her earnestly. Tina blushed, even after two years of dating; she still blushed whenever he complimented her.

"And you look like a handsome prince." She told him with a smile. Peter grinned back at her as if they were the only two in the room.

Rachael appeared at the base of the stairs next and Sirius nearly toppled over when he saw how insanely gorgeous she looked. He may have been rendered speechless, but his smile and loving eyes said enough for Rachael.

"Wow." Was the only word he could manage and Rachael just smiled and looked away from his gaze. He tilted her chin upwards until she was looking at him with his hand. "You look amazing Rachael. I still can't believe that you chose me." Rachael smiled again.

"I can." She murmured.

Kari was the next to emerge and was greeted by Remus with a kiss on her hand and numerous compliments stated in a posh, over-exaggerated English accent. Kari just giggled.

Lily came down the stairs last and James was already nervous just thinking about what she would look like. And then it happened. Lily set her foot down nervously onto the carpet of the common room and looked around for James. She spied him instantly and he stepped closer to her and took her hands in his.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He stated his eyes wide and so captivating that Lily almost kicked herself when she realized she had been staring into them for about a minute without saying anything in return.

"You're looking very swish." Lily said with a flirtatious smile. James smiled back at her flirtatiously.

"Erm, I don't mean to break up this little love fest but shall we walk down to the hall now? We're already ten minutes late." Peter suggested. Lily and James blushed slightly, but linked arms and followed the group out of the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

"Lily, might I talk to you for a moment?" James asked her tentatively once everyone had taken a seat at the table after an hour of solid dancing. The others shared knowing glances and smiled at their two friends who remained oblivious to their presence. Lily nodded and took his hand. James led her outside of the Great Hall and onto the grass outside the Entrance Hall. Lily looked up at James expectantly.

"What was it you wanted to talk about James?" Lily asked quietly. James smiled down at her earnestly and took both of her hands in his. Lily's eyes widened slightly but she didn't pull away. James took a deep breath and began to speak rapidly.

"Lily, I have known you for so long and we've been through so much together. So I hope with all that I am and all that I have, which isn't much, that what I am about to say won't damage what friendship we have because I do cherish it so." Here he paused and Lily continued to look at him expectantly. He took another deep breath and continued his rushed talking. "I just can't keep this bottled up any longer. I feel so strongly about it and it is killing me ever so slowly but surely inside." Lily looked worried for a moment, but James rubbed her small hands with his thumbs in circular motions and she felt her whole body relax under his touch. "I like you so much that it physically hurts me each day that I can't tell you how much so. I care about you so deeply that I lose myself within waves of emotion when you so much as smile at me." Lily took her hands from his suddenly and raised one to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She stepped back from James slightly and turned away for a moment.

A look of fright passed over James' face as the thought of losing her for good crossed his mind.

"Please don't turn away from me. I don't think I could live knowing that my telling you this has upset you so deeply. Although, I understand if you don't feel the same, I would rather die than upset you or hurt you in any way." Lily closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. She slowly turned around to face him.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that James." She murmured softly and she began to smile as James could hardly believe what he was hearing. He broke into a grin as she stepped towards him again and he stepped towards her embracing her in a kiss.

Soon, the entire castle had heard about the latest couple. James and Lily went everywhere together. Before they became a couple, they were inseparable, but now it was a different kind of inseparable.

Over the next few months, the weather changed from snowy to rainy. For the first couple of days, it was fun to sit around inside after classes and snuggle up next to the fire with a boyfriend or girlfriend, but for the single ones, like Remus and Kari, it grew boring very fast. They were all seated in couches around the fire in the common room when Kari decided she was bored and stood up to leave. She managed to get outside the portrait without any of the others even notice she was going. They were to busy snuggling and Remus was too busy reading a book. She shrugged and kept walking. Soon she was in the entrance hall and decided she would take a walk through the rain to the lake. It was only mid afternoon, so it wasn't too dark yet and the rain was soothing in a warped kind of way.

Back at the castle, Remus had just looked up from his book and realized that Kari had left. He set his book down on the table and sat forward in his chair.

"Did anyone see where Kari went?" He asked the others suddenly, they looked at her empty chair and then back at Remus.

"No, I didn't see her leave." Tina announced with a guilty look on her face. The others shared her guilt and finally Remus stood up and headed for the portrait, crossing the room in three wide steps.

"I'm going to find her." He announced, grabbed his cloak off the back of the chair that Lily and James were sitting on, pulling it out from under them with a huff. None of the others moved, just watching in shock as Remus stormed out of the room.

"Kari!" Remus called as he neared the lake. The rain had picked up and was almost torrential now. He put a water repelling charm on the cloak and held it up above his head in a vain attempt to shield himself. He found her sitting huddled near the rocks that the group had claimed as their own hang out a few years previous. "Kari!" He shouted again as he neared her. She looked up and saw him from about fifty meters away. She beckoned him over. "Are you okay?" Remus asked as he spread the cloak over Kari and himself, making sure that she wasn't getting too wet. The rocks were sheltering most of the rain, but the wind was quite strong and blowing some of it in over the two of them. Kari looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"I just miss the way we used to be before we all started dating each other." She mumbled and Remus reached his free hand out to her head and guided it onto his shoulder. "The others just seem so much happier between themselves and it just upsets me to know that there is now someone in their lives that they put before the rest of us." She let more tears trickle down her cheeks. "That is, except for you and I." She added, looking up at him as Remus lowered his gaze from the lake to her eyes. "Is it wrong to be so jealous?" She asked him. Remus shook his head.

"You can't help the way you feel Kari." He assured her and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. "If it makes you feel any better, it makes me feel kind of awkward around them as well." He admitted. Kari smiled at him weakly and stood up suddenly, leaving him under the protection of the cloak and letting herself get soaked through her skin. Remus jumped up quickly and wrapped the cloak around her; however, Kari promptly un-wrapped it and held it over both of their heads.

"We can share." She told him with a smile and Remus felt something in his heart shift. He grinned at her in reply.

"So, are you feeling any better now?" He asked her. Kari nodded.

"Of course, thanks to you Remmy." She told him sincerely. Remus looked away from her to the castle and smiled to himself. "I was kind of hoping you would follow me." She admitted to him. Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly. Kari felt her cheeks grow warm. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Remus nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" Remus asked hopefully. Kari hesitated and bit her top lip. "You only do that when you're nervous Kari. You can tell me." Remus told her sincerely. Kari took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure I _can_ tell you this, that's the thing." She told him.

"I won't tell anyone else. You know that. You're too important to me for me to lose your trust so stupidly." Remus told her. Kari blushed again.

"It's not a matter of trust."

"Then what is it?" Remus asked her quietly. He stopped walking and she was forced to stop walking or leave him to get wet without the cloak.

"I don't know if I am strong enough to tell you. I'm scared as to what your reaction will be." Remus' brow furrowed in thought.

"What is it Kari?" He asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Kari looked as though she was trying to look anywhere but at him all at once. He resorted to placing his hands on either side of her face and forcing her to look at him before replacing them on her shoulders.

"Remus, it will change everything; if you accept it as good news or not." She said forcefully. He looked at with concern. "I've been thinking a lot lately about this so please don't think that it's something that will pass because I can't stop thinking about it and it is driving me crazy." She paused again and Remus bowed his head in such a manner as to urge her to continue. "I have feelings for you Remus." She finally admitted and looked at the floor shyly. Remus looked shocked.

"You do?" He asked out of shock. Kari nodded still not meeting his gaze. Remus blinked numbly and fell silent, still in shock.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Forget I mentioned it. I'll see you back at the castle." Kari took off at a run, leaving Remus standing under the cloak by himself. He blinked numbly for a few seconds, then threw the cloak into the lake and took off after her.

"Kari! Kari, wait!" He called out to her as he slowly caught up. He finally caught up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I feel the same." He told her and Kari stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face him again with tears streaming down her face.

"You do?" She asked in shock. He nodded and took both her hands in his.

"I do." He murmured. Kari slowly started to smile and Remus began to grin like a maniac. "Go out with me?" Remus asked her humbly. Kari grinned and then began to sob and laugh at the same time before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you asked." She said in his ear. They pulled apart and then lent in for a kiss, not paying the slightest attention to the thunderstorm raining down on them

"We all should have gone!" Lily said angrily. She had been pacing the floor in the common room for the past half an hour waiting for Remus to return, hopefully with Kari. Tina came running down the steps from the girls' dorms to the common room holding her cloak.

"I'm going to go and find them." She announced and headed for the portrait. Peter stalked over to her and put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Oh no you don't, fat lot of good that would do if you got lost as well." Peter told her sternly. Tina looked at the others for back up, but they nodded in agreement with Peter.

"We should just wait here until they come back. It would be stupid of us all to wander off out there." James said. "Besides, Remus knows how to take care of himself and if there is any one person he cares about more than others, it's Kari." He added. "They will both be fine." He said, standing up and walking over to Lily, who was still pacing. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her in close to his chest. "So, Princess, you should stop wearing a groove in the floor. It isn't going to bring them back to us any faster." He murmured with a grin in her ear. Lily relaxed into his arms, still feeling guilty.

"The others are going to kill us." Remus muttered with a grin. Kari looked up at him with a smile and squeezed his hand.

"I think they will get over it when they find out the latest news." She said with a laugh. They stepped through the portrait and into the common room and were pounced upon by their six friends immediately.

"We're so sorry we've been acting like prats!" Came Rachael's voice from somewhere amongst the wall of arms that had enclosed them. Kari and Remus laughed and eventually were set free from the grasp of the others.

"We, err, have some news that might interest you lot." Remus announced, taking Kari by the hand and smiling widely down at her. The others gaped. Kari blushed and looked away from them all, towards the window. Remus put his hand beneath her chin and raised her head for a kiss. The others all cheered.

"I knew it!"

"Way to go!"

"I could see that one coming for ages!"

"It's about time!"

"Everyone lets go to the kitchens for a celebration!" Sirius said last and the others all laughed. Trust him to think of his stomach at a time like this.

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I last updated. Going through a boring phase in life at the moment so i got lots of time on my hands to write. Hopefully more updates to come shortly. love yas all! Be safe!

love teejay xxx


	41. Chaos In The Mist

**Chapter 41:**

Soon enough, it was May and that meant that exams were catching up with them all. One Friday night, the girls had insisted on staying in the Common Room to do some study.

"Come on, please come to the kitchens." Peter begged of Tina. "It's a Friday night!" He reasoned. Tina shook her head and emptied her book bag onto the table in the corner of the Common Room.

"I have a lot of work to do Peter and so do you if you want to make it into the Seventh Year." She told him sternly. Peter threw his arms into the air and stormed back over to where the guys were sitting on the couch.

"Come on, they want to stay in here all night." He told them and beckoned them to follow him out of the portrait hole. "Have you got the cloak James?" He asked suddenly turning around to face the others. James nodded and pulled a silky lump out of his jacket pocket.

"Want to go to the forest?" Sirius asked the others, a glint in his eyes and a grin on his face. Grins slowly spread onto their faces to mimic Sirius' and they nodded, stepping under the cloak as James threw it over them.

"Peter, you should transform so that it makes a bit more room in here. I'll carry you on the way if you like." Remus suggested. The cloak seemed to have shrunk over the years as the boys had grown taller and now several ankles were showing out of the bottom. Peter transformed into the rat and Remus picked his friend up from off the floor.

"Let's go guys." Sirius whispered and they set off towards the forest.

* * *

They arrived at the edge of the forest just as the last of the sun disappeared down over the trees. Crickets could be heard chirping all around them and every now and then a loud howl or shriek came from deep inside the forest. The boys looked at each other apprehensively before continuing. Neither of them particularly wanted to go any further into the trees and bracken but neither wanted to be the first to chicken out either. As they got deeper and deeper into the forest, the noises coming from within it grew louder and every now and then they would hear or see a rustle in the bushes nearest to them. They drew closer together and had their wands at the ready, just in case.

"Did you hear that?" James asked suddenly, stopped dead in the middle of a clearing and tweaking his head to the side. The others stopped and listening carefully. There was a twang and suddenly something flew past their heads, hitting the tree behind them. An arrow had narrowly missed Peter's head.

"Why it's only a couple of foals!" A voice exclaimed from the direction that the arrow had come from. Seconds later, a heard appeared over the tops of the bushes, followed by two legs and a short brown furry tail.

"It's a satyr." Sirius whispered to the others. They were all staring wide-eyed at the creature before them.

"Nice observation Sirius." Peter whispered back.

"Now, now, it's okay, I won't harm you." The satyr told them, lowering his bow and arrow. "I'm Gwydion." He told them; holding out a human hand and rubbing his goat's hoof into the turf he was standing on. He had a young and friendly looking face on him and looked to be about the same age as the boys were. Suddenly a loud and threatening voice boomed from behind the boys.

"Gwydion, what did I tell you about contacting the humans?" Another satyr asked coming out from the trees. The second one said sternly, glancing at the four boys in turn. Gwydion walked over to the older, stricter looking satyr who had a large scar running down the right side of his face, covering his eye and continuing right down to his chin.

"Why must you be so narrow minded father? These are only foals. They have no power against us as we do against them!" He questioned passionately. His father didn't even glance at him.

"Go home to your mother Gwydion." He said sternly. Gwydion looked as if he was about to retaliate. "Just go!" His father instructed again, shouting this time. Gwydion gave an apologetic look towards the boys and left the clearing at a run. The elder satyr walked over to the boys, seemingly sizing them up one by one. Then, he glanced at the now dark sky. "The stars are bright tonight." He paused here and looked back at the boys one by one, stopping at Peter. "Bad things are about to happen. Chaos will touch the one you treasure most in this world and there is nothing you can do to stop it from coming. It will get you eventually." With that, he turned and followed the direction of Gwydion out of the clearing. The boys were left standing there shell shocked.

* * *

"But he was staring directly at me when he said it!" Peter shouted at the other three boys who were sitting around in the kitchens discussing what they had just seen. The others had scoffed at the warning the Satyr had given them but Peter was utterly shell shocked at the statement.

"I wouldn't worry about it Pete." Remus assured his distraught friend. "Telling the future isn't a very precise branch of magic." He clapped Peter over the back and Peter stood up and left the kitchens, heading for the common room. Sirius stood to follow him but Remus grabbed his shirt to stop him from following. "Just let him go." He told him and Sirius took his seat.

* * *

Peter crept up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. It was late and the girls had all gone to bed. He opened the door to the girls' room and walked silently into the darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of it, he could see Tina lying in her bed. She looked peaceful, her features completely relaxed, one arm reaching up behind her head and the other resting next to her cheek. Peter knelt by the bed in the moonlight coming in through the window.

"I won't let anything happen to you Tina." He murmured softly to her as he stroked her cheek. "Nothing can bring us apart, ever." She stirred in her sleep slightly, but sighed and continued to slumber. "I will do anything in my power to ensure you are safe, and those who don't," He paused, and lowered his lips over hers. "Shall pay." He kissed her softly, and left the room.

* * *

"So where did you four get to last night?" Lily asked with a coy smile over breakfast. The four boys each glanced a teach other, silently agreeing not to worry the girls about what they had witnessed in the Forbidden Forest the previous day.

"We went to the kitchens for hot cocoa." Remus said quietly, focusing intently on his oatmeal. The girls shrugged and continued to eat their breakfast.

"So what shall we do today?" Tina asked no one in particular, but glancing suggestively at Peter, who was sitting next to her.

"It's up to you bubs." He told her. "Unless anyone has anything specific they would like to do." Peter added, looking around the table at the others.

"Why don't we go do something exciting?" Kari suggested with a grin. "We've been pretty tame lately. How about we sneak into Hogsmeade and do some shopping?" Peter nearly choked on his toast.

"But the only way to Hogsmeade without taking the main road is through the forest!" He exclaimed. Rachael, Kari, Lily and Tina raised their eyebrows and the boys let out a sigh in unison.

"Since when has that stopped you?" Rachael asked. Peter didn't answer and the boys didn't say a word, so Rachael sighed and shook her head. "Well, how about we go sit by the lake then?"

"Yeah okay, that sounds good." Remus said smoothly, relieved that the girls hadn't asked any questions about Peter's comment.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the Hogwarts Lake and the group were still sitting on the grass, skipping stones into the calm water.

"Peter, take a walk with me?" Tina asked him. Peter nodded and raised his arms for her to help him up. Tina obliged and the pair of them walked away in silence. As they drifted further from the group, Tina decided to ask about Peter's earlier comment at the breakfast table.

"Peter, are you okay?" Tina asked frowning with concern for her boyfriend and rubbing his back with her hand. "It's just, that comment you made earlier about not wanting to go near the forest was very out of character and you've been very quiet all day. Is there something wrong?" Peter's gaze shifted desperately as he thought of an answer.

"I just don't think that our group should go looking for trouble. Don't you agree? I mean what with all that has happened to us already and what is going on in the wizarding world?" He reasoned. Tina thought for a moment. He seemed to be troubled, but not about that. Something more specific was bothering him, but she knew that if she pushed him, he would just get angry with her. So Tina nodded her head but remained silent.

"Tina, sweetheart," Peter said quietly, stopping suddenly and taking her hands in his. "I love you, with all my heart. You know that don't you?" He told her sincerely. Tina blushed slightly and smiled fondly.

"I know that." She told him. "And I love you too Peter. With all that I have." She reached up and kissed him gently. "I'll love you forever." He smiled for the first time that day, and the two of them began to walk back to the group.

* * *

_A satyr was walking through a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, the sky was white beyond the trees and all was still and silent._

"_Bad things are about to happen. Chaos will touch the one you treasure most in this world and there is nothing you can do to stop it from coming. It will get you eventually." Then everything flashed green, and then faded to white as an evil, high-pitched laughter filed the air._

Peter awoke with a start, his bed sheets soaked through with sweat. He sat up quickly, panting, still terrified from his nightmare. Only one thought drifted across his mind. He had to get to Tina and he had to get to her now. That chaos he had heard of had just arrived…

* * *

Bloody author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating this in literally AGES! So much has been happening in the world of me at the moment and this has been the last thing on my mind up until now.

I also would like to apologise for leaving you on such a terrible cliff hanger. But this time has been planned in my head for quite a few years now (how long have I been writing this? TOO LONG!) and I for one am very excited because the whole centre of my plotline is about to unfold! MUAH! insert evil laugh here I'll be updating again soon. Am having a writing spurt at the moment…speak to you all soon.

Love, me xxx


	42. Chaos Strikes

**Chapter 42:**

Within seconds, Sirius, Remus and James were awake, hearing Peter's screams.

"Tina!" He bolted from the room, pounding down the stairs, the other three, still in a daze from being asleep, stumbling along behind asking what was happening. Peter's feet stung from slapping against the icy cold stone steps, but nothing could stop him from reaching his beloved.

"Tina!" He cried again as he pounded against the girls door until it opened with a sleepy looking Kari standing behind it.

"What is it P-" Kari was cut off as Peter slammed past her, still shouting. He thrashed open the curtains concealing Tina's bed from view. A cold wind, hit him as he did so. He glanced around in a panic. Her bed was empty, the window was open, clothes were strewn about everywhere and her sheets were on the floor. Tina was no where to be seen. Peter fell to his knees, his heart tearing in two, his head pounding. He could feel nothing, hear nothing, not ever his own tormented screams as he stood up half heartedly and headed for the window.

"Tina!" He screamed out of the window in a last moment of desperation. A look of horror was plastered on his face as he spun around to face his friends who were looking on in shock. He fell to the floor again, slamming his fists on the ground like a child in a tantrum would. "Why her? Why my Tina?" He cried. "Why!" His screams turned into loud choking sobs. And then…he lost consciousness.

"Let's get him to Dumbledore." Sirius said seriously, picking up Peter and slumping him over his shoulder. Peter just hung there, looking completely dead except for the look of heart-wrenching pain still on his face.

* * *

"I see." Professor Dumbledore said sternly, not looking too shocked. Peter was conscious now but could not speak. He just sat at Dumbledore's desk, tears streaming down his face and a fist clenched to his heart. "Peter, I understand that you are in unimaginable pain, but I need you especially to take me to the scene of Miss Lynn's disappearance and to tell me of her state over the past few days. We need to determine if it is by Miss Lynn's own doing or if it is a kidn-" Tate Pallaton tore into Dumbledore's office. A look of terror was on his face as well.

"Regina, she's gone!" He cried, and then collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and pressed a button on the wall to his left. A sleepy sounding McGonagall sounded from no where in particular.

"Yes Albus?" She asked with a yawn.

"Minerva, wake the others. Lord Voldemort has made his move. The Ravenclaw twins are gone."

* * *

In the days that followed, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Lily, Rachael, Kari, Tate, Charlotte Chamberlain, Madison Lawrence, Chloe Shane, Richard Lovegood, Matthew Davies nor Bryant Kalil attended classes. Each was given a special letter to present to teachers from Professor Dumbledore whenever they were feeling down. Nothing was heard about the two girls for three days after the disappearance. The group of mourning teens all spent the days together, huddled in the lounge in the hospital wing just in case. They would ask on an hourly basis and at least one of them would be awake the entire night to keep watch in the hospital wing in case one of the two girls appeared over night.

After three days, Peter had had enough. The minister of magic had just come to tell them that they don't have the resources to look for either of the girls and they didn't want the wizarding community to panic over nothing if these girls had simply run away. He insisted that they must wait to hear from Voldemort or the girls.

"I can't stand this waiting anymore! You people don't give a toss about Tina or Reggie! You only care about your stupid Ministry and hushing everything up so that no one gets in a panic! Well I have news for you, this is time to panic! They have been gone for days and chances are they are being tortured by that freak! If anything should happen to the woman I love or her sister, I hope you burn in hell for sitting by while they suffer!" The minister of magic was in shock as Peter slammed the door to Dumbledore's office and left the castle.

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

Peter stormed out of the castle doors, his tears burning his cheeks as they streamed down his face. All he could think about was how that not a week ago, he had been telling Tina how much he loved her, with all of his heart and now he would sell his soul to get one last moment with her.

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

He glanced around himself as he tore off down the grassed area towards the Forbidden Forest, thinking how different things looked now that she wasn't with him. Before, a tree could look friendly and warm, but now it looked baron, and a little scary.

_All the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

As he was picturing her face, he could almost feel her presence. The touch of her lips on his, her hand on his arm, the way they could gaze into each others eyes for hours and not get bored.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

It was starting to rain and he was already shivering. He knew that he was cold, although, he didn't know how because all he could feel was numbness. He was now running past low shrubs and bushes and as the foliage grew closer together and bigger, he knew he was getting towards the more dangerous centre of the forest.

_The miles just keep rolling_

_And the people leave their way to say hello_

_I hear this life is over rated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

'How dare they not even send a search party out for them?' He exclaimed abruptly in his mind. 'I don't believe him! He calls himself a minister of magic! If this is the way he is going to handle things throughout Voldemort's reign of terror, then I hope he really is a minister, because there are going to be a lot of funerals!' Peter almost slapped himself for this thought. He had to stay positive for Tina's sake.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

Now he was nearing the clearing where he had seen the satyr. Peter didn't know why he felt comfortable there of all places, but he thought that it might somehow go back to that night. That was a time when he knew Tina was safe in the Gryffindor Tower, but now it felt as if no one in his life was safe, especially her. He collapsed in a sobbing heap in the centre of the clearing, his clothes getting more and more soaked through as the rain pelted down.

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When its all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

All of a sudden, the rain stopped, as if halted by a supernatural force. Peter stopped his sobs and looked up. A rainbow appeared in the heavens and he knew that in that very moment, Tina was thinking of him.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

"I'll love you forever and a day, Tina. Till the oceans run dry, the sun dies out and the stars stop burning. You're my everything, my world."

* * *

Bloody Authors Note: I told you I would update again soon! So sad! I was almost crying when I wrote that last bit. And I was expecting it! For those of you who don't know, this entire fic was originally going to be just a collection of song-fics from 3 Doors Down's album Away from the Sun. When I bought that album, something made me think of Peter and that's where my idea formed.

So now, I'm up to what was going to be my first of about 6 song-fics. I hope you don't mind them because there will be more. If you can, please download these songs if you don't already have them. It helps to get you in the mood. When you listen to the tune and the lyrics, it does really help you to understand how the characters are feeling.

Hope you aren't too mad at me for making this happen to Tina but you have to understand, this has been my plan all along.

Thank you and happy reading,

Tahlia xxx


	43. Dangerous Game

**Chapter 43:**

Tina woke up with a jolt. Something was poking her right foot.

"Ahh!" She screamed and sat up so suddenly that she hit her head on an extremely low ceiling. So low in fact, that she wouldn't be able to kneel, let alone stand.

"Here's some food. The Dark Lord will be with you shortly." A tall, thin man wearing a long black robe boomed in a deep voice. He shoved a chunk of bread between the bars of the hole where Tina was sitting and disappeared into the vast darkness beyond the light.

Tina looked around and could only see about two feet in front of the caged bars that were with holding her.

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands_

She leant back against the wall with a sigh, closing her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere else, wishing she could see Peter. What she wouldn't give to feel his hand supporting her, caressing her, loving her…

_I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb_

From somewhere in the distance, she heard screams. Familiar sounding screams.

"I will never tell you anything! Neither will my sister! You are nothing but dirt! Dumbledore will get you eventually! You will spend eternity suffering for all of this pain and suffering you are creating!" Tina sat up. She knew that voice.

_I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes_

"Reggie?!" She cried in a panic. Her desperate plea was answered by more screaming. Hysterical screams were echoing all around her. And then, silence. "Reggie?" Tina cried again, more hysterically. "Oh god, god if you can hear me now. I beg of you. Please protect my family and friends. We are only kids. Please look after us. And god," Tina gulped. "Help Reggie and me."

_I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world_

Tina slumped back against the wall in a terrified silence. She listened as hard as she could, but could hear nothing. All she could think about was the last thing she said to Peter. _"I'll love you forever…"_

_I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes_

Now the sound of footsteps were bouncing around the walls of the cave and a tiny glow of a candlelight was getting closer and closer. Tina could just make out the shadow of a tall figure, gliding towards her. She reached into her nightgown, trying in desperation to get her wand out.

_I'm blind and shakin'  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes_

"You in there girlie?" A snarly voice sneered at her through the bars. Tina held her breath and squashed her self right up against the back wall of her cage. Her wand arm was shaking so much that she had to steady it with her other hand.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it_

"Immobulus!" Tina shouted. A jet of blue light flew out of her wand and hit the man in front of her.

"You thought a simple charm like that could harm me, foolish girl!" The man laughed cruelly. "At least you put up more of a fight than your sister." He sneered.

"You shut up about her! She is more talented than you will ever be!" Tina shouted angrily.

_But I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
And I get suffocated, I hate this  
But I'm going through changes, changes_

"I tire of you. Crucio!" He cried. Tina buckled over in extreme pain. It felt like white searing hot pokers were prodding her all over her body. Tina would not let herself cry. She was writhing around on the hard cave floor in agony until her head knocked a sharp rock on the floor. The last thing Tina saw was a pair of black boots approaching her, and then she blacked out.

* * *

When Tina came to, she was in a huge room. The walls were made of stone, so she assumed she was still in the same cave. There were sharp needle looking rocks hanging from the ceiling and Tina thought briefly whether they were called stalagmites or stalactites. She could never remember. It is odd what things can strike you when you are in such panic. The next thing Tina noticed was that she was alone. Or was she? She could hear a faint breathing coming from somewhere in the room.

"Hello?" Tina called softly. "Reggie? Is that you?" A cough sounded from behind her. Tina went to stand up, but noticed that her hands and feet were bound with glowing green binding. She crawled over to a large rock and peered behind it.

Reggie was lying on the stone floor, her eyes were rolling around in her head and her arms and legs were splayed around her body in a tangled mess.

"Oh Reggie," Tina whispered and edged her way closer to her sister's head. She propped it up in her lap and Reggie opened her eyes and looked at her. Tina began to weep softly. "I'll get us out of here and get help. You'll be fine." Tina glanced at Reggie up and down. There were large gashes all over her body and blood was leaking everywhere.

"Take me back with you Tina. I don't wish to die here." Reggie pleaded softly, coughing up blood as she spoke. Tina had almost lost her eye sight due to tears streaming down her face.

"Don't talk like that. I'll get us out of here. We'll be fine, Reggie. Think of Tate and Peter. They are probably worried sick. We must make it back to them." Tina encouraged. Reggie smiled and closed her eyes.

"If I don't make it back, tell Tate…" She coughed repeatedly for a moment. "Tell him, I love him." Tina kissed Reggie on her forehead.

"Of course, I love you Reggie." She whispered, but she got no reply. Tina was about to check for a pulse, when a loud crash came from the other side of the cave.

_You stand before me  
Now we stare eye to eye  
_

Tina stumbled to crawl out from behind the rock where Reggie was hidden.

"Miss Ravenclaw, a pleasure to meet you finally." A cold, piercing voice came from her left. Tina turned around awkwardly to see a tall dark figure. He was dressed in a long dark robe, with a hood drawn up and over his head, covering his face.

_Before another second clicks away, one of us will die  
You reach for your metal as I reach for mine_

"Well, the pleasure must be all yours. Who the bloody hell are you?" Tina asked, standing up as best as she could. She could feel her anger and courage boiling in her belly and rising. The man chuckled evilly.

_The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry_

"I am the one and only Lord Voldemort." He announced and bowed. Tina cocked her head to one side.

"What? Do you want me to clap or something?" She sneered rudely. "What do you want with my sister and me?" Tina demanded.

"You should not be so rude to me girl, unless you want to meet the same fate as your sister!" He threatened. "Now tell me, where is the Ministry? Shouldn't they be coming to save you at some point?" He asked. Tina had not thought of this yet. Come to think of it, she and Reggie had been missing for four days and there was still no word of any fighting. Were they not coming to save her?

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
Or will we start this game over again_

"You know of your true family heritage now, do you not?" He asked her. Tina nodded.

"Of course I know my own family heritage!" Tina snapped back. "I am a Ravenclaw, you Slytherin filth!" Voldemort raised his wand arm and then lowered it again.

_The young man lies alone but fastened into the ground  
The sound of fleeing feet and the cryin' eye will be his last sound  
But do we gain from all this?  
Now, was it worth a life? No  
We throw all of our hopes away  
And set our dreams aside_

"Do not get smart with me you foolish child! With the wave of my wand, you will be dead. Your life does not matter to me!" He exclaimed angrily. Tina gulped quietly.

"If my life means nothing to you, then why did you go to so much trouble to bring me here and then not kill me on sight?" She asked him.

"Because, you imbecile, either you shall join my ranks, or be slaughtered like the pigs that you and your family are!" He shouted in return.

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
or will we start this game over again  
It's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me_

"I will never, ever lower myself to your level! My loyalties are with Dumbledore, the Ministry and my friends!" Tina shouted, brandishing her wand.

"How very touching," Voldemort said sarcastically. "Fine, if you will not join me, then you will suffer! Sectumsempra!" Tina felt a sharp pain jolt through her midsection and looked down. A large slash had appeared across her stomach and blood was gushing out over her clothes. Tina felt faint. She leant against a rock beside her and slid down it as her legs had gone numb. Her head fell back so that she was looking towards to roof.

"Malfoy, dump the bodies by the Lake and let the school know. Mail that rat of a boyfriend of hers, really traumatise him." Voldemort laughed and left the cave. Tina felt herself being picked up and then the darkness over took her.

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
or will we start this game over again_

A/N: Hi all, so sorry for the long break in between entries. I've been so busy lately. I hope you aren't too mad at me. This has been my plan all along and now the exciting bits are coming up so strap your selves in. I will try to write another chapter today, but no promises that it will updated today. Hope you enjoyed it. Will update asap. Thank you all for being so patient, Tahlia xx


	44. Ode to a Ferret

**Chapter 44:**

Peter was miserable. Over the last week, he had drifted through life. He had been excused from classes until further notice, as had his friends. But he would not speak, eat, or do any of the normal things that a person does to survive. He missed Tina and needed her so completely that he could not function without her. This particular Friday morning, saw him, Lily, Kari, Rachael, James, Sirius and Remus sitting around the breakfast table, pushing their food from one side of their plates to the other.

Neither of them even noticed the mail arrive until a series of gasps and shouts could be heard. They all looked up. Two very large black ravens had just flown into the Great Hall. They were circling around the roof as if they were looking for someone in particular. Suddenly, they both swooped and landed in a heap of cereal, toast, eggs and bacon on the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor tables. One landed in front of Peter and one in front of Tate. Both of the boys went even paler than they already had been.

"Peter, mate, I think you should open it." Sirius whispered to his friend, patting him gently, almost fatherly on the back. Peter gulped; looking terrified and slowly began to untie the black envelope from the bird's huge claw. As soon as the raven was free, it took flight again; arousing gasps and shouts for the second time that morning. Peter looked at the front of the envelope. It read _'Peter Pettigrew' _in bright green ink. As he turned it over to open it, he saw a bright green wax seal on the back. It was in the shape of the Dark Mark. He began to sob as he opened it, his hands shaking.

'_You'll find what is left of them by the Lake.'_ Peter screamed in terror and together, he and his friends took off out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore rose from his stool and began to follow.

* * *

"Tina!" Peter cried in desperation as he bolted towards the Lake. As he got nearer, he heard a loud pop as someone disapparated.

Then, he saw her. Tina and Reggie were dumped in a heap, right at the shore of the Lake. Their arms were swaying in the water as the tide swept in and out. Peter raced to Tina's side and cradled her head in his arms.

"Tina, my love, can you hear me?" He whispered in her ear. As he looked her over, he realised just how badly she was injured. Blood was expelling from just about all over her body. Great slashes were covering her small frame and he was soaked with blood from holding her body close to his. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Peter? Is that you?" She whispered. "He used a slashing hex. It hurts so much. Please help me. Peter, I love you." She said in a rush. Peter began to sob uncontrollably.

"Tina, please don't leave me. I need you. You are my other half. You're my soul mate." He said into her blood-soaked hair. Tina grabbed his hand and held his gaze as best she could.

"I won't ever leave you Peter. You or any of the people I love. I'll hold onto you and love you forever. I would have married you Peter." Peter kissed her face all over, every part that he could reach. She kissed his tear and blood stained lips and with that her eyes slipped shut for the last time. Then Tina felt them open again, and the pain was gone…

All Peter could say was 'my love' and 'don't go' over and over. He held her for as long as he could, before Dumbledore had to carry her away to the hospital wing to prepare for burial. Peter had never felt such agony. His heart had been torn in two. His friends could not comfort him. They had each other to comfort. They still had their other halves. His was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

That night, Mr and Mrs Potter came to the school to organise the funeral for Tina. Mr and Mrs Avariella had also made the journey to Hogwarts to help with the planning. The four of them were emotional wrecks.

"Hello, my angels." Aunt Millie said gently to her remaining seven adopted children. She counted each of them as her own and loved them all evenly. The seven teens crowded around their parents and enveloped them in a hug.

"I hope you have all been looking after each other." Uncle Harry told them all in his fatherly way. He glanced at Peter who seemed very robotic and drew him into a hug. "Hold in there Peter. It will get better. Time heals all wounds." He told the young man standing before him. Peter couldn't help himself and began to sob into Uncle Harry's shirt. "Let it out son, let it out."

* * *

The entire school was seated on the grass in front of Hogwarts, in front of a stage with a white backdrop. A huge photo of Tina and Reggie hugging was placed in the middle, behind a podium and on either side of that were solo shots of the two girls. In front of Tina's photo sat Peter, James, Lily, Sirius, Rachael, Remus, Kari, Aunt Millie, and Uncle Harry. In front of Reggie's photo sat Tate, Matthew Davies, Adrina Kalil, Bryant Kalil, Charlotte Chamberlain, Richard Lovegood, Chloe Shane, Mrs Avariella, and Mr Avariella. Dumbledore stood at the podium in the centre of the stage.

"Please stand to honour our fallen friends, Regina and Tina Ravenclaw." Gasps could be heard coming from every direction. "Yes, you all heard me." Dumbledore continued, nodding solemnly. "Tina and Regina were orphaned at a very young age. They have been on Lord Voldemort's hit list for some time, just as their ancestor's were on that of Voldemort's ancestors." He paused and glanced around at the grief stricken crowd before him. Peter was silent and staring intensely at a patch of grass in front of him. "Now is a time for friends and family, because pretty soon, you may not have them beside you. We are heading towards troubling times and it is these times I speak of that you will need each other the most. I now call upon Peter Pettigrew to speak about his beloved Tina." Dumbledore bowed in Peter's direction and strode over to take his seat. Peter had to be shaken by James who was sitting next to him before he realised it was his turn to say goodbye to Tina. He stood before the huge crowd and could not speak for a moment or two. He glanced back at his friends, all looking at him with sympathy. _'What do they know?' _He thought to himself angrily. '_They all still have someone to turn to.'_ He turned around rather abruptly to face the audience.

"None of you here knew Tina." He almost shouted. "Not like I did. I knew that she liked to sleep curled up on her side; that she twirled her hair around a finger when she was thinking; that she preferred marmalade to jam and that she hated her own giggle."

Peter paused to wipe away the tears that were pouring down his cheeks. "I hope none of you here ever lose a loved one with no knowledge of where they are and I hope none of you here ever has to hold the person you love with every inch of your soul while the life is fading from their eyes. It was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever done. As the blood poured from her precious heart, my own was tearing itself to shreds."

Peter took a step back from the podium, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before continuing. "I have lost my mother, my father, and my grandmother and I have never felt such pain. Tina was my life force, my soul mate and my saviour. I would like to thank the Ministry for absolutely nothing. They sat by and watched while the life was torn from these precious two young women simply because they could be bothered searching."

The Minister of Magic gasped and stood up in a huff, only to be pulled back into his seat by a student sitting behind him. "I would like to thank Mr and Mrs Potter for everything they have done for me over the years, but I can take it from here. After this year, I will be leaving Hogwarts forever. There is nothing left for me here. My parents are gone, my grandparents are gone, the love of my life is gone, and her memory will haunt me at every nook and corner around this place. I am not only bidding a final farewell to my sweetheart, but to you all as well. So farewell to you all and the Ministry had better watch their back because I will avenge Tina one day. Until that time comes, goodbye."

Peter walked over to the coffin and kissed the plaque above Tina's face. "I'll love you forever, Tina." A tear rolled down his nose and dripped onto her name on the plaque. Peter ran down the steps, down the aisle and into the forbidden forest.

"Peter!" His friends called from their seats. They rose to follow him but were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Let him go." He told them firmly. "We will discuss it later. Now is not the time, nor place." The others returned to their seats as they watched Peter disappear into the trees.

* * *

"Please rise while Tina and Regina leave us for the final time." Dumbledore said from the podium. Sobs could be heard coming from all directions. Lily, Rachael, and Kari burst into tears as the boys struggled to keep them standing up right and heading towards the coffins. Sirius, James, and Remus struggled to lift Tina's coffin as they were one man short, but they managed to carry her slowly, down the aisle towards the Hogwarts Cemetery, with the girls following at their sides, sniffing and trying desperately to hold back the tears. Tate, Richard, Matt, and Bryant carried Regina's coffin behind Tina's and together, the teenagers carried their fallen comrades to their final resting place.

As the caskets were being lowered into the ground, Lily swore until the day she died, and after, that a small ferret ran past her and into the forest, following Peter. Lily let her tears fall freely as she dropped a white rose into the hole where Tina lay.

"Goodbye Tina."

* * *

_A/N _Hi guys, please try not to hate me for this. The storyline will come out soon. This whole story is no where near finished yet. Hope you enjoyed this even though it was so sad. I knew it was coming since the beginning and I still found it so sad that I was crying as I typed the last bit there. You will hear from me soon, Tahlia xxx 


	45. Adjusting

**Chapter 45:**

The next day was the first day of the summer holidays. The group, now consisting of only six, returned to the Potter's mansion for the summer, but it was not the same. Lily's room, once filled with laughter and chatty banter between two close friends, was now empty and cold. Aunt Millie suggested that they magically resize the room so that it didn't feel so big and empty, but Lily wouldn't hear of it.

"I can't. It's Tina's room too." Lily said quietly, snuggling her face into James' chest. Millicent just smiled at James and nodded, not wanting to push the issue.

"What about you, Remus?" She asked, looking at Peter's old room mate. Remus shook his head.

"No, Peter will need it when he comes back." Remus said, not really believing that his friend would return.

"Okay, well if nay of you need anything at all, you know where to come." Millicent told them all lovingly. She embraced each one of the in a heartfelt hug and left the room.

"Is anyone else having a hard time swallowing what just happened?" Kari asked with a grim smile. The others could only nod in response. Sirius stepped forward, taking his trunk.

"Come on, let's get this stuff away, and meet back in the lounge for hot chocolate and marshmallows." He suggested. The others agreed and followed suit.

* * *

Remus awoke in the middle of the night to a tapping noise. He jumped up in his bed and looked out the window in case it was Peter, coming home. He sighed, just a tree branch. Remus let his heavy head fall back on the pillow. The room felt big and unwelcoming. Whenever Remus used to wake up in the middle of the night, he took some comfort in the sound of Peter's breathing. Just knowing that there was someone else there, took away the unease. But now, there was only silence. Then, his door opened and a small voice spoke into the darkness. It was Lily.

"Remmy," She entered, holding a pillow and a blanket. "Can I sleep in here, with you?"

* * *

Lily took to sleeping on the floor next to Remus' bed every night. He had to be careful not to tread on her tiny frame as he got out of bed each morning. She would also reach up for his hand in the middle of the night, when her crying grew too much for her. All Remus could do was hold her hand and try to console her when she needed him the most and she did the same for him.

* * *

"The boy is on the move my Lord, just as we hoped." A cloaked man said to the dark figure before him.

"Excellent, Goyle, now is the time to make contact. Send him the letter as planned. He is vulnerable right now and we need him to properly break them up. I will not let them win." The cloaked man bowed his head, shaking with excitement.

"Yes, master."

* * *

The months flew past and pretty soon, the group was sitting around Florean Fortescue's Ice cream, taking a break from shopping for their school supplies.

"I can't believe how quick the years have flown by." Rachel said quietly. "If only we could turn back the year. I would change so many things." There was a moment of silence while everyone agreed and thought over the events of the past year in their minds.

"So where do you think he is?" Sirius asked no one in particular. Without saying his name, they knew instantly who he was talking about. They all shrugged.

"Maybe he went to Hogsmeade?" Rachel suggested. James shook his head.

"Surely Dumbledore would have checked there first." He said. "He's probably living as a muggle somewhere. If he was in a wizarding place, he would risk being recognised."

"That's a good point." Kari agreed. "I just hope he's okay."

* * *

Peter woke up with a start. There was an owl tapping on the window. He rose from his bed and let the bird in, taking an envelope from around its claw. It was a black envelope, with _Peter Pettigrew_ scribed on the front, in bright green ink…

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this was so short, but I'm sort of in a lull right now. I know where the story is going, but there is a big patch of nothing that I didn't plan out like 4 years ago when I started writing this. So bare with me. Next chapter will cover what the letter said and the rest of the groups arrival back at school. Still lots of storyline to go and i'm so excited that the main plot is here!!! This is the reason I started this all those years ago! Review people! I want to know what you all think.

Lots of love, Teejay xxx


	46. Crossing Over

**Chapter 46:**

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Peter called into the darkness. He had been wandering through the Forbidden Forest for a couple of hours now and was about to give up and go back to the Inn. He had been lucky enough to get some work doing odd jobs around the Inn and in return he would get privacy, a roof over his head and a little money left over. He stumbled over a tree root that had risen up and out of the earth below it.

"Bloody hell. Who tells someone to meet them out here anyway?" He mumbled under his breath. He pulled himself up and looked around him. There was a whooshing noise coming from above his head.

"Hello?" He called into the eerie darkness. "Who is out there?" Peter was starting to get a bit frightened now. The sound was getting closer. It almost sounded like brooms soaring through the air at a top speed. He was suddenly reminded of Quidditch and then, of his friends. He shook his head with a start.

"I don't need them." He muttered to himself. The sound of footsteps came from behind him and Peter whirled around. A tall figure stood not five feet away. They were wearing all black and had a hood that completely covered their head and face.

"No, you don't." Came a low pitched wispy voice. "But we need you." He said, beckoning for Peter to follow him. Peter cocked an eyebrow and regained a little confidence.

"Oh yeah? And who exactly might you be?" He asked, suddenly regretting his sarcasm immediately after he'd said it. The man in the cloak laughed. It was a deep, maniacal, almost evil sounding laugh. He reached up and seemed to beckon to something in the sky above him. The whooshing sound got louder and all of a sudden it stopped. Peter blinked and looked around him. He was in the centre of a circle, surrounded by tall people in long black cloaks. They took their hoods off, revealing their identities.

"What do you want with me?" Peter asked, wand arm at the ready. The first man he had seen before him raised his arms, gesturing around the circle.

"Do you not see?" He asked Peter. Peter looked at him blankly and shook his head. The man laughed in a raspy voice. Peter was very much reminded of a snake by the sound of his voice. "We want for you to join us!" He explained loudly and he sounded almost excited. "We have been watching you for some time Peter. We have recognised your great potential where your friends and teachers have not. You could be great!" Voldemort lowered his hood. Peter gasped as he saw Voldemort's face. It was pasty and scarred. It almost looked like it had been boiled…repeatedly.

"What do you mean my greatness? And just to correct you on another thing, I have no friends." Peter scoffed rudely. Voldemort tried to look sympathetic.

"This is why you need us Peter." Voldemort looked around at the other Death Eaters. They nodded towards him in polite recognition. "We will be your friends. With us, you won't need anyone else. There will be no more school, no more friends and no more teachers or rules to be followed." Peter looked hesitant.

"I don't have any of those things any more anyway. I've already lost the only person in the world who meant anything to me." He tried fiercely to hold back the tears. Voldemort grinned.

"I can teach you many things Peter. How to make incurable and untraceable poisons, how to live forever, and more importantly, _how to bring the dead back to life_." Voldemort grinned evilly, knowing that finally, he had made Peter an offer that he would be unable to refuse. Peter looked up, curious.

"I thought that was one thing that magic can't do?" Peter questioned suspiciously. Voldemort laughed maniacally once again.

"You underestimate the power of Lord Voldemort. Join me and you will become my apprentice. I will teach you many great things my boy. More than you could ever learn at school." Peter nodded.

"I will join you." The words seemed to echo around him, just as they would for many years to come when he finally realised what a mistake he had made, but to him, right now, this seemed like this was all he could do.

* * *

A/N : Hi all. Long time no speak. Or should I say, long time no update. Ha ha….don't kill me….Well, the group has almost finished school. There isn't going to much more story left before the Potter's die. I can now give you a hint as to what the later half of the story is going to be based around…dun dunn dunnnnn!!!!! Back in Chapter 44, when Tina died, there was a clue. And the same sort of clue was also in this chapter!! I can barely contain myself, I've been waiting to start the second half of my story for literally years. Anywho, I'm off to get my ass into gear and hopefully write some more today. Will update ASAP, I promise!!!!! (honest)…love teejay xxx 


	47. Prophecy of Eight

**Chapter 47:**

Platform 9 3/4 was just as crowded as ever on September the 1st 1977 and this is where our story continues. This year, only six teens sat in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The ride was already set to a lot quieter than usual with all six of them staring into space, remembering back to the same time last year when things had been so different.

"It's almost like we're sitting in a morgue in here." Sirius said suddenly. The others smiled weakly. "We need to continue the tradition." Sirius nodded seriously.

"Siri is right." Lily sighed. "Tina wouldn't want for us to sit around like stuffed potatoes staring at our shoes for the rest of our lives would she?" The others laughed a little.

"Potatoes?" Kari asked with an eyebrow raised. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind I guess."

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was a long one. Even settling back into their dorms seemed to take longer. Memories of Tina and Peter were everywhere and when there wasn't a particular place that reminded the remaining six of their lost friends, it was something else. A laugh, a joke or even a smell could now provoke a crying fit in each of the girls. So much as a slap on the back from another peer at school could bring the boys to go rushing for the toilets. Let's face it, the group was a mess.

"This is our final year at Hogwarts Lils!" Rachael exclaimed. Lily had spent all day sitting around in the library studying. It was already mid-December and that meant that they had only just over five months left at their school. "We can't just spend it sitting around in the library all prim and proper, what happened to us!" She yelled. A fourth year Hufflepuff shushed them from behind. Lily glared at Rachael.

"You're going to get us kicked out and I still haven't found out about the prophecies Cassandra Vablatsky set whilst in Romania!" Lily exclaimed back. Rachael rolled her eyes.

"It is only divination Lily. It's not even a core subject! Just forget about it. The old bat doesn't know what she's talking about anyway!" Lily glared at her again. Rachael shrugged and sat down with a loud bang, provoking another shushing from the fourth year behind them.

"Fine, if I help you find information on the stupid prophecies will you come with me to the kitchens afterwards?" Rachael pleaded. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, take these." She delegated, dumping a stack almost a foot high of dusty old books. Rachael sighed, defeated.

"We're never going to get out of here…"

* * *

About an hour had past and neither Lily nor Rachael had found anything relating even slightly to Lily's Divination assignment. Rachael grabbed the last book from the pile.

"The New Book of Prophecies, hah, this book must be about 30 years old!" Rachael exclaimed. "Now there's some false advertising for you." She muttered and proceeded to flip through the musty old book. She was looking through the list of Prophets when she found a familiar name.

"Hey Lils, isn't this your Divination teacher?" Lily looked up from the 43rd book she had looked through today with a sigh.

"Trelawney, Sybil, yes, that's her. What does it say about her in there?" Lily asked curiously, she stood from her seat and leant over Rachael's shoulder to read.

"Well, it doesn't say anything specifically about her, but she did prophesise something, look at this." Rachael pointed to a paragraph that had specks of a dried red liquid around it. It read:

_The Prophecy of Eight_

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach. The Circle of eight, a bond as thick as blood, one only as water till his heart is reborn. Four men and four women whom are set to change the Wizarding World for all time. A new enchantment will reunite them for the final battle. The Stag, the Dark Dog, the Wolf, the Rat, the Panther, the Light Dog, the Fox and the Ferret, together, for only together can His reign be undone._

Lily and Rachael stared at the page in numb shock. It must be some coincidence that all of their Animagi forms were listed.

"It can't be…" Lily stuttered, her eyes not moving from the page before her. Rachael was shaking her head.

"Vanquish the Dark Lord? Lils it makes sense! Why else would he capture Tina? Oh no! What if he has Peter?" Rachael realised suddenly. Lily's eyes grew wide. She hadn't thought of that. There were footsteps approaching. It was Madame Pince the librarian.

"We're closing soon girls. It is almost midnight." She told them instructively. Lily nodded up at her.

"Sure thing Madame Pince, thank you." Lily snatched her pen and copied down the prophecy. Rachael zapped her wand and all the books went whizzing away to their spots on the shelves. Lily waved hers and all of her things zoomed into her backpack. She grabbed it and the two girls bolted to the kitchens to find the others.

* * *

"Wow…" Sirius was the first to speak after the others had read the prophecy. "So obviously there's been some kind of mistake here." He said logically. "I mean, we no longer have a ferret or a rat amongst us." He leant back in his chair and folded his arms conclusively. James rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, it says right here that 'a new enchantment will reunite them for the final battle', so it doesn't mean anything that Tina and Peter are gone for the moment." James explained.

"So Tina might come back to us?" Kari said hopefully, tears brimming in her eyes. James shrugged.

"That's what it looks like to me." James said. Remus stroked his chin in thought.

"Who was it whom prophesised this Lils?" Remus asked. Lily went to open her mouth but Rachael got in first.

"Professor Trelawney! We could just ask her!" Rachael shouted suddenly. Lily shook her head.

"Unfortunately, she probably doesn't even remember saying any of this stuff. Often, people who are foretelling the future go into some form of trance and do not remember any of what they have foretold…hence why it is such an impractical form of magic." She explained to the others. The all sighed, each deep in thought about what they had each read.

"Come on, let's analyse this. The first line is fairly straight forward. It says that we will vanquish the Dark Lord, meaning Lord Voldemort. He's the one who captured Tina and Reggie and therefore he probably already knows about the prophecy himself." Lily said diligently. The others nodded.

"I guess that's a pretty fair assumption to make." Remus admitted. "Shall we move on to the next line then? 'the circle of eight, a bond as thick as blood, one only as water till his heart is reborn'. Well, there are eight of us and we are practically brothers and sisters, except for our partners of course. But whose bond is only as thick as water?" Remus knew the answer before he even finished the sentence.

"Peter." Each of them murmured in unison.

"Well, it says his bond shall be as thick as blood again once his heart is reborn, whatever they mean by that." Sirius added as a positive note.

"Maybe they mean when Tina returns, if that's what is going to happen." Kari reasoned. "This brings us to the next line, 'four men and four women whom are set to change the wizarding world for all time'. That is pretty obvious again. There are four guys and four girls in our group and I guess defeating Voldemort, if that is what we are supposed to do, really would change the wizarding world for all time." Kari concluded. The others nodded in agreement.

"'A new enchantment will reunite them for the final battle.' What do you think that means? Will they discover a way to bring someone back from the dead?" Rachael asked in wonder. James shook his head.

"They couldn't do that, or no one would ever die. There would have to be some serious rules to be stuck too to prevent people from being resurrected over and over again. People would never die." He argued. They were all dumbstruck by the final line. It was too much of a coincidence to mean a different group of eight with the exact same Animagi forms as them.

"'The Stag, the Dark Dog, the Wolf, the Rat, the Panther, the Light Dog, the Fox and the Ferret, together, for only together can His reign be undone.' That can't possibly mean anyone else." Sirius announced.

"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore?" Kari asked no one in particular. Lily shook her head.

"We can't do that. He doesn't know about our Animagus forms. We'd probably be expelled." Lily explained. "All we can do is brush it aside. There are no such enchantments that can bring the dead back to life. Therefore, without Tina and Peter, the prophecy is just a lonely paragraph on a page. It _can never_ and _will never_ come to be." She said with such finality that the others simply finished their cocoa and returned to their dorms in silence.

* * *

A/N : Hi guys, again. This is my second chappie for the day. Aren't I good to you? Well if that chapter didn't prepare you for the second part of my story than I don't know what will. Are you excited? I am!!!! Woo hoo!! Anyway, I'm outtie. Will try to post again really soon. Don't forget to review!!!!! Love teejay xxx 


	48. Graduation

Chapter 48:

**Chapter 48:**

The months flew past and Graduation was soon upon them. There was only one week left of classes and then there would be exams. Before they knew it, they would all be adults. It was time to decide what it was they wanted to do after school. They were sitting in the kitchens once more on the Saturday night before their final week of classes and discussing what it was that they were planning to do.

"I want to hunt down Voldemort." Sirius announced proudly. Rachael patted his knee lovingly.

"Of course you do Sweetie, we all do, but what are you going to do to help pay for rent? Aunt Millie and Uncle Harry have been kind enough to us already. We need to find our own place." Rachael said maturely.

"Well, I'll be an Auror then." Sirius said with a nod of his head and crossing his arms. Rachael smiled. She was glad that despite all that they had been through since they had first met; Sirius still treated every situation with such a simplistic outlook. It was one of the main things she loved about him.

"I'll join you, Sirius." James said seriously. "I want to do my share too." Lily rubbed James leg, smiling widely. Remus grinned.

"Well then, that makes three of us." He added, slapping James over the shoulder and nodding at Sirius. "So that keeps us busy for the next three years after graduation. What are you girls going to do with yourselves while we're out saving the world?" Remus asked them. The three girls rolled their eyes in sync.

"I hardly think that three Aurors in training will be out saving the world; but I plan to become a nurse actually." Lily said, nodding proudly.

"I will probably apply for the position of Librarian Assistant over in the Ministry. I saw an advertisement in the Daily Prophet. They are looking for a graduate with library experience and I used to volunteer to help Madame Pince to do the shelving at the end of the day, remember?" Kari said. Rachael sighed.

"I don't really know what I want to do as yet. Is that a bad thing?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty that she was the only who had no idea as to what she wanted to do with her life. Sirius shook his head with a grin.

"What did your guidance councillor suggest?" Lily asked Rachael.

"She said I'm good at Transfiguration and Charms." Rachael replied. Kari sat up suddenly with an idea.

"What about maybe working in the Experimental Charms Department at the Ministry? That would be perfect for you Rachael! They create new spells and enchantments there everyday! You are one of the most creative and talented people I know!" She exclaimed. Rachael grinned.

"That does sound like me, doesn't it?" She asked no one in particular. Kari rolled her eyes.

"So modest, aren't you?" She remarked sarcastically.

"And so concludes your final class of the year. I have taught you all for the past seven years and will miss you all greatly. Sitting in this classroom before me are some the most talented students I have seen to walk through those doors. We expect great things of you all." Professor McGonagall announced. She beamed down at all of the young, impressionable faces staring back at her, wondering what would become of them in future. If she had known then that she would outlive the majority of them, she probably would've said something a lot more inspiring…but she didn't…and only time would tell.

'_Miss Evans, _

_Please report to my office at noon sharp today in regards to the Graduation Ceremony,_

_Many thanks,_

_Professor Dumbledore.'_

"So you all got one too?" Lily asked the others. They were seated around the breakfast table one morning the Sunday before their exams were due to start. James and Sirius had also received an owl requesting their presence in Dumbledore's office to organise the Graduation ceremony.

"So, you guys got one too?" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Tate Pallaton standing behind them. "I think it probably has something to do with a memorial speech for Reggie and Tina." He said. They others suddenly felt stupid.

"Of course, we were _just_ wondering why he would want all of us to make speeches." Sirius realised.

"I mean, it was a given that James and Lils would make a speech each, what with them being Head Boy and Head Girl and all, but I hadn't expected this." Remus said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at noon then." Tate said and returned to the Ravenclaw table.

"I suppose you are all wondering what you are doing here." Dumbledore enquired. They were sitting around the Headmaster's office. Tate, Lily, James and Sirius nodded in unison.

"The thought had crossed our minds, sir." Sirius replied. Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Lily and James, as the Head Students, you are required to make a speech at the Graduation Ceremony." Lily and James muttered in acknowledgement. Dumbledore nodded at them. "Tate, you may have guessed what this is about. I am asking you, if you are up for the task, to read a memorial passage on behalf of your fallen friends, Regina and Tina Ravenclaw." Tate gulped.

"I'll do my best, sir." He said, a single tear running down his cheek. Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded.

"That is all that I ask, Mr Pallaton. Mr Black, you have been selected as Class President. Therefore, you are required to make a speech at the assembly."

"Awesome." Sirius commented.

"So, may I suggest that the four of you get writing?" Professor Dumbledore said with a tone of finality. They all exited the office.

"So I'm the Class President, hey?" Sirius grinned. James rolled his eyes. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Don't let it go to your head, President. A great number of Presidents _have _been assassinated you know?" Lily poked her tongue out at him and Sirius blushed, closing his mouth hastily.

"Welcome, welcome to the annual Hogwarts Graduation Gala." Professor Dumbledore announced from the podium. There were four rows of students, all dressed in black formal robes, their long, pointed hats cocked to the left hand side. Behind them sat teachers and other Hogwarts employees and beyond them, sat several rows of bored looking siblings and proud, teary parents. Among them were Harold and Millicent Potter, both of whom already had the tissues in each hand. "I trust you all had a safe trip as I know many of you had to travel great distances to get here today." He paused here to glance around at the students before him, proudly. "Today's ceremony shall be kicked off, so to speak, with a speech by our Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans." He took his seat and smiled warmly at Lily, who stood up and walked to the podium shaking a little. She cleared her throat nervously and looked back at James. He blew her a kiss and she stepped forward.

"When you were five, your idea of a good friend was the person who let you have the pretty red quill when all that was left was the ugly black one.

When you were six, your idea of a good friend was the person who went to the bathroom with you and held your hand as you walked through the scary halls.

When you were seven, your idea of a good friend was the person who helped you stand up to the class bully.

When you were eight, your idea of a good friend was the person who shared their lunch with you when you didn't like what you had.

When you were nine, your idea of a good friend was the person who was willing to switch dancing partners at a school dance, so you wouldn't be stuck dancing with Nasty Nick or Smelly Susan.

When you were ten, your idea of a good friend was the person who saved a seat for you at the back of class.

When you were eleven, your idea of a good friend was the person who went up to Nick or Susan, your new crush, and asked them to dance, so that if they said no, you wouldn't have to be embarrassed.

When you were twelve, your idea of a good friend was the person who let you copy the potion homework from the night before that you hadn't done.

When you were thirteen, your idea of a good friend was the person who helped you pack up your stuffed animals and your old baseball but didn't laugh at you when you burst into tears once you were finished.

When you were fourteen, your idea of a good friend was the person who would go with you to a party thrown by a seventh year so that you wouldn't be the only fourth year there.

When you were fifteen, your idea of a good friend was the person who would change their schedule so that you would have someone to sit with you during lunch.

When you were sixteen, your idea of a good friend was the person who convinced your parents you shouldn't be grounded, got you out of doing a detention, consoled you when you broke up with Nick or Susan and found you a date for the upcoming Christmas Ball.

When you were seventeen, your idea of a good friend was the person who helped you pick out a job, assured you that you would get that job, helped you deal with your parents who were having a hard time adjusting to the idea of letting you go out into the big wide wizarding world.

Now, at graduation, your idea of a good friend is the person who is crying on the inside, but manages the biggest smile one could give as they congratulate you.

The summer after graduation your idea of a good friend will be the person who helps you clean up the bottles from the party, helps you sneak out of the house when you just can't deal with your parents, assures you that now that you and Nick or Susan are back together you can make it through anything, helps you pack up to move into your new house and just silently hugs you as you look through blurry eyes at 18 years of memories that you are leaving behind, and finally on those last days of childhood, go out of their way to give you reassurance that you will make it in life as well as you had over the past 18 years, and most importantly sends you off to your new home and job, knowing you are loved.

After all of this, you will learn that a good friend is the person who will give you the better of two choices, holds your hand when you're scared, helps you fight off those who try to take advantage of you, thinks of you at times when you are not there, reminds you of what you have forgotten, helps you put the past behind you but understands when you need to hold onto it a little bit longer, stays with you so that you have confidence, goes out of their way to make time for you, helps you clear up your mistakes, helps you deal with pressure from others, smiles for you when they are sad, helps you become a better person and most importantly, loves you.

I pass this message on to those friends of the past and those of the future…and those who I have met along the way." Lily paused here to smile weakly around at the tear stained faces of those seated before and beside her. "Are you crying yet?" She asked with a meek laugh. "Wait up, there's more coming." She smiled at them all and a few of the others laughed.

"Thank you for being a friend. No matter where we go or who we become, never forget who helped us get there.

There's never a wrong time to pick up a quill and send an owl, telling your friends how much you miss them or how much you love them.

If you love someone, tell them. Remember, always say what you mean. Never be afraid to express yourself. Take an opportunity to tell someone what they mean to you. Seize the day and have no regrets.

Most importantly, stay close to your friends and family, for they have helped make you the person that you are today and are what life's all about anyway.

The difference between expressing love and having regrets is that the regrets may stay around forever. Thank you." Lily concluded and she nodded to the audience in finality. They cheered and applauded as she took her seat. Professor Dumbledore stood and returned to the podium.

"Thank you, Miss Evans for those words of wisdom. As you are all aware, Lord Voldemort is still at large. The majority of you will have known at least 1 if not more people who have had their lives either taken from them or destroyed none the less by him and his followers. I know that you are all adults. I know that I can do and say nothing that can prevent you from following him in his path to destruction, but I would like to think that here at Hogwarts; we have provided you with the good instruction and good sense to be able to see the difference between right and wrong, good and evil." He paused and the eerie silence which had swept over the crowd at the mention of Lord Voldemort's name was made more apparent. "Almost a year ago, his cloud of death and destruction reached the Hogwart's Castle." Here there was a unanimous gasp and whispers through out the crowd. "He infiltrated our own walls and took from us two of the brightest young students whom I have had the pleasure of teaching." A silent tear ran down Tate's face as the memory of Regina poured into his mind. "Regina and Tina Ravenclaw were marked by Voldemort as a potential threat. He had them eliminated at the tender age of 16 to save his own skin." At the mention of the girls' true identities as not only twins, but the direct descendents of the Ravenclaw House founder, the volume of the whispers increased. Dumbledore held his hands out to silence the crowd and a wave of silence yet again crashed over the crowd. "I have here today Tate Pallaton, to remember his long-time girlfriend, Regina and her sister Tina who should be sitting before me, beside you all, graduating today." Dumbledore again took his seat and Tate rose from his, tears already glistening in his eyes. As he approached the podium, he glanced out beyond the seated crowd and into the Forbidden Forest. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a blonde head peeking out from behind a bush, a large black hood covering their face. With a shake of his head, he redirected his gaze to the crowd before him and willed himself not to cry.

"If anyone had asked me twelve months ago what I would be doing after graduation, I would have answered in a split second without hesitation. Reggie and I had it all planned. We would buy a place shortly after graduation with money we had been saving for the past few years by working through our summer breaks. She was planning on working for the Ministry, in the Department of Experimental Magic. I was planning on following in my fathers footsteps and becoming a contract lawyer for the Ministry. There was never an ounce of doubt in my mind that Reggie was the one for me." He paused here and glanced over the crowd, noticing that few were able to make eye contact with him. "I could tell you all day, all month and probably right on into the new year, the things I loved about her. But I won't put you through that…and I've already cried all of the tears I have left. She brightened, not only mine, but the lives of many others. I know I'm supposed to be the big man in this situation and say "it's better to have loved and lost" and all that but, call me selfish if you will, I wasn't ready and may not ever be ready to let her go. I feel her presence surrounding me everyday. A great, glowing aura which hovers around me and I know that she is watching me, from her perch on a cloud or on a star, for that is where I picture her to be." Tate paused and closed his eyes for a moment as a silent tear streamed down his left cheek. "Tina was the light of Peter Pettigrew's world. They were inseparable and I know that if he were here today, he would tell you all himself how wonderful she was. But I know that I am the only one who truly understands what he has lost. So today I will read a poem. I'm not quite sure who wrote it or even where it came from, but I found it last night while wondering what on Earth I could say to bring these two beautiful, wonderful girls to justice.

"A Brief candle; both ends burning,

An endless mile; a bus wheel turning

A friend to share the lonesome times

A handshake and a sip of wine

So say it loud and let it ring

W are all a part of everything

The future, present and the past

Fly on proud bird,

You're free at last."

Tate nodded at the crowd, who sat silently, heads turned to look at the floor and slowly, people began to applause. As Tate took his seat on the stage, he closed his eyes, letting the tears pour from his eyes as his soul wept for the loss of its counterpart. Again, Dumbledore approached the podium.

"Thank you Tate for your heart-warming words. I now would like to introduce to you, your Class President as voted by you, Mr Sirius Black." Sirius stood, waving slightly to the crowd as he swayed over to the podium. He cleared his throat loudly into the microphone, making everyone jump slightly. He grimaced and raised his hands in admission towards Dumbledore who grinned beneath his long beard.

"First of all, I want to say thanks to you all for voting for me as Class President. It was darn right pretty cool of you." Professor McGonagall grimaced and rolled her eyes. "I suppose I should also apologise while I'm up here to both teachers and students alike that I've terrorised over the years." Sirius punched himself in the chest twice and made the peace sign with his fingers towards the crowd. A few people laughed. "Okay, onto my speech now." He pulled a scroll from under his jumper that unravelled over the far side of the podium and proceeded to roll down the isle between the seating in front of him. He laughed rather nervously, as the crowd stared at him, amused. "Just kidding, it's not that long…really." Some of the crowd laughed and he cleared his throat to continue. "As time draws closer to the end of my Hogwarts years, I'm beginning to soak in all of the good times with my friends. I'll miss that next year when I'm at work, starting fresh. Already, I've had to say goodbye to someone I really care about, and soon I'm going to have to say goodbye to tons of people I really care about. Working is a new beginning but a sad ending for the world I know. Please remember that I love you guys, and I want you to be happy. Don't be sad because we're saying goodbye to each other, be happy for the times we got to share. Now, I've got some parting advice for you all. Ahem!"

"Be open minded, but not _too _open minded, you're brains will fall out. I have learned that age is a very high price to pay for maturity. Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity. If you must choose between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before. My idea of housework is to sweep the room with a glance. Not one shred of evidence supports the notion that life is serious. In my experience, it is easier to get forgiveness than permission. A conscience is what hurts when all of your other parts feel so good. Eat well, stay fit, and die anyway. Men are from Earth and women are from Earth, just deal with it. A balanced diet is a cookie in each hand. Middle age is when broadness of the mind and narrowness of the waist change places. Opportunities always look bigger going than coming. Junk is something you've kept for years and throw away three weeks before you need it. There's always one more imbecile than you counted on. Someone who thinks logically provides a nice contrast to the real world. And finally, learn from the mistakes of others, because you can't live long enough to make them all yourself." The crowd burst into applause and hysteria at the same times. Sirius grinned and stepped aside from the podium to take a bow. Rachael didn't know whether to laugh or cry and it seemed a lot of people were debating the same thing.

The following time Dumbledore rose to the podium, it was to call Professor McGonagall to the podium as well to present the students with their certificates. After all of the students had collected their diplomas and had their moment to shine, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat into the microphone to quiet the crowd down for one final speech.

"And now, I shall pass you over to the Head Boy, James Potter for the closing speech." James rose from his seat, taking a deep breath in. Lily blew him a kiss, but instead of returning it, James just gave her a rather nervous smile. Lily smiled back in encouragement to help calm his nerves. It just made his stomach do a flip flop.

"I had a lot of trouble finding the right words to say to you all today. This finished product may not be very good but it comes from the heart of an 18 year old young man who was starting to worry at 10:15 this morning when I hadn't found a speech to read at the 11 o'clock assembly. So please, bare with me here.

I sit here in the middle of packing boxes and wonder where the time has gone.

Graduation has passed, parties packed up and goodbyes said.

Tomorrow I leave for a new job and a new life.

But I will still look back on the old times as I cross the threshold into adulthood.

I shall miss the countless hours of doing nothing; talking about nothing and everything; saying little, but meaning lots.

I shall miss the endless night talking; the long days of gallivanting, exploring and discovering.

I shall miss the comfort; the safety and the shoulder to lean on.

I shall miss what I find as home; the friends who are always making last minute plans; the mother who babied me; the father who taught me how to be strong and the friends who taught me to be patient.

I shall miss the Graduation Muck-Up Days, even though we weren't graduating ; the balls and feasts, even if they weren't ours; the straggling in the hallways between classes and the lunches full of sun and fun out by the lake.

But most of all, I think I will miss the times before Hogwarts.

The times when boys and girls had cooties; the times when getting a good job wasn't even a thought; the times when our biggest worry was how many goals we scored, how many snitches we've caught and who liked us.

Now we have to worry about getting good grades, getting and keeping a job, bills.

But the one thing I shan't miss is you.

Because I shall always have you by my side through thick and thin; whether in person or in spirit.

You may be an old friend or a new friend. Either way, I pray we'll always be friends.

So I sit here and dry my eyes, wipe away the tears. A smile spreads across my face because I know that no matter what, whether I make a hundred friends or 1 at my new job, I shall always have you back at home, an owl or one lot of floo powder away." James glanced behind him to Lily, who was wiping her tears away on her sleeve, smiling as wide as she could. James felt his heart somersault in a sudden burst of confidence. The crowd began to applause, thinking that James was finished.

"Wait a moment. I'm not quite finished yet." He stuttered a little, his voice wavering involuntarily. Sirius suddenly grinned, realizing what his best friend was about to do. The others looked at him quizzically. James turned to face Lily again, who was looking a little confused. He suddenly beckoned for her to come up to the podium with him.

"The main reason I am up here today, despite being the Head Boy and having to be here, was not just to make a speech highlighting our time at Hogwarts. While I have your attention, I want to bring to light a person who brings out the light in me. She is always there for me. Her smile brightens not only the room, but my whole life. I can't imagine being with anyone else ever, for as long as I live. If I could grow old with you and spend the rest of my days waking up next to you, making you as happy as you make me, I would die a very happy man. Lily, could you please come up here for a moment?" Lily was flaming red in the face with embarrassment. Sirius had to pull her up out of her chair by the shoulders and as he did, he whispered softly in her ear.

"Get up there Lils, trust me, you will thank me for this later." Lily walked slowly to the podium in a daze. James was smiling nervously as he tentatively held his hand out to her. She rested her hand in his, smiling up at him, still confused.

"Lily Evans,

I wanna make you smile

Whenever you're sad

Carry you around

When your arthritis is bad

All I wanna do, is grow old with you.

I'll get your medicine

When your tummy aches

Build you a fire

If the furnace breaks

Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you.

So let me do the dishes in the kitchen sink

Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink

I could be the man who grows old with you

I wanna grow old with you."

Lily's eyes shone up at James as he sung out loud into the microphone. The entire student and staff body sitting before them, staring up in wide-eyed shock. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were watching, their eyes brimming with tears and their smiles as wide as their faces would let them go. James lowered himself to Lily's height and kept lowering. He knelt before her with an open ring box in his outstretched hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Lily's eyes overflowed with tears of joy. She nodded dumbly as that was all she could muster. James stood and she flung herself into his arms, shrieking with joy and laughter. Behind them, their friends were standing, applauding and cheering as loud as they could. James set Lily down on her own two feet and gently slid the ring into place on her petite ring finger.

There they were, up on the stage, staring into each other's eyes, madly in love. Their closest friends were behind them, cheering them on. Even the staff seemed thrilled for them. In what should have been one of the happiest moments in their lives, one of their friends was far from happy. He stood from out of the bushes and took to the sky, vowing to make his old friends rue the day they ever forgot about their own fallen friend. His Tina could not and would not be forgotten, he would make sure of that.


	49. Leaving Home

Chapter 49:

**Chapter 49:**

Lily awoke early the following morning. It was still dark outside and she thought it must have been about 5 am. She pottered around the dorm, picking up last minute things, just taking in every last detail that she could before the time came to leave. She dressed in the clothes she had laid out the night before and drifted sleepily down the staircase to the common room. As she glanced around the room, she saw several memories flying before her eyes. She saw James lying sprawled on the couch by the fire, wearing only his night pants, his mouth wide open as he slept. She saw Sirius plotting the best way to wake him up; whether that is with water, ice or simply shouting 'fire'. She saw Rachael reading with her legs tucked up behind her on the couch opposite, humming a little under her breath like she always did when she read. She saw Kari sketching on a pad from her seat on the floor, leaning on her knees bent up in front of her. She saw Remus playing with her hair absent mindedly while he watched her draw; not what she was drawing, but Kari herself. She saw Peter tumbling down the staircase, as he did most mornings while still half asleep. Lastly, she saw Tina. Tina was, as always, glancing up from her seat by the fire, simply watching the other members of the group coming and going. As her eyes came to rest on Lily, she smiled, waved slightly and just when Lily was about to smile back, she remembered that she was all alone. With a sigh, she set off outside of the castle and onto the grounds.

Lily sat cross-legged in front of the headstone reading "Tina Ravenclaw". She felt strange being out here without the others. Usually, they all came down here together, but today, Lily felt like she needed to say goodbye, as if she wouldn't be seeing her for a long time.

"I feel so completely and utterly stupid sitting here talking to you. Some part of me keeps saying that logically, you can't hear me, but another, larger part, is telling me that you can." Lily sighed again, wondering if she should just go back to the castle, but something was telling her to stay. She felt like she needed comforting. Leaving the place she had called home for nearly 7 whole years was very daunting. She was scared and it seemed like she needed her old friend now more than ever. "I just wish, so much, that you were here, Tina. Our group just doesn't feel the same anymore. Since you've been gone, Peter has left us and, well, we miss you. We miss both of you. I just wish that there was something we could do to make things go back to the way they were…but I know that there is nothing. Nothing now to do but try and rebuild the group…for it truly has been reduced to nothing but I pile of rubble now, Tina. I think you would be upset if you knew what we're like now." Lily gave in to the tear that had been threatening to spill over her onto her cheek and bowed her head remorsefully. "We're leaving tomorrow. We're graduating…you should be here with us, Tina. You should be smiling, laughing and mucking around like you always used to. I haven't told the others just how terrified I am at the thought of leaving this place, but I am. The worst part is all of the memories I'm leaving behind…that I'm leaving you behind. I know that I should feel liberated at the thought of leaving school. I should be feeling like this is the beginning of something terrific. I mean, James and I are engaged. We're all about to embark on the journey that is life after school…but all I feel is that it is the beginning of the end." Lily trailed off and burst into tears, not knowing how true her final words to Tina were.

"_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach. The Circle of eight, a bond as thick as blood, one only as water till his heart is reborn; four men and four women whom are set to change the Wizarding World for all time. A new enchantment will reunite them for the final battle. The Stag, the Dark Dog, the Wolf, the Rat, the Panther, the Light Dog, the Fox and the Ferret must join together, for only together can His reign be undone."_

Rachael awoke with a bang…literally. She was tossing and turning so much during her sleep that she rolled out of bed and hit her end on her nightstand. She sat up suddenly remembering her awful dream. She shook it out of her head, stood up and ran for the shower, eager to spend her last hours at Hogwarts wisely. Once showered, dressed and ready to go, Rachael dragged her case down to the Common Room and noticed only then that she was the last one to rise. The others were sitting around on the floor of the Common Room looking through a photo album, laughing.

"There's that drawing that you drew, Kari!" Lily said laughing. It was one where the buys were fighting over a spoon. The boys all blushed a little and Sirius hurriedly turned the page to reveal a photo of Remus and Peter studying for what looked like their First Year Exams. To try and avoid an awkward moment reminiscing about one of their missing friends, Remus reached over and turned the page again…but if it was awkwardness he wanted to avoid, he was better off with the previous picture. This one was of Peter and Reggie, back when Peter had first been attracted to her. He sighed and the group just sat in silence for a moment, remembering simpler times before James sighed again and turned the page. The next was one of Sirius and James doing a hand puppet show.

"I remember that one!" Lily exclaimed suddenly. "That was…" She trailed off slightly. "That was just after my parents died…" She flushed slightly and James pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair. She turned the page over again. The next was one of the four boys bashing each other with pillows and covered in feathers. They couldn't help but laugh at that one. The following page revealed a picture of Remus, Kari and James in what must have been a Herbology lesson. There was a rather large plant in the background that kept biting James' hand as he grimaced in pain. The next photo was of Tina and Peter, embracing on the night of the first Christmas Ball they had been to. They each smiled sadly.

"That was the night they finally got together." Kari said with a sad smile. "We should keep this one for Peter…"She muttered without really thinking and then turned the page quickly to change the subject. Lily all dolled up in a modeling photo was smiling at them on the following page. Lily blushed and the others grinned at her reaction. Sirius was about to open his mouth with an evil looking grin of his when Lily reached out and punched him.

"OW! Lillers, you gave me a dead arm!" He protested as she merely poked her tongue out at him. Rachael rolled her eyes, punched his other arm and turned the page again. The next one made them smile. It was of all eight of them, each of the couples embracing and grinning like their lives depended on it.

The next photo was one which washed over them a subdued silence. It was the picture of Tina which had been used at her funeral. Her smiling eyes shone back at them and her picture self was rocking back on her crossed legs laughing at something beyond the camera. A sudden breeze washed over them, although there were no open windows and blew the page over to reveal a blank page. Sirius held out something which he had been hiding behind his back. He picked up the open book, slotted a new photograph into it and turned it around to unveil it to the others. It was a picture of James on one knee looking up into Lily's glistening eyes, with the other four of them plus Dumbledore standing in the background applauding. Lily blushed as James kissed her deeply. Sirius cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"Before you get all impressed that I did something selfless for a change, I stole this picture from an unsuspecting Third Year who now has to find something else to do his summer homework on in less than 3 hours." Sirius said proudly. The others laughed.

Slowly, the other Seventh Years came down the stairs. It was still only early, but the majority of them wanted one last chance to walk around the grounds before they were shipped off into the real world. Soon enough, Professor McGonagall entered through the portrait of the Fat Lady and cleared her throat to get their attention.

" I thought I would take this opportunity to address you all one last time as students of Hogwarts. Tomorrow, you will no longer be able to call yourselves that. Over the years, we have all been through a lot together and I hope that you will always remember that and each other. There are dark times ahead with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at large and despite what the media is saying, he does not seem to be retreating. I am saddened deeply to think that with the way that statistics are going, less than half of you standing before me will still be alive at the end of the year, but never-the-less, I wish you all the best and congratulations on your graduation from Hogwarts. I hope we will meet again someday. All of you." Professor McGonagall beckoned to the students to follow her. "Please bring your luggage out into the Great Hall so that it can be loaded onto the train. We will depart in roughly two hours. Please be back in the Great Hall by 10:30 as there is to be a surprise trip to the station for your final trip home. That is all." With a nod, Professor McGonagall led the way to the Great Hall.

After dumping their bags, the group started to head towards the doors when Sirius and James cleared their throats simultaneously.

"Ahem, I believe we have a better idea." Sirius announced as James waved the invisibility cloak around his head. The others grinned and ran down the nearest corridor to a classroom. Minutes later, twelve feet emerged from the classroom. To their dismay, the six of them no longer fit underneath due to a little thing called growing. However, they were able to make it to the portrait leading to the kitchens without drawing too much attention. On arrival, a hand reached out and tickled the pear on the portrait and it swung out, narrowly missing Kari's face as she was at the front of the line. One by one, they entered the kitchens, making their way for where they now knew the hot chocolate was kept.

"This feels so strange." Kari said quietly, sipping her hot chocolate once they were all seated. Remus tightened his grip around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"It is. It's strange to think that in a couple of hours we'll be leaving this place and not coming back." Rachael agreed.

"Come on guys, this is supposed to be fun! We're graduating! Leaving school! We never have to do homework again!" Sirius exclaimed, raising his mug. James and Remus chinked mugs together with Sirius while the girls looked on apprehensively. Lily tuned out for a moment and thought about what Tina and Peter would be doing if they had been there at that very moment. They would have been chinking their mugs together and preparing themselves for the outside world. Lily raised her mug.

"To our fallen friends, may they be happy wherever they are and may we find the strength to go on without them." She smiled weakly at the other girls in encouragement. Kari and Rachael raised their mugs too.

"I'll drink to that." Rachael said with a grin. "But there is one more place I would like to go before we leave today."

Within half an hour, the six of they were sitting cross-legged around Tina's gravesite, still holding their mugs of hot chocolate and carrying an extra one. Kari put it down next to the headstone.

"This one's for you, Tina." Kari muttered as she placed the mug down gently. Sirius raised his wand into the air and shouted a mixture of words, but before Lily could register which charm he was using or even saying, sparks flew out of the end of his wand and hundreds of feet up into the air. Loud explosions could be heard for miles around. Students from all areas of the castle were peeking out of windows and more were running down towards the lake where Tina was buried, gazing into the sky in awe of the fireworks in the sky before them. Tina's face, carved spectacularly out of red sparks, smiled upon the school and its occupants. Sirius nodded at James and Remus and they raised their wands and formed the shape of a ferret and rat, hugging and smiling. Lily, Rachael and Kari stood looking up in awe and silent tears were streaming down their cheeks. Finally, Sirius waved his wand again and the smiling face of Tina disappeared and words began to appear in the sky.

'_To the Class of 1978, we won't be forgotten!' _

And he was right. They wouldn't…

A/N Hi guys! Its getting to the exciting bit soon I promise! These next few chapters leading up to Lily and James' deaths will go pretty quickly because I'm DYING to get my new story out and I want to finish this one first…I mean…its only taken me like 5 years…haha. Hopefully write more soon.

Love TeeJay xxx


	50. Christmas Dinner

Chapter 50:

**Chapter 50:**

Six Month's Later

"Merry Christmas!" Aunt Millicent cried as she walked inside covered in snow. Uncle Harold followed shortly behind her, his arms laden with gifts.

"Merry Christmas!" Lily cried in return from the kitchen. James walked out of the kitchen and into his mother's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mum." He muttered quietly. James spun his mother around and took her coat and then his fathers, hanging them on the coat stand. "Merry Christmas, Dad." He said, shaking his father's hand. Uncle Harold then proceeded to pull him into a hug.

"Ah, Sirius, my second son!" Aunt Millicent exclaimed, running to Sirius as he rounded the corner into the entrance and hugging him. Sirius grinned and caught her, enveloping her tiny frame completely. As soon as he released Millicent, Harold caught his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Oh, blast!" An exclamation came from the kitchen. James grimaced. Millie winced a little and muttered something that sounded like she was going to check in the kitchen.

"Remus, my boy, come here and greet and old man!" Harold exclaimed as Remus came in to greet them.

Meanwhile, the kitchen was in a right state. Lily was determined to cook dinner for everyone to celebrate her and James' first Christmas living together. Rachael and Kari were helping as much as they could, but even between the three of them, their knowledge of the culinary arts was slim. When Aunt Millie entered the room, the three girls were in a flap over the oven.

"Girls, girls, girls…I have a solution. This next charm I will show you is one I still use to this day. It is for the perfect Christmas turkey!" Within minutes, the kitchen was under control and the night was underway.

"Well, it doesn't look like he is coming." Kari muttered in disappointment to James as they sat by the fireplace, drinking butter beer. James shook his head.

"We don't even know if he got the message. We sent the owl out over a week ago but who knows if it even found him." James stated with a sigh.

"Dinner is served, people! Everyone please come to the Dining Room!" Lily called from the kitchen. One by one, each dish was bought out to the table by Lily, Kari, Rachael and Millie. Everyone took their seats and glanced awkwardly at the two empty seats. Lily had insisted that they leave a place set and empty for Peter, just in case he did turn up. The other, was for Tina.

"Well, thank you for dinner Lily. It looks delicious." Remus said politely. As they all reached for their napkins, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked up in hope. It took a moment for them all to look around at each other, registering who it could be at the door. Simultaneously, they all seemed to regain consciousness and bolt for the entry way. It was Rachael who arrived at the door first and she took a breath before opening the door slowly.

"Peter!" Rachael shouted and pounced on him as he stood in the doorway shivering. After a good ten minutes of initial shock and relief, everyone re-entered the Dining Room, although the food was long forgotten.

"Where on Earth have you been all of this time?" Kari asked incredulously. Peter smiled meekly.

"Mostly, I've been moving around a lot. Never really stayed in any one place long enough to mention." Peter shrugged a little. "I'm sorry but there's just not much more to say than that." The others stood around awkwardly until Millie piped up.

"Come on everyone, the dinner that Lily worked so hard on is getting cold!"

"So what are you doing now that you're back at home, Pete?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of turkey. Peter swallowed his mouthful, planning what to say.

"I'm not sure how long I will be staying. I don't like to stay still for very long. I've found I can support myself pretty well by working the odd shifts in a few pubs and things along the way." He took another mouthful and focused all of his energy towards his plate of food. "What about you all? What are you up to these days?"

"Well, I, Remus and Sirius are training to become Aurors. In fact, what with Voldemort and his crazies running around, we might get fast tracked into missions as early as next year." James said, shoveling food into his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm working as a clerk in the Experimental Charms Division at the Ministry. Its pretty good fun really, just yesterday I covered my colleague with bulbous warts." Rachael said enthusiastically.

"Thanks for that vivid vision there, Rach." Kari muttered. Rachael grinned through her food. "I'm working in the Ministry Library. I mainly just do filing, but the archives section is really interesting." Kari said with a shrug.

"What about you, Lily?" Peter asked, looking up from where he was playing with his food. Sirius grinned a little too widely and before he could say anything perverted, James hit him upside the head.

"Lily is training to be a nurse…and we're going to need a lot of them very soon with the upcoming war." James said, winking at Lily, who grinned in reply. Peter suddenly dropped his fork.

"What upcoming war?" Peter demanded. Remus looked a little perplexed and answered for James who had already stuffed his mouth full of food.

"The ministry is preparing for an all out war against Lord Voldemort and his followers. It is inevitable that it will come to that in the next few years." Remus said. Peter nodded and continued eating.

After dinner, Sirius stood and ushered everyone into the lounge room for a photo now that the group was reunited with one of their long lost friends.

"This is definitely one for the book!" Remus exclaimed. He went to the shelf above the fireplace and pulled out a slightly worn photo album. "Peter, mate, you should come and look at this. We decided on our Graduation Day that we would give this to you. We thought you would like to keep it." Remus reached into the book and pulled out a much worn photo. He presented it to Peter who looked at it with a strange expression on his face. It was the photo of Tina and Peter at the Christmas Ball in which they had finally started dating.

"Thank you." Said Peter as that was all he could muster as he embraced Remus.

Eventually, the night was winding down and James' parents left, closely followed by Peter. The remaining six friends sat down in the lounge room having a few butter beers each discussing how the evening had turned out.

"I'm so glad that Peter came!" Kari said with a smile. "It was so good to see that he was okay." Rachael grimaced a little.

"I don't really think he as ok. He's alive, but I think he is still very upset. He was so quiet tonight, almost like a different person." Rachael said glumly.

"It happens, Rach. Sometimes, people grow up. I'm yet to see an example of it around here, but I have heard, on the grapevine, that people do actually-" Before Sirius could finish, Rachael cut him off.

"I would think very carefully about your next few words there, Black." Rachael said with an evil grin. Sirius poked out his tongue at her.

"Onto a slightly more civilized topic…that was a beautiful dinner Lily. Thank you, my dear." Remus said with a flourish. Lily smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Not a problem, Remus. You, at least, will be invited along next year, but keep it quiet as I'm sure I want the other ruffians to come just yet." Lily pretended to whisper the last bit and was subsequently hit with four different styles of cushions.

"As I thought…ruffians…definitely not invited…"

A/N I'm sorry this one is so short but I will try and upload another tomorrow afternoon. I really should go to bed now and actually get some sleep for once. Hope you all enjoyed the 2 chappies tonight.

TeeJay xxx


	51. Author's Note

I regret to inform you all that this story shall no longer be continued. However...I am rewriting it as we speak and have already posted a few of the first chapters. I had planned to continue writing it a couple of months ago, but upon reading it from the beginning for the first time in years, I was saddened to learn that my early writing quality shared several qualities with a toe-rag. Therefore...I shall rewrite MoaPL and post it regularly! At least one update a week and this time, I shall keep my promise! Hope to hear from you in reviews for my new version of Memoirs of a Past Life – The Rewrite!

Lots of love, Tazzydan :D xx


End file.
